Two Against the World
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a roleplay done between me and SinfulDeviant she plays the OC Ireland/Elizabeth and I plsy my OC Ellechim MY MADE UP COUNTRY! /Ryah, this takes place in a school setting. There is multiple characters in play in this story.
1. Disbelief

*WORLD ACADEMY*

*Fall*

Chapter 1: Disbelief

The cool crisp air made the leaves tumble across the ground, Elizabeth and Ryah sat at a table alone, but together, they each ogled the table of sexy guys, at one table sat Gilbert and his best friend Francis, his little brother Ludwig, and the sexy and cute twins Feliciano and Lovino. They were all eye candy, and it killed the girls to know that the boys were too damn far out of their league. The group was called The Fatal Five. And Fatal was right, they were the school bad boys and lady killers. Their flirtatious antics were known throughout the school.

I smiled dreamily at the three of the five males that caught my eyes. Looking over at Ryah I sighed before giving my attention back to my sketch book chibi Ludwig, Feli and Lovino littered across the page. "Ne Ryah, have you ever attempted to talk to any of them?" I asked, boredom lacing my voice as I stared back out to the five males who seemed to be laughing and joking about thing we only wished we could know about.

Ryah scoffed, "Me? Talk to them? Ha, why would I ever want to do that? They're probably a bunch of jerks...no, I don't have the courage...half the time. Dare me to?" Ryah asked with a mischievous grin?

"Yeah, I do." I smirked softly standing from my spot to gather my things. " I'll go with you."

Ryah took a deep breath and gathered up her courage and closed her writing notebook filled with poems and stories and placed them in her bag, grabbed her barely touched sack lunch, and sauntered over to the guys and for SOME stupid reason, she had the gumption to wolf whistle and stride up to their table and say, "Hiya boys!" Then the impact of what she did hit it her and she blushed bright red as she gathered the attention of the boys to her and Elizabeth's direction.

I was lost in an endless fit of giggles as I stood only feet from my flustered friend. My crimson curls bounced with my laugh as I clutched my stomach. "I-I can't believe you did that." I said in between giggles before calming down enough to pat the taller females back.

"Neither can I." Ryah mumbled, nearly incoherently. Her medium length dark auburn red hair, tumbled across her shoulders. "Ve~ hello bellas!" Feliciano said with a bright and happy wave as he smiled brightly. Lovino tossed the short red curly haired girl a sexy glance over, "Hola, come on over and sit with us why don't you?"

Ludwig smiled at the girls, "Guten tag." Gilbert and Francis both grinned. "Ah, so the lonely girls have finally decided to come and talk and not just ogle this time oui?" "Keseseses, I bet it vas my total awesomeness that brought them over. Like Lovino said, "Sit vith us by all means." Ryah nearly dropped her jaw in a very unladylike manner. She looked at Elizabeth unbelieving of their luck, "Pinch me, I think I'm dreaming." She said lightly, but the boys heard and grinned.

I blushed heavily, looking away from the males, trying with no luck to hide my face in my purple turtle neck sweater dress. I pinched Ryah, hoping I hadn't just fallen asleep in math again and that this was real.

"Ow!" Ryah then reddened, "Oh god, I DID just whistle at them. Uh...thanks guys." I said and took the seat next to Francis at the round table, where the spot next to me would be next to Feliciano.

I couldn't help letting my eyes wonder over the god given features of the well-built German as I sat in between him and Lovino. My emerald orbs took in all they could from the males that sat around us before I was pulled from my trance by my phone vibrating in the pocket of my black skinny jeans. - grabbed the phone, flipping it open and reading the small message before letting out a sigh of annoyance.

Ryah was pink with awkward embarrassment but finally managed to speak up, "I'm Ryah Brenton." Francis smiled, "Oui, I've heard of you, you're the girl who got kicked out of your last school for taking out your guidance counselor." Ryah turned white, "In my defense he wanted to talk about something I didn't want to talk about." Gilbert grinned, "Does that apply to the three guys you took out in a rage frenzy?" "They were bullying me, they deserved it." Ryah said wishing she could just disappear now. Ludwig grinned at Elizabeth, "So vhat's your story?"

I stared at Ludwig, not wanting to talk about such a sore subject. "I'm Elizabeth McRoy. I moved here this past summer with my big brother after... an accident that occurred in the town we lived in before. You might actually know my brother; he's a senior this year and is the captain of the rugby team." I smiled softly at the thought of my big brother, trying not to dwell too much in the past.

Ludwig nodded, "I understand, it's really tough to move to a new place." Then Francis asked, "So you two have known each other since school began oui?" Ryah nodded, "Yeah, we've known each other for the last couple of months since school started." "Well we're glad to have you here I guess." Lovino said with a light grin.

I smiled and looked at Ryah. "By the way Scotty is wondering if I can stay at your place this weekend because he has to do a few overnighters at work." I said, really meaning I didn't want to hang out with him this weekend if he was going to be drinking with his buddies to celebrate their win.

Ryah grinned, "Sure Elizabeth, I don't mind." "Aww, you girls are just too cute!" Feliciano said and hugged Elizabeth. Ludwig growled, "Feliciano! Don't get all touchy already! They just met you!" He turned to Elizabeth, "Sorry, he's a very huggy person. He doesn't quite understand personal space, though those two suffer from the same thing." Francis and Gilbert just grinned and did or said nothing to deny their guilty charge.

I blushed and giggled softly. "I don't mind it was harmless really." I took a bite from a strawberry I had picked up from my lunch box. "So Ludwig, you're the captain of the track team, right?"

Ludwig shrugged modestly, but with a grin, "Jah, I am, and you're right I do know your brother Scotty, but he's also a whole grade ahead of me. Gilbert though, oh he really knows Scotty." "Damn right I do, Scott's a nice drinking pal, I join him on occasion vhen my awesome ass vants too." Gilbert laughed and Ludwig rolled his eyes good humouredly. "So why haven't you come up to us before? Scared we will bite?" Francis asked raising his eyes brows and sending a light kissing motion and winking at the girls. Ryah blushed bright red, "Like we need to explain ourselves too you." Lovino laughed, "The kid has spunk, cool." Then he turned to Elizabeth, "So what about you? Are you going to tell us why you haven't come over before? We've noticed you two have been watching us since like the beginning of the school year."

"I'm just not used to people that's all. Ryah and Scotty are usual the only people I talk with." I smiled slightly, twirling my hair to distract myself.

Lovino nodded, "Ah, in other words your shy." Ryah then said, "No we're not! We got up the courage to come over here right?

"Francis chuckled, "Is your friend always so defensive?" He asked Elizabeth.

I nodded softly, giggling. "It's a natural reaction please just ignore it." I finished my container of strawberries and put it away.

Lovino and the others chuckled at her fire, "Vell little miss 'I'm gonna kick your ass' vhy don't you eat before lunch ends?" Gilbert grinned darkly. Ryah huffed and brought out her multiple meats and cheese layered sandwich and the boys eyed her rather large sandwich. "Think you skimped a bit on the meat huh?" Gilbert teased. Ryah turned bright red and swallowed and stuck her tongue out, "I like my meat. Besides, I'm a growing girl." Ludwig laughed at her jab at his brother, "So what do you like to do in your free time Elizabeth?"

"Oh, um, I bake mostly in my free time. Sometimes I like to run the track here after school. I don't do much but draw and hang out with Ryah." I blinked at how boring my life was.

"And judging for Ryah I vould guess you like to pick fights, hang out with Elizabeth and eat as much meat as you can fit into your mouth, right?" Gilbert teased.

"No! I don't like picking fights! But I will if it calls for it. I like hanging out with Elizabeth true, and I also like to write." Ryah insisted, and then finally admitted, "Okay, maybe I like to box a little." "HA! The awesome me knew there was a fighter in you." "Out of self defense!" Ryah insisted. Feliciano smiled at Elizabeth, "They seem to get along well! Hey you wanna come to the mall with us after school? We're hitting the arcade!" He said with a bright grin.

I blushed and almost nodded before looking at Ryah. "I'll go if Ryah does... It sounds like a lot of fun." I admitted with a soft smile as I looked at Ryah with a pleading look.

"Hell yeah!" Then Ryah blushed again then said, "I mean sure, as long as Albino boy keeps his mouth shut." The others laughed. "Great! We've never got to hang out with cute girls before!" Feliciano exclaimed happily.

I smiled gleefully, my true colors showing through. "I can't wait!"

After school let out, instead of going to their dorms or just hanging around the school, Ludwig had the seven of them jump into his massive five-seater and large bed trunk. "Hop in." He said and revved the engine and then took off at a little faster than leisurely place. Gilbert had gone to the back in the bed of the truck with Ryah just to annoy her. The window that linked the inside of the car and the trunk was open so conversation could be allowed. "So why don't YOU have a car?" I smirked at Gilbert. Gilbert laughed, "Vhy bother vhen I can make my brother do it for me?" Not having the effect she had hoped she sighed, "You're no fun." Gilbert slapped her ass, making Ryah yelp and blush bright red, "YOU ASS!" Gilbert laughed, "Damn right I am! Besides it's really fun to mess with you!"

"Ludwig!" Ryah exclaimed. "Just get him back." The younger blonde said. Ryah turned to Gilbert with a malicious look in her eye and they began to wrestle in the back. "Is she going to be okay?" Feliciano asked Elizabeth, holding onto her arm.

I smirked and nodded to Feli. "Yeah you should see how her and Scotty fights, it's amazing really." I sighed softly as the wind blew through my hair. "I love trucks." I mumbled remembering my father had a truck.

Francis watched them, "I'm beginning to wonder if Gilbert's the one we should be worrying about, but alas, he DID start it." Ludwig pulled his truck to a stop and then let the others out, but gentlemanly helping Elizabeth down. "I'm glad you like trucks, there my favorite too." Lovino wrapped his arm around her, with his right hand hanging over her shoulder in a very pimping style. "You're alright kid. But still sports cars, now THAT'S the way to go, a nice Ferrari or something, fast and furious like." Ludwig shook his head, "Trucks are for real men, tough people. Like Elizabeth."

"Nah, nah, nah, you damn potato eater, sports cars!" Lovino insisted. "Trucks!" Ludwig insisted. "I think they're both amazing!" Feliciano said trying to ease the tension between his brother and his best friend. Feliciano sighed and looked to Elizabeth, "Don't worry this happens all the time."

Francis and Gilbert both clambered out and Gilbert didn't even bother help her down, but Francis did, as he gently let Ryah reach the ground with her feet.

I giggled and stood between the two arguing males. "Boys, boys, both types of cars are amazing. I just happen to like trucks because you can actual get on the dirt road without worrying about a few scratches or if the paint chips off. I'm more interested in the engine than anything." I spoke with knowledge lacing my voice.

The blonde and older Italian looked at her with a deepened respect, Feliciano grinned, and began singing, "Ooooh, I got a crush on you-," It was the song Crush by Mandy Moore and Ludwig and Lovino both snapped, :"We do not!" Their cheeks were now tinged with a bare blush. Ryah grinned, "Thanks for the help Francis, and then turned to Gilbert, "You're a jerk." Gilbert grinned and put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "Eh, vhatever." They all headed into the mall and hit the arcade.

I giggled softly at Feli, being the clueless girl I am I brushed it off and headed to the arcade.

Ryah grabbed out a roll of quarters, "Need some Elizabeth?" She asked.

"No, I don't really want to play any games, go ahead." I said with a smile eyeing a few stuffed animal prizes one being a large lion.

Ryah grinned and realized this, and then when Elizabeth wasn't looking she looked at Ludwig. He looked at her, "Vhat?" "Oh nothing, but maybe you should win at that game over there." She said and then discreetly nodded at Elizabeth, then mouthed out 'lion'. Ludwig grinned and caught on. He went to one of those throw the foot ball games. He threw a few balls and effortlessly won, and was handed the lion plush. "Um hey, Elizabeth, do you vant this?" He asked holding out the lion plush to the short red haired girl.

I blushed almost as dark as my hair when he handed it to m, "Thank you so much, but you didn't have to Ludwig." I smiled and hugged him in thanks, kissing his cheek before I skipped off to fine Ryah. "Look what Ludwig won for me!" I squealed in delight.

Ryah smiled, she loved seeing her best friend happy. "That's so sweet." Ryah said and grinned then winked discreetly at Ludwig at grinned at thanks.

-An hour later-

I yawned softly, tears collecting in the corners of my eyes. "So what now? I'm kinda hungry." I said while placing a hand over my tummy.

Feli jumped, "I'll buy you lunch!" Lovino and Ludwig scowled at him, like how dare he say that first? "How about ve split the bill for her?" Ludwig said. The Italian twins nodded seeming this would be fair. Ryah laughed as she hugged her wolf plush close letting the head pop out of her wolf print long handled satchel, "Now that's interesting."

Ryah smiled and then grinned teasingly at Gilbert, "You buying me lunch?" Gilbert laughed, "Keseses! You came here vith us, you should be grateful and be buying us lunch bitch!" Ryah grabbed his collar, even though he towered over her, with a smirk. "Say that again you red eyed demon!" Ryah snarled. "Don't worry cherie, I'll buy you lunch." Ryah let Gilbert go, "Ah, thanks, I mean I was kind of kidding I can get my own lunch" "No, we invited you with us, so I'll treat you." "H-Hey! Don't ignore me! I didn't say I vouldn't pay for a quarter of her lunch!" Gilbert said feeling a little guilty. Francis winked and Ryah blushed lightly, Francis had planned to do that!

"Thanks, to both of you then." Ryah said as they all headed to the food court. Ludwig looked around, "So vhat do you like Quizznos, Subway, Taco Time, Dairy Queen?" He asked Elizabeth.

I giggled and looked at all the choices. "Dairy Queen! I'm craving a chocolate covered vanilla cone right about now!"

"Ooh! Yeah and a chocolate chip mint blizzard!" Ryah exclaimed, and then looked at Arby's, "Ooh or maybe I'll have a beefy melt and curly fries..." "Ve'll get you both." Gilbert said, with an indifferent face though his eyes were closed. For some reason Ryah wanted to believe that he was trying to be nice for once in the short time I've known him. "Um, thanks, that's really nice of you." "So what about meal lunch stuff, whatcha want?" Lovino asked Elizabeth. "Yeah! Ve~ don't you wanna drink too?" Feliciano asked said girl.

"I'll just have the chicken strips and a large root beer." I said smiling, getting one of the cheapest meals I could find.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "That's it? Fine." He said as Ludwig, he and his brother payed for her meal, as did Francis and Gilbert for Ryah at the respective restaurants. Then Lovino grinned, "But since you are only going to buy something small, you have to allow us to take you to store or something." "Ve~ like Victoria Secret!" "Or Hot Topic or Spencers." Lovino countered. Ryah laughed, "I've never seen guys get so worked up over shopping for a girl before." Francis chuckled, "We don't have many girl friends, to do that with. Ludwig's intimidating, Lovino can be a little rude when you first get to know him and he's very protective of his brother, same goes for Ludwig and Feli, so girls can't ask Feli out or Lovino, girls get annoyed easily with Gilbert's conceitedness, as for me-," Francis flashed Ryah a sexy yet charming grin, "I don't settle for a single girl. I prefer to keep my options open at all times." Though there was something in what he said that made him seem like he was holding something back.

"Well there was a dress I wanted to look at over at Macys." I said, thinking about everything being said. I smiled and decided to keep to my clueless demeanor. "so should would go shopping now?" I asked after I finished eating.

The others nodded and Ryah couldn't help the smile, they all headed to Macy's, and as they entered Ryah saw an escalator an flinched involuntarily recovering fast, but not fast enough for Gilbert and Francis not to see. "What's the matter mon ami?" Francis asked. "N-Nothing, I just hate escalators." She grumbled lightly. Gilbert shrugged and they followed Elizabeth and the younger boys to the place where her dress was.

I flipped through the rack before finding the dress I desired. it was a sheer deep purple off the shoulders knee length dress. It had a black slash at the waist where the tight fabric on top went out into a very flowery skirt. "Isn't it pretty?" I giggled softly and smiled, twirling around as I held it to me body.

Lovino pushed her lightly into the dressing room, "Strip and dress!" He said and closed the door looking genuinely proud of him. Ryah beamed, and them smiled and had a vacant and distant look in her eyes, it had only been about four hours or something and they were already talking and getting along with the sex gods of their high school. It was different, weird, but nice.

I giggled and did as I was told stripping to nothing by my black boy shorts and strapless nude bra. I threw on the dress, pulling the shoulders down to the mid part of my upper arms. I took my hair out of its bun and made the curls fall into my face, giving me a sexy yet adorable look. I walked out of the dressing room doing a small twirl before stopping, my left ankle crossed over my right as I twirled my hair around my pointer. "S-so, what do you think?"

Lovino gulped and stared, Feliciano smiled with wide eyes, and Ludwig looked he was a little hot under the collar. "Damn voman you vrock that thang." Gilbert said with a big sexy grin. Ryah glared at him, but yeah didn't say anything because he was right, her friend did outshine the sun in that dress. "Mon ami, you look like a supermodel." Francis said and kissed her hand. Ryah nodded, "You look amazing."

"Thanks, I love it so much." I giggled and went back to change out of it so I could buy it.

Ryah grinned, and then when Elizabeth came out, Lovino pulled the dress away and went to go purchase it but then Feli and Ludwig went and picked out gorgeous jewelry for her to make up for not buying the dress.

Smiling I put my arm in Ryah's "I feel like a princess." I giggled, smiling.

Ryah beamed, nothing made her happier than to see her best friend feel special. She would later secretly thank the others. They were about to head to Game Stop for a game for Gilbert when he stopped and looked at Francis, Francis nodded and grinned back and they both dragged Ryah in, the others following behind. Ryah blushed, "What's going on?" She asked. "No girl should feel left out, oui?" Francis grinned. "Oh no, it's fine, really." Ryah insisted blushing bashfully with her submissiveness taking in. Gilbert grinned, "You almost look cute when you're meek looking like that." Ryah rounded on him, "Almost cute?" "And there's the ugliness again." Gilbert shrugged with a wicked grin. "Why I oughta-," Ryah began and Francis spun her into his arms, "Mon ami, don't worry about him."

Gilbert went and picked out a red and black lace corset with nice sily black lace and a black too-too skirt with red ribbons it came to little above mid thigh, practically crotch length, and black fish net tights and thick knee high boots, fingerless short black gloves with chains and a lacy choker necklace with a skull pendant. Ryah eyed the outfit, "You've got to be kidding me." She said sarcastically even though she very much wanted to try the outfit on. "Go. Now." Gilbert said tossing the outfit at her and pointing to the stall for dressing. Ryah obeyed him with a pleased smile, and then bashfully she came out, looking insanely nervous and self concious about her too skinny body, she barely had a chest and the only thing with meat on her body was in her cheeks, thighs and butt.

Ryah turned slowly, "How do I look?" She asked not very confidently.

I hooked my arms with ludwig and lovino as I rushed in after gilbert amd francis. "come on Ryah, be happy you can feel like a princess too!" I giggled, hugging the two boys arms as we walked. "wow Ryah, you look awesome... but its a little revealing don't you think?" I asked gilbert and francis.

Ryah gave a light smile. "You look magnifique!" Francis said kissing his fingers and flinging his fingers out like fireworks. Feli feeling a little left out wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's stomach, squeezing her body to his nicely sculpted one, "You look cute Ryah!" Feli assured her. "That's a good look for you." Lovino said with a light smile. Ludwig nodded approvingly. Gilbert didn't know what to say, he couldn't believe what he saw, and he just shrugged and turned away, "Eh it's fine I guess." Gilbert said, but the reason he had turned away was so that he could breathe easier, now he knew what Ludwig felt. Not that he would admit it though, Ryah was just a pain. Ryah went in and changed feeling like she really was some kind of gothic-punk princess. She had always liked this style and since GIlbert picked it out it was all the more amazing, not that she would admit it either since she though he was just an immature jerk. When she was back in her regular clothes, Francis and Gil bought the outfit. Feeling as if they had been upped, Lovino, Feliciano and Ludwig dragged the girls to Victoria secret where they were planning to buy a purse and shoes for Elizabeth, and they did NOT give her a choice on whether she wanted shoes and a purse or not. "Pick a purse and a pair of shoes to go vith your outfit." Ludvig said.

I nodded, obeying his order. I grabbed a small black hand bag and a pair of one inch ankle high black boots that went perfect with the dress. " thanks so much guys!"

Ludwig and the Italian brothers grinned triumphantly at having evened the score. Then Francis and Gilbert huffed, clearly not pleased, and then they traveled the mall more and when Ryah glanced at Black Market Minerals, Francis and Gilbert dragged her in, and forced her to pick something out, and of course even though it wasn't that much, it was something she loved: incense sticks sticks. Ryah smiled, "These are amazing." Francis also bought a small marble incense burner which was not too expensive but not cheap either. Ryah looked at Elizabeth and mouthed 'these people are crazy!' but her smile was now one fit for a princess. Clothes were great but things like what she was just given, the incense sticks and burner, that's what made her feel special. Then Lovino, Feli and Ludwig grumbled the game was underfoot again. Ryah walked arm in arm with her bestie, "I can't believe this, this is like every girl's dream!" She whispered gleefully into Elizabeth's ear.

"Yeah but I can't help but wonder why they are doing this stuff for us, its not as if we're special." I mumbled a little unsettled by it. I chance a look at the males and blushed heavily when I caught ludwigs eyes with mine.

Ryah didn't bother telling her friend that she had her suspicions about the italian boys and Ludwig, thinking they had crushes on Elizabeth. But instead Ryah did mention, "Francis said something about them not getting buy a lot of stuff for girls because they didn't get much girl friend company. So maybe they're just happy to buy stuff for people other than themselves, especially two girls." Ryah said giving Elizabeth a reassuring smile.

"oh, that makes sense." I said smiling.

The boys buying stuff for Ryah and the ones for Elizabeth kept buying stuff, until the girls pretty much had to force them to stop.

"thank you all very much. we had a great time. I hope we can hang out more." I said with a grin.

Ryah nodded, "I feel the same, thanks. Night guys!"


	2. Initiation

Chapter 2: Initiation

Ryah and Elizabeth both went to the dorm they shared and went to bed and talked for a few hours before falling asleep. But during that time the boys were talking amongst themselves and had some to an agreement. They snuck over to the girls' dorm having watched where they went. They put blindfolds over their eyes, handcuffs on their wrists and legs, and put masking tape over their mouths so it wouldn't hurt when they took it off. The girls freaked but their sounds were muffled. Lovino and Ludwig carried Elizabeth, Francis and Gilbert carried Ryah, and they were led by Feli who held the flashlight who led them all to their dorm building that had two dorms interconnected with only a door between the two rooms. They went into Ludwig and Francis's dorm and they put the girls on the bed, and undid everything so the girls could speak, see, and move around freely.

I looked around at the guys, pulling at my black short shorts and green tank top, feeling rather uncomfortable in so little clothes around the guys." w-what the hell guys?" my voice cracked slightly as I spoke in a half yelling manner.

Ludwig grabbed one of his black t-shirts that would be large on her, "Here." He said realizing she was uncomfortable. Ryah wearing a baggy sweater and long bag pants and socks, and her face was red and fuming, "Dude, what the fuck? I hate being woken up, do you know what happens when I don't get my sleep? We were glad to approach the Fatal Five, since we think you guys are awesome and cool and stuf but this, this is like totally uncool! So what's the hell are you-," Gilbert kissed her and backed up grinning. Ryah was redder but now stunned and was silent as Francis said, "We've decided that we liked you both very much and we want you to be a part of our group. We're even going to change our name to the Striking Seven, and with you two in your new outfits, we'll definitely be 'striking'."

"With that, tonight is going to be your girls' initiation." Lovino said.

I gladly took the shirt and pulled it on, it ending just under my knees. "Thanks Luddy. What kind of initiation?" I asked, running a hand through my disheveled red hair.

Ryah crossed her arms and legs, "What? Join you guys? What do we do, or what?" Feli then said, "We're each going to give you a test, and you have to pass it, my test first. You have to list five things about yourself that you normally wouldn't tell anyone else. Go." Ryah went first, "Uhm..." She blushed brightly and said, "I always feel myself up in front of the mirror before I get into the shower in hopes that my bust gets better, two, I use my cell phone during class to look up answers for my tests, three, I brush my hair 152 times because that's what my mom used to do when I was a kid, four, when I was a kid I was intensely scared of toilets flushing, and five, I still sleep with a teddy bear."

I blushed heavily, tugging at my hair. "O-one, I get paranoid rather easily. Two, I like to dress up like a cat and annoy my brother by going' Nyaaa!'" I giggled softly. "Three, I like to rave during the summer. four, I have a teddy bear named Clyde who lives in my underwear drawer. Five, I-I've dated a girl." I looked away from the males and Ryah, afraid of what they might say.

"Really? Whoa, I didn't know you were like that." Ryah said with a smile, "I'm glad you could open up like that." Ludwig nodded with acceptance, "You...you still like guys, vright?" He asked a little worried that Elizabeth might possibly be only lesbian. "I think it's sweet." Feli said. Lovino nodded. "That's damn sexy!" Gilbert exclaimed with a wicked smile. Francis smiled warmly, "Love is love, that's just how life is."

"O-of course I still like guys!" I blushed heavily, looking away from Ludwig. "I prefer males but females do have this certain thing about them I can't help but like..." I said in almost a whisper.

"Well it's only natural I think, there was a time when I was fourteen when I thought I was bi or something because I found girls attractive. But I think it's just because I want to be like them, bodily in that way." Ryah said. "Vhy, you look damn sexy the vay you are." Gilbert said with a confused look. Francis smiled, "It's not something to be ashamed of that's for sure mon amis." Feli hugged Elizabeth, "You just can't help love anyone, that's what makes you amazing." Lovino nodded, "I think it's cool, you are who you are, and that's what people like most about others." Ludwig then smiled nervously, "Vell at least you give both genders a chance, that's all that matters."

I smiled, hugging Feli back. "Thanks for understanding. Scotty freaked when I first told him." I looked at Ludwig and frowned slightly at his nervous tone. "Sooo, what's the other tests?"

"My turn," Francis said and looked at the girls you each choose one guy you'd make out with between the five of us." Ryah turned ghostly white at the test.

"T-Thats uncanny!" my face turned almost as red as my hair.

Ryah looked at each of the five guys, and then said, "Well I guess Francis, because he's French so that means he's linked to the city of love and is probably an awesome French kisser." Francis looked triumphant and Gilbert grumbled angrily.

Ludwig only laughed at Gilbert, Lovino did the same but Feli tsked them, "That's not funny guys, Gilbert has just been more not nice too Ryah."

"S-So, next test?" I asked, trying to get away from the question in any way possible.

Francis tsked, "If you don't do that then we'll have to decide on someone to kiss you, so either you choose or you're actually going to get kissed by whoever we choose."

"I can't choose! Your all my friends... but if I had to choose someone it would be Ludwig..." I grumbled, hiding my face in Ludwig's shirt, smiling softly behind it where no one can see.

Ludwig grinned, he couldn't have been any happier to hear that. Then Francis and Ludwig both kissed their respective girl's cheek. Ryah turned blood red with flattered embarrassment.

I blushed, looking away slightly, trying to hide the small smile appearing on my lips. "Next test?"

"Okay my test." Ludwig said, then handed you both one of his shirts, "What's the proper way to fold a shirt?" Gilbert, Lovino and Francis looked at him like 'wtf' 'what kind of test is that'? Ryah gave the same question as the other boys, Ryah shrugged and folded it with sleeves against each other folded them against the base and put the bottom matching the top.

I looked up at Ludwig, raising my eyebrow slightly. I straightened out the shirt, folding it over so the two sleeves meet. After that I folded the shirt sleeves inward to one side before folding it over once. "Like this?" I asked, smiling softly.

Ludwig grinned, "Good, you both followed the same vay, that's the proper way to fold my shirts, I don't care for the way stores do it. You both pass." Then it was Gilbert's turn and handed you both a lady's beer, "Drink up." He said. "You can't be serious, we're not even old enough, none of us are." Ryah said. When Gilbert gave that, 'so you're a wuss' look at her she glared popped the lid of the apple bite flavored one and took a sip and then finding she liked it she chugged it down.

I stared at the amber colored liquid, hating it almost as bad as it tasted. "I'm not going to drink this." I handed it back to gilbert, taking off Ludwig's shirt I threw it on the bed. standing up I headed to the door.

Gilbert looked astounded, "Hey vait!" He grabbed your wrist and turned you lightly, "Hey I can you an alternate. I'm not going to force you to drink it if you hate it that much." Gilbert looked her with a brotherly concern, "Come on, just don't leave, I'll give you an alternate task."

"Fine..." I sighed softly, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. "What's the alternate task?"

Gilbert smiled and relaxed, then looked around the room trying to think of what to do, and then grinned changing tact, he handed you a cologne bottle "Spray this on you, be a man." He chuckled.

"Be a man..." I asked with a slight giggle, spraying it on my neck, wrists, and torso.

Ryah laughed her ass off, the others following suit and then Lovino said, "Striking Seven sneaks several sombreros to a swanky salon. Say that seven times fast."

Ryah did so but only after several tries, she was terrible at tongue twisters.

I was only able to do it four times before I was laughing my ass off on what I thought was Ludwig's bed. "O-Okie, is that the last test?" I asked breathlessly.

Romano laughed "Close enough you two." Ludwig nodded, "You have faced the ice breaking questions, admitted who you would kiss, folded shirts the right way, drank or put on cologne marking yourself as able to be one of the guys, and you've killed your tongues. You have passed the tests, now hold up only your middle fingers, cross them over your heart and say, "Screw this world I have my buddies, I am one of the Striking Seven, I will not let anyone mess with me, I will be forever loyal to the buds and if ever in trouble I will not turn my back on them." Ryah nodded and did the same following him word by word.

I did as I was told, giggling like a maniac after words." now what? " I asked, happy to be a part of an actual group.

Then Lovino took on an evil grin and grabbed a nontoxic black marker and wrote on the low of Elizabeth's back 'Property of the Striking Seven' then did the same to Ryah's. He capped the marker and said, "Guys, welcome to our crew." Ryah grinned, for once she felt like she belonged somewhere, with people who liked her.

"Oh so we're your property now?" I asked, smiling like an idiot. a small yawn escaped my lips. "What time is it?" I asked yawning again.

Romano laughed, "Hell yeah."

Gilbert nodded, "Damn right you are, you're our bitches." he said winking with a teasing smile.

Ryah laughed, "We've got tramp stamps, that's like epic initiation."

I smirked, "Well as your bitches what the hell do you want us to do?"

Ludwig looked at his watch, "12:09. Ve'll see girls tomorrow."

"I'm too tired to walk back to our dorm so either one of you carry me or I'm sleeping right here." I grumbled, curling up against the covers of Ludwig's bed.

Feli and Lovino glared at Ludwig. Ludwig feigned sleep by stretching, "Jah I know vhat you mean." Then he crawled into bed behind you and pulled you into his arms, "I'll just make sure no creeper comes in and tries to hurt you." Ryah nearly unhinged her jaw, Germany had the gall to pull that crap! "What about you Ryah?" Feli asked. Ryah turned bright red and then eyed the rug on the floor. "I'll just take the floor, there's no way I'm going to let Elizabeth here alone with five teenage boys." The others laughed. "Come-on at least take Gilbert's bed." Francis said. "Hey!" Gil exclaimed. "As fun as that sounds, I would rather not, I don't want to smell like him." Ryah explained. "Vhat are you talking about! I smell freaking awesome!" Gilbert insisted. "Then you can share my bed." Francis said. RYah sighed, "Fine, but if you try to make a move, I will take off your balls." Francis chuckled. "Note taken." Ryah crawled into bed with him and they all went to sleep.

I smiled, snuggling into Ludwig. "Night-Night." I yawned and fell asleep comfortable in Ludwig's arms.

"Guten nacht fraulein." Ludwig breathed in your ear. Francis hugged Ryah close and at first it was awkward, but his body was so warm, and nicely sculpted it was hard not to want to be in his arms.


	3. Party Like  A Rock Star

Chapter 3: Party like a Rock Star

The next morning they had to leave early get to their dorm get ready and then the boys came by and they all walked to their classes, earning dirty glares from the many girls of the school.

I adjusted my thin black rimmed glasses, having messed up my contacts by sleeping in them. I stood closer to Ludwig and Lovino, afraid of all the glares we were getting.

Ryah couldn't help but smirk at all the jealous males and females as they made their way to class. Feli, Lovino and Ludwig entered the junior English class with the girls.

"So what's the plan for this weekend?" I asked, remembering it was Friday.

Feli said, "We're going to a party! It's one of Francis's friends, Antonio."

"oh? Should we wear the outfits you guys bought for us?" I asked, interest laced in my voice.

Lovino nodded, "You'd better." He said with a grin. Ryah laughed, "What do yah know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you planned this."

"Nope, all coincidence." Ludwig said.

I gave a small smirk. The day went much like this, glares, laughs, and fun. After school I started getting dressed with Ryah. I straightened my hair, putting in new contacts, adding some eyeliner, mascara, and a clear lip gloss.

Ryah pondered what to do with her hair, in the end, she flipped it out with flare and donned 'Flame' colored lipstick adding glitter gloss so that the coating would feel thick and sexy on her lips and then added eyeliner, mascara, and added a light smoky affect to her eyes to make her ash grey eyes pop out. She turned to Elizabeth, "Hey there sexy you ready?" Ryah said with her confident grin.

I giggled, grinning widely as I pulled on my boots. "Whenever you are babe." I grabbed my purse, shoving my phone, lip glass, wallet, and other female necessities in it.

Ryah put everything she needed into her wolf picture print satchel and then slung it over her head and then linked her arm with her bestie's and they strode out ready to kick ass with their new look. They walked over to the guys' dorm and Feli glomped Elizabeth, "You look so cute!" Lovino nodded, "You clean up nice babe."

I clung to Ryah, excited but scared of what was to come. "Thankies so much guys."

Ludwig nodded in agreement, "You will knock everyone off their feet." Francis smiled at Ryah, "You look beautiful." Ryah shrugged feeling less than secure again, why? Gilbert shrugged, "Laid it on a little thick didn't ya?" Gilbert said eyeing Ryah's makeup. Ryah's eyes turned to a dark grey so dark they were black and she smacked Gilbert across the face, "You're a fucking asshole!" Francis pulled her away from him, "Don't listen to him." Ludwig slapped his brother upside the head, "You dumknopf!" The boys took the girls to the party. The music blared and the feeling of teenage freedom filled the newcomers.

Ryah grinned, "This is freaking cool!"

I watched as all the teenagers packed in the house danced and drinking the night away.

Lovino then grabbed your hand and pulled you onto the dance floor and began grinding against you and winking to let you know he didn't mean anything harmful by it, but just wanting you to oggle him like she and Ryah had been ogling them yesterday.

Gilbert dragged Ryah but Ryah was nervous, "I-I can't, I can't dance." "Dude, no one really dances anymore, we just jump and down swing our hips." He said and then showed Ryah a few dance moves so she can get comfortable.

I grinned, biting my bottom lip as I grinded with him, one hand running up and down my thigh, my other tangling in my hair.

Ryah swayed her hips and once the music had gotten into her head she was partying like a rockstar, true her moves were an epic fail but hell, she was having fun! Gilbert rolled his shoulders and then Feli pulled Elizabeth his way and began spinning and doing wild crazy dance moves with her.

I giggled, dancing with the younger and wilder Italian twin. I looked over at Ryah and smiled happily because she was having fun. I took a minute from dancing to look around the room. 'Where's Ludwig?' I wondered as I was pulled back into dancing again with feli.

"Right behind you." He said huskily into your ear, and the music coincidentally went to a somewhat slow, somewhat upbeat song. He spun you into his arms and took your waist with one hand and held your other hand with his free one. Gilbert lifted Ryah down from a table to dance the slow song with her, but as he brought her to her feet she looked up into his eyes and for a split second a spark flared before she was taken into France's arms and they danced romantically, as Ludwig did the same with Elizabeth, swaying from side to side.

I smiled softly, loving the way his voice sounded. I rested my head on his chest as we danced, taking in his intoxicating smell. "You smell amazing, Luddy." I slurred slightly with a giggle

Ludwig grinned, "Thanks." He then caught a whiff of your hair, "Mmm...You do too."

Ryah blushed as she sidestepped with Francis, spinning and twirling his eyes were a gorgeous blue. But she couldn't help but wonder why she had felt something with Gilbert at that moment.

I giggled softly, meeting his crystal blue orbs with my own emerald ones. The song slowly came to its end and I let go of Ludwig. "Thanks for the dance." I whispered softly before giving his cheek a soft peck and running to the bathroom.

Ludwig grinned as if in a dreamlike state. Francis let Ryah go; she ran and followed Elizabeth into the bathroom thinking that Elizabeth was pent up with excitement. Ryah blew Francis a kiss and winked at the same time, then entered the bathroom.

I smiled toward Ryah, a little too excited for my small body to handle. "That was so fun! Did you have fun with Francis" I asked giggling.

"Yeah...but...I think...now don't say anything, but I think there was a split second between me and Gil."

"Really?" I asked softly.

Ryah nodded lightly, "But I can't stand him...I don't know what to do Elizabeth." Ryah sighed with confusion.

"I understand much more than you think Ryah. But we just got to stick it out. I don't know how much more partying I can do, so when you're done having fun let's go."

Ryah nodded, "Plus I need the time to practice my flute, or Mr. Roderich, the music teacher, is going to have my butt."

I smiled softly and giggled, "Well let's get back to the boys and ask them to take us home, maybe we can all still hang out there?" I asked softly, a pleading look came over my face.

"Yeah they're pretty cool huh? Can you believe that you just the other day they were just the hot Fatal Five? And now we're a part of them. Our dreams have come true." Ryah smiled, a distant look in her eye thinking back when they were only distant on lookers drooling over hot guys.

"We are the Striking Seven now though...let's go!" I giggled pulling her out of the bathroom and in the chests of the guys, "Hey guys!"

Ryah blushed, "Have you guys been there the entire time?"

Ludwig then said, "Jah ve know all you secrets now." Then he chuckled, "Nah just kidding, ve just valked over here."

Lovino chuckled, "Hey it's about 2 am, time to hit the hay."

"No way!" I said slightly panicked.

"You don't want to leave the party?" Feli asked.

"I do, I just can't believe it's so late!"

"Oh okay then, let's just head to our dorm." Gil said.

"Well actually guys, we stay at our houses on the weekends." I said softly, grabbing the black fedora off of Lovino's head and putting it on mine.

"We're gonna go to my place." Ryah said.

"You guys can come too!" I giggled softly at Ryah with puppy dog eyes.

Ryah laughed, "Of course you can all come." Ryah then led them to the student parking lot. "Get in Ludwig's car and follow me." Ryah said and drove the car her car to her house. "Mom, I'm home!" Ryah called. Ms. Brenton came in and smiled. "Hey Elizabeth, welcome home Ryah, so who's the hot guys?" Ryah blushed, "Mom! These are my friends! Uhm...this is Ludwig, Gilbert, Felciano, Lovino and Francis." Ms. Brenton's eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh! These must be the Fatal Five guys you have been drooling over!" "Mom!" Ryah exclaimed. The guys laughed at her embarrassment.

I giggled at Ms. Brenton and smirked softly, hugging Feli around the shoulders, "It's actually the Striking Seven now Ms. B." I said giggling sweetly atn the woman who was like a second mom to me.

Ms. Brenton grinned, "Ooh one of the guys now? That's tight, welcome to the family boys, make yourself at home." Ryah smiled and led them into the bedroom.

Family... I thought softly with a smile as I plopped on Ryah's bed pulling Feli with me, leaning on him boredly. "I'm bored, not tired, what do you guys say we do?" I asked, twirling Lovino's fedora on my pointer finger.

Francis grinned, "Truth or Dare?" "Yeah baby!" Gil said high fiving him.

I rolled my eyes and giggled, "It was your idea Francis so you go first." I said with a smile, slowly beginning to unwind and show my true nature and fun side.

Francis grinned slyly, "Honhonhon, then truth or dare, Elizabeth?"

"Truth, I don't know if I can trust you yet." I giggled teasing him.

Everyone laughed. Francis chuckled then said, "Okay we'll start with something easy." Francis grinned and continued, "Is it true you have never French kissed a boy?" He said getting all up and personal with Elizabeth, with a playful smile.

"Yeah it's true." I said with a slight pout, having never kissed a person on the lips before. "Okie Lovi, truth or dare?"

"Dare, because I'm a man." Lovino said with a grin.

"Okie then I dare you..." I thought for a moment before a sexy smirk befalls my face. "Give Ryah a lap dance to Kesha's song 'Take It Off'." I smirked.

Ryah gasped, and Gil grinned and turned on the song on his cell. Lovino then flashed Ryah a sly smile then lap danced on Ryah's lap, making her smile, "Dude!" Ryah exclaimed. Lovino laughed and winked at Elizabeth having enjoyed Ryah's embarrassment.

I laughed falling off the bed and onto Feli, drunken with laughter, "I love you Ryah." I watched with emerald orbs, dancing with amusement. I was totally going to get it later.

Soon it was Ryah's turn. Ryah gave Elizabeth and evil sly smirk. "Okay, Gil, I dare you to kiss Elizabeth." Gil grinned and acted as if he was going to kiss her on the cheek, but instead gave her a friendly peck on the lips. Which made everyone roll with laughter, saying, "Oooh!"

My cheeks flushed, slightly angry about the kiss, though I can't help seem to keep my small smile hidden.

Gil chuckled, "Okay Francis, truth or dare?" "Dare." Francis replied. "Okay, then, I dare you, to make out vith Elizabeth." Suddenly Ludwig stood up, "No!" But Francis's lips were almost upon Elizabeth. Ludwig shoved Francis away and claimed Elizabeth's lips for himself with a hand on her cheek, and a hand on the bed to brace him. His tongue slid across her lips begging for entrance.

My eyes widened my body unmoving to the new feeling. After a moment I regained composure, kissing him softly before pushing him off me. I stared at my lap, my hair shielding my reddened face. "I um..." I gulped softly, standing up and rushing to the bathroom in a flurry of purple, black and red.

Ryah bit her cheek angrily, "Idiots." She gave one last glare to Ludwig before entering the bathroom. "You okay? You want me to punch Gil for initiating the dare or Ludwig for doing it in place of Francis?" Ryah said ready to KO whoever Elizabeth wanted.

I giggled softly shaking my head, "Its fine really, maybe you can smack them all upside the head, but don't knock them out." I smiled at her, grabbing a pair of sweats and a tight blue tank top, putting it on before pulling my hair up into a messy bun. "Okie let's go back in there so I can see you hit them."

Ryah grinned and led them out and the German bros were angrily squabbling and that's when Ryah walked up perpendicular to them and smacked them upside the heads saying blatantly, "Morons." The others reeled with laughter.

I giggled softly, sitting on the bed again, in all my pj glory. "Well now that that's settled, what now?" I asked slipping down to cuddle with the two Italian twins, putting an arm around each of their waists, pulling them closer to me, in a friendly manner. The Italian twins grinned and held her close as well. Then Ryah said, "Dude! Like Karaoke! The song choice always tells about one's personality. This way we can learn about each other."

I grinned widely standing up, "I wanna go first!" I said having been in choir for three years.

Everyone nodded, even the disgruntled looking Germans. Ryah set up the karaoke machine to her computer, so they could access many songs. "Okay hit it girl." Ryah said. I smirked and put on the song, 'U and UR Hand' by Pink. Swaying my hips as I sing, loving the fact I could sing again.

Everyone laughed at the choice of song and watched her sing and dance.

I giggled, "Who's next?" I asked, going back to cuddling with the twins, but also grabbing Ludwig to join us.

Ludwig chuckled and put her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her, so she could cuddle the twins easier but with himself. Francis got up to go sing but Gil pushed him down and played, 'Like a Boss'. Everyone laughed, "Yeah cause your sooo awesome like that." Feli teased.

I giggled and smiled brightly, holding Lovi and Feli's hands. "I wanna do another song!" I exclaimed after Gil finished.

They all nodded, and let her sing away.

I smiled softly and put me and my mother's favorite song; 'If I Die Young' by The Band Perry, I sang it softly, controlling the tears that threatened to leak out. After the song I went back and cuddled with Ludwig and the twins, yawning quietly. Ryah got up and sang, 'Confessions of a broken heart' by Lindsay Lohan, a song about a girl whose father was never there. The boys brooded for a moment trying to see the hidden meaning.

I smiled sadly and got up, stumbling slightly as I hugged Ryah. "I feel we need ice cream." I said with a grin.

Rah grinned while sniffling, "Yeah." They all clambered downstairs and Ryah got out bunches of ice cream containers. Ms. Brenton made cocoa for them. "Thanks Mom!"

I smiled 'Yeah thanks Ms. B!" I giggled plopping down on the floor of Ryah's room my back against her bed.

Ryah settled her back against her bed her legs drawn up against her. "So what bow?"

"Maybe we should decide sleeping arrangements?"

Ryah nodded, "Well my bed is a king sized, so you, the twins, and Ludwig could sleep there and me and the losers can sleep on the floor together. What do you think Elizabeth? Does it work with you?" Ryah asked teasing the older boys.

"That's fine with me." I smiled softly.

Ryah nodded and set up a pallet on the floor for me and the other two boys. "Oh, one moment." Ryah said and left shortly returning with five pairs of pj pants for the guys, "Luckily my bother is about your guys' size." The other guys laughed and left to the bathroom to pull them on. While we girls dressed in Ryah's own pajamas and a set they always kept there for Elizabeth.

I plopped down on the bed, settling in the middle of the whole bed. The bed was so big compared to me so it made me look like a child. "You didn't give them shirts, did you?" I asked, looking at her with my eyebrow raised.

Ryah gave an upraised eyebrow in return, "No, did you want me to give them shirts?"

I smirked slightly. "I never said that." I sang. "but they are all going to be shirtless." I gave her a sly grin, cuddling up to a pillow, making me look absolutely adorable.

Ryah laughed, "You are such a tease my friend." She said as she finished her cocoa. Then she lightly whispered, "So Ludwig looks like he's pretty into you."

"Really now? It looks like Francis is pretty into you also." I said smirking, rolling over onto my stomach, crossing my ankles over each other in the air.

"Yeah he does, doesn't he?" Ryah smirked and giggled, blushing up a storm, "But they're all really hot."

"I guess they are, but you wanna know who's sexy?" I asked, my playful side coming out.

"Who?" Ryah asked curiously.

I smirked, getting in close. "Us." I giggled, falling off the bed in a heaping pile of giggles.

Ryah laughed as well, rolling on the ground until her entire body ached with the giggles of mirth. It was then that the boys came in, in all their sexy gloriousness.

I grabbed feli, who in turn grabbed lovi as I pulled him down in our pile of giggles. "h-hey!"

Ryah laughed and began losing breath from the laughter, "H-Help!" Ryah laughed in a raspy voice. Gil and Francis were now laughing and had a hard time dragging Ryah out from under the other three. When Ryah finally settled down she glanced at the hot bodies of her friends, "So time to hit the sack?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah." I wiggled out from under the twins, crawling up onto the bed.

Ryah nodded and the albino and the long haired blonde lay on either side of her. Ryah clapped turning off her overly bright light, letting the plastic constellations glow. Gil chuckled at this and then Ryah smacked him upside the head. "Ow!" He whined. THis made everyone go into a fit of giggles and chuckles. Feli kissed Elizabeth's cheek, as did Lovino. Ludwig only kissed her forehead, not knowing what to think since she had pushed him away when he was trying to kiss her. He was probably going to fast...but she sent thrills through him...but he would not stop trying to seduce her.

"night-night." I smiled, kissing feli and lovi on the check before giving ludwig a fast peck on the side of his lips.

Ludwig then brightened and laced his arms around her back, whereas Lovino and Feliciano were trying to do the same but to her stomach. Francis pulled Ryah into his chest and pulled up the extra blankets to cover them. Ryah smiled with closed eyes and then opened them for a split second and saw an undetermined emotion in Gilbert's eyes. He then rolled away so he wouldn't have to keep eye contact with her any longer.


	4. Let the Games Begin

Chapter 4: Let the Games Begin

I smiled happily as I slowly fell into a deep sleep. I awoke before everyone else the next morning. I watched the ceiling with boredom before I rolled over, facing ludwig. I watched his sculpted chest move easily with his breathing, my fingers going up his chest with a light airy touch. I stopped my hand where his heart was as I stared at the ring on my left ring finger. it was pure silver with the Celtic knot engraved in black going around the whole thing, the knots looking like hearts. I smiled lightly and closed my eyes again.

Ryah rose sometime after Elizabeth had gone back to sleep, she grabbed her flute and went downstairs to practice, and played. Her mom and siblings soon came downstairs and grabbed breakfast themselves. Back upstairs Francis realized she was gone, and then Gill awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking.

I yawned and sat up, feli stirring next to me.

Lovino stretched and yawned and sat up. Ludwig grumbled and sat up, and looked at Elizabeth and smiled, then sniffed the aroma of the air, "Smells good, hey do you hear that?"

I smirked. "Yeah, Ryah's practicing her flute. She very good, makes me kinda jealous sometimes though." I sighed softly and stretched, bending over on my hands and knees as I crawled off the bed, giving them a rather nice view of my ass.

Lovino grinned and gave her a nice tap on that ass.

I squeaked and giggled. "Come on guys let's go get some breakfast." I said, making my way down stairs and to the kitchen.

The boys followed her and they came into the kitchen, and they took a seat where they could, Ryah paid them no notice until she finished her piece a minute later and smiled and turned to them, "Mornin' everybody!" Her siblings chuckled and giggled at the fact that Ryah had five guys over. Ms. Brenton grinned and served up everyone some food, "Eat up you guys."

I giggled and slid onto the counter, nibbling on the corner of a piece of toast. "Mornin'."

"So you play the flute? That's amazing!" Feliciano said. "Ehh, violin's better." Lovino said. Ludwig leaned against the counter beside Elizabeth, "The flute is just as good as anything. How long have you been playing?" "Since the fourth grade." Ryah said. "Ah the flute, one of the most beautiful sounds in my opinion, which is aside from the purity of Elizabeth's vocal chords." Gilbert shrugged, "Elizabeth can sing better than Ryah can play." Ryah stuck her tongue out at him. "Better vatch your tongue fraulein or I might bite it." Gilbert said with a sly grin. Ryah reeled her tongue in and blushed, "You're a pain." "So what do you girls wanna do today, ve~?" Feli asked.

I blushed at the comment, wiggling slightly in happiness. "Well thanks Gil and I heard there's a carnival in town and my cousin Alfred is going to be working there so we could probably go there." I offered leaning against the tall German next to me.

Ryah nodded, "Okay, but can you keep that boy off my tail? He's been after my ass, trying to get me to join the co-ed boxing team."

I giggled, hopping off the counter." don't worry I will, Alfie isn't that bad but if he is I'll get Arthur to keep him in check." I said with a smile.

"Thanks." Ryah said. The group ate a big lunch and then got ready and headed out to the carnival.

I smiled in all my purple crop top and denim short-short glory. My cowboy boots Alfred had bought me clicks against the concrete as we walked. Immediately after we get there I was tackled to the ground by a rather hyper blonde. "Elizabeth!" Alfred exclaimed. "I'm so glad you came to see the hero!- who are they?" Alfred asked after he helped me up and spotted the guys. "They're our friends Alfie, don't worry." I smiled sweetly.

The others nodded or waved. Ryah sighed and gave a partial wave, "Hey Al."

"Ryah! You ready to join the boxing team or what?" He asked, his blue eyes sparkling. I rolled my eyes and smacked him upside the head. "ow!" "I told you already Ryah doesn't want to join so stop pestering her or I'll get Uncle Arthur to make you stop." I threatened smugly as he backed down like a kicked puppy. "So how much for wrist bands?" I asked, wanting to hurry up and ride rides. "15 as usual." he said with a grin, rubbing the back of his neck as I got out my wallet from my back pocket.

Ludwig stopped her and pulled out his thirty 20, 15 for himself, and five for Elizabeth. Lovino and Feliciano did the same thing. Gil paid up the 15 amount which made Ryah pout, "Last time I let you sleep next to me." Gil shrugged, Francis paid for himself and Ryah. Alfred grinned and paid Francis back, 7.50 back. "Don't worry the other part is my treat for her." Alfred insisted. "Thanks but I'm still not joining." Ryah said. "This is going to be fun!" Feli said.

"Thanks Luddy!" I kissed his cheek and put on my wristband before grabbing Ryah and pulling her to an alien looking ride that spins so fast it sticks you to the wall.

Ryah laughed as she spun in the gravity defying machine, screaming with a humor lit voice. Gil was having a blast on this, nearly everyone did but Francis looked like he might be sick.

I giggled and tumbled out of the ride. I smiled and stumbled to Lovino and feli, dragging them to the three person per seat Ferris Wheel. I sat between the twins, hoping to get to the top as soon as possible.

Ryah helped Francis to a garbage can, so he could relieve his retching stomach. Ludwig looked at his older brother, "Isn't she amazing?" "Vho? Oh! You mean Elizabeth? Jah she is...you crushing on her?" Ludwig grinned, "Jah...maybe just a little." He said. But Gilbert could tell from Ludwig's eyes, that the young blond was in the process of falling in love with her. "Vhat about you Gil, vhat do you feel for Ryah?" "Me? Pshah! She's fun to mess vith, but that's about it." GIl said but there was something amiss. Ludwig wasn't sure what it was. He knew Gil had deep feelings for her, it was obvious, but then there was something else. Confusion?

Lovino and Feli reached the top and they each kissed her cheek.

I smiled when we got to the top, my eyes brightening at the lovely view. "Beautiful..." I mumbled, blushing lightly.

Simultaneously both auburn heads said, "I know." Both Italians were looking at Elizabeth.

I giggled softly, happily getting out of the Ferris Wheel, hand and hand with the two.

Francis came back and Ryah gave him a breath mint. Francis took it graciously. "Wuss." Sneered Gil teasingly. Francis glared and was about to Say something when Ryah slapped him not too hard, but enough to stun the albino, "Why do you always have to be a jerk?" Gil and Ryah stood there eyes locked, and then Gil suddenly kissed her and at the same time squeezed her ass, "Because I love pissing you off." He then clasped his hands behind his head and walked off to where the Deadly Scream was, the most gut-turning rollercoaster was. But before Gil could take any more than ten steps, Ryah tackled him and she landed on his chest, "Vell if you had that in mind, all you had to do vas ask." Ryah turned beet red with embarrassment and anger, "You snarky piece of shit! I'm going to beat your ass!" She raised her fist and was about to pulverize him when Ludwig picked her up and handed her over to Francis who restrained her. Ludwig helped Gilbert up and punched him, and then helped him up again, "You're a dumknopf, how are you supposed to ever get a girl to like her vith that attitude?" "He can't!" Ryah huffed. Francis hugged Ryah close and stroked her hair, "Ignore him, let's just go to the next ride. Elizabeth what do you suggest next?" Francis asked.

I watched them, my face contorted in slight confusion and pain. "o-oh um... we should play some games, that usually helps." I spoke softly, grabbing onto Ludwig's arm, not wanting to see anymore fighting.

Francis nodded and held onto Ryah, Lovino and Feli walked on the other side of Elizabeth, and Gil grudgingly picked up the rear as they went to the games.

I sighed softly and watched them play games, standing against a gate next to the current game they were playing. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, having hated nothing more than fighting.

Ryah walked over to her, "Elizabeth...I'm sorry, I know you hate fighting. And just because Gil started it, is no excuse for me egging Gil on. Please forgive me?" Ryah asked with sad eyes of remorse.

I smiled softly and nodded, hugging her. "Yeah I forgive you, go play, I have a headache." I waved her off and went back to brooding, playing with my ring.

Ryah nodded, and kissed her friends cheek in a sisterly manner, "I love you Elizabeth, I really am sorry...do you need some aspirin?"

"No, I'm fine" I smiled lightly, a small blush appearing on my face as Ludwig walks over.

Ryah noticed this and said, "Ahhh, it's that kind of headache." Ryah winked and walked off to go play ski-ball, her favorite game in the world and hitting several holes and winning bunches of tickets. Ludwig came to stand beside her, "Vhat's the matter Elizabeth? Don't like playing these kinds of games?"

"I do, I'm just a little out of it that's all." I said with a small smile. "What about you? You looked like you were having fun, why did you stop?" I asked, slipping my ring on and off my finger as a distraction.

Ludwig chuckled, "To check on you of course, that's vhat friends do." His eyes flickered with sadness at the word 'friends', as it rolled off his tongue.

I looked away also when he said friends, "S-so is it natural for friend to kiss like that?" I asked, looking up at him with soft eyes and a dark blush.

Ludwig blushed, "O-Oh...you mean last night? Vell erm...maybe...Maybe friends do, at least friends vho vant to be more than just-," But Ludwig was cut off when three figures approached. "Hello, little sunflower." Ivan said as he patted Elizabeth on the head. He smiled playfully as two girls walked up beside him. One was a dark haired island girl with red ribbons in her hair, and the other was the notorious Natalia, Ivan Braginski's little sister. Ludwig scowled at the fact that Ivan was being friendly with Elizabeth when he was trying to have a special moment with Elizabeth himself. "Guten tag Ivan, vhat do you vant?" Ivan smiled, "Oh nothing my friend, just to stop and say hi to my little sunflower." He turned to Elizabeth. "Have you been practicing for choir?" Ivan asked.

Ivan gave a small threatening discreet smile to Ludwig, "No, but would it be okay if we joined you? My sister and her friend have been losing interest since they're bored, and I figured some interaction with others might be just what they need." Ivan said.

"Sure I don't mind." I smiled to Ivan's sister and her friend as I brushed some hair behind my ear.

Ludwig put his hands in his hunter green jacket and clenched his fists, "Jah, that's cool." Francis looked up and his face paled, "Oh gawd no." He said in a voice barely above a whisper. The other boys beside him, looked at what Francis was looking at and exchanged worried glances. "What's going on?" Ryah asked Lovino. "Elle is Francis's ex-girlfriend from a couple years back, she broke his heart by cheating on him. That's why he doesn't settle for one girl anymore, he doesn't commit himself into a dating relationship because he's scared that the girl he loves will hurt him in that same way again." Lovino whispered into her ear. "Oh..." Ryah said and took Francis's hand. Francis tensed but smiled with false happiness as his face was etched with worry. Gil looked pissed as he looked at the island girl, "Vhat's that rat faced bitch doing talking vith-," But he stopped as Elizabeth, Ludwig, and Ivan and his two girls walked with him. "Um...These three vill be joining us." Ludwig said tossing Francis a worried glance. Elle smiled and walked up to Francis, "Long time no see sweetheart." She said in her sickeningly sweet voice. Francis looked like he had shrunk inwardly a little. "B-Bonjour Elle." Elle took his hand now, "It's so nice to see you here huh?" "O-Oui." Francis said, his eyes downcast. Already Ryah's fighting spirit was resurfacing, she wanted her gentle Francis back, and she did not want this bitch to hurt him again. But she didn't want to start a fight again. She owed it to Elizabeth not to do it again but from the way it looked she may not have too, because Gil looked like he was itching to fight off Elle. Even Ludwig was giving off pissy vibes as he strode beside Elizabeth, finally he took Elizabeth's hand.

I sighed rather heavily at the horrid mood, my face lighting up softly as I returned his hold on my hand with a bright smile. "so..." I said, breaking up the awkward tension. "Games or rides?" I asked with a sweet smile, hoping to whatever god was out there that this tension wouldn't be here forever.

"Rides!" Everyone said at once. The tension had caught on and had already seeped in. Lovino and Feli stood beside Ludwig, and Ivan was on Elizabeth's other side, as he placed a hand on her waist. Natalia was munching on some purple cotton candy, having threatened the cotton candy makers to make it that color or else having their balls chopped off. Elle held onto the cowed Francis like she owned him. Ryah held Francis's hand tight, worried that he might shrink to nonexistence had she not kept a hold on him. Gil stood on Ryah's other side, glaring just as intensely at Elle. Then Gil smiled as a plan formed in his head, "Lets go to the Deadly Scream." He said turning to the threatening rollercoaster. They all followed Gil, and Elle said, "Join me Francis sweetie." Francis said, "I can't I have a sensitive stomach." He said not letting manly pride get in his way. "You can do it for me right? Don't you still love me?" Elle asked with a piercing look. "No! He von't join you Elle because he's already dating Ryah!" Gil snapped. Ryah turned to look at Gil questioningly, Gil's only response was a look that said, 'Play along'. So Ryah raised her head and turned to Francis and Elle again. "Yeah, os back off." With one look Francis understood it all, "Right, I'm dating Ryah now." "Really? Prove it." Elle said. Ryah and Francis's lips met at the same time, his lips claiming hers. Ryah deepened the kiss, shivering with delight as she let her fingers entangle themselves with the blonde's hair. Francis's tongue prodded her lips, and Ryah allowed this, doing the same. They shared the passionate kiss until Elle pursed her lips and pulled away from Francis, she looked at Natalia, "Come on Nattie, we should go, I don't think we're wanted here." Ivan looked at Elizabeth with a bright but creepy smile, and then whispered huskily at Ludwig, "I will win her over Ludwig, so you'd better watch your back. Kolkolkol." He then waved and turned and left with the girls. The group breathed easy now as the tension died. Ludwig hugged Elizabeth close and Ryah kissed Francis's cheek, and hugged him, her head resting on his chest. Then she turned to Gil, but didn't know what to say. He looked away but shrugged indifferently.

I took a few deep breaths looking down sadly. "I-I'm sorry... I couldn't say no to him." I said sadly, my shouldered trembling as I sobbed silently.

Ludwig nodded as he rubbed his face in her hair, "I know, he's too intimidating to say 'no'. I von't let him get that near you ever again." Lovino snarled, "I hate that guy, him and his whacked up sister, and the bitch of a friend of hers." Feli nodded, "They're not good company to keep." "Thanks for the help guys." Francis told Ryah and Gil. Ryah nodded, not knowing what else to say. Gil then asked, "So anyone still vant to go on the Deadly Scream?" Gil said, still wanting to ride, even though he wasn't in a fun mood anymore.

I shook my head lightly. "I don't feel to good but you can." I said softly, tightening my hand with Ludwig's, looking up at him with eyes that begged for him not to go on either, and keep me company.

Thankfully Ludwig didn't have any intention of letting Elizabeth go until they left the carnival, in fear that Ivan would come an whisk her away if he let her hand go, "Actually you guys go ahead, I saw this one thing and jah, ve'll have our cell phones at the ready vhen you're done." Ludwig said. Lovino and Feli began to walk with them but Ludwig gave them a look that said 'I want some alone time with her'. The auburn heads didn't approve all the way, but decided it would be for the best. Gil had to have a partner, and the only one willing to go was Ryah. So the Italian twins, kept Francis company, despite that Ryah didn't want to leave her heart weary friend. GIl took her hand in a friendly manner and squeezed it reassuringly. Ryah tried to have fun but she couldn't help brooding over the incident. Gil hugged her, not fully enjoying it as he would've liked. Meanwhile Ludwig walked with Elizabeth to magic show, "You okay Elizabeth? Has he always been so forward vith you?" Ludwig asked knowing that she would know he meant Ivan.

"I'm fine really luddy, and yeah." I sighed softly, leaning against him as we walked. "I really am sorry for everything that's happened." I said softly, stopping, making ludwig stop also. "There's a park not far from here, do you think we could go and swing?" I asked, swinging being a very calming thing for me.

Ludwig nodded, "Of course, that vould be very relaxing." He led her there and on the way plucked up a flower and tucked it into her hair.

I smiled softly, blushing bright red as he did so. once we got to the park I took a seat on the swing, swaying back and forth slowly, not really making any effort to swing.

Ludwig held the flap and pulled back and started swinging her, such a childish innocence...she was so adorable. Gil got off the rollercoaster, and then said he'd be back. Ryah nodded and she, Francis and sat down on a bench. Lovino and Feli now were playing some games. There was an awkward silence, and all Ryah and Francis could think about was that kiss. That earth shattering kiss. Ryah glanced at him at the same time he did and they both turned away. "Gil must care about you very much to defend you like that." Ryah said. "Well we are best friends." Francis said with a light nod. "Francis...I-," But then Ryah stopped, she didn't know what to say, she would've loved to make something about that kiss grow more, but he didn't date any one girl. "Ryah?" Francis said. Ryah looked up, only to have her lips be met by his, he took the nape of her neck gently, and let his lips brush and hover over hers gently before attaching themselves to hers again. His eyes were closed, and after his lips claimed hers, her eyes drooped to a close. He moved her hair away and he kissed her again, open mouthed now, tender, soft, and gentle. Ludwig stopped Elizabeth when her back met his hands, he turned her to look at him, "Elizabeth?" He asked softly, his wondering eyes lingered on her lips and then wavered back onto her eyes. But he took his chances and he let his lips close on hers gently. Letting his teeth graze her bottom lip, wondering if she would return his kiss. ALl the while, Gilbert kicked a vending machine. He looked at the small dot that was Ryah kissing Francis. He kicked the machine in anger. He had started this, but it was for the good of his friend. He wanted to save his friend from the vindictive, manipulative brunette haired girl. Besides Ryah was a much better match for Francis. Gil knew he liked Ryah, she was cool and fun to mess with, but he didn't understand the growing feelings that were welling inside of him as he looked at his best friend and Ryah...was it? No, it couldn't be...it had to be...It was jealousy. But why in hell would he be jealous of Francis? Ryah was crazy, temperamental, a blushing mess, a fighter, a soft assed-, "Damn it!" Gil growled as he kicked the machine finally receiving the soda he had paid for. He popped it open and took a swig. He didn't give a damn that Francis and Ryah had it in for each other, he could have any damn girl he wanted. All except that fiesty redhead. His mind taunted him in a sing song voice.

I looked up at him with a soft smile. "hmm-" my eyes widened slightly but soon slid closed as my lips molded to his. My hands ran up his chest and to his neck, my arms snaking softly around it. my fingers entangling in his blond hair.

Ludwig couldn't handle it, he laid her on a lush bed of grass, wildflowers framing her perfect figure. Ludwig gave her a small but brilliant grin, "Vhy do you have to be so damn cute?" He asked. His lips trailing down her jaw and then settled on her neck, and started sucking, licking and then nibbled on the tender skin. His hands slid up and down her waist. A couple of miles away Francis and Ryah were now fully making out. Then Ryah pulled away, "Francis stop." Francis did so, but his eyes were glazed over with question. "What's wrong Ryah?" "Francis...you said yourself you never settle for one girl, that means you shouldn't be tempting yourself. Even if I were to be your girlfriend, I don't know if I'd ever break your heart or not, i mean I wouldn't mean to but-," Francis cut her of with another kiss. "I understand Ryah...but that doesn't mean i can't share you with Gil." "W-What?" Ryah asked taken aback. "Isn't it obvious? The only reason why you would say that you don't know if you'd ever break my heart is because you already are falling for someone else, regardless of the fact that you are falling in love with me as well." Francis said. "H-How would you know if I was falling for you or not?" Ryah asked astounded. "I'm French, love is a second language to us. It's obvious though not yet to you, that you are falling in love with Gil." "What? Heck no! He's just a trouble making friend! I don't like him like that!" Francis looked at her with a fatherly smile. "You'll learn to find the secrets of falling in love soon enough, and then you'll understand." Francis said. "Whatever...anyways, I'm not going to be shared, haven't you realized that Gil wouldn't hug me or kiss me out of feelings. He would only do perverted things because of his teenage hormones." Ryah insisted. Francis smiled.

My face flushed in embarrassment as I looked away from him, moaning softly at the new feeling. "L-Ludwig...when you kissed me before… the reason I pushed you away was because... it was my first kiss." I said innocently, looking away from him, my hair covering my face. "pathetic huh?" I asked softly, ashamed of my inexperience

Ludwig looked at her with surprise, "Oh...I-I didn't know. VOuld you not like to count it and do better this time?" He asked. "And no, I don't think it's pathetic, I think it's cute, and very pure of heart. Like an angel." Ludwig said then grumbled, "Damn that sounded abnormally cheesy."

I smiled lightly, running my hand through his disheveled hair. "I'd like that, thanks."

Ludwig smiled again, "Then let's pick up vhere ve left off at the truth or dare game." He said and lowered his lips to hers, letting his mouth claim hers, and his tongued slid across her lips, begging for entrance.

I nodded and complied, kissing him back softly, parting my lips shyly.

Ludwig's tongue plunged in, wanting to take in all that Elizabeth was, lapping at the sweetness that coated her damp walls. He moaned from the back of his throat, damn she tasted so good! He deepened the kiss and slid a hand into her crimson locks clenching and releasing, unable to control his desire for the beautiful, adorable girl before him. Ryah stood, feeling like she wasn't worthy of his kiss, when it should be the other way around. Yet, she also felt guilty as if she was the one cheating on someone. She couldn't understand the feeling, and then she noticed a dot with silver hair. Gilbert. Was he watching them? She tensed up and blushed; he couldn't have been could he? Guilt now overwhelmed her. She turned away and gathered up the Italian twins, "We should get back into our circle and then go look for the other two." Ryah said. Francis sighed, and then walked over to Gilbert. Gilbert finished up his third soda and crushed the can and tossed it into the trash bin. "Done swapping spit?" Gilbert asked not looking at his blonde haired friend. "Oui...But if it makes you feel any better she's the one who stopped...she said that 'even if she were to be my girlfriend, she wouldn't know if she'd ever break my heart or not, that obviously means she has feelings for someone else." "Jah so vhat?" Gilbert asked trying to make sense of his blonde haired friend. "So she doesn't want to be shared Gil, and she seemed genuinely upset that you would never kiss or hug her out of feelings but only for selfish perverted needs." Francis ended. "And she had every damn right to believe that." Gill said. Francis laughed unbelieving of his friends' inability to see that they cared about each other, despite their frequent squabbles.

My tongue caressed his shyly, testing out the feeling. I ran my hands up his chest, before gripping the back of his neck, my fingers play with the blond hair at the base of his neck.

Ludwig's tongue embraced hers, sucking deeply, battling her tongue into submission. He would have her mouth under his demand, to prove his manliness and to show that he was strong enough to always protect her. He grunted and shivered with longing as her cool hands touched his flesh, he wanted to warm those hands up. "Rub." He said, demanding her hands. "Warm your hands." He insisted. He shivered with delight again as she played with the hair on the back of his neck.

I blushed heavily, looking away with a slight smirk. "why not warm them up for me."

Ludwig chuckled and then sat on her pelvis lightly, aware of the suggestive position and rubbed hands vigorously between his hands and then kissed them. "Ve should get you some cocoa, and something to eat." He said, "After all ve don't vant you getting hungry." He said and then kissed her belly, and winked at her.

I giggled and nodded softly, a shiver running down my spine as he kissed my belly.

He then kneeled beside her and picked her up. "Ready to go eat something?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah." I said smiling, shivering when a gust of wind hit me.

Ludwig scowled at the sky and then took off his own jacket and wrapped it tightly around Elizabeth. "Better?"

"Yes thanks." I smiled, kissing his cheek lightly, pulling away when my phone vibrated. "we should probably hurry Ryah and them are waiting for us."

Ryah put away her phone after having texted Elizabeth. She couldn't believe the two had been gallivanting off for goodness knows how long. They met Ryah and the boys at the food court. Ryah was being urged on as she bit into a giant chipotle pepper, Tears poured from her face and she ate up the pepper to the fist to table pounding rhythm to 'We Will Rock You' but it was her name that was being chanted. When the last bite was finished and she was shoveling food down her throat and tons of water she slammed the cup on the table in victory and blotted out her tears. "Whew! Hey you're alive!" Ryah said jokingly back into her normal spirits, as was everyone else, at least Gil was for the most part. "Did you see that Elizabeth!" Feli asked with shock, "An entire chipotle pepper!" Lovino laughed, "She's a nutter."

I giggled. "I've seen her do that before." I smiled, sitting next to Gil, pulling Ludwig's jacket closer to me, inhaling the scent.

"Does she have a death vish or is it just a quirk?" Ludwig questioned, giving an awkward face at her daredevil behavior, as he bought a cup of cocoa for Elizabeth.

"Quirk I guess." I said lightly, sipping the cocoa, careful not to burn myself.

"So vhat vould you like to eat?" Ludwig asked. "Because we're paying for it." Interjected the twins, "You got to have fun with Elizabeh, which means we should at least get the privilege to buy lunch for her." Lovino said. "Ve~ Will we get a reward?" Feli asked hugging Elizabeth.

"Well I'm not all that hungry but if you insist just some nachos." I said lightly. Looking down at my naturally small frame.

Lovino nodded, "Of course our little princess." He said giving her a sexy wink, and he and his brother went and bought her some nachos. Ryah sipped on a coke and smiled, "So did you guys have fun?"

"Depends, did you?" I countered, sipping my cocoa, trying to hide the blush on my face.

Ryah blushed then looked a little uncomfortable and sad and briefly glanced at Francis then picked at the rest of her enchilada. "Um...maybe that wasn't an appropriate question sorry."

"It's fine, I'm sorry also." I sighed, resting my head on the table as I get a rather sudden headache.

Ludwig frowned, "Maybe it's tine ve started heading back to Ryah's place." "Vhat! But ve haven't even taken the girls to the haunted house!" Gilbert whined.


	5. Haunted House

Chapter 5: Haunted House

"Haunted house?" I asked, perking up slightly.

Gil grinned, "Jah, it's supposed to be the best, as in the scariest. But don't vorry vith us five guys...vell the three of us since the other two," He said glancing at the Italian twins, "aren't exactly fans of being scared, but anyvay vith the group together it'll be fun!" He promised. Ludwig grinned, at Elizabeth knowing haunted houses were perfect for scaring girls and so the boys could rescue the girls from the fear. "I think it's a great idea." Francis nodded, "Very fun sounding." Lovino and Feli shrugged but thought it would be fun to try. "Hell yeah! I love haunted houses!" Ryah said. This was not quite the reaction Gil was going for, but she had probably never been to this one. "Okay lets go." Gil said and they all walked in showing their bracelets.

I giggled and nodded, loving haunted houses. I grabbed the twins and smiled, walking arm in arm with them to the haunted house.

Ludwig smiled and walked behind them obediently. Ryah walked with the older boys and all of a sudden an evil clown jumped out screaming. Ryah just laughed her ass off. The Italian twins jumped a little. Gil and France laughed as well. Ludwig placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder with calming reassurance.

I jumped back inwardly, pulling the twins closer to me, smiling lightly toward Ludwig in thanks.

The deeper they went the scarier it went. Ryah froze a little when she saw a doctor with a big syringe and needle. But she stood strong and walked passed him, but her fists where shaking and then suddenly they went into the maze of black felt walls and Ryah could find her way. The others had left and exited the haunted maze. "That was amazing." Francis said with a chuckle. "They did great this year." Ludwig agreed. Feli and Lovino sniffed and hugged Elizabeth. "H-Hey! Vhere's Ryah!" Gilbert asked his eyes wide, his eyebrows furrowed and he went back in. Ryah felt her way around trying not to cry her worst fear, is isolation, but her pride kept her from calling out. Suddenly she walked into the arms of Gilbert. She couldn't see him, but she knew it was him. ALl of a sudden she let out her tears, "D-Don't t-tell anyo-one." She sobbed clutching his shirt. Gilbert relaxed and hugged her tight. "Hey, it's okay, everyone has a fear. Don't worry, I'm here and I won't tell." He said, and then hugged her for a bit longer before taking her out of the haunted house, holding her waist close. Ryah looked a little more submissive than she was earlier.

I hugged the twins back, worried for my big sister type friend, Ryah. "I hope she's okie." I spoke softly, a slight whimper in my voice. My eyes brightened when I saw her but then I looked at her closely, a little confused. I decided not to call her out in front of everyone to just talk to her later.

Ryah chocked back a sob, and gave a grim smile, "Um...we can we go back to the house or was there something else that you guys wanted to do?"

"Well I was thinking we could go to a movie but if you want we can go back to the house." I said softly, hoping she got the message that it was her choice.

"Um...movie. But when we get there, I'm going to need to freshen up." She said, seeing in Elizabeth's concerned eyes that she wanted to talk.

I smiled softly and nodded. "What movie do ya'll guys want to see?" I asked as we walked back to the car.

The others discussed it, "How about 'The Terminator'?" Ludwig asked. "No, no, no, Phantom of the Opera." Francis insisted. "I was kind of thinking of King Arthur." Lovino said. "What about 50 First Dates?" Feliciano said. "How about She's the Man?" Gil said. They all turned to Gil; a chick flick coming from his mouth was unheard of.

I giggled softly. "Well I like Feli's movie idea, its such a cute movie." I said, hugging Feli.

"I agree, let's go with that." Ryah said and so the guys all went to buy snacks while Ryah went to the bathroom.

I walked in after her, leaning against the wall. "You okie hun?" I asked softly, smiling softly.

Ryah held the sink with white knuckles and then hugged her friend fiercely, crying into her shoulder. "It was so scary and embarrassing. I was so alone in there, and you know how much I'm scared of being alone. I didn't hold anyone's hands because I don't like Gilbert and it would've been awkward between Francis and I, because he thinks I'm falling in love with Gil, and I want Francis but he's scared to commit because of what happened between him and Elle. So it's-it's so complicated!"

I hugged her back, running a soothing hair in her hair. "Shh, its okie. Why don't you finish freshening up and we can go watch the movie, it will make you feel better." I smiled softly.

Ryah nodded and washed her face clear of the bleary makeup and walked out holding Elizabeth's hand, taking a deep breath and smiled, "Alright, I'll be fine."

I smiled lightly, walking up to the boys with Ryah in tow. "You guys ready?"

The boys nodded and Ludwig put you on his lap and the Italian twins sat on either side holding your hands as Ludwig held your waist. Then Ryah sat between Francis and Gilbert.

"I-I could've sat in a chair." I mumbled my face beet red.

Ludwig whispered huskily in her ear, "Jah, so? I vant you in my lap." Then he kissed her neck.

I whimpered softly, biting my bottom lip as to not make a noise.

He chuckled and quieted down when the movie began.

I fell asleep halfway through the movie, my body curled up in Ludwig's lap.

Ludwig had been stroking her hair and he picked her up, lacing her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, caring his sleeping Angel to his car. Feliciano and Lovino got into his car. Ryah sat behind her wheel and turned on her favorite music station, 106.1 Kiss FM. Gil looked at Francis. Francis shrugged but had that look like, 'If you like her, ask her out'. Gil shrugged a little, "So...Ryah...you like the movie?" Ryah nodded, but said nothing more. Gil felt so awkward he began to sing to the first song that came back on, at first he just mumbled then he began belting it out, and rocking, "Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love, we can dance until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever! You make me; feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream! The way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back-," Francis and Ryah laughed then they all sang along.

"Nnng" I moaned softly, blinking away tears as I yawned. Stretching in my place in the car. "Hey..." I mumbled.

Ludwig turned to you with a smile, "Jah?"

"Where we goin?" I asked groggily as I sat up fully in my seat.

"To Ryah's house." Feli said giving you a kiss.

I smiled softly, nodding before I turned on the radio, the song 'jar of hearts' by Christina Perri coming on. I hummed softly to it.

Feli shyly started singing, having heard this song multiple times.

I smiled, singing the tune with him as a little push. When we got to the house I turned off the radio and turned to Feli. "That was really good Feli." I smiled, kissing his cheek before getting out, stretching lightly.

Feli blushed brightly, and took her hand and let her into the house. "We're back!" Feli said. Ludwig and Lovino followed them in. Soon enough, Gil, Francis and Ryah walked in as well. They had dinner, and then went upstairs.

I yawned softly when we got to Ryah's room. "Hey Ryah, can I take a shower real quick?"

Ryah nodded, and let you go do so, giving you a set of pajamas from Elizabeth's bin of sleepover clothes.

I smiled and took them, putting them under one arm as I slid off my ring. "Hey Feli hold onto this okie?" I asked, slipping it on his pinkie finger. "if you lose it, I won't hesitate to strangle you." I said with a grin, skipping into the bathroom, shutting and looking the door behind me.

Feli shuddered and smiled weakly, "Okay!" Suddenly Ryah felt awkward she had never just been with the guys without Elizabeth beside her. And now with the awkwardness with Gil and Francis, she didn't know what to do. Feli, Lovino and Ludwig hadn't really tried to talk with her that much, and she wasn't sure what to do. Then she started singing 'Teenage Dream'. Not noticing that Gil grabbed up a book and started reading it, thinking it was one of Ryah's stories at first. He had seen her writing before. It had been on the day that they had first invited the girls to join them at the table at lunch. He blushed and went silent as he realized it was her diary. The date was from a week ago: Dear Diary, Gilbert looks as hot as ever. He and Francis are my favorite eye candy even though I like them all. As for Elizabeth, despite liking everyone as well, her favorites are Ludwig, and the Italian brothers. I wonder if Gil would ever notice me? Or Francis? Oh who am I kidding I want the badass Gil. He's everything I've ever wanted. Gil closed the diary and returned it to where it was. Thank goodness no one had noticed.

I came out of the shower, smelling of secret wonderland. I threw on my white tank-top and purple short shorts. throwing my wet hair in a messy bun I exited the bathroom, plopping down on the bed, rubbing lotion on my newly shavin' legs, arm, and face." that felt wonderful." I said with a smile.

"You smell vonderful." Ludwig said lightly, not realizing he said that.

I blushed heavily, looking away. "T-Thanks. Feli, can I have my ring back?" I asked lightly, trying to distract myself.

Ludwig blushed. Feli smiled and handed it back.

I smiled and slid it on. "So boys, what do ya'll want to do?"

Ryah then took a shower herself. Her pajamas that she absent mindedly picked out was a long sleeve nearly transparent nightgown that was extremely flimsy.

The boys watched Ryah leave and then Lovino said, "Hmmm...so you have your own stuff here huh?" He said trying to make small talk.

"Yeah." I said softly. "I don't like staying at my house so I usually come here."

"Is it because your bruder likes to party?" Gil asked, knowing Scotty pretty well, and knowing how much Scotty like to drink and have a good time.

I gritted my teeth slightly, smiling forcefully. "Yeah..."

Gilbert then hugged Elizabeth, "I'm sorry. You deserve better." His eyes were filled with a brotherly concern, probably because since he knew Scotty, he felt close, and maybe even responsible for the young woman.

I blushed softly, smiling softly as my eyes shut in enjoyment of the hug. "Thanks Gilbert, but I can't be mad at Scotty, he has every right to drink, as long as it helps him cope," I sighed softy, mostly speaking to myself.

Now all eyes were on you, "Cope? With what?" Gilbert didn't say anything, everything would come in time.

"U-uh, it's not important." I said softly.

Gil knew she was lying, but left it at that. Feli slipped her on his lap and hugged her close, "Well if you ever want to talk about it, ve~, we're here for you."

I smiled lightly, patting his arm, "Thanks Feli." I kissed his cheek softly.

Lovino shuffled his feet, "So...how did you two first meet?"

"Who? Me and Ryah?" I asked with a slight smirk, remembering back to the when we had met.

The group nodded and eagerly awaited her response.


	6. Origins and Icebreakers

Chapter 6: Origins and Icebreakers

"Well, it all happened back before school started. it was a week before school and I was unpacking my things in our shared dorm room when she walked in, plopping her stuff down on the couch..." -flashback.- I stood at my bed, staring into the lavender colored sheets, comforter, and my black down pillows. I grabbed a box and put it on the bed, flipping open the flaps I pulled out a black frame that held the picture of four red haired people, two females and two males. I smiled and set it down on my night table. I heard the door open and close, making me look back at another female. she was taller than me with red hair going down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a light grey. she sighed and plopped down onto the couch, rolling her shoulders. I smiled lightly and walked over and smiled, "You must be Ryah Brenton! I'm Elizabeth McRoy." I said smiling lightly, putting my hand out so she could shake it. She looked from my hand to my face before a grin grew on her face and she stood up, taking a hold of my hand. "Nice to meet you." she said grinning. For the rest of the night we unpacked and talked, finding we had many things in coming with each other and soon became best friends and sisters. -flashback.- "And that's how we met." I said grinning at the memory of how I met the most amazing friend I could ever have.

Francis smiled, "You two must be very close." Lovino then rolled his eyes, "Well duh! She did say 'sisters' don't you know girl language? That's word for 'fuck with her and I fuck you up' that's like the equivalent of soul mates only as girls." "And you know this because?" Ludwig said with a grin. Lovino blushed, "W-Well, I have a friendship with a guy named Antonio that's real close. So I can relate." The others laughed.

I nodded, giggling softly. "She saved me from myself multiple times so I owe her my life."

The others looked at you endearingly and also with sad sorrow. "You...you nearly did yourself in?" Feliciano asked.

I sighed softly, standing up from Feli's lap, to lay on the bed. "Yeah, a couple of times actually, but she always found me before I could get to far from help." I said, tracing the veins on my arm.

Feliciano sat on the edge of the bed and took your arm and kissed every vein, and held your hand to his lips, trying to not let tears come through. "Ve...I'm glad you are with us here today."

I smiled sadly and sat up, hugging Feli. "Ne, don't cry. I'm not like that anymore, so please don't worry." I said sniffling. "What's taking Ryah so long?" I asked distracting myself. I stood from my spot, pulling away from Feli to knock on the bathroom door. "Did ya fall in?" I asked giggling back tears.

Ryah peeked out the door and blushed, "N-No...I'm sleeping in here." She said hiding her body feeling embarrassed that she was wearing the red nightgown that showed pretty much everything. It was only just thick enough to only show outlines. But no one could see it since she hid her body behind the door.

I smilled lightly, pushing my way in, making it so the guys couldn't see her. "nice, want me to get you something else or are you really going to sleep in here?" I asked.

Ryah blushed, "Just get me the red onesies would ya please, hun?" Then Francis pulled opened the door, "What could be so bad as seeing you in-, "Whow!" He said giving Ryah a once over. "Come out!" Gilbert called with a vicious smirk. "Yeah! We don't care what you're wearing!" Lovino said. Feli glared at him, "She does."

"Aww, bella, I was just trying to be funny." Lovino said putting his head on her lap cocking his head cutely. Gilbert and Francis rubbed their assaulted cheeks. Gilbert glared at Francis, "I hope you had a nice look because next time I vanna see her in vulnerable clothes." Ryah called out through the door, "I heard that!" Then she walked out in her fleece onesies. She kicked Gilbert's shin but he just pulled her down in his lap and held her arms down and kissed her neck. Ryah went meek and shrunk in, with a bashful face, "Gil, stop...please?" Gil shrugged but didn't stop holding her in his lap, only resting his head on her shoulder.

I blushed softly, giving into the older twin's cuteness. "Oh fine." I smiled and kissed his cheek, petting his hair.

Lovino smiled and kissed the corner of her mouth and winked and then laid his head on her lap, while sitting against her legs.

Ludwig then said, "So Ryah vhy music over boxing team?"

I blushed even more, wiggling softly in my spot. "So what do you all want to do?" I asked softly, leaning back against Feli and Ludwig.

Ryah chose to not answer Ludwig's question, and looked at Elizabeth, "I dunno, can't think-, Oh! There's this game called 'What Kind of Person are You' and it's where one person says a word and then everyone says the first thing that comes to mind and it shows people what kind of person you are." Ryah said, and then smiled, "For example. Noodle." Lovino and Feli both immediately answered, "PASTA!"

"That shows they are innocent minded, at least Lovino is for the most part."

I giggled and nodded. "Okie, so you start the Ryah." I said with a smile, leaning against Ludwig.

Ryah then thought for a moment and said, "Paper."

Ludwig said, "Letter." Gilbert replied, "Homework." Francis said, "Love letter." Feli said, "Menu." Lovino said, "Contract."

"Origami." I said with a smile, always being the artsy type.

"Okay, now it goes in clockwork format, Gilbert you're underneath me so that means you." Ryah said. Gil grinned, "Okay, _tent_," Ryah blushed, "GILBERT!" Though that wasn't the word she meant to translate it as, Francis did. Through bouts of laughter, Francis said, "Lust." "Camping!" Feli said without skipping a beat, nor quite catching what Gilbert meant at first, but when he did, he turned bright red and looked aghast at Gilbert. "Fire." Lovino said. Ludwig, "Aroused."

"Penis." I mumbled under my breath, my face beet red.

Hearing her quite well Ludwig spoke out her word more clearly making everyone else laugh and Ryah blush. "Okay, my turn." Francis said then considered it thoughtfully and then said, "Love."

"Soulmates." Ryah said. "Girls!" Feli piped up. "Dating." Lovino said. "Babes." Gil said.

"Forever." I said smiling.

"Elizabeth." Ludwig blurted without thinking and then quickly recovered with, "Uh! You know, like the love she has vith Ryah, close and comfortable." He said turning beet red.

I also turned beet red, looking away.

Ryah was practically gawking at Ludwig, and then she shook her head. Ludwig then said, "Fear."

"Fighting." Feli said. "Clowns." Lovino said. "Rejection." Francis said. "Failure." Gilbert said. Ryah almost said 'Isolation' but instead said, "Barren." When the other looked at her oddly she said, "What? I want to have kids one day." Then they looked at Elizabeth.

I looked away. "Darkness."

Feli squeezed her hand with a bright reassuring smile, and then said, "Friendship."

Everyone smiled and called out together, "Striking Seven."

I smiled, giggling.

Lovino thought this over, "Bed." Feli, Ludwig, Francis, and Gilbert all said at once, "Sex." Ryah laughed and hit all she could reach with a swipe of a pillow, "Sleep." She said innocently.

"love." I said with a smirk. "okie, my turn!" I thought for a moment. "music."

"PARRRTAY!" Feli said with a grin. "Violin." Lovino said. "Serenade." Francis said. "Dance." Ludwig said. "Flute." Gilbert said and then tinged pink and nestled his face into Ryah's neck. Ryah tried to look at him but it was impossible, "Eternity."

"Because it will live forever..." Ryah said, "That's what someone told me once." Ryah then looked away, blinking back tears.

I smiled lightly. "I think its time we go to sleep." I said softly.

Ryah nodded. The boys went into Ryah's bathroom and changed one by one into the given pj pants. GIlbert gathered Ryah up again and everyone took their place and then Francis clapped, turning out the lights. Ryah smiled as she snuggled into his arms. She didn't know why he was being so nice but she didn't mind. "Night everybody." Ryah called out. They did the same. "Night." Ludwig whispered into Elizabeth's ear. Gil grinned and kissed the back of Ryah's ear and chuckled lightly, "Night-night." Ryah blushed and nodded.

"Night." I smiled, curling up between Lovi and Ludwig. I fell asleep only to wake up two hours later. I rolled over, facing Ludwig. "You awake?" I whispered.

He nodded, "Vhat is it?" He asked a bit drowsily. He had been in light sleep thinking about Elizabeth.

"I just can't sleep..." I mumbled lightly, moving closer to him. "I'm sorry if I woke you.

Ludwig smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Don't vorry about it." Then he sang softly and sweetly in his deep voice, careful not to wake the others. He stroked her head soothingly, coaxing her into sleep. He held her close.

I smiled, kissing him back lightly before I slowly fell back into unconsciousness.

Ludwig sighed as he looked at her with the most adoring smile. He had to admit it, at least to himself, he was falling more and more in love with the crimson haired, soft spoken beauty queen.

Ryah woke up early again, and practiced for two hours and then made a huge breakfast like she always did on Sundays.

I woke up a few minutes after Ryah finished practicing. I walked into the kitchen, smiling. "Need any help?"

"Sure, Can you load up the toasters?" Ryah asked nodding at the toasters.

I did as I was asked, grabbing my ipod and her ipod doc. plugging it on I put on 'sexy and I know it' by lmfao. I danced around the kitchen in all my tank-top and short shorts glory.

Ryah swung her body to the beat, she was horrible at dancing but she loved it anyways. She just finished the makings and served up the breakfast and soon enough, the boys trudged into the kitchen, as well as her mom and siblings. Ryah grinned, "Morning boys, eat up then we gotta go change and head back to school and we can hang out for the rest of the day. Ms. Brenton smiled, "So did you all have a good sleep?" Everyone nodded with smiles.

After breakfast I ran to the bathroom, throwing on a flowly black skirt that goes down to my ankles, a dark blue v-neck sweater, and a pair of black lace flats. I wet my hair, it immediately going back to its curly nature.

Ryah threw on grey leggings, and over it was a black and red plaid skirt, black knee high boots, a thick fleece turtleneck, and then put on a grey berrette (one of those french/italain hats).

I hopped down the stairs to the already clothed five. "Ready to go?"

The others nodded and in the two cars they both drove off to school, while Ms. Brenton waved her good bye.

I smiled and stretched when we got to the school.

Ryah did the same and unpacked her stuff. "So we have the whole rest of today to do whatever the hell we want since it's still Sunday, so what do you guys suggest?

"well I decided everything on Saturday so I'm fine with whatever today." I smiled, leaning against the wall of our dorm.

"Hmmm..." Then that's when Ryah picked up her pillow and there, was an envelope. Ryah opened up the envelope and the other guys looked at Elizabeth and then at the envelope. On the envelope said To: Ryah From: B. "B? Who's B?" Ryah pondered aloud but softly. Then opened it to find seven tickets to the Nickleback concert for tonight. "HOLY SHIT! GUYS LOOK! NICKELBACK TICKETS! ENOUGH FOR THE STRIKING SEVEN!" Ryah screamed jumping up and down, she loved Nickleback, they were one of her favorites!

"no way!" I giggled, grabbing her hands in mine." does it say who's opening for them?" I asked excitedly.

Ryah looked at them and then said, "Maroon 5!" Ryah said with a smile, she had heard a few of their songs.

"oh my gods!" I jumped up and down with her before stopping. "we need to change." I said seriously, knowing its a must to look sexy at a concert.-end

Ryah looked at her wardrobe and then picked out a formfitting black longsleeve shirt that showed off her curves. She also donned on a red mini skirt that hit mid-thigh. Wearing just her knee high black boots from before and over her black long sleeve shirt she wore a kickass BA black leather jacket with the collar turned up, and put in studs.

I looked threw my closet, picking out a dark green tube top that shows off my stomache, a long sleeve black fishnet shirt over it, a mid thigh length black ruffled mini, and a pair of shin high, two inch black boots. I also threw on a small amount of clear lipgloss and mascarra, securing my hair in a high pony-tail, my long crimson curls cascading down my back. "so, how do I look?" I asked softly.

Ryah smiled,"You looke amazing Elizabeth." "You two look like twins save for the clothes, it's so cute ve~!" Feliciano said giving the girls a big hug.

I blushed, smiling back as I hug feli back.

Ryah grinned and hugged Feliciano. Francis smiled, "You both look manufique!" Lovino grinned, "You look both awesome, especially Elizabeth, she's such a babe." "You both look great." Ludwig said giving a discreet major glance over. Gil nodded with a wink and a sly smile, "Yeah Elizabeth's HOT!" Then he smirked at Ryah, "But you...I like the outfit but you have no make up on and you're not doing anything vith your hair, LAME!" Ryah clenched her fists and locked herself into the bathroom and after one hour, leaving one hour to get to the concert, she came out with short flipped out hair, holding a ponytail full of her long red hair and dangled it in front of Gilbert, "THere! GAWDDAMN YOU! ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW!" The others stared in amazement. Elizabeth was a hot babe with her

Long hair because she rocked it. Ryah, she did the same with her short hair. Long hair was fine on her but now she was just as hot and you could see the spnku fighter in her, and now she looked 'kick your ass BA'. The guys were in awe of tyhe dramatic change.

It took all I had to keep my jaw from unhinging. "R-Ryah... your hair... looks awesome!" I giggled, loving how her hair flipped out. " if it wasn't for a promise I made I'd do the same thing. " I grinned softly, a look of sadness passing and leaving as quick as it came over my face at the thought of the promise.

Ryah blushed, "Thanks!" Ludwig looked at Elizabeth carefully, and then decided to ask about it later. Gil could not stop staring at Ryah, he felt like his heart had skyrocketed and his mind was running a mile a minute and his stomach clenched with longing desire. Sure he had strong feelings for her before due to his loving how she was so easily pissed off. BUt this...this was different, now he was stunned by how she looked. Gilbert then jerked her into his arms and kissed her deeply, shocked Ryah pushed him off, "What the hell Gil!" Gil shrugged, "I dunno, you just look freaking hot, so I decided to show you vhat I think." "Thanks but no thanks." Ryah said flipping her hair with annoyance, looking totally like a BA while doing it. Ryah then got in her car and they all took off with the tickets and went to the concert.

I giggled, putting my arm in ryahs as we got to the concert. " I can't believe we're here!" I squealed excitedly.

"I know right!" Ryah exclaimed and they all gave the tickets to the usher. Then listened and danced to the music.

I danced with feli and lovi, grinning like an idiot to the music.

ludwig bobbed his head and tapped his foot, Francis and Gilbert and Ryah danced like rock hard party-goers.

Halfway through the concert I started to get over excited. I moved to ryah and said, "I need some air." I smiled and walked out to an open part of the concert, inhaling the fresh air and calming down.

Another person exited the crowd for a seconf and glanced at her, "Oh hello there little one. Nice to see you again, can't wait to see you tomorrow." Ivan said, thankful that his sister and his sister's friend weren't there to ruin the moment.

I blinked, turning slowly to ivan. "h-hello ivan. yes, its nice to see you again." I said softly, wondering if ludwig or any of the boys would come save me.

Ivan walked over and smiled brighter, "So you'll come over to my party tomorrow afternoon with your friends right?" He asked.

I smiled lightly. " i-i wouldn't miss it for the world." I lied, keeping my voice just above a whisper.

"Good, I can't wait to see you and your friends there." He said with a wave and then left.

Ludwig came out, "Hey vas that Ivan?" He asked curiously.

I nodded lightly as I looked to where he had walked off. "yeah... don't worry though." I said with a small smile.

Ludwig nodded and took your hand, "You vill be okay?" He asked in concern.

"yeah, but it seems like we have a party to go to tomorrow." I sighed softly, gripping his hand softly. "let's go back inside."

"Uh...maybe you can give us the details tomorrow." Ludwig said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

I smiled and nodded, tugging him back in.

Ludwig followed protectively beside her. But all the while, despite the fun she was having, Ryah pondered who 'B' was.

After the concert, I was giggling and bubbling over with excitement. Tripping over nothing as we walked out. "S-Someone! C-Carry me!" I laughed from my spot on the ground, my hands up.

Ludwig laughed and was about to pick you up when Gilbert scooped you up and put your legs on his shoulders. "HAHA! THE AWESOME GILBERT BEAT YOU BROTHER!"

Ludwig grumbled and would've punched Gil, but didn't want to Jeopardize you getting hurt. Ryah shrugged and hugged Francis. Francis pulled Ryah into a bridal style carrying position.

I giggled, tangling my fingers in gils hair to balance myself. "Thanks gilly!"

Ryah then burst into song, "Here comes the next contestant, is that your hand on my girlfriend, I wish you'd do it again, I'll watch you leave here limping, I wish you'd do it again, I'll watch you leave here limping, there goes the next contestant-,"

Gil laughed, "Your welcome Ellie."

I smiled brightly at my nickname, bobbing my head as she sang, humming the tune softly. I then but in the singing, "s is for the simple need, e is for the ecstasy and x is to mark the spot, cause that's one you really want!-"

On the way to the cars Ryah sang to Animals and Burn It to the Ground. The others also sang along as well. Ryah drowsily drove them back to the school parking lot. "So...um...I guess we're going to our dorm and you are going to your dorm?" She said a little disappointed sounding. Ryah looked at Elizabeth to see what she wanted.

I pouted slightly, clinging to the two German brothers. "Buttttt Ryah." I moaned, "it won't hurt to stay in their room, right?" I asked, looking up at the boys with puppy dog eyes.

Ryah smiled, "You wanna stay with the boys?" Ryah looked hopefully at the boys. They grinned and nodded. "Hell jah, just bring your school stuff to ourt dorm." Gil said with a friendly wink to the now only long haired girl. Ryah nodded, "Sounds good." Ludwig took Elizabeth's hand. "Then let's get your stuff." The boys followed and helped carry the girls' school stuff to their dorm.

once we got back to the boys dorm I set out my version of the school uniform which consisted of a white button down blouse, a dark blue vest, a mid thigh length blue and black plaid mini, a pair of black leg warmers and a pair of black loafers, not to forget my black rimmed glasses.

Ryah put her uniform on a hangar, which consisted of a navy blue blazer a white undershirt, black shoes and of course for a feminine touch she added a black ribbon beneath the collar of the white undershirt. She made sure to turn up the collar of the blazer though. She was like the only girl who was allowed to wear the boy's uniform.

I smiled toward Ryah and yawned softly. "okies, who's sleeping where and with who?" I asked, blinking back a tearful yawn.

Feli pulled you close, "You're sleeping with me tonight, ve~." He said and kissed your cheek. I pouted lightly. "But I slept with you last time." I said, hugging Feli softly.

"Nah, she's sleeping with me tonight." Gil said and pulled her into his protective arms. Everyone looked at him curiously. "Vhat? No one said that me and Francis vere specifically eye candy for Ryah and you three for Elizabeth. Ve're a group remember?" Lovino then nodded, "Sounds fair and then he pulled Ryah in close with him making her blush. "I'm going to like having her sleep with me." Ryah blushed and looked away.

I blushed also, smiling lightly.

When they all settled down for the night, Gil held you to where you faced him.

I blushed heavily, nuzzling into the heat of Gilbert. "Hey gil... why are you being so nice to me?" I asked my voice only high enough for him to hear.

Gil bit his lip, "Okay vell...let's get this straight, I like you because of vho you are, first and foremost, but...in the beginning of the school year, you're brother and I became very close, and ve still are but not as much, but...he had me promise to be like your second brother. And if anything happened to him, he vanted me to be the one to look after you."

I looked up at his face with wide eyes, my lip trembling slightly. "t-that means you know, don't you? you know why we're here?" I asked, trying hard to keep from tearing up.

Gil nodded, "Jah, I do. BUt I von't tell anyone. Scotty knew that he's falling out of line of being a big brother, and he vanted me to help compensate for that, and I genuinely vant to do that for him and you. Think of me as your brother Elizabeth. I von't approach you romantically unless you vant to, but I vant you to know that above all else, I am here for you as a brother vould be." He said kissing your forehead and holding you close.

I nodded softly, burying my face in his chest as I sobbed soundlessly.

Gilbert rubbed her back, just letting her sob her heart out, knowing she needed this, to let it all out.

I cried and I cried till I couldn't anymore. I took a few deep breaths, wiping my dried up tear ridden face, looking up at him. "T-Thank you...G-Gilbert." I kissed his cheek lightly.

Gil smiled and then brushed his lips across hers hesitantly, but thought better of it and kissed the tip of her nose. Figuring she needed a friend, a brother, not someone who would take advantage of her vulnerable state. In the adjoined dorm, Ryah tried but failed to sleep as she snuggled against Lovino, wondering who would be kind enough to give her and her friends tickets to see those bands. Her family couldn't afford it. And of course Elizabeth's uncle, Arthur, the principal wouldn't have addressed to her, and especially not a school night, and the fourth reason, there was no reason they would've addressed themselves as B. Ryah turned and hugged Lovino, loving his musky cinnamon smell.

I blushed, breathing deeply after his lips brushed mine. I rolled over albeit sadly, mumbling a soft 'goodnight' before I tried, and failed to fall asleep.

Gil nodded and kissed her shoulder blade, but still held her close as he nestled his head on top of her shoulder and fell asleep.


	7. And the Flames Get Higher

Chapter 7: And the Flames Get Higher

I soon nodded off not long after him. The next morning I woke up before anyone else. I sat up slightly, rubbing my temples.

Ryah mumbled something about kicking Elle's ass and then moaned and stirred.

I smirked lightly before looking back at Gilbert. I leaned over him, watching his face as he slept. "What is going on in your head?" I asked, whispering.

Gilbert, being in a sub-conscious state, answered truthfully, "I'm vondering how it's possible to fall for two girls at one time."

I blushed heavily, looking from side to side before whispering again, "which two girls?"

"Ryah...and Elizabeth..." He murmured shifting in his sleep.

I stared, unblinking at the male before me. I leaned down slightly, brushing my lips with his, breathing softly against his lips." I wonder if I'm falling for you too..."-end

Ryah at that time was dreaming. 'She was seven years old, and she was waiting for a letter from her father. He had never written to her before but she didn't understand why. She was wearing an old burgundy sweater that acted as a dress for her as she sat next to the mailbox. The scene changed and she was asking her mother why did her father go, and her mother had said it was because her father had left because he was dying of illness.' Suddenly Ryah started shaking in her sleep and cried out with tearful convulsions. Gilbert shot up with alertness, as did Lovino, followed by everyone else aside from Ryah, who was still taken with the fretful sleep. "R-Ryah!" Lovino exclaimed and tried to soothe her. "What's wrong bella?" He said holding her close. Ryah opened her eyes and clung to his shirt weakly and continued to sob, "TELL ME HE'S NOT DYING! MAMA PLEASE! WHY IS HE SICK AND DYING!" Lovino was freaking and he didn't know what to do. Ludwig pulled her into his lap and felt her forehead, and yanked it back, "She has a fever. Francis, get your medicine bag." Francis did so, and produced a thermometer and after checking it was 101.9 degrees Fahrenheit. "Damn, vell at least it's not too high."

I watched, horror stricken as I trembled lightly, clinging to Gilbert tightly having not seen her like this before. "R-Ryah..." I whimpered my voice cracking.

Gilbert held Elizabeth with strongly sculpted arms, "She'll be fine. She has a fighter's spirit." He said with assurance, but he knew just as well as anyone that fighters usually had problems with insecurity and was easily vulnerable. Feli put a blanket over her, and Lovino went and grabbed a bag of ice. "Someone's going to need to stay here and look after her for today." Lovino piped up, "Me, i'll do it!" He said with sincerity. "Any objections?" Ludwig asked.

I sighed lightly and got up grabbing my uniform an going into the bathroom. once the door closed my back hit the wall and I slid down it, pulling my knees into my chest. I wasn't used to this, I hadn't left ryahs side since we met and I didn't want to now but I had to. I sobbed for a good ten minutes before I got changed, washed my face and put my hair up, but leaving half down to cover my face and puffy red eyes.

Gil wrapped his knuckles on the door, worry caught in his throat, "Ellie...you okay in there fraulein?"

"yeah, fine..." I mummbled through the wooden door, brushing a few stray hairs from my face only to have them fall back.

Gil opened the door, and slid inside and fell to his knees and held her, "Ve'll visit her between every class, alvright?" He said worried about Ryah as well. Ryah's flushed face trembled, she looked like a little helpless girl, weak, and pale. Her body shook, and she shook so violently that she fell to the floor and subconciously found a trash can and retched what seemed to be a week's worth of food into it. "DADDY! DADDY! I WANT DADDY BACK! COME BACK!" She screamed. She started heaving and hyperventilating. Lovino took her hand and squeezed it and spoke, "Ryah, ryah please answer me." Ryah's eye flittered but they only welled up with more tears and she hugged him tightly, "He never came back! He's dead!" She sobbed. Lovino looked at the girl he held and squeezed her tightly too him.

I nodded lightly, blinking back a few tears before they came through. I stood up with the help of the counter, walking out of the room only to hiss in pain at the sight before me. I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the room, unable to handle how badly her friend felt.

Gil hurriedly got ready, not bothering to look great, and hurried after her, knowing she would need someone to hold onto, and a shoulder to cry on. Slowly, Feli, Francis, and Ludwig also left and all there was left was the elder Italian twin, and Ryah. Lovino made sure to sweat her body out and keep her head cool.

The day past by slowly, time seemingly hating me today. after each class I stood outside the dorm as everyone visited her. During lunch I sat, poking at the food knowing that if I ate it I would only throw up.

"Come on Ellie, just a bite." Gil said. "Stop pestering her, she's having a hard time right now." Ludwig said sternly. Gilbert scowled, but didn't bother to say anything. Feli didn't know what to say, so he just nibbled on his sandwich. A few minutes before school ended for the day, her fever broke, and she began to feel better, to which Lovino texted the news to everyone.

I put away my phone and stood up from my spot once the bell signaling school ended went off. I started walking out of the class room when I was stopped by an all too familiar Russian.

Ivan smiled, "So I will see you at my dorm in an horu right? If you don't come I will come by to see if you're alright."

"I can't Ivan, Ryah's really sick and I need to take care of her." I half lied, feeling a tiny bit uncomfortable. For some reason I was hoping for Gilbert to save me rather than Ludwig.

Gilbert was coming out from one of his classes, and smiled, "Hey Ivan, did Natalia off your leash? You should go back to your mistress." Ivan stood straighter, "I am not my sister's dog, Gilbert." Ivan growled. "Really now? Well isn't that a shame, since you aren't her property maybe I can just kick your butt now." Gil said with a vicious grin. Ivan turned on his heel but stopped and said in a cold voice, "This is not over my friends. I'm not one to be shoved away easily." His gaze went to Elizabeth, "I'm sorry Elizabeth, I hope your friend gets better soon." He left after that.

I looked at Gilbert with wide eyes, gawking at him. "U-uh..." I mumbled slightly as he left. "G-Gilbert! Are you an idiot, he could hurt you!" I exclaimed, my face flushed.

Gil shrugged it off and laughed, "That oaf can't hurt me, I'm the awesome Gilbert!" He exclaimed, pulling you into a side hug and with his free arm fist pumping.

I blushed heavily, soon easing into the side hug hug, a soft smile grazing my lips. "Thanks Gil." I said, kissing his cheek softly.

Gil grinned with a hint of his usual mischief, "What are friends for?" He said asking the rheotorical question.

I frowned slightly. "Fil...this morning you said something in your sleep..." I started but soon closed my mouth.

Gil tried to remember, but nothing came to mind, "Vhat did I say Ellie?" He asked.

"It's nothing, forget I said anything." I slung my bag over my shoulder and started walking in the direction of the schools garden area.

Gil followed, "You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Heasked, turning her body towards him, placing his hands strongly on her waist.

I blushed heavily, looking away as I mumbled something under my breath.

"Vhat vas that Ellie?" His face drew near, his lips hovering just an inch away from her own.

I growled lightly, looking at him dead in the eye," you said you were falling in love with me!" I blushed heavily, grabbing his collar, pulling his face to mine letting my lips connect with his in a soft, shy, and fearful kiss.

Gil froze for a split second and then melted into the kiss, he pulled her in close and with one hand on the small of her back and the other on the nape of her neck. He battled and beat down her tongue, winning dominance and claiming her mouth as his.

I submitted to him, my hands resting against his chest as we kissed. I pulled away after a few moments, looking away from him, mumbling a short 'sorry'.

He rubbed her arms with a satisfied grin, "Hey, no reason to be sorry. It was my words that led you to kiss me, and I acted on my feelings to kiss you back." He said.

I shuffled shyly in my place." we should probably go check on Ryah." I mumbled softly.

Gil nodded and held her waist as he walked with her to the dorm.

I leaned against him as we walked, my hand in his back pocket.

Gil's face heated up from her hand placement, all he could think about was how damn adorable she could be. Now during the entire day Ryah had successfully kept the discussion of her nightmare to herself. Despite how much Lovino pressed her for information. But otherwise Lovino and her had talked and bonded, but she had been crying on and off all day, and finally Lovino had shut her up, by pinning her down, and began kissing her, Ryah had been about to slap him, but Lovino pinned her hands and then dominated her mouth. She wanted to scold him for taking advantage of her vulnerable state, but yet, his bold and daring presence, she melted into the kiss. This was...kinda sexy.

So when everyone entered the room, they were making out, or rather Lovino was making out with her, and she was going along with it.

I stared with unblinking eye. "R-Ryah?" I squeaked softly.

Ryah turned her head, her already flushed face bright red, "This dumbass started it." She said with embarrassment. Lovino sat up blushing wildly, no doubt he was in serious trouble now.

I slowly slipped off my bag, grabbing a rather heavy looking pillow, approaching Lovino slowly. "You...idiot!" I yelled, beating him with the pillow.

Ryah flinched and Lovino cowered n a corner as he was bombarded with fluffy. "Vell it's not like he didn't deserve it." Ludwig said. The others nodded. "You go man." Gil chuckled,

It went on like this for a good three minutes before Feli tried and failed to get me off the older twin.

Lovino shouted, "Uncle! Uncle! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! If she didn't want it she shouldn't have kissed back!" "I kissed back so you might get sick." Ryah half lied.

I sighed, hitting him one last time before plopping down onto the bed.

Everyone finished laughing their asses off and Lovino brushed down his hair. Ryah sat up and sighed, "Sorry for freaking you guys out." She said hoping they wouldn't ask about her nightmare.

I smiled and shook my head, knowing it to be best not to ask about it. "Its fine Ryah, also Lovino, no hugs for a week." I said with a satisfied smirk. "Hey Gil, what did you mean when you asked Ivan if his sister let him off his leash?" I asked softly, quirking my eyebrow.

Lovino gaped at Elizabeth's punishment, setting off another round of laughter, and Gil said, "Keseses, I meant that he was without her trailing him, and not too mention he's so scared of his lil sis that he does anything she asks. And he has to ask for moments of freedom."

I nodded on understanding, "I actually am glad you got sick Ryah," I said with a smirk, "because I was able to ditch party, to 'take care of you'."

Ryah laughed then coughed a little, "When did he ask?"

"Last night, at the concert." I said nonchalantly, pulling Feli onto the bed for a well needed hug.

Feli gave her a strong squeeze and kissed her cheek. "Really? Huh..." Then Ryah's eyes widened and she jumped out of bed and booked it out the door, the others exchanged glances and followed her. Francis shouted, "Mon ami! Just because your fever broke and your feeling better doesn't mean you should go gallivanting in your pjs outside!" They stopped when they reached her bed; Ryah stood over it hesitantly and lifted the pillow. Underneath it, was another envelope. Shakily she took it, once again it was addressed like the last one. "Who are you B?" Then she opened it, and the note read: Dear Ryah, let's play a game. I'm sure you want to know who I am, so I will tell you some hints as to who I am. One, I live nearby, two, I've known you since you were born, though I haven't seen you since you were young. Your mom was my best friend, and I played the same instrument as you when I was your age. And for another thing, I work for your best friend's uncle. Yes, I'm one of your teachers, guess who? Ryah read it again, but this time aloud.

I nibbled on my cheek, trying to figure out who it was. "Who could it be?" I asked softly, sitting on my purple and black bed spread.

Ryah went through her teachers, there was English with Matthias, science with Tino, music with Roderich, math with Heracles, and physical education with Toris. Oh, and ther was also History with...Ryah froze, she knew who B was. "I know who it is." She said lightly.


	8. Say WHAT?

Chapter 8: Say WHAT!

"Well! Spit it out! Who is he?" I asked, jumping up from my bed.

Ryah bit her cheek, "It's our history teacher, Berwald."

I blushed heavily, finding the Swedish teacher attractive, "Did he say why he's sending you these notes?" I asked, grabbing the note from her.

"No...Nothing." Ryah said sadly,

The next Day Ryah had to stay in the same dorm so she could rest up. And she was left with another note that said: You should get your friends to help catch up on your homework. Hope you get better. So Wednesday afternoon, while they were still in class, Ryah was called down to the office. Arthur looked at her gravely, "Hello Ryah, please, take a seat...I was just informed by the authorities, that...your mother...and your siblings...they died in a car crash a half hour ago. I'm very sorry, feel free to take off school for the rest of the evening." Ryah started choking back sobs and went to her dorm sobbing and sent a text saying: As soon as school's over come straight to me and Elizabeth's dorm. She then sent it to everyone.

I ignored the text and stood up in the middle of class, going up to the choir teacher's sub, telling her that something came up and I had to leave. I opened the door to our dorm room, taking off my shoes and setting them with my bag as I slid in next to Ryah on the bed, hugging her middle tightly.

Ryah sobbed into her friend's hold. Soon everyone filed in and hugged her, having left class early as well. Ryah didn't know what to do with herself, she was an orphan now. Lovino stroked her cheek, "Oh bella, I'm so sorry." Feli nodded, "This is horrible." Ludwig put a hand on her shoulder, "This is not fair; you're too young to be left like this." Then that's what prompted Francis's question, "Who's your guardian?" Ryah looked up, shock and fear setting in. She was alone and there was no one left, "W-Well...it would've been my dad...but he left me when I was nearly five. He was dying of a sickness. But...I don't know anymore." Gil then said, "Tonight...Ve have to catch Berwald in the act. I have a feeling that seeing Berwald tonight vill answer everything."

I nodded lightly, petting Ryah's hair, "Ryah, we're in this together, don't forget that. I know how you feel so please come to me if anything happens. I will always be here, and so will they." I said with a sorrowful smile, holding back tears to seem strong. Seeing as her mother and siblings were like family to me.

Ryah nodded, she and her best friend were in the same boat now, and she knew that Elizabeth was in pain as well since her family had been like family to her as well. That night they waited and when they saw Berwald enter their dorm they charged and Ryah took the note from the horror stricken man. Ryah flipped open the letter and turned ghostly white. Feli took the letter and read aloud, "Dear Ryah, I'm sorry for your loss. I feel it as great as you, more than you'll ever know. But it was your mother's wish that I be your guardian and rightly so...don't forget, now this is your big hint. Music, is the voice of eternity, because it will live forever... I don't understand Ryah, what does this mean?" Berwald answered instead, massaging the bridge of his nose, "What it means is that I'm her guardian by law and by blood...because I'm her father."

I stared in shock at the male before Ryah, "No way..." I stumbled back into Gilbert, my head hurting from confusion.

Gil caught her, but he and the others were in complete shock. Ryah then snapped like nothing anyone had ever seen before, her fighter side came out and decked the tall man screaming, "YOU FUCKING PSYCOPATHIC SICKO! GOING INTO A GIRL'S ROOM AND ACTING LIKE YOU'RE MY DAD! MY DAD DIED FROM SICKNESS WHEN I WAS A KID!" With that she stormed out of the dorm. "Denial?" Lovino questioned. Francis nodded. Berwald looked desperately at Elizabeth, "Tell her that I still have Fufu." Ryah had told Elizabeth a while back that her first teddy-bear was Fufu, but she had given Fufu to her father before he left. She, Ryah and Berwald were the only ones who knew about it.

My eyes widened and I couldn't help but nod. "You should leave Berwald." I said, turning back to our dorm room, beckoning the guys with my hand.

Berwald nodded and put his hand on her head, "I trust that you can tell her that I want a second chance with her." He said then turned to the boys, "Protect these girls with your life. Ryah may be my daughter by blood, but her love for Elizabeth allows me to love her as my daughter as well...I'll see you all in class tomorrow, well except for you Francis and Gilbert." He left. Ryah was punching a tree a good many yards away and was so angry, the blood streaming down her knuckles were left unnoticed.

I sighed heavily and nodded, and grabbed the first aid kit before going and finding Ryah. I grabbed her hand, sitting down against the tree. "Ryah, I know you're mad but you can't just hurt yourself. This is going to sting." I said pouring the cleaning agent onto her wound before wiping it with an alcohol pad and wrapping her knuckles with a bandage. "You know Ryah...He still has Fufu..." I said softly, looking at her hand as I held it in my lap rubbing my hand over her covered injury.

Ryah was pumping with adrenaline, but she refused to cry, too many tears had already been shed...but her anger boiled. She turned her face away, "Father or not...he can never be the father that I lost, the father I loved. Never again...I have something to do Elizabeth, come with me if you want. But now I need something to help me cope...I have too. I'm sorry Elizabeth." She said and began to walk with stormy anger.

I stared at her retreating form. Tears welling up in my eyes, I couldn't go with her, it hurt too much to see her like that.

Ryah realized she was alone along the way, and couldn't blame her friend. She walked up to Alfred's dorm and when the blonde answered, she took his collar and kissed him with a fierce and angry passion, "Damn you, I want to join your fucking boxing team." Gil caught up to Elizabeth as she walked back. "Hey, vhere's Ryah? Are you okay? Vhat happened?" The other boys caught up. "I vould've never guessed that he vas her father. They look nothing alike...then again, her mother and her, they could've been twins." Ludwig said. "Isn't that kinda creepy? That Ryah's dad not only has been teaching us, but he also knows the girls have been sleeping with us?" The other boys paled at the thought. Feli then asked as well, "Is she going to be okay? I wonder where she went." Francis smiled, "At least he trusts us, and wasn't it sweet when he said that he thinks Elizabeth as his daughter?" He said trying to lift the tension. The questions swam around the night air.

I sighed lightly, standing from my spot, huddled on the ground, trembling lightly as we did. "I expected this much, but what I didn't expect is what Ryah's doing now." I said, leaning against Francis as I spoke, about ready to pass out or throw up. "She's joining the boxing team again."

Lovino shook his head, "I don't understand, didn't she get kicked out for fighting at her last school?" "Idiot, didn't you read the newspapers?" Francis growled. Then he recited the story, "She was the top of her boxing team at her old school, our nemisis, Waterton High School. No boy or girl could get her down. She had a ferocious temper and that's what they needed, of course she had also had control back then too. But one day, the boys got sick of being humiliated by their female teammate, and all those boys beat her up. Her entire team took her down. She could've died had she not let her temper loose and kicked three quarters of their asses. But she was expelled because she had sent one kid to the grave. It was unfair that she got expelled, since she was the victim, but that's how it happened." Francis finished.

Halfway through the story I ran behind the tree and threw up my guts, trying to hold my hair out of the way as I did. Even after everything I had eaten exciting my body, I continued to throw up until there was absolutely nothing in my stomach.

Gil leaned against the tree, "Did you know all this about her?"

I nodded lightly, coughing.

Gil squatted down beside her, "Man that's a lot to take in...were you scared of her when you first found out?" Back where the others were, Ludwig said, "She killed someone?" "No on purpose!" Francis defended without needing too. Lovino shook his head with disbelief, "Wow, poor kid." He said.

I shook my head, leaning back against the tree. "No, I could never be afraid of Ryah..." I groaned slightly, sighing. "One of you guys are going to have to carry me back to the dorm."

Gil scooped you up into his arms and carried you back to her and Ryah's dorm. "Come on guys, let's get inside. Actually Feli, can you get some sandwiches for us and Elizabeth?" Feli nodded, and Gil put her on her bed.

I smiled lightly at Gil, getting up from the bed, grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a tight white tank-top. I went in the bathroom throwing on the clothes and brushing my teeth before going back out there, kissing Gil's cheek and getting back on the bed. "Thanks for carrying me Gil."

"No prob." He said. Feli came back with the food and gave Elizabeth a long and meaningful hug. "Don't worry, she will quit when she's done with her anger." But Feli didn't know Ryah like Elizabeth does.

I nodded softly even though I knew better than that. I hugged Feli back, looking at Lovino meaningfully. "Lovi...I forgive you, so give me a hug." I pouted lightly.

Lovino had a sorrowful look, "Thanks, sure babe." He said and pulled her into his lap and squeezed her tight. Then Francis took her into his arms and rubbed her head. Then Ludwig wrapped his arms around her, "She'll get through this, ve'll help her through it."

"Thank you so much guys." I smiled brightly, feeling tears coming on again.

Everyone kissed her cheek or head and then distributed out the food. During all this, Alfred had caught his breath and invited her in. Matthew sat on the couch playing video games, "Ryah? What's wrong?" Alfred nodded, "That's what I was gonna ask, you would never kiss me, much less join the team." Ryah then proceeded to tell them everything that had happened in regards to her family, excluding Berwald. They were so stunned they didn't know what to say at first. "So...you want to cope with your pain through boxing?" Ryah nodded. "Well uh...welcome to the team." Alfred said.

I smiled, shoveling the food into my mouth rather un-girlishly. "It doesn't seem like she's going to come back tonight." I hinted, sighing as I snuggled up to Lovino and Ludwig.

Francis nodded and looked at the door sadly. She may not have come back that night, but she did come back that morning. She had stayed and talked with Al and Matt until 2 AM.

I was asleep when she came home, my body in a tangled mess with Lovino, Feli hugging my waist on the other side.

Ryah grinned lightly, there was room between Gil and Francis but she didn't feel worthy of them after telling Alfred she wanted to join. And with her violent past, she hated herself for it. But there was no going back, at least, not until the end of the season.

I stirred slightly in my sleep, "Ryah, you back?" I asked in my half asleep-like state, as I sat up.

"Y-Yeah." Ryah said lightly feeling like she had betrayed her. Ryah had sworn away boxing upon coming here. And when she told Elizabeth, she promised Elizabeth she would never do it again because Eliza didn't like fighting. Ryah loved Eliza because she was the only one who wasn't scared at first. Sure others were cool with her now, but that was because soft spoken, wouldn't-hurt-a-fly Elizabeth had befriended her.

I smiled brightly and crawled off the bed, hugging her tightly, "It's okie you know. I won't think anything less of you for this. Let's go to bed." I said pulling her into the bed with me, Lovi, and Feli, cuddling up to her side.

Ryah smiled and as she fell asleep she hugged Elizabeth to her.

I woke up the nexr morning to a rather giddy blonde I knew all to well hovering over me. "What the fuck Al?" I asked, looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table that read: 5:30 AM.

Al grinned his goofy grin, "Hey! Wakey wakey cuz! Where's babealicious friend?" -end

Sinful Deviant: "next to me." I said lightly, stealing his glasses as I sat up.-end

Alfred blinked and then grabbed Francis's arm, "There you are!" Then Al kissed Francis. Francis woke up and punched ALfred in the nose, "What is wrong with you mon ami! Don't kiss me first thing in the morning like that, besides your Elizabeth's cousin, that's nasty! What if I had made out with her! Then you would've kissed your cousin!" Francis snapped.

I smirked lightly, looking at francis. " awwws, francis, you wunna kiss me?" I giggled.

Francis pouted, "Oui, but not until I gargle some mouthwash. Hold that wish for 30 seconds..." he looked at America and shivered with a disgusted look and blanched, "make that 60 seconds." Francis said and rushed to the bathroom. Ryah then made her way out from underneath Lovino, whom for some reason had ended up sleeping on top of her, in a very suggestive position. "What the hell Al, what are you doing here?" She asked Al. Al pouted, "Don't you remember? You kissed me, told me you want to join the wrestling team, and then i asked you if you wanted to make a thirty minute work out before school, and you said 'yes', we made it a date." He said. "Date? Oh right...like a meeting or an appointment." Ryah said nodding. "N-No...we're going out, don't you remember?" Ryah tried to remember. *Flashback* "So Ryah, do you wanna work out sometime?" Al asked blushing. Ryah nodded, "Sure." Then AL kissed her and she had left. Ryah paled, "Y-You meant that as...our first date is getting hot and sweaty-," the way it sounded! Ryah clapped her hands over her mouth and blushed a crimson red. "Who's getting hot and sweaty on their first date?" Francis said as he came out brushing his teeth, looking curious and very much confused.

Feli, and the other boys woke up from the commotion. "Too...early...even for me." Ludwig moaned.

I giggled, falling over gil and onto the floor, al's glasses falling off my head. "oh my god!" I laughed until my sides hurt and then laughed some more.

"Can I have my glasses back?" Al asked squinting at Elizabeth.

"s-sure." I giggled softly, grabbing his glasses and handing them to him. "I can't believe your going on a date with al! I mean seriously!" I stood up from my spot on the floor, sitting on the edge of my bed that ludwig and the twins were sleeping in.

Ryah felt steam come out from her ears in embarrassment, "Oh gawd, what have I done?" She asked lightly to herself.

Al put them on, "Well come on, get dressed into some work out stuff." He said brightly. Ryah moaned and grabbed a sports bra and stretchy sports pants and put them on in the bathroom and then came out, looking all sort of violated and sexy, showing off a lot of her skin. She grabbed her school clothes and left the dorm. Gil laughed his ass off, "Vho says ve should get ready fast and vatch Ryah make Al put his foot in his mouth?" Gil raised his hand for vote.

I raised my hand also, "first we need to get mattie." I said with a small smile, running into the bathroom, changing into my white button down, a long sleeve v-neck sweater, the regular mid thigh length blue and black plaid mini, weaing a pair of black lace tights under them and the loafer, throwing my hair in two low braided pigtails.

Feli texted Matthew telling him to meet them at the workout room, Mattie texted back saying he was already there. Feli laughed and told them. Ludwig and the others rushed to get there clothes on and then rushed after the boxing duo. Ryah vaulted over the boxing cords on the platform, and strapped on her gloves, "Al, I hope you really want to go out with me, because there may not be much attraction left after I kick your ass." Ryah said stretching first flexing her toned legs and ass. Ludwig couldn't help a small drool drop, and then reached forward and squeezed a cheek. Ryah yelped and leapt forward falling into Al's arms. She blushed, "Damn it you guys, at least turn on some music!" Gil turned on rocky's theme song. ANd Ryah grinned and glared, "Hardy, har, har, okay I love the song but afterwards put on 'Another One Bites the Dust' or 'We Will Rock You'." She said then turned to Alfred and the round began. Pretty soon Ryah was really breaking a sweat, having not done any boxing in a few months. AL was sweating as well, but still, he didn't have the experience she did. She swung, clocking him in the jaw, he threw a punch, she ducked and then he delivered a swift jab to her gut. Then she delivered an uppercut, knocking him on his ass, he lay dazed and gave up. She had won the match. "Well slap my ass, and call me grandma, you really are the best." Al said, as he got up. Ryah grinned and slapped his ass and grinned, "If you say so." Al tensed and his smile brightened at her touch, and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She resisted at first, and then kissed back. Everyone laughed. Mattie applauded and shouted, "You go bro!"

I harrumphed in jealously when Ludwig grabbed Ryah but just smiled, cheering her on as she beat the shit out of my American cousin.

Sensing the jealous tension, Gil smirked and without looking her, he squeezed Elizabeth's ass, then gave it a nice firm tap.

I blushed heavily, tensing slightly. "why you little!" I growled playful, pouncing on him

Gil fell back and held her sides with a playful grin, "You vant attention, I can give you all the attention you vant Ellie." He said giving her another round slap on her butt. Then smirked with a cocky expression, "You're my bitch remember? I have to please you so you can do things for me."

Deviant: I gawked at him. "your bitch?" I stradled his hips, my hands on either side of his head." who's the one on top?" I asked teasingly.

"Jah, and that may be true, but, don't you remember vhen ve initiated you?" He chuckled.

I stared, unblinking at him, biting my bottom lip. "hmph!" I got off him, mumbling random thing under my breath.

Gil only laughed harder and got up and pinched her chin between his thumb and index finger and gave her a quick kiss, not a deep mouth to mouth, but more than a simple peck, and winked. Ryah pulled away from her own kiss to catch a breath only to realize who she was, and how long she was kissing. She turned red and dashed to the showers and then came back out dressed in her boy's uniform, with the feminine ribbon. Now she knew why she was allowed to wear the outfit. Her...'donor' as she'd rather put it, had probably pulled some strings to get it done.

I blushed and smiled lightly against his lips before pulling away to go over to Ryah.

Ryah pulled her friend along and the seven boys trailed them, then Al brought up an awkward subject, "So, since me and Ryah are going out, I was wondering who is going out with Elizabeth?" The group went into tension.

I stopped in my tracks, looking back at Al. "w-what do you mean al?" I asked, my eye twitching lightly.

"W-Well Winter Formal is next month right? It's the night before Christmas Break. So I was just wondering who was taking you." "Whoa, whoa, whoa, okay Al, I wasn't thinking straight last night, just because I some how agreed to go out with you, does not mean you are taking me out to Winter Formal. Besides, don't go asking those questions." Ryah growled. Alfred looked at her questioningly, "Why? I want you to go with me." Al pouted.

I sighed inwardly, thankful for Ryah. "Yeah, I don't know who I'm going with yet, but there is someone I want to go with..." I said slyly, teasing the boys.

"Honhonhon, welll thank you Elizabeth." Francis said kissing your hand and then up your arm. "After all I still owe you a make out." he said with a wink. "Vhoa, vhoa, vhoa, sorry man, but she meant me." Gil laughed. "Hardly big bruder, she definitely meant me." Ludwig said. "I'm the cute one, I'm positive she wants me to take her ve~!" Feli exclaimed. Lovino laughed, "Yeah right, the babe totally wants me to take her." Ryah didn't let her disappointment show. She recently gets into the Striking Seven and now she's going out with Alfred due to a stupid mistake of letting them go out? Damn her muddled brain.


	9. The Big SHOCKER

Chapter 9: The Big "Shocker"

I smirked knowingly at the boys. "I never said it was any of you, or a guy for that matter."

Ryah laughed and fist pumped, and wrapped her arm around her friend's waist and winked at the guys, "What you didn't think there was a reason to my guy uniform?" Ryah asked with a triumphant grin, smirking at the secret joke. The other guys dropped their jaws.

I giggled, wrapping my arm around her waist also, resting my hand in her back pocket. "Yeah, what did you expect?" I kissed Ryah's cheek, winking at her.

"Yeah, Elizabeth's my girl you know?" Ryah grinned with a snarky expression, grabbing Elizabeth's ass possessively, only adding fuel to the fire building behind them. Ryah grinned, a wide toothy smile. Then giggled as she saw the boys defeated faces.

Deviant: I'm surprised you guys didn't realize sooner." I squeaked submissively, going beet red.

"I know, you'd think they'd be a little more observant." Then Ryah looked at Elizabeth with a smile that said, 'Now let's really show them how close we are, and knock them off their feet'.

I blushed even heavier if that was possible and looked away. I nodded giving her permission and showing her I would follow if she started.

Ryah pulled Elizabeth closer, and wrapped one arm on the small of her back and the other cupped her cheek and Ryah kissed her best friend and sister figure deeply but only mouth-to-mouth.

I kissed her back, tangling my fingers in her short choppy hair, looking at the expressions of the boys from the corner of my eye.

Ryah had to nibble on Elizabeth's lips to keep from laughing. Francis was tearing at his hair, Ludwig was clutching his ears and was blubbering, "B-But I thought...you said you still like guys..." His mind was obviously reeling. Al, Matt, and Feli had looks of devastation, and Romano and Gil grinned and started whistling, and cat calling, somehow they didn't see this as a threat, but only as something hot.

I couldn't help but giggle, breaking away from the kiss.

When the kiss ended Ryah held her knees and was shaking with laughter, her cheeks red with mirth at their jest. The guys looked confused. "Hey soo...what's happenin' man?" Alfred asked the girls.

"your all idiots that's what's happening!" I fell to the floor laughing, clutching my stomach as I rolled on the floor.

Ryah collapsed to her knees, "You guys totally fell for it! We love each other, but not like that. That's pay back you guys! Never underestimate girls." Ryah said and high fived Elizabeth.

I soon calmed down, spropping myself up on my elbows." yeah, you guys should really learn that girls are just asn if more amazing than boys."

"Not too mention that we as girls are a lot more comfortable with each other than guys can ever be." Ryah said with a smirk, and got up and helped her bestie up. "Come on guys, we don't need to be late for class. They went to their first class but when it came to third period, the period before lunch. Ryah stood outside of the history class, out of sight. Her gut was clenching up, she knew she'd be sick if she saw Berwald. Ryah began to leave saying, "I'm just gonna skip this class today guys."

"I'll skip with you," I said, grabbing her hand with a smile.

"Oh you are, are you?" A familiar British voice said from behind the girls. Ryah turned behind and gulped at the bushy eye-browed uncle of Elizabeth.

I blushed heavily and looked up at my unvle."U-uncle arthur... its just ryah doesn't feel good and I don't want to leave her alone..."

Arthur crossed his arms and nodded with his eyes closed and opened them again, "I understand the circumstances, but after all Ryah, Berwald is your father and guardian, and you need to face your fears. I know it's going to be awkward but you have too, you're history grade will depend on it. But I'll tell you what, I'll let you off if you hold a private practice for me and kick my son's arse again." "Really?" Ryah asked with hope. Arthur laughed, "Of course not, I'm your principal first, your friend's uncle second, so get in there so I won't have to give you detention. Oh...and by the way, the two of you need to see me in my office after school. I will see you then." He said and pushed you both into class before leaving. Ryah blushed with awkwardness as Berwald looked at her with his ever present straight face. "Good morning Miss Ryah and Miss Elizabeth, please take a seat." He said ushering them.

Ludwig looked at her and whispered, "Vhat took you two so long?" Ryah's face scowled a little, and she then turned to the board and wrote in big letters with the washboard marker, 'MR. BERWALD SLEEPS WITH BUNNY RABBIT PLUSHIES!' Then walked up to her seat and indifferently began getting out her stuff for class. Half the class gasped, the other half laughed. Berwald just stared at it at first.

"Vhat the hell do you think you're doing!" Ludwig hissed, "Father or not, he vill give you detention." "Yeah what are you thinking!" Lovino exclaimed lightly. "You're going to be in so much trouble!" Feli said worriedly. Ryah sniffed with slight arrogance which was not normal for her, "I don't care, that's his punishment." She said lightly.

Berwald then calmly erased it and said, "Class turn to Chapter 5 in your history books. Miss Brenton...would you step outside of the class with me?"

Ryah paled, she had been expecting detention...not this. SHe got up and with a look at her friends she then went out.

I sighed, sitting down next to ludwig and lovino, ryah on the other side with feli. I watched as she wrote on the whiteboard, gawking slightly."are you crazy?" I asked before shaking my head lightly, giving her a look that says 'good luck' as she went to go talk to berwald outside.

Ludwig sighed and opened his book and then smiled at Elizabeth, then looked back at the book.

I smiled back, doodling aimlessly in my own notebook, wondering who would go with me to the winter formal.

Ludwig scribbled something down and slid you a note: So...about that Winter Formal...Do you want to go with me? Outside the door, Berwald took a deep breath and turned back to her, "That wasn't very appropriate...but I can understand that you're upset. I did leave you when you were still little more than a baby." "It's not just that...you never wrote, you never called, what's up with that? You said you were mom's best friend. WHy the hell would you just up and leave?" Ryah growled, "When i was seven, Mom said you were dying of illness and that it would be best that we didn't have to see you like that." Berwald nodded, "That was the story. The truth is, I found out that I didn't 'swing that way'." "You're gay?" Ryah asked. He nodded, "Tino and I are in a domestic partnership." Ryah couldn't believe this. "So...you just didn't want me to know you were gay?" "You were to young to understand what we were going through so we gave you a simpler scenario to work with. I'm sorry Ryah, but I really want you to know that I love you, and if you want I can make it up to you during Thanksgiving, you can even bring your friends." Ryah thought this out, "I wanted to yell at you a bit longer, but I don't think it's even worth it. Especially since your'e trying to buy me out with make up things like thanksgiving and tickets." Berwald sighed and then Ryah said, "I'll think about it." Berwald nodded and they both entered class and she took a seat and he resumed teaching.

I blushed lightly, smiling I scribbled something back, slidding it to him; I might step on your feet. it also had a drawing of chibi me and chibi ludwig dancing and chibi me stepping on his foot.

Ludwig chuckled and wrote back: As long as you go with me, I don't care if I end up having to go through the rest of the school year in crutches.

I rolled my eye, writing back: what would I get out of going with you?

Ludwig looked surprised by the question and then wrote: I would offer you a make out, but you've already had one before with me. What would you like?

I thought about it for a second before writting again: anything and everything, surprise me with something I might want and I might go with you.

Ludwig paused and considered it, and scribbled down: I don't know what I'm going to do, but I will make sure you and I are going together.

Smirking I wrote back: good luck~. it also held chibi me kissing chibi him on the cheek and winking.

Ludwig grinned with hope, and thought of things she might like. Ryah looked at Elizabeth with a sly smirk and pointed at ludwig and then at Elizabeth and then pretended to make out with herself and winked.

Rolling my eyes I crumbled up a piece of paper, throwing it at her head.-end

Ryah laughed and used her hands to make a heart, with a guilty smile. Then she went back to her work.

I smiled back, returning the heart.

That afternoon Ryah, followed by Elizabeth went to her uncle's office. Arthur took a deep breath, "Take a seat you two."

I eyed the seat slightly before nodding and sitting in it. "what do you need uncle arthur?" I asked, a little edgy.

Ryah sat down and then saw that there was another person in the corner with a clipboard and a brief case. Arthur nodded, "Well in the first place, you two shouldn't be sleeping in the same room as the boys. But at a certain person's request, we won't mention for the sake of upsetting anyone," Arthur said but his eyes gave it away when he glanced at Ryah, the informant asked that I just conjoin the dorms. So for the time being all seven of you can share a dorm in the building until the 'Striking Seven's' dorm can be rebuilt. It will only take about a week at the most. And now onto the second matter, your mother's will." Ryah bit her bottom lip and nodded. The person read aloud the will, "'To my Ryah and her twin, Elizabeth and my son and other daughter claim everything I own.'

Of course since your siblings are...not in the picture, you both have equal share of everything. That also means that Ryah's house, being fully paid for goes directly to Ryah and of course Elizabeth." Ryah dropped her jaw in surprise. "'But...my flute, goes to Berwald, my best friend, and former husband. After the class we started together, and what made us fall in love, let music always is the voice of eternity.'" Ryah nodded as she signed the will and handed the pen over to Elizabeth.

My hand shook lightly but none the less I signed it, a small smile falling over my face even though my eyes leaked with soundless tears.

The guy folded up the will and left, "Ryah, Elizabeth, I know this is very hard for you both. I know how much you loved Ms. Brenton as a second mom, but let me reassure you, that good things are soon to come." Arthur said with a promising small smiled as he took their hands, and gave them each a firm squeeze. Now, go onto dinner, I don't want to be responsible for grumbling tummies." He said with a wink, then shooed them along.

I nodded lightly with a small giggle, wiping my tearts. as we got out of the room we saw that all the guys were there. "H-hey guys." I stuttered.

Francis frowned and pulled you into a hug, "What's the matter mon ami?" "Vhat did he vant?" Ludwig asked curiously.

I smiled, hugging him tightly. "well we're getting a conjoined dorm room so we can all be together." I said, leaving out the part about the will.

"Yeah, but we'll be living in one of the inside school dorms until it's done. But we'll have to transfer our stuff into there." Ryah said.

Gil laughed, "Your uncle is the best Elizabeth."

"Thanks." I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm hungry." I stated blandly.

The others nodded and they went down to the cafeteria and grabbed some grub and went to their personal table, where Alfred and Matthew shortly followed. "So cuz, I heard you and my baby were sent to Dad's office." Al said. "Yeah, what happened, did Dad suspend you?" Matthew asked with worry.

I shook my head laughing. "We're getting a conjoined dorm with the guys." I said, hugging Mattie. "you're my favorite cousin you know?" I said, teasingly looking at Al.

Al pouted, "But I'm the hero!" "Well you're definitely Ryah's hero." Lovino said nudging her. "Watch it, bug-brain." Ryah said, trying hard but failing to hide the blush coating her cheeks.

Shoving a piece of pizza rather un-girlishly in my mouth I smirked. "I want a hero but not one that's related to me." I said, poking Al's forehead.

Al chuckled, then said, "True dat." Then munched on a burger. "Oh, one second." Ludwig said and left. Two minutes later he came back with a giant box of chocolates from the student store and jumped up on a table and grabbed a megaphone and shouted, "Elizabeth is the most amazing girl there is! Elizabeth! Vould you please go to the Vinter Formal vith me next month?"

Ryah was shocked, "That man has major balls to do that."

"uh..." I mummbled, looking at ryah with wide eyes, not knowing what to say.-end

Ryah nodded, "Do it, that's a man if I ever saw one." Alfred huffed, and the gears in his head began to roll. -end

I giggled lightly, grabbing ludwigs shirt as I stood up, pulling his mouth to mine in a short kiss. "get off the table and I will go with you."

Ludwig grinned into the kiss and sat down nest to her again placing the chocolates beside her. "Yes ma'am." He said with a cute wink.

Ryah sighed, "That's totally a 'Marry Me' moment."

I rolled my emerald eyes, grabbing the bow of chocolates and pulling out a carmel one, popping it into my mouth.

The days flowed on and then it was the day everyone was to leave for Thanksgiving break. Ryah then got a text message: Mr.B: Thanksgiving? Ryah gawked and texted: How the heck do you have my number? Mr.B:...Your file is available to me through Elizabeth's uncle. Duh.

Ryah smirked, at least he has character and so she texted back: I'll ask the guys. She then turned to her friends, "Hey, Berwald asked me if you guys wanna join me for thanksgiving break?" Francis nodded, "Sounds great Ryah." Ludwig shrugged at his brother, "If Gil and Elizabeth goes, I'm going." Gil nodded, "I'll come." The twins had to think about it but had to decline since they would be with their Grandpa Rome. "Elizabeth?" Ryah asked for her in put. "Hey what about us?" Al asked, "And why is Berwald asking you?" Everyone slapped their foreheads. "He's her father you dummknopf." Ludwig said. "O-OH! Wow, mind blower!" Al said. in amazement. Ryah sighed, "Okay Matt can come." "Hey what about me!" Al pressed. "Fine..." Ryah drolled. Then turned back to Elizabeth.

I giggled, wrapping my arms around ludwig and gils waists. "I'm in, also we need to go look at dresses soon."

Ryah nodded, "SHOPPING!" She sang in a mock opera like voice.

I giggled, high fiving her. after we got packed I threw my shit in ryah car, fixing my shades so they were on top of my head. my red purple, pink, and white pancho hanging down low agianst my mig thigh, a dark brown belt around my waist giving my breast an extra boost. my jean shorts laying over my purple lace legging that were tucked into my brown uggs.

Elizabeth's cousins were in the car with them, and the others were in Ludwig's car. Arthur was fine with his sons leaving, knowing they were only getting away from his food. But he had been planning on spending some time with Scotty anyways. RYah followed her 'donor' and her 'donor's skirt' to their house. Ryah got out and looked at her 'donor' and Tino and then at the house, both awkwardly. She was scared...Her first thanksgiving with her dad since a little over a decade ago.

I smiled, whispering softly in ryahs ear. "don't worry, me and the boys are here. atleast you don't have to do this alone." I smiled sweetly, patting her back.-end

Ryah took a deep breath and nodded, she knew she wouldn't be able to do this if it weren't for her best friend and the rest of her crew. "Ready?" Francis with a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and walked up to the door that Berwald had opened. Letting the teens go in first. The place was immaculent and beautiful with elaborate designs. -end

"wow, this is so beautiful, who's your decorator?" I asked lightly, taking in all the amazing features of the home.

Berwald blushed. Tino chuckled, "That would be my man here." He said tapping Berwald on the arm. "Yes, well, music and history can't be my only interests." Ryah was stunned by this revelation then she had a flashback. *Flashback* Berwald smiled down at his little girl, "So what color do you want for your room sweetie?" She grinned up at him, "Red and white stripes like peppermint candy-canes!" *flashback ends* Ryah shook the thought away.

I giggled lightly."well its so beautiful I'm almost tempted to ask you for dress advice for the winter formal." I said blushing, eyeing Ludwig

"Um...we can still do that." Berwald said lightly then continued, "We were planning to take you tomorrow morning, since the mall doesn't close till the day after. But, I want to be sure that Ryah's cool with that." Everyone looked at Ryah who was very much uncomfortable with the question, since it seemed like he was still trying to make up for everything. "Whatever, it's Elizabeth's choice." Ryah huffed, but looked at Elizabeth with scared eyes.

"we'll give you an answer tomorrow, how about that?" I asked softly, returning ryahs gaze, smiling lightly to show her it was her choice and I wouldn't be mad with whatever she chose.

Ryah breathed in relief and smiled at her friend with grateful eyes. Suddenly Alfred's stomach rumbled and he scratched his neck nervously, "Haha, so what's for dinner?" Dinner too was a little awkward as everyone ate. Then finally Berwald said, "So...how do you all like the food? Tino made it." Tino blushed and looked away bashfully. Francis smiled, "This is muy manufique!" "This is quite the extravagant meal." Ludwig said trying to be on his very best behavior. Gil patted his belly, "Loved the breadsticks, never had anything like that before." Alfred burped suddenly, and laughed with a light blush. Ryah and Matt both gave him scolding looks. "You moron." Ryah hissed. "No, no, it's fine, that means it's well appreciated." Tino laughed. "So...I heard you not only joined the boxing team again but you're also going out with your friend Alfred." Berwald said. Ryah looked down angirly, "I didn't want to, after what happened last time...but I'm going to keep myself more in check...I will not allow my past to come back and haunt me, even if it's the last thing I do...As for Alfred-," Ryah looked at him. Alfred turned his eyes downcast, he knew thier going out was a misled decision on her part, and that she regretted it. "Despite that he's a moronic idiot, he's a great teacher, and a good match in the ring. So I'm glad it's him and not some idiot who doesn't understand me." Alfred looked at her and smiled with a genuinely appreciative smile. She accepted him and that's all that mattered to him.

I giggled again. "that and if alfred hurts you I can easily beat him down without trouble." i sipped at my water, smirking lightly.

The entire table laughed, even Alfred, "Yeah, and Dad would let you do it too, no doubt." Ryah smiled, okay, another thing she liked about him, he can laugh at his own jokes.

"and, I can always ban hinm from mcdonalds for the rest of his life." I said, watching alfreds face contort in mock pain.

Ryah laughed at this, the tension easing in her stomach. Then she looked shyly at Berwald, and then at Tino and then looking awkwardly at the ceiling, "Um...because it's too weird to be in the same room as my teachers, I'm just going to ask your chandelier where we will be sleeping." Berwald chuckled, "Your science and history teachers have thought about it, and for lack of awkwardness, you can all sleep in the wreck room so that Tino and I can sleep while you all chatter." Ryah nodded at the ceiling fan, "Sounds fair enough."

I smiled at ryah, patting her hand. "if you want mr. tino I'll help you with the dishes and the cleaning." I offered.

Tino smiled, "You're such a sweetheart, thank you. Berwald, would you help the boys unpack the luggage? I want to spend some time with the girls." Berwald nodded and the boys left. Ryah awakardly helped out a bit but mainly sat on the counter while TIno and Elizabeth did the work. "You're father's a good man Ryah, he'd never do anything to hurt you." Tino said lightly. Ryah just looked away.

I smiled lightly, drying and putting away the dishes, wiping down the counter.-end

"Not that I mind you two being together or anything, despite that it's weird that you're both my teachers, but...why didn't you come to use before? When I was jr. High at least? Were you both planning on never telling me?" "No...we were waiting till you got to World Academy so you could kind of get to know us a little before we overloaded you with this, but it came a little sooner than we had expected." Ryah nodded, this made sense, "I still don't forgive him... he could've sent a letter or something." Ryah grumbled and then saw a little box addressed to Elizabeth and then another for Ryah.

Ryah looked at the boxes oddly, "Is this for us?" Tino laughed, "Well I dunno does it have you name on it?" Ryah blushed, "Touche, it was a stupid question." Ryah took the small box, and opened it to find it filled over the brim with peppermint candies! Her favorites! "How did you know?" Ryah asked. "Well, Elizabeth does talk to her uncle, and maybe he leaks that information to us." Ryah loooked at Elizabeth and chuckled, "Remind me that I either want to kill him or give him a serious talknig to." -end

I giggled, opening mine to find it full of white chocolate melts. I grinned widely, popping one in my mouth, having a serious mouthgasm.

Ryah nearly died when she sucked on her peppermint, "This...is...awesome." She nearly drooled, "This is like an aphrodeziac to me."

"good to know." I drooled, rolling my eyes.

Tino laughed silently, shaking his head in bemusement. Berwald then came in, "Tino! That was supposed to be for them tomorrow, now they're going to be jacked up on sugar." Tino laughed, "I know, but they needed it." But he and the girls could tell Berwald was only joking, and that he didn't really mind. Ryah then dropped her gaze, she felt uncomfortable again. She was fine with Tino, but that was because he had done nothing to her. But...she still couldn't forgive him...not yet...he had to prove himself. "So you girls ready to see the wreck room?" berwald asked.

I nodded, giggling lightly. "I wish the twins were here, I could feed them chocolate." I smiled.

Ryah giggled, "And we know they'd like that. What about Ludwig, he'd like to suck the chocolate of your fingers." She said with a wink.

I gawked at her for a minute. "yopu pervert... that's actually not a bad ideam" I mummbled, blushing at the thought.

Berwald looked a little stunned at his daughter's dirty mind but then waved it off, as Tino rolled his eyes and snickered. At their and Elizabeth's reaction, Ryah laughed so hard she fell off the counter and cut her knee a little. Berwald rushed to her side and washed the wound and put a red bandaid on it, and then kissed it out of paternal instinct, because he himself went back to a time when she had done something just like that and he had done that very thing. Then he blushed and stood up, "I'm sorry that was out of line, and you're almost an adult now, you don't need to be treated as a kid." Ryah blushed lightly, "I-It's fine..." Then he helped her up, and she instantly felt familiar with his warm touch, and it shocked her so badly that she yanked her hand away, "Um...room wreck, now

go let's." Ryah said stumbling and messing up her words.

I fallowed after ryah and berwald, pouncing on francis when I got in the room. "hey francis, do you like chocolate?" I asked, giving ryah a look that said i' I never ment it was a good idea to do to ludwig.'

"Oui! Chocolate is the key to the heart of girls, and the most cliche of all Valentines days, or at least one of the three." He chuckled. Ryah bit her cheek to keep from laughing. Ryah shrugged and then slyly said, "Ludwig, open up?" Ludwig gave her a queer look and then shrugged and did so closing his eyes. Ryah popped a peppermint in his mouth, letting her pointer and middle fingers linger on his lips for a split second before leaving them. "Mmhm, peppermint." Ludwig said agreeably with a nod. "Hey! What about us! Don't we get special treatment?" Alfred asked. Gil nodded. Mattie rolled his eyes, "Whatever happened to men being 'tough' and not 'co-dependent'?" Ryah sat on Mattie's lap on the couch, "What's the matter, you don't think men can be dependent on a woman?" Mattie blushed and put Ryah on Al's lap. "Uh you can get all over the other guys, because I already like someone." He said. Ryah leaned forward, "Really! WHo! WHO!"

I rolled my eyes, putting the corner of the chocolate in my mouth the other side hanging out for someone to grab. I wiggled my eyebrows smugly at francis.

I blushed, kissing him lightly before pulling away, licking the melted white chocolate from my lips, smirking. "mmm" I moaned.

"Oui, I know, you tasted wonderful." He chuckled.

"you didn't taste to bad yourself frenchie." I smirked, walking over to ludwig and gil, sitting between the two.

Ludwig put an arm around you waist and then Gil did the same. Francis leaned against the arm of the couch beside Gil. Ryah however sprawled herself along Alfred's lap and Matthew's laps. After a few seconds Ryah persisted again with Matthew, trying to get a confession. Matthew blushed and shook his head.

"so, ryah, what's your thoughts on dress shopping tomorrow with daddie berwald and daddie toni?" I asked, laying my head on ludwigs shoulder.

Ryah didn't know what to say, "It...it's hard to say. I want to, but at the same time I feel like my feelings are trying to be bought." Alfred put her into a sitting position between his legs and massaged her shoulders.

"well what did you expect hun, he's gay. he's affraid if he does something wrong that he'll lose you forever so he's using material objects to try and gain your trust and respect before he can really show you how he feels." I said lightly, putting my head on ludwigs lap and my legs on gil's lap and my feet resting on the arm rest.

Francis blushed, "You do realize I'm bi right?" He chuckled nervously. Everyone laughed nervously. "I knew, ever since what you said about when you were kissed by ALfred." Ryah said. Ryah then nodded, "Yeah I suppose so, oh gawd I wish i knew what to do...I guess we still need dresses, but that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive him until I feel damn ready too."

"psh, I always knew." I said, rolling my eyes,"anyways, al, ludwig ya'll gunna pick out tuxs for the winter formal while we get dresses?" "and no one's telling you to forgive him yet,"

"Jah, ve are." Ludwig said.


	10. Slap to the Face

Chapter 10: Slap to the Face

"That's true." Ryah nodded, "Eh, I'll just think it over." She said and popped another peppermint into her mouth before grabbing a red long sleeve bed shirt, and black baggy sweatpants, and looked around to find the bathroom so she could cahnge. She checked multiple rooms and then overheard a conversation behind a door. "You don't know that." Tino inisited softly. "Yes I do! SHe hates me! I can tell from the way she avoids looking at me, she's uncomfortable and she doesn't know how to act! It's like I'm not her father anymore! I-I don't know what to do Tino, she's my little girl. I mean don't get me wrong, I care about Elizabeth as my daughter to, but right now I need her to accept me. She needs me more than anything right now because Ariah's gone, as well as her half brother and sister. But she doesn't want me. The only reason I realized I was gay was because I didn't mind when I found out that Ariah was sleeping with another man." Berwald finished and the bed inside the room squeaked, probably from him plopping down on it. "I just want her to accept me." Berwald said, in a heavy voice that sounded like he was crying. It was confirmed when Tino said, 'Here', and following that was a sneeze. Ryah felt disgusted with him and herself. How dare he say that about her mother! Though she knew it was true. On occasion she had brought a friend home from work. But Ryah didn't want to think on that right now. She found a room and just changed not caring if it was a bathroom or not. When she had finished changing, she looked around it was the bedroom of her dreams. She remembered drawing a picture of her ideal teenage bedroom and showing it to her mom. This had been ages ago though. The walls were painted peppermint striped just like when she was young, but there was a bed, a computer, a flat screen and many other things. "He...he did this all for me..." She whispered to herself in the moonlit room. Then she saw a picture and gasped it was when she had won the boxing tournament in 7th grade. In the background was Berwald and Tino, they were in the crowd, and she had never noticed them in her mother's copy. She then realized that after he left, her mother had hidden all pictures of him. Ryah then swallowed a sob, and went back downstairs and into the wreck with a false smile.

I had managed to change into a mid thigh length baggy t-shirt I 'borrowed' from ludwig and a pair of short shorts."So? you find a bathroom?" I asked lightly, noticing the false smile but decieding to ask later.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, totally, uh huh." Ryah nodded distractedly.

"so ryah, sleep or spin the bottle?" I asked boredly.-end

"Spin the bottle." Ryah said, feeling to on edge to go to bed.

I smirked, gathering everyone into a circle."okie, this is how you play; you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss, ON the lips. if you don't you shall forever be known as chicken shit. got it?" I asked slyly, putting an empty dr peper bottle in the middle of the circle, my hand resting on it so I can spin it when everyone agrees.

Ryah fist pumped, "Dr. Pepper! My lucky day! Don't betray me now love! I'm totally in!" THe others nodded until America asked, "Wait what about if like Matt and I did it and then we have to kiss Elizabeth? I mean that's sicker than if I kissed a g-," Alfred looked at Francis, then shivered with disgust and then looked at Elizabeth. Ryah chuckled, "What, have you never kised her when you were kids?" "Well of course I have but-, oh whatever." Alfred said. "I-I don't know, I'm waiting to save my first kiss for-, the girl I like." Matt said catching himself before he could give out a name. "Once again, who the hell is it?" Ryah pressed but he shook his head, "You'll see her at Winter Formal, that's when I plan to ask her out." Ryah nodded, "Fine so everyone save for Matt?" Everyone nodded.

I smirked, spinning the bottle, it span a few times before lending on.

Francis grinned, "So now I can kiss you right?" He asked Elizabeth.

"I thought we kissed earlier?" I asked lightly, crawling to the middle of the circle,-end

Francis grinned, "Oui, but I still owe you a make out right?" He grinned as took her face into his hands and kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue across her lips prodding for an entrance.

I giggled lightly before nodding. I kissed him back, deining entrance with a small smirk.-end

"Little tease." He said with a playful grin. "My turn right?" He asked knowing it was, and it landed on…

I watched as it landed on gilbert, my face contorting in something that looked a lot like pain, laughter, and confusion.

Francis grinned, "Well I did confess to being bi." Gil grinned, and then took his best friend, and then kissed Francis, and then it turned into a make out, with lots of hair grabbing, so when Gil pulled back, his eyes went wide with the shocked and blushing Francis, who was now looking disheveled on the floor. "Damn Francis! You don't just kiss like a girl you feel like one too!" Ryah burst into tears laughs.

I snorted, erupting in laughter with ryah."Oh shit, that's hilarious!"

"Hehehe." Alfred chuckled having caught everything since the beginning on camera. Ryah laughed harder, "Another 'marry me' moment." Gil then took the bottle and spun it.

It landed on Ryah.

Ryah blushed, and looked at the guy she both hated and had strong feelings for ever since she first saw the Fatal Five. Gil grinned and pulled Ryah into a kiss, it was different from the others, it started out soft and sweet and then it went from a peck kiss to mouth-to-mouth and then his tongue slipped in, her feelings for him growing as she opened for him, submitting herself to him fully. Sensing that he was now in full command, he put one hand on her ass and the other he gripped her hair tightly biting at her lips and then the kiss turned fierce and she fell into his mouth. Wanting, needing more, she suckled his tongue, his taste was intriguing and to her favor, peppermint and vanilla. Ryah pulled away and blushed and then spun it without another word, the head of the bottle landing on…

I smirked as it landed on me. I grabbed the side of her face lightly, pecking her lips softly before pulling away, spinning the bottle.

The others laughed now thinking back on the day the two had made out. The bottle landed on Alfred. "Ah hell." He said and closing his eyes tightly and kissed her, and then blanched at the thought. He then spun the bottle.

I laughed as it landed on ludwig. " poor luddy, if you want I can help you fix your mouth after you kiss my cousin." I said, winking at him.

The two looked helplessly at each other. Then Ludwig nodded. Alfred was still a little pissy about Gil and Ryah, since he and her were dating, but he had to tell himself it was just a game. "Are you going to do the same for me?" Al asked. "Why when I can just watch you suffer?" Ryah teased. Al pouted and Ryah rolled her eyes and smiled, "Sure." Then Alfred scooted over and puckered up and kissed Ludwig then jerked back. Ryah kissed him deeply, "There ya go." Then Ludwig spun the bottle to see who it would land on, and it stopped on Francis. Ryah rolled as Francis grinned and kissed Gil's brother. LUdwig pulled back and shivered. Francis then spun the bottle.

Sinful Deviant: I couldn't help but laugh as it landed on alfred again. ignoring francis and alfred I crawled over to ludwig on my hands and knees enticingly. grabbing the back of his neck I smirked, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Francis moaned, "I am bi and I have to kiss him, what is wrong with my life?" He whined in sorrow and disgust and then kissed America fast and then pulled back. Ludwig growled playfully and kissed her back, deeply and loving her touch. His fingers roaming her sides and tugging at her hair. Alfred then spun the bottle pleading for a girl this time.

I moved so I was sitting fully on his lap, my knees on either side of his legs. The bottle landed on ryah.

Ryah laughed and sat on him stradling his hips and kissed her boyfriend holding his face as she made out with him. When he broke apart he yelled, "YAHOO!" Ryah laughed and rolled her eyes and spun the bottle since it was her turn now.

The bottle landed on Ludwig and Elizabeth. Ryah grinned as she kissed Elizabeth lightly, and then kissed Ludwig lightly. "Go ahead and fight over the bottle you two."

I looked to where it spun, that just happened to be where I was sitting, and there, in all his glory stood Berwald.

Ryah went from red to white, "I can't kiss you Berwald, you're my-," she stopped and looked away and said in a light voice, "history teacher..." Berwald sighed, "So I'm Berwald the history teacher huh?" He said lightly. "That our 'donor'," Ryah bit out and then stopped herself, not having meant to say that. "I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-," Ryah fled and found and empty room and out of irony, it just had to be a bathroom! "FUCK MY LIFE! NOW I FIND IT!" RYah screamed at the room. Berwald sighed, "I'm sorry to barge in on you guys, I just wanted to mention that there's a bathroom down the hall, second door to your left."

I nodded awkwardly, falling onto my back in front of Ludwig, my eyes fixed on the ceiling and my legs open in a rather suggestive pose. "Shit..." I mumbled once Berwald left.

Ludwig crawled over her with a grin, "Vell aren't you in the most accessible position?" he teased trailing his fingers up her leg and then kissed her belly.

I giggled lightly, wiggling in my spot. "nyaaa~ don't tease me luddy." I said in a childish voice.

Ryah walked out of the room and went to where Berwald's room was and stopped as she opened the door looking meek and unsure. Tino smiled lightly and Berwald held eyes full of false hope. "I-I-I'm sorry for what I said about you being my donor...I just...I don't know what came over me." Berwald nodded, "We're going to need to talk later, but not now..." Then he got up and grabbed something from a cabinet, and gave it to her. It was white bunny rabbit with brown spots all over him. Ryah looked at him, "F-Fufu?" She bit her lip and then gave him a quick hug and then left before he could hug her back. Ryah went back into the wreck room, and then watched Ludwig nipping at biting lightly at Elizabeth's neck. But she was still in too much of a pensive mood to do more than play with her bunny teddy-bear's ears. She sat down and leaned her back against Francis, making Alfred jealous again.

I giggled, wrapping my arms around Ludwig's neck, playing with the hair at the base of it. I soon felt my eyes getting heavy and I yawned. "Go get me a blanket." I ordered Ludwig.

Ludwig nodded and obeyed her orders finding the blankets and pillows in a cabinet. Then he set the loads of blankets on the floor for everyone and then wrapped her in it, and stroked her hair as he lay on his side, his arm bracing him. Everyone laid down and then Matt said, "So what exactly is with the rabbit?" Matt asked. "Did you ever have a favorite nursery rhyme type story that your mom or dad told you before you went to bed?"

Ryah asked absent mindedly. Al and Matt nodded, as did the others. "Well...when I was four, my favorite nursey rhyme story-song thing was 'Little Bunny Foo Foo'. Of course I always spelled it as F-U-F-U. My D-the man I knew once as my father, always sang to me that song before I went to bed."


	11. Touchy Feely Feelings

Chapter 11: Touchy Feely Feelings

I unraveled slightly from the blanket, taking one side of it and covering Ludwig with it. Smiling I gave him a short peck on the lips. "I lo- good night." I caught myself, my face going beet red as I stared at his face with doe like eyes before I rolled over, snuggling into his t-shirt, indulging in his scent.

Ludwig shook his head in confusion, did she almost? No...No, it couldn't be...He smiled anyways and pulled her close. Ryah and the others went to sleep; Al had pulled her in close to his chest and massaged her head making her fall fast asleep. Ryah dreamt of Berwald singing to her that song. And in her sleep she sang it. The next morning, before the sun rose she got up and went outside, and played that very song on the flute. Tears itched at her eyes but she tore herself away from the intense bittersweet feelings. "Your mom and I fell in love with the flute." Ryah looked up at Berwald and then continued to play a different song, but he took it from her and played 'Whole New World' on it. "Hey isn't that-," Ryah began. "Your mother's favorite song?" Berwald nodded and smiled, "How else do you think I managed to get her to say 'yes' to asking me out?" Ryah smirked and looked out at the now rising sun, "I-I heard you talking to Tino last night..." "Y-You did?" He said, his face paling. Ryah nodded, "You're right, I don't know how to act, after all these years I don't know what else to do but treat you with anger, maybe I'm trying to compensate for all the pain you caused me by reflecting that pain back on you." She said lightly then continued, "You aren't my father anymore...not the father I knew, that is. I'm not ready to forgive you, but material objects are not the way to my heart." Berwald sighed and nodded,

"So are we still on for the mall later?" Ryah nodded, "Yes. If you still want to take me, your one and only blood child." Ryah said hinting that she knew about the whole half sibling thing. Berwald nodded, "I'll go make breakfast, so just continue to practice." Ryah nodded as he got up and left. Meanwhile, Ludwig woke up a half hour later and looked at the sleeping beauty beside him. He stroked her jaw line and brushed away her locks of hair and whispered, "I love you Elizabeth." He kissed her cheek and then went to go to the bathroom.

I opened my eyes when he left, my face flushed slightly. I sat up, looking around the room for ludwig. I got up and walked to the kitchen, smiling lightly as I brushed my hair with my fingers. "Good morning Berwald." I said softly, still not sure if I can fully trust this male yet.

Berwald smiled, "Good morning Elizabeth, what do you usually have for breakfast? Or what would you like?" He asked, as he began frying bacon and cooking pancakes, and making various eggs, all at the same time.

"I'm fine with anything, thank you," I smiled lightly and bounded out of the room and to the bathroom, knocking lightly on the door. I rolled on the balls of my feet as I waited for an answer.

Ludwig came out and blushed as he stood there bare chested and in sweat pants. "Um...guten morgen?"

I smirked, "Guten Morgen." I spoke with a rather fluent german accent. "So, you love me?" I asked, biting my bottom lip to keep myself from grinning like an idiot, a.k.a like alfred.

There was a pause before he leaned down and cupped the back of her neck and kissed her lips deeply, he pulled her in till her front was tight against his chest. He moaned against her lips. "Elizabeth..." He purred as he his ravenous lips scoured her lips. "Ich liebe dich...but I'm going to vait to ask you something until Vinter Formal."

I mewled softly, kissing him back. "I hope I can wait that long." I giggled softly agianst his lips. pulling him away I let my fingers linger agianst his chest before I walked off down the hall, waving lightly. "see you at breakfast." I said smugly.

Ludwig chuckled and then began to whistle to himself as he began to do a little victory dance in the bathroom and then regained his normal composure and went to the kitchen. Ryah came into the house again once everyone was at the table being served by Berwald. Ryah sat down and put aside her instrument, and then glanced at the chocolate chip and peppermint pancakes. "Are those?" Berwald nodded with a smile. "You remembered!" Ryah exclaimed happily and slathered them with butter and ate them with a big grin. He hadn't bought the points from her, he had earned them. After breakfast they all hopped into the vehicles and went to the mall.

When we got to the mall I pulled ryah into one of the dress shops, immidiantly grabbing three dress and going to the dressing room with them.

Ryah picked through the dresses and found a black long sleeve dress with red gemstones sprinkled over the breast area. she went into the dressing room with that dress and two others, and came out with the black one. The bottom was flowy and it reached her ankles. Meanwhile the guys waited for the girls by picking out tuxedos. Even though they weren't going with anyone, they still planned to have at least one dance with the girls.

The first dress was a mid-thigh length, spaghetti strap, mint leaf grin dress that flowed out from a darker green sash on the waist. The second was a princess style dress that went down just under the knees and was a fiery red color. the last one, and the one I picked was a strapless, floor length white dress covered in silver glitter, a dark purple sash wrapped just under the bust, making the dress turn from form fitting to flowy as it went down my legs. I smiled and stepped out of the dressing room with it on, doing a little turn in the mirror.

The boys watched as Ryah was the first to come out, they liked it, but Francis said it didn't quite fit her personality. Ryah nodded and went back in to change into another dress.

Ludwig watched her in awe, unbelieving that she was the same girl he kissed that morning. In one word she was stunning, but that couldn't describe the billions of beautifully thought out words that flashed through his mind. Ludwig walked up to her and took her hand and slowly twirled her around, "Perfect." He breathed; The others who were also in awe agreed. "It's the most fitting for you, I've never seen a dress match a girl so well before." Francis said. "Says Mr. Bi." Gil said but nodded, "But he's right, nothing else you pick out would be more rightly matched than you Ellie." America and Matt nodded. "Dude you look great!" "Very beautiful." Mattie agreed. "Go change and I'll have it purchased." Berwald said with a kind smile.

Ryah then came out with the grey dress that was an A line style, the sleeves were thin and hung loosely from the wrist.

I smiled and nodded, kissing both berwald's and ludwigs cheek before going and changing back into my regular clothes.

Berwald smiled, "Your welcome sweetheart." He said that last bit quietly. He really did believe she was his second daughter.

After I came back out something caught my eye. I laid down my dress and went over to a case of jewelry where a beautiful purple lace choker with a crystal snowflake charm hung. I grabbed it along with the matching crystal snowflake earrings.

The others shook their heads and then she went in and came out wearing a red long sleeve dress that was a scoop neck that showed off a pleasing amount of her breasts but not enough to make it in any way 'flaunting', The rest poofed out and there were many ruffles, this was clearly a ball gown, with a mixture of modern and Victorian. Alfred let out an involuntary gasp, there was no way Ryah could be the elegant beauty he was gazing at. Ludwig smiled, "Now that I approve of. Very beautiful." Matt nodded, "Al's a lucky man." "You and Elizabeth look so beautiful in your gowns." Tino said. Berwald bit his lip; Ryah looked just as gorgeous as Elizabeth did in her own dress. Gil felt his old feelings for her rise up again. As for Francis, he didn't know what to think. He had sworn to never let himself get tied down to a girl again, but she made him want to change his mind.

"Wow, amazing." I said softly, holding small gift bag in my hands that held the jewelry I just purchased. "I can't wait till formal."

Ryah grinned and nodded at the expressions and changed and then came across a black chain necklace with a red tear drop, and matching earrings. Ryah giggled, "Are you kidding? You're the one who's going to be the bell of the ball." Ryah said with a happy grin. Berwald then purchased Ryah's stuff as well.

I giggled and shook my head, looping my arm with hers. "Are you kidding babe, we'll both be the best looking ones there!"

*Winter*

Ryah was putting on makeup as she sat next to Elizabeth. She brooded over the entire Thanksgiving and how it had been almost a month since then since it was December 22nd now, on the night before Christmas break. Lovino and Feli had already asked everyone to come with them to visit them for Christmas Break.

I put on a bit of purple eye shadow and some mascara, lining my lips thinly with clear lip gloss. My hair was thrown up into a rather elegant bun, my bangs framing my heart shaped face. I slipped of my choker, putt in my earing, and slid my feet into a pair of white lace flats. I did a small twirl in the full body mirror, smiling brightly. ithere was a soft yet firm knock on the door, signaling the boys were here. I nervously played with my ring as I went to answer the door.

Ryah took a deep breath, and clasped her fingers behind her back. Alfred and Ludwig stood at the door, "Hey." Al said. "Hi." Ludwig followed. They each extended an arm for the girls. Ryah took her date's arm and smiled bashfully.

I did the same, cuddling up to Ludwig after I closed our dorm room door. "ready?" I asked sweetly.

"Alvays." Ludwig grinned unable to tear his eyes from her emerald greens. Alfred smiled goofily and said, "The guys are waiting at the dance. You wouldn't believe who Matt chose for his date." He finished as they walked into the set of double doors. They walked up to their group and they saw Matt and Lili talking as they danced on the dance floor. "Ohhh! They make such a cute pair!" Ryah melted at the sight.

I grinned, pulling Ludwig to the dance floor, wrapping my arms around his neck. "So, at Thanksgiving at Berwald's you said you were going to ask me something...what was it?"-

Ludwig spun around with Elizabeth, and his lips gave way for a bright flashing charming smile, "Vould you go out vith me?" Alfred pulled his girl out onto the dance floor spinning and swirling her like snowflakes in a blizzard.

I blushed and nodded. Standing on my tippy-toes I kissed him lightly."Ich leibe dich, fur immur und immur." I giggled lightly.

Ludwig chuckled and gave her a deep throated kiss. "You took the words right out of my mouth Elizabeth."

I smiled lightly, only to let it fall from my face as I stared up at Ivan, who stood only feet away with his childish like grin. "I-Ivan." I squeaked, smiling lightly. "Hello..."

Ivan smiled and nodded at Ludwig, "May I cut in for a dance?" Ludwig gave you a look that showed you he'd deal with Ivan, "Sorry Ivan, but I'm going out vith her, she's my date." "Oh, so I can't have a single dance da?" Ivan asked with his usual childish smile.

"It's fine Luddy, one dance won't hurt." I smiled sweetly, not wanting a fight.

Ludwig nodded, and gave you a firm reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, and whispered in her ear, "I vill not be far." Ivan took her hand and waist and began dancing with her to the gentle music. "So you're going out with Ludwig huh?" He asked, allowing a light sad frown to cover his lips and face.

I rested my hand halfway on his shoulder and halfway on his chest. "Y-Yeah... he just asked me." I gave him a soft smile, a pang or sadness going through my body as I saw his frown. 'why... why do I feel like this with him...?' I asked myself, trying to search my mind for answers as my hands squeezed his shoulder and other hand unknowingly.

Ivan nodded sadly, "You know...I know it's a little early but I have a Christmas present for you...I would've given it to you when I asked you to come with me to the Winter Formal...but...um...here." He said and slipped a charm bracelet with a sunflower charm on it onto her wrist. "Merry Christmas da." He said lightly and kissed her cheek.

I blushed heavily, smiling lightly as I stroked the charm lightly. "I love sunflowers...Thank you" I said softly, kissing his cheek also, hugging him around the neck.

Ivan smiled as he finished the dance with her, "We should get together, all of us, well, except for my sister and her friend this winter." He said lightly with a genuine warm smile.

"I would like that ivan. I'll see you, take care." I kissed his cheek before we departed. I walked back to our table where ludwig and guys sat.

Gilbert looked cross as he watched Alfred and Ryah laugh and dance together. He then looked at Elizabeth, Ludwig had just told him and the group that he had asked Elizabeth out. So now the only ones who didn't know where: Al, Ryah, and Matt. He had to ask Elizabeth a question, but it would have to wait till later...then again, later might not be a good time. "Hey...Elizabeth, can I talk to you?" He asked.

Blinking lightly I nodded with a concerned look. "Sure..." I walked with him outside to the parking lot. "What'd you need gilbert?"

Gilbert looked down and shuffled his feet stuffing his hands in his pockets, "So you and Ludwig huh?"

"Yeah..." I said lightly, looking at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

He licked his lips nervously, "R-Remember vhen...ve kissed after you found out that I was falling in love vith you?"

"Mhm..." I mumbled lightly.

He breathed deeply and let out what he really wanted to say, "It's not that I'm not happy for you both but...vhy not me?" He said with a hurt expression.

I thought for a moment; 'why did I choose ludwig...? I have feeling for them all so why did I single him out... maybe it's because he asked... maybe it was because I was afraid if I said no things would be weird..." I shook my head lightly, eyes bubbling with soft tears. "I-I don't know..." I lied, hoping my sobs were well hidden.

He nodded softly, "Okay, I guess it vould be better if I just stayed your brother figure." He said nodding and kissed your forehead and went to the bathroom to sort out his feelings.

I choked out a small sob before nodding. Wiping my face I looked at my hands, noting the smeared makeup. Slipping out of my boots I walked, I didn't care where I went or how long it took for me to get there. I stood against the wall of the boys' dorm building, sobbing silently.

Feliciano noticed that Elizabeth was still gone, so he went to the first place to look for her, the boys' dorm. He left and not a minute later, Ryah ended the dance and she and Al came to where the guys sat. "Where's Gil and Elizabeth?" She asked. "They stepped outside for a minute to talk." Ludwig said with his own happy grin. "Well are you going to tell her you damn potato eater?" Lovino grinned wickedly. Ludwig tinted pink and turned to Ryah with a grin, "Ve are going out." Ryah's smile dropped, and gave him a look of confusion, "What?" Ludwig gave her a cautionary look and repeated that he was going out with Elizabeth. "Oh...huh...okay." She said sitting down her mind reeling. There was only one thing on her mind, and it was something she had to talk to Elizabeth about, alone. Feliciano searched until he found Elizabeth, "Elizabeth?" He called out lightly.

I looked up when my name was called. Looking over I saw Feli. I smiled brightly through a clenched jaw; my face smeared with makeup and dried tears. "Hey Feliciano..." My voice cracked, having never called him by his full name.

Feli walked over to her and embraced her with a manly embrace, holding the sobbing young woman in his arms, like any guy, he wanted to show the girl that he could protect and take care of her. "Just cry it out, it will make you feel all better ve." He said and kissed her cheek, knowing it would be dishonorable to kiss her lips now that she was dating Ludwig.

I nodded lightly, letting the tears consume me, knowing all to well feli's shirt would be forever ruined with my makeup.

Feli patted and rubbed her back soothingly, "When you're done, if you want, you can tell your pal Feli who made you like this." He said with an encouraging smile.

I finished crying soon enough. "it was noone feli, I just got overwhelmed with life..." I said softly, kissing his cheek. "thank you feli, it means so much to me for you to be with me right now."

He nodded and rubbed her shoulder, "I love you Elizabeth, I don't like to see you hurt."

I smiled lightly. "I love you to feli. I think I'm going to go lay down... whay don't you go back to the formal, have fun and tell them I'm fine, okie?" I smiled lightly.-end

Feli nodded, "Yeah, just try to feel better okay?"

I smiled and nodded, parting ways. I walked down to our conjoined dorms, walking to the bathroom to clean up. After I cleaned up and changed into a pair ofsweats and a random sublime t-shirt I walked to my dresser, pulling out a chcolate brown teddy bear covered from ear to paw in saftey pins. I smiled lightly and laid on my bed, cuddling up to the warm material and cold metal.

Feli returned to Winter Formal explaining to the others that Elizabeth had gotten tired and went to bed. Slowly but surely, the others left to the dorm till all who was left was of the Striking Seven was Gil and Francis. They watched Ryah begrudgingly as she had returned to Alfred's arms. "I hate this, she hasn't even danced vith us even once!" Gil hissed. Francis patted his shoulder, "Then go ask her mon ami." "And vhat about you man? I know you love her." Francis smiled lightly, "Oui, I do. But it's no secret between us that I think she cares about you more than me." Francis said. Gil shook his head, "You're impossible." "None more so than you." Francis chuckled. Gil smirked and nodded. "Go on Gilbert, you deserve a dance with her." Francis insisted. "Fine, but then you have to ask her right after me." Gil urged him. Francis waved him on," Oui, oui, just go now." Gil nodded and walked up to Alfred and Ryah who were grinning brightly at each other. "Hey, can I have a dance?" Gil asked. Alfred nodded and kissed Ryah on the cheek lightly before going off to the refreshment table. Gil took Ryah into his arms making her blush. The song that played now was 'Hero' by Enrique Inglesias. Ryah melted, his strong hands feeling so right and perfect, molded onto the small of her back. She sighed with a smile and leaned her head against his chest, underneath his chin. His heart beat was soothing and she noticed with interest that it was racing. But why unless he...unles he cared about her? She looked up into his questioning eyes, could he...no...maybe? She smiled brighter than ever before, but did not spill her knowlege of his crush on her, to him. She reached up and kiss his cheek. "Thanks for the dance Gil, you're really good." "Heh, thanks, you look good." "Really?" Ryah grinned blushing. "For a pig." Gilbert said. Ryah gave him an unimpressed glare. "Okay, a really cute little piglet." He said. "You're a jerk...but you're a nice, hot one." Ryah chuckled. He snickered and kissed her cheek, and let Francis come up and dance with her as well. Soon enough they too also went to the conjoined boys and girls dorm or in other words the 'Striking Seven's' dorm. THey all went to bed and the following morning they packed up for Christmas break to go over to Feliciano and Lovino's grandfather's place.


	12. Strip Poker

Chapter 12: Christmas with the Italian Twins

After I finished packing I sat down on my bed, Clyde sitting between my legs as I stroked the small sunflower charm on my bracelet, my mind dwelling on the night before.

"Hey, Elizabeth, you alvright?" Ludwig asked as he picked up his girlfriend's luggage.

"Hmm?" I looked up at him with distant eyes. "yeah, I'm fine." I smiled softly, standing up to walk with him.

Ludwig nodded and piled the luggage in the car. Matt had decided to stay behind, but Al was coming, along with the rest of the striking seven. Ryah sighed, "This is going to be great!"

I smiled lightly and piled in Ludwig's car, waiting patiently in my forest green turtle neck, my gray skinny jeans, and dark green boots.

Ryah checked herself over, cellphone, MP3 player, wallet, keys everything else? Yep. She wore a thick grey hoodie that hugged her petite form, and wore a red miniskirt over a pair of black skinny jeans, and suede dark grey boots with danglies that had pom-poms at the bottom. Ryah and the others sat in Ludwig's car; it was crowded so some had to sit in other's laps. Ryah sat in Francis's lap as he chatted it up with Gilbert, Ryah was pensive about everything that had recently happened and she stared out the window. The city changed to trees then country side then trees again until they went down a long winding path that led to an extravagant mansion. Yes, truth revealed, the twins were loaded! Ryah could do nothing but gawk at the beautiful area, the scenery was amazing. The scent of pine and wildflowers filled the area, Ryah could've died then and there and would've been content. Lovino hugged her to his side, "Something wrong?" "You're mansion...it's amazing." She breathed. "What this old place? Nah, it's nothing compared to our summer home by the ocean." He said waving her compliment off, his comment nearly made her faint. A summer home? By the ocean? Just how rich were they? They entered the home with luggage in tow, where they were eagerly greeted by the cheeful looking elder man that seemed young despite his age. "Grandpa Roman!" The twins said happily and hugged their grandfather like he was everything to them, he probably was.

I giggled lightly at the twins as they hugged the taller auburn haired male. "Wow, this place is beautiful." I said softly, twirling in my spot as I took in all the amazing looks of the house.

Ryah smiled; a fuzzy warmth filling her, just watching those three embracing reminded her that there is a thing called family out there. Gilbert's hands took either side of her neck and massaged it absent mindedly, as he looked around, "Man, this is one nice crib." Ryah chuckled, "That's one way of putting it." Grandpa Roman nodded, "Come on everyone, I'll show you to your room." He said and took them upstairs and he opened a door where there was more than a dozen beds spaced evenly apart from each other. "During the summer Grandpa leaves Jenkins, our lead butler here to take care of the orphans that stay here from the orphanage that's not too far from here." Feliciano explained with a bright smile. "Wow, that's so sweet!" Ryah said with an adoring smile. Roman shrugged with a modest smile.

I smiled lightly, plopping down on the bed farthest from the door. "Mmm, comfy." I said with a light giggle as I stretched my arms in the air.

"Man this is the life!" Gilbert said setting his stuff down and flopping on a bed, Ludwig laughed and dog piled on his big brother, followed by Alfred and then Francis, they all laughed, and so did the rest of us. The guys are so weird.

Rolling my eyes I proceeded to sit on the dog pile of males, fist pumping. "I win!"

Ryah fell to the ground laughing and the Italian twins laughed as they watched their friends in all their silliness. The twins then carried Ryah onto a bed and then sat on her, until Ryah was laughing and breathing heavily and demanding them kindly to get off so she could breathe. "Well now that I can tell that you are all having fun, I will be making sure that dinner is coming along." Roman said with a kindly smile and leaving.

Kicking off my boots, I yawned, sliding off the pile of males and stumbling to the bed I claimed. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

Lovino grinned, "First we go to the Ice Skating rink." "Then we catch the midnight showing of the Nutcracker which ends at 2 am on Christmas Eve, and then on that day we plan to spend it all talking about life and our favorite memories of that year, and you know just opening up to everyone." Feli said with a big grin. "Oh wow! I've never went to the Nutcracker, and I can't wait to get on the rink! I love ice skating!" Ryah said with a dreamy smile.

I fiddled nervously with my hair." that's cool, can't wait." my voice cracked slightly in fear that I might humiliate myself on the ice.

Ludwig sat down on her bed and put Elizabeth on his lap and wrapped his arms possessively around her, giving her a playful kiss on the neck.

Francis smiled, "Honhonhon, this will be great, I love ice skating, the spark of love always reveals itself in when it comes to the Christmas time." Gil rolled his eyes, "Eh, Christmas can also be a time for heartbreak." He growled. Ryah looked at Ludwig in question. Ludwig waved it off as if he'd answer her question later. Alfred laughed, "Well of course I'm awesome at it! I'm the hero!" But he didn't look very sure of himself.

I sighed softly, not in a playful mood.

Ludwig sensed her mood and pulled the covers over Elizabeth , "Are you tired?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah..." I lied, rubbing my eyes. "I don't feel very good..."

Ludwig nodded, "Do you vant us to leave until dinner?" he asked lightly.

I nodded softly, giving him a light peck on the cheek before rolling over, hiding my face in the covers.

They all filed out but Ryah slipped back inside and kneeled before her friend, "What's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately, I can tell."

I just shook my head. "I just haven't been feeling good lately...can I just be alone for a while?" I asked desperately.

Ryah sighed inwardly wondering why her friend was upset. Ryah nodded and moved some stray locks away, and kissed her friend's forehead, and looked at Elizabeth as if she regretted leaving her. "Alright, if that's what you want."

"Thanks." I mumbled lightly, rolling away from her in despair.

Ryah left her friend, to join the boys.

I sighed, cuddling into the covers. After five minute I threw off the covers and grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white turtle neck and went to the bathroom to shower.

Ryah sat with the guys as they all chatted, she couldn't get her mind off her friend, what was going through that girl's head? What was troubling her? She knew her own problems could wait, her first priority was to take care of her Elizabeth .

After my shower I got dressed and tied my hair into a messy bun, walking back down stairs with a worn out smile as I sat in between Feli and Lovino, across from Ludwig.

Ryah sighed in relief, she was back. But there was still an edge to the air that she couldn't quite get rid of. "Are you feeling any better?" She questioned.

"Yeah, just a headache, don't worry." I smiled weakly, leaning against Feli.

Ryah nodded, but couldn't help but feel her friend was holding back on her. Why? Was it because they were surrounded by the guys? Or was it...it had to be it. She was thinking about her parents. That could be the only explanation. Indeed this would be their first Christmas without their parents. "Vell that's good, that you're feeling better, I vas getting a little vorried." Ludwig said.

I smiled and reached across the table, grabbing Ludwig's hand. "I'm fine, so please don't worry." I asked lightly.

He nodded and stroked her hand with his thumb. Ryah leaned her head against Alfred, and he held her close, soon they were served their food and Roman sat down to eat, himself.

I poked at my food, not feeling all to hungry.

Gil looked at Elizabeth curiously, "Just eat a few bites, please for me?" He said with a concerned look on his face.

I sighed, taking a fork full of food, putting it in my mouth before pushing my plate back and standing up. "Excuse me." I mumbled softly and walked away from the table, my stomach churning in pain.

The other stared at her back in confusion. Unable to handle her best friends pain, she followed her. " Elizabeth , how sick are you?"

"I'm just stressed Ryah." I said lightly, rubbing my brow. "I just need to sleep it off." I waved her off, continuing to walk to our room for the break.

Ryah caught up with her, "At least tell me this, is it about your parents? I'm here for you like the others are. They love you Ryah, I love you. If you need anything, that's what we're here for."

I sighed lightly, nodding. "After we get back to the school I'm leaving to go back to Ireland for a week with Scotty. I'm just stressed about the trip so can we drop this?" I asked her with a pleading look, about ready to empty my stomach on the carpet.

Ryah held in her disappointment, she was returning to Ireland for a whole week! Ryah nodded with bitter sadness and asked, "Do you need me to hold back your hair?"

I giggled bitterly. "No, really I'm fine..." I turned, my back facing her. "Maybe you can come with me?" I asked, knowing it'd be best for us to not be apart.

Ryah nodded, "You know I'd do anything for you, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth if I have to, and you're not just my best friend Elizabeth. You're my sister."

"Thanks." I hugged Ryah." go back and eat, tell everyone I'm fine and that I'm just going to chill in the room to calm down." I smiled, kissing her cheek before leaving to his room.

Ryah took a deep breath and smiled and went downstairs, and joined the others for dinner. Everyone bombarded her with questions and she answered, "It really is just a headache, she's fine, she just needs some rest." Everyone nodded and they continued to talk about what Christmas Break had in store for them.

I sighed, grabbing my sketch book, doodling as I waited for everyone to finish dinner.

When everyone had finished they went back to their shared room. Ryah smiled lightly as she saw Elizabeth.

I smiled at Ryah, feeling much better after our talk. "Hey guys, ya'll wanna play strip poker?" I asked, smirking. I was of course the best poker player in my family.-end

Ryah paled, 'OH SHIT' she thought, she had never really played strip poker but she always failed miserably at old maid, she had the worst poker face in the world, but she nodded to show she wasn't going to chicken out. "I'm in." Of course all the boys eagerly agreed. So what if the girls were already dating? This game meant everyone was fair game.

I grinned happily setting up the cards. "Okie, these our the rules; you can only take off one item of clothing every round, this includes, jewelry, shoes, hair things, glasses, and belts you can't cheat, if you do I will shove my size 6 up your ass. And whoever is left with clothes on wins. Okie let's begin." I shuffled the deck and played out the cards, grinning when I got mine. I smirked and set down my cards. "Royal flush bitches." I said arrogantly.

Ryah head-desked, and took off her red miniskirt, "There." She said thankful that she had put on that miniskirt this morning.

I giggled lightly, motioning to the oggling boys." you too boys."

The guys shrugged and stripped off their shoes, wanting to tease the girls.

Rolling my eyes I shuffled and dealt again, this time frowning lightly. "Cards down." I set mine down. "Flush."

Ludwig set down a full house, Gil play 2 fives, 1 four, 1 ten and a Queen. Feli had 4 twos had a three. Lovino had a Jack of hearts, queen of spades, and then a 8,9, 4. Francis had a large straight,9,10,Jack, Queen, King. Alfred had 3 aces, 1 seven and a seven. Ryah placed down 2 sevens, an ace, a four, and a 6.

I gawked, slipping off my ring, I put it in the middle where everything was suppose to sit.

Ryah pulled off her first shoe, whereas they took off their other shoe.

It was an hour into the game; Feli and Ryah having forfeited were watching from the side lines. Lovino and Alfred were down to their boxers, Ludwig in his t-shirt and boxers while Francis and Gil were in their pants and boxers. I looked down at my body, blushing bright red as I cursed myself for wearing strawberry printed undies and bra, the only thing I was willing to take off was my last piece of jewelry, a small diamond belly button ring. I put down my cards and sighed. "I forfeit."

Everyone laughed. Ryah smiled in all her large grey hoodie glory. "Well time to dress back up." She said slipping on her clothes. "Ah, but i didn't get to see you bra-less!" Alfred whined. Ludwig and the other guys took in a long look at Elizabeth while she was still half dressed.

I rolled my eyes and started putting back on my ring, charm bracelet, and earrings. I grabbed my clothes and tossed them next to my bag as I put on some dark blue track shorts and one of Ludwig's oversized t-shirt I stole.

Ludwig only then truly noticed the charm bracelet with the sunflower charm. "Only one person vould give you this...vhen did you get it?" He asked curiously.

I looked at him oddly then looked at my bracelet, smiling." Ivan got it for me for Christmas and gave it to me after we danced together."

"Ah, that vas...sveet." He said then grumbled slightly as he pulled his shirt back on.

I frowned lightly, biting my bottom lip. "Luddy, what's wrong?" I asked softly, wrapping my arms around his middle, resting my head on his back.

I rolled my eyes and started putting back on my ring, charm bracelet, and earrings. I grabbed my clothes and tossed them next to my bag as I put on some dark blue track shorts and one of Ludwig's oversized t-shirt I stole.

Ludwig only then truly noticed the charm bracelet with the sunflower charm. "Only one person vould give you this...vhen did you get it?" He asked curiously.

I looked at him oddly then looked at my bracelet, smiling." Ivan got it for me for Christmas and gave it to me after we danced together."

"Ah, that vas...sveet." He said then grumbled slightly as he pulled his shirt back on. -end

I frowned lightly, biting my bottom lip. "luddy, what's wrong?" I asked softly, wrapping my arms around his middle, resting my head on his back.

"It's nothing..." He said. Gil mouthed behind his back, 'He gets jealous easily'. Ryah stretched, "Alright well I'm gonna hit the hay." She said as she went under the covers and watched some of the others do the same.

I sighed and pulled away, kissing him gingerly on the lips before whispering a small goodnight, crawling into my bed, alone.

Ludwig crawled in with her and kissed her, "Do you mind if sleep vith you?" He asked, hoping she didn't. He knew that Ivan was a good person but he couldn't bear to think of Elizabeth even that close to him.

I sighed, shaking my head. "I do mind, I just want to sleep alone, I've been sleeping with too much boy lately, its making me smell like one." I lied, not wanting Ludwig to go, but also not wanting him to be so close that it hurt.

Ludwig nodded and kissed her cheek before leaving to change and lay on his bed, thinking about the days to come. When everyone had been in bed for about an hour, Gil found that he couldn't sleep and so he crawled into Ryah's bed, and pulled her in close.

I tossed and turned in my sleep, sighing angrily in my pillow I stood up, looking around the room and crept to the twin's bed, crawling in with them as quietly as possible. Snuggling into their warmth I fell asleep.

That morning Ryah smelled the scent of Gil, before she realized his strong arms held her close. She smiled, and snuggled into his warmth just a little longer. Why did she only feel this way when she was with Gil or Francis? She didn't understand it, but the next thing she knew Alfred was slinging her over his shoulder and going into an empty room where she proceeded to irritably box with him in their pjs.

I rolled over onto my stomach, wondering what was so warm and soft that was under me. Opening my eyes I looked into the flustered face of Feli. "Good morning." I said, not awake enough to freak out.

Lovino chuckled as he tousled her hair, "Morning to you cupcake." He said with a wink and tapped her lightly on the butt before getting up. Feli blushed and said, "Morning." Ludwig chuckled at the exchange. Gil looked around, Francis, Alfred and Ryah were all gone. Francis had gone down to watch Alfred and Ryah box. "Where are they?" He grumbled not finding Ryah in his arms. The others shrugged. Feli reached up and kissed Elizabeth lightly on each cheek.

I scowled at Lovino before kissing each of Feli's cheeks back, getting off him to walk to the front of the room with a grin. I turned around and ran toward Ludwig's bed, tackling him. Giggling as I sat on his chest. "Victory is mine!" I cheered.

Ludwig laughed deeply, 'She must be feeling better.' He thought. She was acting a lot more like herself. "You are too adorable." He kissed her and whispered, "I love you."

I smiled brightly, kissing her back. "I love you too Luddy." I smiled and got off him and walked over to my bag to grab a pair of grey leggings, a white turtle neck sweater dress and a pair of white uggs with pom-poms hanging from them. I ran to the bathroom and changed, adding some eyeliner and lip-gloss, straightening my hair and then braiding it. I did a twirl in the full length mirror, smiling in approval I left the bathroom to go find Ryah.


	13. Kick Ass

Chapter 13: Kick Ass

The others too searched around and found Ryah sweating like a pig in her thick grey not very movable nightgown and when Alfred delivered a swift jab and since she wasn't in the right attire she fell, her legs spreading and her white and flame printed panties showing off. "Hot." Gil teased. Ryah glared at him, she was pissy and irritable, she kicked his legs out from under him, swiftly threw off her nightgown revealing her matching sports bra and stole Gil's large shirt and through it over her even though it only met her crotch, she was able to maneuver better, and because she was pissy, she kicked the living shit out of Alfred, "Next time you throw me over you shoulder to practice I will ball tap you HARD." She exited the room grumpily to go change into a new set of clothes. Francis sighed, "It's getting close."

I giggled lightly, giving both Gil and Alfred a hand. "Need help you two?" I asked smiling.

They nodded and with her help got up. Lovino whistled in awe, "She can kick some major ass," "Well of course, and she's going to be getting more irritable as it gets closer to March. That's when she'll have to fight against our nemesis school. She will have to face her fears and fight the boys again." Francis said. Alfred looked at Francis, "Is that the reason she refused so much?" Francis nodded, "She doesn't want to fight again, but she's doing it to relieve her pent up anger." Ludwig smiled and hugged Elizabeth .

I sighed softly, hugging Ludwig. "Well let's get some breakfast so we can go ice skating as soon as possible.

Ludwig nodded and they all went to go eat breakfast. Ryah came down feeling refreshed and she apologized to Alfred and Gilbert for the severe beating they took. They accepted her apology and she sat down to eat with them.

I. smiled lightly and stretched after eating. "Hey Luddy, are you good at ice skating?"

Ludwig shrugged lightly, "Not really, too bad your cousin Matthew isn't here huh?" Ludwig teased since Matthew was on the school's hockey team.

"Yeah..." I grumbled lightly, ruffling Ludwig's slicked back hair, smirking triumphantly.

Ludwig shook his head with a bemused chuckle, and said, "Stop that or I'll have to spank you." He said with a teasing smile and a wink.

I blushed beet red. "I-Idiot." I smacked his well-toned arm, looking away from both Ludwig and Lovino.

Feli pulled you into his lap, "Don't worry about me I won't go around teasing you like them. Ve~." He said kindly.

"Awwws thankies Feli~ you're such a sweetie, unlike some people." I teased, kissing Feli's cheek sweetly and lacing my arms around his neck and entangling my hands in his hair.

Roman was peeping in through the door of the room where they were, smiling about the fact that there were two hot high school girls in his own house! Maybe if he was lucky they would be distributed to his grandsons so that he could always have two hot girls too look at. He then came in casually and said, "Okay girls what's your favorite color?" He asked. "Red." Ryah said curious as to why he was asking.

"Purple" I chirped happily from my spot on Feli's lap.

"Hehehe, that's what I thought. I remember Feliciano and Lovino saying something about that, but i could remember who was who and which had which favorite color." He said then handed the girls each a box. Ryah opened hers and gasped when she saw a beautiful red ice-skating outfit with silvery-grey glittering and gemstones all across the front. There were even gloves and a pair of ice skates. "This-this is amazing." Ryah gasped at the extravagant gift.

I looked at Ryah's before opening mine to find a purple and black ice-skating outfit with a short skirt and a low cut top with long sleeves and the back cut out in a v. there was also a pair of nude tights and a pair of white ice-skates. "Thank you Roman!" I giggled, happy tears bubbling in my eyes.

Feliciano and Lovino beamed at their grandpa with worshipping eyes. Once the girls changed, they got dressed and they all headed down to the ice-skating rink.

I tugged at my outfit as I stepped out onto the ice, my knees buckling under me as I grabbed the side of the rink.

Ludwig was dressed in his regular clothes save for the ice skates, and he looked you over finding the outfit very pleasing on you, "I don't know vether to say you are cute or beautiful." He chuckled. Ryah blushed at her outfit as she came out of the dressing room, wearing her for fitting outfit. Alfred looked at her with a grin of approval. The other boys found both girls very well done up, as the bulges in their jeans would tell.

I rolled my eyes, successfully falling on my ass even before I took one step.

Suddenly Ludwig's face took the slightest frown as someone's hand helped elizabeth up, he smiled childishly, " Elizabeth ! I didn't know you were going to be so far out here at this time of the year!" Ivan said brightly, "Do you need some help ice skating da?"

I blushed, smiling lightly up at Ivan. "Hey, yeah I'm staying here with everyone during the brake and yeah I do." I said blushing beet red as I twirled the sunflower charm between my fingers as a distraction.

He grinned and looked at Ludwig and gave him a respectful nod and held her waist with one hand and took her hand with the other hand, and steadily helped her skate like a pro throughout the rink. Ryah and the others took off onto the rink, with Ludwig keeping a sharp eye on his girl. Ryah could only go around in the big circles without falling, spinning like Ivan? HA! As if. She was too clumsy for that.

I smiled brightly as I got the hang of it, being actually pretty good at it. "Thank your so much Ivan." I said brightly, skating over to the side of the rink to rest, a little tired from skating.

Ivan smiled and skated off like he was born on the ice. "Show off." Ryah said lightly with a smile. She turned to Elizabeth , "Well, well, looks like you're more of a natural than I am."

I rolled my eyes, grinning like an idiot, "Oh please, he's just a good teacher. That's all."

Ryah giggled and grinned, "Oh whatever shall I do, I have boyfriend to come join me."

Alfred had yet to really skate around but only make a few tentative steps. "Eh, yeah, okay, I'm coming." He said and he made a few careful steps and then fell on top of Ryah in a very suggestive manner. Ryah blushed and kissed him. "You could've just said that you're not good at ice skating." Alfred blushed from embarrassment and he got up and then helped her up, and then he slipped and fell again and she chuckled and helped him up. Ludwig huffed and took Elizabeth 's hand, and strode out on the ice not falling, but not doing anything fancy either.

Smiling sweetly I glided with Ludwig, before doing a small twirl and facing him. "Is my handsome German boyfriend jealous?" I asked a small grin on my face.

Ludwig blushed and dipped his head as if to give her a subtle 'yes'.

I smiled and caressed his cheek softly before leaning up to give him a passionate kiss. "I love you, so don't be." I said with a smile before continuing the kiss.

Ludwig held her too him and kissed her back just as passionately, "I love you too."

"I feel like some cocoa, you want any?" I asked, gliding back over to the side of the rink.

Ludwig nodded and followed you. Ryah sat down after skating a bit more and talked with Alfred and the others.

After grabbing a few cups of cocoa we walked back to the others. I smiled holding out a cup for everyone. "So after ice skating, what's next?" I asked, settling myself in Ludwig's lap as I sipped at my cocoa.

"Well since this is the special event of the day, we can do whatever we want! ve~!" Feli said happily. Lovino then shrugged and said, "How about we go and see a movie, there's that tragic romance Christmas movie that's out now, the one about the girl who traveled a thousand miles to meet her boyfriend for Christmas but it turns out he's dying and he moved away that far so that she wouldn't see him die of cancer." Francis said tearing up just as he gave the blurb of the story.

I was about to respond when my boob vibrated. Blushing I pulled out my phone, hitting dial and putting it up too my ear. "Hallo?...mhm, yes she's coming with me and Scotty... I don't know if they'll want to come with... well I'm kinda busy so I'll see you the day before I leave for the week...love you to Uncle Arthur, bye." I sighed softly, hitting 'end'

The guys had chuckled when her breast had vibrated. Then the atmosphere turned a little chilly, "What was that about?" Francis asked her. Ryah, Gil and Alfred exchanged knowing sad glances. Ryah hugged Elizabeth .

I smiled lightly, hugging Ryah back. "After we get back from break me, Scotty, and Ryah will be going to my homeland for a week...Arthur wanted to know if you boys were going along with us, he said it would be alright but it's up to you." My smile faltered as I held back tears, trying not to ruin this moment.

Ryah stroked the back of Elizabeth 's head, letting her hand flow with the long red hair. "Um sure, ve all vould love to come vith you, ve're family now. But vhat's this all about?" Ludwig asked. "Let it drop." Gil said defensively, he knew how sensitive Elizabeth was about the subject. Ryah smiled at Gil, at least he understood.

I smiled lightly. "I'll explain when we get there Ludwig, but for now let's just have fun, ne?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

Ludwig nodded, "Jah, okay." He nodded respecting your decision.

"Well I don't know much about this place so its up to you two to decide what we do for fun." I said lightly, really just wanting to go back to the house, cuddle near the fireplace and watch comedies.

"Hmm..." Ryah sipped her hot cocoa, "I think we should just go back to the house, besides it gets colder and darker faster in this time of the year."

I nodded in approval stealing Ludwig's cocoa when I ran out, smirking.

Ludwig laughed and chased after her. The others chuckled and followed the love birds. Then Ryah stopped and she looked discreetly at Alfred. She loved him as a person...but she wasn't in love with him like Ludwig and Elizabeth. The subject she wanted to discuss with Elizabeth popped in her mind again and she thought better of it, best to wait until after the trip and after things had settled down a bit. They all hopped in Ludwig's truck and they took off to the Italian Twins' home.

I sat in the passenger seat; my head against the window, my legs sprawled out and on Ludwig's lap. I smirked victoriously as I sipped his cocoa that I won rightfully.

Ludwig could only smile with renewed vigor, seeing her happy, was the best thing in the world for him. And he would hurt anyone who tore that smile from her face.

When we got to the house and Ludwig parked I slid onto his lap, before slipping out his door with a smirk. Walking in the house something struck my mind; I stopped, looking over toward Gilbert. I walked over to Gil, frowning lightly. "Hey Gil, can we talk in private?" I asked softly, needing to know something.


	14. Tear Jerker

Chapter 14: Tear Jerker

Gil nodded and pulled her over to the side of the house, "Vhat is it fraulein?" He asked kindly.

"At the formal you asked me why I didn't pick you... what I wanted to know is if you love me so much why didn't you make me yours?" I asked, looking him dead in the eye. "I love every one of you guys and you and Ludwig, happen to have a special kind of love from me. So answer me! Why didn't you make me yours when you had the chance?" Tears had already bubbled over, staining my cheeks charcoal colored.

Gil bit his lip and felt a tear itch at his eyes, "I vould've...but...I think I also love Ryah...and Ludwig may like Ryah as a friend, but he's so infatuated and in love vith you, it seemed unfair for me to ask you since i also have feelings for Ryah, when he only had feelings for you. But like I said...Vhen Scotty can't be there for you, I am first and foremost your second brother. Just don't tell Ryah...I don't know how much I care about her right now, or even if I really am falling for her or not...I don't vant her to get high hopes on me. Especially vhen Francis is head over heels for her. But anyvays, that's vhy I didn't ask you." He said and then added; "Besides there's more of us and two of you. Usually in the animal world, the female must choose the mate she vants to be vith."

I nodded softly, not trusting my voice. I swiftly left the room, wiping my eyes as I went.

Gil followed sullenly behind her but went into an empty room and locked and fell against the door and clenched his hair and tried to hold back his tears but it was too painful for him to keep holding onto. He hadn't told her the complete truth...Like Francis, he too had had a bad relationship. A girl he loved was in love with a teacher. Elizaveta...she was in love with Mr. Roderich, she had dated him for a three years back when she was still a tomboy, in Freshman, Sophomore, and Junior year. It was a month before school started up for their Senior year when she suddenly realized she was in love with Mr. Roderich and had dumped him. He wanted to love Ryah just as much as he loved Elizaveta but he was too damn scared. She was so much like Elizaveta, stubborn and crazy, and well

Everything he hated about Ryah was the same reason he loved her. Elizabeth was easier to love outright because she was different from RYah and Elizaveta, though their names were similar, that's where it ended. Elizabeth was sweet and kind and yet she had spunk to her, and maybe it helped a little that he was given a job to protect her and to be there for her, and there was just that instant brotherly connection that he found it easy to get along with her. But he knew he was falling for Ryah, and he didn't know whether to pursue it, or to cut ties with her as more than just friends, but less than a romantic couple...Ryah looked around, "Where the hell is Gilbert?" Ludwig shrugged, "I vanna know vhere Elizabeth is. I vonder vhere they vran off too?"

I walked through the halls of the mansion and to the living room where everyone was. My hair clung to my face, hiding it from on lookers. "Hey Luddy, come lay down with me for a while, I don't feel good..." I mumbled through a cracked voice.

Ludwig nodded and grabbed a blanket and moved to a vacant large couch and lay down beside her and took her in his strong arms and held her close. He stroked her hair soothingly, why the quietness? Where was the bubbly teenage girl he fell in love with? And who made her cry like this? He nuzzled her cheek and kissed her neck. Ryah looked disappointed, "I'm gonna go look for Gilbert, he can't be to far behind."

I smiled lightly, wrapping my arms around Ludwig's middle. I loved this man, but I couldn't help but feel something for everyone else, even Ivan had wormed himself into my heart with his child like charm and frightening nature. I sighed softly, leaning my head slightly to the side as a way to give him better access to my neck.

Ludwig suckled her neck, tasting her warm sweet flesh, that tasted like the white chocolates she had been given. In other words; heavenly. It was then that he realized that he may have had a few flirtatious moments with Ryah, but he liked her more as a flirtatious friend, with Elizabeth, she was...she is his world. He would give anything to be with her forever...Ryah searched around not finding head nor tail of her crimson eyed friend who either aggravated her, or enchanted her with his wicked charm. She then heard a sobbing sound and after a few minutes, it died down, and the mysterious person sniffled, and got up. Ryah's instinct was to turn and run, but her body was superglue to where she stood. The person opened the door and she looked up in surprise to find that the weeping person was Gilbert. "Gil, are you alri-," But she was cut off by his demanding lips, he held her close, implanting his tongue in hers, subduing her into a puddle of goo. Her eyes fluttered shut and she kissed him back, her sweet tongue tentatively caressing the albino. She rested one hand on his chest the other stroked his face; she didn't want to hear those heartbreaking sounds come from his mouth again. She didn't give more than a seconds thought to Alfred. Justifying this; as something that Gilbert needed. He needed her. That's what she believed and she wouldn't have let anyone tell her otherwise at that time. "Gilbert." The breathless name rolled off her lips in the most pleasing way. She liked the sound of it on her tongue. She loved it. But the minute that lasted between them was stopped short when he pulled away, "I'm sorry fraulein...I shouldn't have done that." He whispered, hanging his head to where she couldn't see his eyes behind his bangs. "Gilbert...I don't understand...what's wrong?" "For one, you are dating Alfred, and two...ve can't be friends anymore. I just vanted to give you one last kiss." Ryah frowned with a scrunched up face that threatened to cry. "Oh baby, don't give me that face." He said lightly, with sorrow. Ryah turned away, "You don't want us to be friends? Why?" "B-Because...If ve continue to be friends...you'll never find love." Gil said. "That's ridiculous!" Ryah exclaimed. "How do you know?" He snapped in pain. "Because I already am in love!" She snapped without thinking about whether she really meant it or not. "Really? Vith vho?" He asked bitterly. Ryah smacked him hard across the face, "Figure it out dumbass! It doesn't take a genius to figure it out!" Once again her words and her actions spoke for her. Did she really love him? Or did she just want to believe she did?

I sighed lightly, submitting to his touch. My eyes fluttered closed only to widen at the sound of a hard slap. I turned to look where the sound came from only to fall off the couch in a mess of hair and blanket.

Ryah burst into the room and then went to the bathroom that was attached to the wreck room and slammed the door in anger, and turned on the fan so her pointless shouts were dulled. Gilbert then came in gently touching his cheek and sitting down on a recliner near a corner of the room.

I stared at the door and sighed, standing from my spot I went over to Gilbert. "What happened?" my voice laced with venom I clenched my fists, the knuckles turning white.

Gilbert looked up at Elizabeth , his face filled with vacant pain. "I kissed her...then I told her ve couldn't be friends anymore...I foolishly did vhat vas best for me. I am not the only one vho has ever had a broken heart...I vas in love vonce, vith a girl like her. I can't love her again, because I know she vill only break my heart. Vhat I did vasn't fair for either of us, but I did it all the same...if your intention is to me beat me vithin an inch of my life, then do it. I deserve nothing better."

I stared at him, bile rising in my heart. "You aren't worth my anger." I said calmly, turning around and walking to the bathroom, knocking on the door, "Ryah, when you're done in there pack your stuff, we're leaving." I sighed, looking back at Gilbert with a frown. "I thank you all for having us here, but I think we've overstayed our welcome." I walked out of the room, fighting back tears.

Ludwig turned to his big brother and decked him, Gil just let it happen. "You are dirt to me. I thought you cared about her." He then went to pack and the others also gave him a few choice words and then Francis bit his thumb at his friend. Ryah did not even look at Gil, as she packed.

I sighed softly, sitting on my suitcase after I finished packing it, hiding my face in Clyde's fluffy fur.

Ludwig extended his hand, "Come on, let's go home. And if it's vorth anything, I am sorry for vhat he did." He said, "Here, I'll put your stuff in the trunk."

I shook my head lightly, "It's fine Luddy, don't worry about it." Sighing I handed him my bags and walked to the room where Gilbert still sat. "I understand Gil, I really do, but you've gone to far...She cares for you, and so do I, but if you're going to be selfish just to keep your ass safe, then I don't know what to do...Gil, I want you to think about the choice you've made today, and I want you to figure out if this is really what you want...I don't think I'm going to come back when I go to my homeland, so this might just be the last time I see you. I love you, and Ryah loves, more than you can ever know...Farewell Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Vait...if you don't come back...vhat about Ryah, she'll be devastated vithout you." Gil said.

"She'll understand, and plus she has Alfred and Matthew, Ludwig Francis and the twins." I said lightly, as if trying to convince myself.

Gil nodded, "I'm sorry...but...I do love you Elizabeth. But how much does she care about me?" He asked lightly.

"She cares enough to break Alfred's and her own heart."

Gil opened his mouth in shock. Lovino shooed Gil out, "Go beg your brother to take you home, heartbreaker." Then Lovino left. Feli scowled at Gil.

When Gil left the room I let my knees buckle in a heaping pile of sobs.

Feli didn't know what to say. But he scooped her up, "Careful Elizabeth, we don't want you getting overexcited."

I cried into his shirt like I did at the formal. "Feli!" I gripped his shirt, my first clenched so tight my knuckled went white; I looked up at him with a tear streaked face. My reddened emerald orbs begging for comfort as I looked up at the younger Italian twin before me.

Feli bit his lip and hugged her tight

I leaned up in Feli's embrace, kissing his lips lightly, looking at him with glazed over pained eyes.

Feli looked at her in shock and confusion, she had never kissed him on the lips, and he had made sure not to because of Ludwig. He gave her a light smile, and asked, "Did something happen between you and Ludwig?" He questioned.

I shook my head, letting him go. "No... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"It's alright. I just want to be sure where we stand, ve~, Ludwig's my best friend, and I don't want to hurt him. I hope you can understand." He said with a bright smile.

I nodded lightly. "Ne... Feli, I'm probably not coming back you know." I said lightly, kicking a random dust bunny.

Feli's eyes widened, "Wh-what?"

I sighed lightly. "I didn't want anyone to know till I was already there but things have pushed me to the point where I needed to say it sooner." I sighed, wiping back tears that threatened to fall. "I hope you can forgive me one day for leaving..."

"Then...let me do this...if I'm never going to see you again." He said and pressed his lips to her kindly, with a sweet gentleness that was like gossamer's touch.

I blushed heavily, leaning into his touch I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He held her close, afraid to let her go, because he knew, once they returned to the school...she would probably skip waiting through winter Break and go straight to Ireland with her uncle. He let his lips part from hers and he said, "Let me make this clear bella. I'm in love with you, and so is my brother, he's also attracted to Ryah, but we all love you both as people, and as our family. So my question is, is it just you and Scotty and Ryah going to Ireland, or are the majority of us still coming?"

I smiled lightly, running my hand along his cheek and jaw before settling on his chest. "I want everyone to come, it would mean a lot to me to show my parents the people I care so dearly about." I said with a softly smile, tears itching at my eyes again.

He nodded, "I would love to meet you parents, I'm sure they are very nice people...but why do they still live in Ireland ?" He asked innocently, unknowing of her past.

My smile faltered slightly. "They were in an accident that left them immobile and unable to take care of us so they decided to stay there while we stayed with my Uncle Arthur."

Feli nodded, "Oh I'm so sorry. Well I hope they can get better from it. Come on, let's get you into the truck and don't worry I won't tell a soul about you leaving for good ve, that's for you to decide to tell them or not." Feli said and led her to the car. Everyone piled in and Feli and Lovino explained to their Grandpa the situation and Roman nodded, "Keep those girls safe!" He called with a smile, and waved them off. Ryah sat on Francis's lap, and Gil was silent in the corner of the truck bed the whole time. Not daring to steal a glance at either woman he loved, especially not Ryah...especially not Ryah.

I fell asleep on the car ride, my head resting on Ludwig's shoulder as he drove. My dreams were plagued by darkness and screams. I panted lightly in my sleep, battling to wake but staying asleep despite all my fighting.

Ryah looked at her friend and shook her lightly, "Sweetie, wake up."

I gasped as if I hadn't been breathing and shot up, almost choking myself with the seatbelt. I rubbing my eyes and neck. "What?" I asked, looking at her with pained eyes.

"You were having nightmares agian." Ryah said lightly with deep red puffy rims from crying, her eyes now a dark grey as she looked at Elizabeth with concern. She wrapped her arms around her sister figure and hugged her tight.

"Oh..." I said lightly with a sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

Ryah massaged Elizabeth 's shoulder, "Ludwig was asking before, if we're going straight to the school and then to the airport or what, since we're early in returning."

"Well you still need to get packed and so do the boys so the school and then tomorrow morning we'll depart."

Ludwig nodded and followed the road to the school. It was late in the evening about ten o' clock to about midnight when they returned to the school, and Ryah definetly slept in her own bed, with her light brown fluffy teddy bear Snowflake.

I stayed awake, calling Arthur and Scotty to tell them I was going earlier than planned and that I'll get the house set up. I spent most of the night packing till I eventually passed out with a cup of coffee in my hands and a quilt laid over my shoulders on our black couch.

Ryah got up first and packed up, she played the flute for about half an hour then practiced boxing for a whole hour, and then took a shower.


	15. Home of the Shammrock

Chapter 15: Home of the Shamrock

I woke up shortly after Ryah got out of the shower. I grumbled a light good morning before grabbing a white strapless sundress, a pair of light grey tights, a grey and white fur jacket and a pair of grey uggs. I went into the bathroom changing and packing on the makeup a bit heavy to relieve the dark shadows under my eyes. When I got out I grabbed my things and Ryah's. "Ready to go?" I asked lightly, clearing my voice after it cracked.

Ryah nodded and the other boys followed. Scotty and Arthur and his sons were all waiting at the car.

I sat in the back this time with francis and the twins, having too much of a headache to be in the front.

Alfred and his boys dropped you all off, Alfred and Ryah had an awkward goodbye, and they promised to get back to boxing when Ryah had returned. Elizabeth 's uncle and cousins said goodbye to her, and they left. Now, they were a plane ride away, from everyone knowing the truth.

After the plane ride I stretched, dropping my bags down next to me. "Ah, Ireland . " I said with a grin. Scotty silently gathered everyone's luggage and put it in the drunk of a taxi, telling them he would get things ready at the house they were staying in as I took them all to see my parents.

Ryah breathed in the refreshing air, her ancestors were like distant cousins of the Irish, and so this was in a way like coming home. She walked beside Elizabeth , knowing her friend would need her now more than ever.

I grabbed Ryah's hand and walked into a flower shop, the boys in tow. I picked out two dozen irises. after refusing to let any of them pay for the flowers I paid for them and held them tight against my chest as I walk out of the store and down the road a few more blocks till the road went to a dead end and just beyond it stood a small grassy hill filled with blooming irises and underneath a large oak tree sat two black marble head stones.

Those who had no idea were hit with the sudden realization. Elizabeth and Scotty were orphans...much like how they had believed Ryah was. But this was the real deal. Ludwig stood strong, but the pain was evident in his eyes. Francis, Lovino, and Feli were either on the verge of, or outright crying. Gil only gripped Scotty's shoulder tightly. Ryah squeezed Elizabeth 's hand with reassuring firmness.

I smiled lightly through saddened eyes, but I didn't cry. I walked up the hill, shrugging off my jacket and slipping off my shoes. a pleasurable shiver running down my spine at the cool feel of the grass against my bare feet. "Home..." I whispered lightly.

Ryah traced the tombstones with a marble touch and she whispered, "Thank you, for bringing Elizabeth into my life. She's the best thing that ever happened to me." Ludwig stood beside Elizabeth , "I-I am so sorry, I didn't know." He whispered breathless. "Who knew?" Lovino asked. "I was the first." Ryah said not even looking at anyone. "Then I." Gilbert said lightly. "I heard they were immobile...but that was it." Feli said and knelt before the tombstones, "You were good people to have brought such an amazing girl into our lives." He said then he teard you again thinking how Elizabeth would no longer be with them. Lovino came up and said, " Elizabeth is the most beautiful woman i have ever known, both inside and out, you should ber proud to have a girl like her as your daughter." Ludwig crouched and said, " Elizabeth is the love of my life, I didn't know I could feel this much love for someone till I met her. Thank you for helping her become the voman that she is today, she is lucky to have such remarkable parents." Gil then said, "Scotty is one of my best friends, and I love Elizabeth dearly, I see her as the sister I have always vanted, and maybe she's the sis the sister I've alvays needed. I vould do anything for this girl, so thank you for making her such a loveable person." Scotty sighed and took a deep breath, "I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, and I wish I could turn my life around. I love you both, so very much, and I know you're watching over me and Elizabeth , thanks Mom, thanks Dad." He said holding back tears.

I smiled sweetly at their words; kneeling in the grass in front of their graves I put each dozen on each grave. "I can't say much more than thank you... I love you both and I hope one day I can be as happy as you guys were." I said with a smile, laying back against the grass and looking up at the cloudless sky. "You know; it was this very spot where my mother proposed to my father." I said with a sad grin. "The place where it all began a little over 20 years ago...They had met in college; my father was from Scotland and my mother from Ireland . They both loved art and sweets. Only a year after they met did they get married on this very ground that they were wed." I said softly, my eyes glossing over with unshed tears.

Scotty kneeled beside her and clasped her hand in his. Ludwig nodded listening to her story, this was important to her, and therefore it was important to him. Ryah nodded as she let her fingers sift through the grass.

I sat up slightly, hugging Scotty softly. "Can you take them home I need some time alone..." I whispered to Scotty in a pleading manner. Scotty took everyone home though Ryah was reluctant and gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Lovino refused to budge though; he sat down and waited for Elizabeth . I crawled to the tree, lying under it in a huddled pile. "Why'd you stay?" I asked softly, my eyes fluttering close.

"Because no matter how many times a person may say 'leave me alone for a bit' it usually means 'stay with me, I want the company'." Lovino said warmly.

I smiled lightly a few stray tears falling down my face. "Then come over and leave me alone." I teased lightly.

Lovino chuckled and went over and held her, "You never explained how you coped with your grief, or how your parents died." He said kindly, wondering if she'd clear things up.

"I inflicted pain upon myself as a way to distract myself... my mother got very ill the year before and there was no cure. My father drove himself into insanity as she died and when she finally lost all will to live, so did he. They killed themselves exactly one year from tomorrow." I said softly, snuggling into Lovino chest. "They couldn't live without each other so they died only to reunite as healthy teenagers to be together in the afterlife..."

Lovino nodded and for the first time since knowing her, he saw very faint scar marks on her arms and he gingerly kissed them a few tears dripping onto her soft pale skin.

"Elizabeth ...do you ever...do you still inflict pain on yourself?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"I haven't for a good two months even though I think about it I never act on as to not scare you away..." I said softly, bring his hand to my face, letting my lips brush over his fingers.

He smiled and kissed her cheek tenderly. "You know, I love you, I really do Elizabeth ." He said lightly as he tenderly brushed away a lock of her hair.

"I love you too lovi, I really do." I smiled softly, brushing my finger tips over his lips.

Hesitantly, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, and then claimed them finally, having wondered what it would feel like to kiss Elizabeth . He cared for her just like any of the other guys, and he wanted just as much of a chance to be with her. He nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, and then continued to kiss her passionately.

I blushed softly, letting my lips mold back agianst his, my tongue proding his lips in a teasingly playful manner.

Lovino grinned against her lips, happy that she was willing, but now also confused, had she agreed to be Ludwig's because he was the only one who had the balls to ask? Or was it something else? He opened his mouth and eagerly let him in but fought for dominance.

My tongue fought with his before finally giving up and submitting to him. My small frame shuddering under his large one as he took advantage of my mouth.

Lovino positioned himself above her, as he kissed her, the lush grass surrounding her. He embraced her tongue, lapping at her sweetness.

After a few moments of kissing I pulled away, panting. "i-i think we should get to the house.." I said breathlessly.

Lovino nodded and got up, and picked her up and carried her piggy back to her house, under the guidance of her directions.

When we got the the house I waved tiredly to everyon, my shoes hanging from one hand and my jacket draped over my shoulders and back.

Ryah was playing 'The Voice' by flute and stopped and grinned when she saw Elizabeth , "Welcome home." Francis just then set out lunch, looking pretty femmine and hot in his apron.

I smirked softly. "yeah, home." I said looking around at the house, slipping off lovi's back to sit next to ludwig and feli.

Ludwig was about to wrap his arm around her but Feli was faster about it.

I stared up al feli, wondering why he did such a thing before looking at ludwig for a reaction.

Ludwig gave Feli a glare before shaking his head, "Vhat are you doing?" Feli smiled, "Hugging my friend, what does it look like?" "Okay, but I vas about to hug her." Ludwig countered. "And I beat you, ve~" Feli said. He laughed, he was toying with Ludwig. He gave Elizabeth a quick kiss on the cheek, before handing her over to Ludwig.

I stared at Feli as though he was crazy before smiling and kissing his cheek back then leaning on Ludwig.

There was silence from Gil as he felt like he didn't belong. Ryah hadn't heard anything of what Elizabeth and Gilbert were talking about through her shouts. But she knew for a fact it dealt with her. "I'm going to go get some fresh air." She lied as she walked out. After a moment Gil got up to follow her. Francis grabbed his shirt sleeve, "If you do anything to hurt her again, I swear by all that I consider dear in this world I will cut your throat in your sleep. Best friend or not, you know how I feel about her and if she comes in, in pain, or doesn't come in at all. I will kill you." Gilbert nodded, "I know." He said then left. Francis sighed, "It's times like this when I regret giving up smoking." Gilbert walked outside silently and saw Ryah sitting on the slant of the roof. Gilbert found the tree she had used and climbed it and sat beside her, "I-I'm sorry for hurting you like I did." Ryah turned away, not bearing to be able to look at him. "Are you not answering because I told you I didn't vant to be friends?" Ryah shrugged, but that generally meant 'yes'. "Listen, vhat I did vas vrong. The truth is...I love you, as a person and as a friend. The reason vhy I try not to love you more than this is because you remind me, personality vise as the girl vho broke my heart. She vas stubborn, and ve alvays argued, but those arguments vere vhat made us bond...and I see so much of her in you..." "So that's it?" Ryah snapped. "Ryah...do you really love me like you say you do?" Ryah didn't say anything at first but then said, "Maybe." He learned that whenever she said 'maybe' it was also a 'yes'. Gilbert bit his cheek, then said, "Do you love me enough to break up vith Alfred?" "Maybe." She said with a shrug, that was a definite 'yes', "But after what you did and what you said...why would I want you? You're an ass, and even though I don't love Alfred, I'd rather have an obnoxious boyfriend that's in love with me, that I love only as a friend, than a man who loves me as a person, and doesn't even want to be friends, that I am in love with." Ryah said with a scowl. "So you are in love with me." He confirmed. Ryah gave a single sharp nod, "BUt you don't deserve my love. I should've never said 'Yo' to you guys in the first place. I was an idiot who wanted to be in love for once. But if I had known the man I loved even before I got to know him was going to break me this hard, and hurt me this much, I would never have subjected myself to the group." "Ryah please...I vant to be friends. But something Elizabeth said made me change my mind. I don't vant the choice I made to affect our friendship. The truth is, I love you, I'm IN love vith you, but I'm afraid that you'll break my heart like she did." Ryah nodded then said, "Well that's the choice you made, I'll still be your friend, but don't expect any special treatment for breaking my heart." She said. Gil nodded. Ryah climbed around him and went down the tree; she didn't want to be near him anymore.

I waited in silence for Ryah to come back with Gilbert but after a few minutes I sighed and stood up, going to a small closet and bringing out an old bottle of Irish wine and pouring it into a coffee mug; to lazy to grab an actual wine glass and chugged it.

Ryah entered and looked at Francis and then feeling very much in need of a hug, she sat on his lap and hugged him. Francis smiled softly and hugged her back fiercely. Gil walked in and leaned against the entryway. Francis gave him a dagger stare, "You didn't hurt her did you?" Gil shook his head, "I just apologized, and told her how I feel...you vere right Francis. But sometimes I vish you veren't." Francis nodded and patted the back of Ryah's head. Ryah then made herself at home and poured some of the wine for herself and drank it all in one swallow. "Damn I needed that." She said, color coming across her cheeks.

I smirked lightly, grabbing the bottle back from her. "I believe I need it more than you, but I'm willing to share." imy face reddened as I chugged my third glass, having not drank alcohol in a while so I was being a light weight.

Ryah laughed, "Yesh...True that. But before Ryah could ransack the cabinets for other alcohol, Scotty opened a cabinet and pulled out some Guinness. Ryah took it gratefully and took a long swig, widening her eyes.

I spurted slightly at Ryah's expression before walking back into the living room. Plopping my ass on Ludwig's lap I threw my head back, taking in the bitter taste of the wine in a large swig.

Ryah giggled with brightly lit eyes as she chugged the bottle, and then turned on some music and began dancing already tipsy.

I giggled as I watched Ryah dance, bobbing my head and wiggling my hips in Ludwig's lap.

Ludwig blushed as he felt his member harden beneath her movements that only made it feel more suggestive.

I smirked and stood up, putting the bottle on the table and moving to dance against and with Ryah.

Ludwig coughed nervously and excused himself to the bathroom to "take care of business". Ryah suggestively danced to 'Drop Dead Beautiful' by Britney Spears, while still holding the alcohol.

Halfway during the song I grabbed the twin's hands, whining, "Come dance with us! you to Francis!"

Francis grinned and did as he was told. Scotty, and the German brothers just watched in amazement at the ability of some of their dances, Ryah, well her rhythm killing dancing was just cute because she tried. But Elizabeth was the dancing queen.

The song then changed to Touch You Right Now.

Biting my lip I had to keep myself from doing something wrong. I slid out of the dancing and grabbed the wine bottle, downing the last cupful in it before grabbing Ludwig and putting his hands on my hips as I grinded with him.

Ludwig, having just gotten out of the bathroom, grinded back with her. "Vell so much for trying to not be horny vith you around." He chuckled darkly.

I giggled lightly, looking up at him through glazed eyes. my mind reeling with thoughts as my consious tried to take over, pulling me away from ludwig. I shook my head and ran to the bathroom.

Ludwig let her go, knowing how she was feeling. Francis danced well in comparison to Ryah but the pair were having fun.

I splashed some water on my face, calming down a bit although a small buzz sounded in the back of my mind. I looked to the clock and sighed. '11' I thought lightly. I stepped out of the bathroom, shutting off the music.

Ryah pouted, but then smiled again after taking another swig of the whiskey, clearly hammered. "Evivabth...yired tou?" She questioned.

Ludwig having just gotten out of the bathroom and grinded back with her. "Vell so much for trying to not be horny vith you around." He chuckled darkly.

I giggled lightly, looking up at him through glazed eyes. my mind reeling with thoughts as my conscious tried to take over, pulling me away from ludwig. I shook my head and ran to the bathroom.

Ludwig let her go, knowing how she was feeling. Francis danced well in comparison to Ryah but the pair was having fun.

I splashed some water on my face, calming down a bit although a small buzz sounded in the back of my mind. I looked to the clock and sighed. '11' I thought lightly. I stepped out of the bathroom, shutting off the music.

Ryah pouted, but then smiled again after taking another swig of the whiskey, clearly hammered. "Evivabth...yired tou?" She questioned.

Ludwig had just gotten out of the bathroom, grinded back with her. "Vell so much for trying to not be horny vith you around." He chuckled darkly.

I giggled lightly, looking up at him through glazed eyes. my mind reeling with thoughts as my conscious tried to take over, pulling me away from ludwig. I shook my head and ran to the bathroom.

Ludwig let her go, knowing how she was feeling. Francis danced well in comparison to Ryah but the pair was having fun.

I splashed some water on my face, calming down a bit al though a small buzz sounded in the back of my mind. I looked to the clock and sighed. '11' I thought lightly. I stepped out of the bathroom, shutting off the music.

I sighed and nodded. "come on time to go to bed, ryah gets my room, scotty gets his and I get the guest room with you guys to make sure you don't go and mess with ryah while she's still hammered." I said in a motherly fashion, still a little drunk myself.

Ryah giggled drunkenly and childishly, "But I wanna stay up! I don't wanna go to bed." Then she looked around, "Snowflake!" She called out as if her teddy bear would magically walk to her. She fell and laughed deeply.

I sighed angrily, shoving a hand in my hair. "Ryah, you're drunk and unless you want me to make your hangover 20 times worse you're going to bed.

Ryah pouted crossing her arms and nodded and went to the room she was given.

I made sure the guys went into the room before me as I went to check on Ryah. After I looked to find her unconscious on the lilac bed spread I left and went back to the room with the boys. Grabbing a change of closes I went into the bathroom to change.

Scotty knocked on the door lightly, "Liz? I'm headin' to bed, night. I love yah sis."

"Night" I mumbled, slipping on a purple, sheer night dress that reached just above my knees. I slipped back into the room and laid on a palate on the ground, alone.

The following morning the boys had all awoken before Ryah did, which was something that never happened before.

I still laid on the floor, a pillow over my face and another between my legs from my spot on the floor. I was awake but to tired to rise.

Ludwig sat beside her and rubbed her back.

Grumbling I rolled over, looking up at him through squinted eyes. "Guten Morgen."I said with a small smirk.

He chuckled, "it's getting towards 'guten tag'." He said, "How did you sleep?"

"like shit, you?" I sat up on my elbows.

Ludwig chuckled and smiled, "I didn't drink. Vhich is veird for me. But I am still dying from the aftereffects of you grinding against me." He teased.

My face went beet red. "Sorry 'bout that luv, haven't drunk in a while." I said softly, the lightest Irish accent coming out with my words.

Ludwig smiled, "It's okay, I vould go through any torture you bring on me, just so long as vere together." He said with a wink. "Oh and Francis is making breakfast." His mouth drooled a little thinking about the Frenchman's excellent skills in food.

I nodded, a soft smile on my face."tomorrow I'm going to cook though, you'll love it." I promise, standing up and stretching, the night dress comming up just enough to show a pair a black boy shorts rimmed with lace.

Ludwig tried to not be conspicous but his eyes couldn't he;p but wander over her shorts. "Cute." He said with a tinge of pink painting his cheeks.

I looked at ludwig, a thin crimson eyebrow raised. Shaking my head I made my way to the the hallway.

Ludwig gollowed and hugged her middle and kissed her, "There's your good morning hug and kiss."

I smiled, kissing him back. "You know, sense you didn't give it to me right when I woke up you should carry me to the dining room." I said with a small victory smirk.

He grinned and swooped you up off your feet and carried you bridal style to the dining room, where everyone save the last female red head.


	16. The Proposal

Chapter 16: The Proposal

I squeaked and giggled lightly. "Put me down on the counter." I ordered.

Ludwig obeyed her and set her down on the counter but kissed her deeply. At least until Scotty coughed and said, "Could ya snog later?" Ludwig chuckled and nodded and leaned against the counter beside her.

I pouted at Scotty, grabbing a rag from the drawer next to me and throwing it at him, square in the face. "Stoopid bugger." I hmphed, pulling ludwig so he stood in between my legs, his back facing me.

Ludwig chuckled, "She has more authority than you Scotty," he chuckled, "because this girl means business."

I nodded sternly, "I may be the baby, but my word is law, because women rule the world." I fist-pumped.

"Ughn…I agree." Moaned Ryah, as she walked in.

"Well if it isn't Miss Hangover, how'd you sleep?" I asked with a small smirk, handing her a cup of coffee.

Ryah gave a light smile, as she took the cup, "Have you ever took a hammer or rock to your head and tried to back your skull open? Think about that and imagine that ALL night."

"Poor baby, will a kiss make it better?" I teased, sipping at my glass of coffee.

"Yes Mommy." Ryah bantered with a grin.

Giggling I leaned over giving Ryah a small kiss on her forehead, nose, then lips.

Ryah kissed back, then pulled Elizabeth in close and stuck her tongue out at Ludwig, "Dating or not, she's my girl." She teased.

I rolled my eyes, wrapping my arms around Ryah's neck, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that luv, you're gunna have ta share meh with Ryah here." I said with a smirk.

Everyone rolled with laughter, Ludwig's eyes rolled, "If I didn't know better, I'd say Ryah vas the girl you used to date."

Scotty smirked, biting into a piece of toast as I flushed a beet red. "No, that would be the girl who used live down the street from us." He said knowledgeably, then getting hit in the head with another rag, courtesy of moi.

Scotty smirked, "I love you too lass." He said to his sister. Francis wrenched Ryah away, "Sorry about breaking you lovers up, but my butt's cold and I need to warm it up." He said making Ryah sit on his lap.

I pouted lightly, before smirking, sitting on Ryah's lap, "Victory!"

Francis mocked an 'oof', pretending the two lightweight girls were heavy, and laughed. Ryah hugged Elizabeth's middle.

"So guys, what do y'all want to do while you're here?" I asked, putting my hands on Ryah's, laying my legs on the closest persons lap.

Lovino stroked Elizabeth's legs in thought and said, "I've always wanted to go and see the castles."

I nodded lightly, "Well I have some things to do today, so Scotty can take whoever wants to go while I'm out." I said, thinking about all the things I had to do.

Ryah rested her head on Elizabeth's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "What do you need to do? I mean I would love to see the castles but I don't want you to be alone." She said.

I smiled and reached behind me, petting her head. I whispered back, "Just some shopping, then I have to come back and cook." I smiled lightly, "I'll be fine, if I need anything I'll call one of the guys to come and help me."

Ryah nodded, "Okay sweetie." She said kissing her cheek, "Imma go take a shower." She said and got up, replacing her butt with Elizabeth's. She stole a discreet and brooding and pained glance at Gilbert before taking off.

I sighed lightly rubbing my eyes, to lazy to move from Francis's lap. "So, who's going with Scotty to the castle?" I asked.

Lovino, Francis, raised their hands.

I nodded, looking over at Feli, Ludwig and Gil, "You three wunna stay here or come with me?" I asked, standing up and walking to the counter for more coffee.

Ludwig and Feli both said that they'd be going with you. Gil shrugged, "I need some time to think, you all go on vithout me."

I nodded lightly, "You destroy my house, I chop your balls off, got it?" I said eyeing him.

Gil nodded with a light smirk, "If I vere to do anything like that, I'd blow it up." He chuckled lightly then waved it off; honestly I'll not be doing anything stupid to ruin your house." He promised.

I smiled softly and nodded, "Good boy. Well guys, get ready and meet me outside in thirty minutes, I need a shower." After saying that I headed on my way to the guestroom, grabbing a light green dress that went down to my shin's and had long see-through sleeves. I took a quick shower, braided my hair, got dressed and threw on a pair of black flats before I made my way downstairs, grabbing my wallet and purse.

Ludwig and Feli followed her out the door. Ryah came downstairs in a long sleeve red hoodie and black sweat pants and grey tennis shoes, not feeling like dressing up today. Those who wanted to go with Scotty, hopped in his car. Gil stopped Ryah and kissed her forehead, "Be safe." He said with concerned eyes. Ryah nodded but said, "You sure you don't want to come?" "Nah, you have fun, take pictures." He said handing her a camera. She nodded and left.

I smiled as I started walking down the sidewalk, pretty sure I was getting strange looks from the males behind me, about why I wasn't taking the perfectly nice black dodge ram sitting in the driveway.

"Um…you know…ve could drive." Ludwig mentioned.

"Why drive when it's a perfect day to walk?" I asked, smiling innocently, having walked everywhere in this town.

Ludwig shrugged at the others and took Elizabeth's hand. Ryah sat in the passenger seat beside Scotty.

She looked out her window at the beautiful scenery of the landscape she loved the feeling of freedom and peace she got from being here. Back at the house Gilbert climbed the tree and sat on a branch and relaxed there. He finally admitted it, and she had too. They were in love with each other, but he had broken her heart and now he would have to start all over again with her, if he had any hope of wanting to prove to himself, to Elizabeth, to the others and most importantly, to her, he had to prove his love for her. BUt how?

I smiled and stopped at the first store. it was a small bakery. I stood in the small line, basket in hand. "yes, four loafs of bread, ah thank you." I smiled, paying the woman behind the counter before leaving with a brown paper sack. the next place we stopped was an open market that held all kinds of vegetables and fruits. I smiled brightly, buying things from each stall, somehow being able to hold every single bag I got.

Feli questioned, "Do you want us to help you out there?"

"if you want." I said innocently, handing him some bags.

Ludwig and Feli each took a bag.

After I finnished in the open market ii smiled, walking back to the house to put things up and prepare for dinner.

Ludwig and Feli happily helped and obeyed Elizabeth at whatever she asked. Gil napped in the tree, unknowing that they had returned. Scotty and Lovino talked aobut the history of the castles, while Francis and Ryah admired the structure of the castle. Francis leaned, crossing his arms over a stone of the turret, his golden hair whipping aobut. He seemed so femmine and yet so strong and powerful. Ryah smiled and leaned her head against him. He hugged her to his side, they stayed like that for a good half hour, gazing at the landscape below. "Ryah...there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Ryah looked up at him, "Yeah? What is it?" He took her shoulders firmly and said, "I knew you before you came and joined us...I was your number one fan when you were in boxing at your old school...I've memorized everything you've ever done in your team. I know you're history. I'm in love with you, and I want you to know that if ever you need someone to be there to pick up the pieces, I want to always be there for you." Ryah's eyes bubbled up, and she gave him a fierce hug, he hugged her back with just as much firmness, he would do anything to protect Rah. "I don't care if you're dating Alfred, or how much Gilbert loves you, but I too am in love with you, and if it weren't for my fear of dating, I would ask you to go out with me. BUt I'm not going to tear you away from Alfred. That's a break up that has to occur between you two. But don't get me wrong, I hope the best for you two." He said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair swishing lightly as it was so short. The beam of the sunset was already upon them, his face was lit up in such a pretty way, making him look brazen, and powerful. RYah's heart pounded, and she went on her instincts and kissed him deeply, "You're the best guy friend I could ever have. I love you too Francis, but I don't think I could ever return the feelings quite as much." "I know...I know how much you love him. I can see it in your eyes and the way you look at him, mon ami." Ryah was then wrapped into another hug and they went to find the other boys so they could return home.

I smirked, handing the boys the rest of the bags as I grabbed a rather nice looking rock, not to small nor to big. "go inside, I'll be there in a second." I said as I took aim, hitting gilbert square in the middle of his forehead

Gilbert toppled to the ground from his high perch and he rolled on the ground moaning from his aching body and the searing pain on his forehead, he looked up and there was a small stream of blood coming from where the rock hit him. He let out a string of curses and, growled, "OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY FOR VHAT I DID! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" He yelled pitifully.

I giggled lightly and walked up to gilbert, standing over him in a way that made it so he could look under my dress. I bent over, holding out my hand. "need help luv?" I asked nicely, prepared to give him some first aid.

Gil blushed and kept his eyes trained on her own beaming emeralds, and took her hand, "Jah, thanks."

Helping him up, I proceeded to pull him int the house. "sit." I ordered, pointing to the kitchen table, grabbing a first aid kit off the top of the refridgerator.

Gilbert sat obediently on the kitchen table for her.

I cleaned the small cut before sticking a green band-aid over it, giving it a small, motherly kiss. "There." I said with a smile.

Gilbert blushed and smiled, "Thanks 'Mommy'." He chuckled, "I think that might soon be another nickname for you Ellie." He winked.

I blushed, smacking his forehead. "Idiot." I hmped, walking out of the kitchen.

Gil chuckled and hopped off the table, and then said lightly,

"Hey Ellie?"

I stopped, looking back at him. "Yeah?" I asked lightly, kind of afraid of what he wanted.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked.

I smiled softly, shaking my head. "Not really, why?"

"Because I just don't vanna be the guy everyone hates because of a stupid mistake. And...you're right. I shouldve thought about vether I really vanted this for myself...But if she ever breaks up vith Alfred, I vant you to know that I vill take care of her, and protect her vith my life, hell I'll still do that now." He said standing straight and strong like a man with power and promise.

I smirked and patted his shoulder. "I'm glad you see things that way, but if you ever hurt her I might just let Francis kill you." I giggled.

Gil gave a mocking shiver and rubbed his throat, "Don't I know it. He almost reminds me of Natalia."

I frowned slightly at the thought of ivans sister. I grasp the small sunflower charm, sighing. "okie, well get out so I can cook."

"Jah 'Mommy'." He said giving her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. Just as he walked out, Ryah walked in and their lips met. Ryah stepped back blushing, then kind of shouldered past him with bitter awkwardness. Francis gave a wry glance at Gilbert before entering the kitchen. "Elizabeth mon ami! I want to help!" He pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "oh you do, do you? well then start rinsing, peeling, and chopping up vegetables." I ordered

Francis grinned and set straight to work, then tentatively said, "You know...I know this is kind of sudden, but I want you to be the first to know about this...My inheritance is this old shop that my dad used to use, and once I graduate this year, I'm going to take it over, and start my own business, and it's going to be a restaurant, both cooking and baking...would you be my co-manager?" He questioned.

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plate as I looked at him. a wide toothy smile making its way onto my face."R-Really?" I asked excitedly.

Francis nodded and gave her a mock stern glare, and took a spatula and waved it at her with humor, "But you'd better keep well at your school work young lady." He teased.

I squealed, glomping the tall Frenchman to the ground, hugging him around the neck.

Francis laughed and hugged her tightly; he too had grown to love this hyper but soft spoken girl as a sister. "You're very welcome cherie."

I kissed his cheek softly before standing up, offering him a hand. "Let's finish dinner, kay?" I said with a cute head tilt, my long braid falling over my shoulder, a few stray strands from the day's activities falling in my face.

Francis took her hand and helped finishing up making dinner. He chuckled at her adorableness.

I set the table, laying out a platter of vegetables, and fruits, wine, water, and a large platter that held a roast on it. "Dinner's ready." I said proudly, ushering everyone to the table.

Everyone's mouths watered at the spectacle before them. Ryah poured herself some water and then the lot of them dug in. They always said that no one could a candle to the Irish folks' hospitality.


	17. Mind Raped

Chapter 17: Mind Raped

I smiled, only picking at most of my food but still eating some. Standing from my spot, I said lightly, "Excuse me." I smiled lightly and went to put my dishes in the sink.

Ryah frowned slightly, and then began thinking of some previous meals and then as soon as she finished her meal, she grabbed at her stomach and growled, "Ugh...mmm...cramps...Elizabeth, come with me to the bathroom." I said looking at her with false pained eyes.

I blinked some and nodded, walking with her to the bathroom. "What's up?" I asked, slipping up onto the counter.

Ryah leaned against the door, "Obviously you know I'm not actually sick, but...I'm seriously questioning if you are. Elizabeth...are you having eating problems? I'm very observant, I've noticed you'll make a great big meal, and then eat only a few bites, if you're puking it up when we're all asleep, I'll kick your ass. Now what is it? Are you just stressed or what? Is it some sort of Bulimia or something?" Ryah asked with a firm concerned stare.

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm perfectly fine Ryah, I just have eating problems. I've had them my whole life so please stop worry." I shouldered past her and out of the bathroom. I couldn't explain it to her, it was too hard. 'maybe I am getting sick...' I thought, putting a small hand over my stomach, a frown making its way onto my face.

Ryah growled lightly, she knew her friend was holding back, she always knew when Elizabeth was. But she wasn't the type to press someone for information...but if Elizabeth didn't start eating well, she'd get sick...and then Ryah would take action. She would not let her become anorexic...she knew what is was like...she had been there and got out of it. She would not go through the same pain she went through that was another aftereffect of her dad leaving. Though she didn't know what it was called at the time. But she would not let this eating disorder get the best of her friend.

Stepping into the guest room, I thanked my lucky charms that no one was there. I stood in front of a full body mirror, pulling off my dress, standing in just my underwear. "I'm not that small am I?" I asked quietly as though someone would answer. I stared at my body, I had plumps cheeks, nicely rounded breast, a slim waist and a rounded bottom and hips. Putting my hands against my body I felt my rips, you couldn't see them so that was good...right?

Ryah went into the kitchen and as she recently did when she got angry, she grabbed her flute and walked outside to practice. She drowned away her troubles through the music and then started thinking of her friend again and started crying. She was so worried about Elizabeth all the time. She had always been...an obsessive person. If she got attached to someone she got overly concerned about it. When her dad left, it killed her, when the rest of her family died...well she was still trying to get over it. Elizabeth...Elizabeth meant more to her than anything, and if that meant sometimes acting like she was possessive over her, then she'd do it. Ryah couldn't imagine Elizabeth ever getting hurt by anyone because if she did she didn't care who did it, but they'd pay dearly.

I sighed and grabbed a pair of baggy sweats and Ludwig's t-shirt, self-conscious all of a sudden about my small body; I brushed a few stray hairs behind my ear and went down stairs.

When Ryah felt better she came back inside and was confronted by Elizabeth and then remembering something she had previously wanted to ask her she said, "Oh...Elizabeth...there was something I wanted to ask you about...it's about the former Fatal Five."

I sighed and grabbed a pair of baggy sweats and Ludwig's t-shirt, self-conscious all of a sudden about my small body; I brushed a few stray hairs behind my ear and went down stairs.

When Ryah felt better she came back inside and was confronted by Elizabeth and then remembering something she had previously wanted to ask her she said, "Oh...Elizabeth...there was something I wanted to ask you about...it's about the former Fatal Five."

I raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly. "yeah, what is it?"

Ryah shuffled her feet and then said, "Remember...the contract we made? The Wishful Thinking contract? You know...where we wouldn't go out with any of them until we had a chance to kiss each guy if they were to ever notice us?"

I thought back slightly and nodded. "Yeah, what about it?" I asked, undoing my braid to run a hand through my hair.

"Well...I mean...Feli and I could kiss at any time, I mean if I weren't dating Alfred...but...Ludwig...he and you are like soul mates or something, and I don't want to butt in just for a kiss. But...I want you to know, that I want to bond with him too...so sometime...can I hang out with him?" Ryah asked lightly.

Smirking, I grabbed Ryah's hand, pulling her to the living room where the boys now hung out, playing the wii. "Ludwig. I have a job for you. "I said sternly.

Ryah blushed fiercely wondering what the hell Elizabeth was up to. Ludwig looked up at his girlfriend in question, "And that is?"

"I want you to sleep with Ryah. "I said, oblivious to the other thing it could mean and not just him staying in the same bed with her that night. I then proceeded to push ryah into my boyfriend's arms, sitting contently on the arm rest of the couch.

Ryah flopped indecently into his stunned arms both looking very uncomfortable with the predicament. Scotty, Feli, and Lovino went wide-eyed with surprise and Feli exclaimed, "But he's YOUR boyfriend! Why do you want her to sleep with him!" At the same time Lovino was snapping, "But she's dating Alfred!" Gil exclaimed, "She's NOT sleeping vith my brother! I love her too damn much for her to sleep vith him!" "Oui! That is NOT something I will permit mon ami!" Francis exclaimed.

I tilted my head to the side cutely. "But... its only two people staying in the same bed. I do it all the time with you guys. "I said, pouting lightly at the fact I got yelled at

Everyone's faces went blank with confusion and then Scotty whispered into Elizabeth's ear what the others had meant you wanted the duo to do.

My face flushed heavily, and I shook my head side to side in a hurry. "Idiots! I meant for them to sleep in the same bed together! God I'm surrounded by perverts!" I grabbed at my hair.

Ryah chuckled, "Well then...hello there bedmate." Ludwig laughed and noogied her, and then said, "If that's all then sure, that vould be nice and different."

I sighed heavily and sat on the flour. "God." I grumbled, hitting my head with a pillow. "My poor virgin thoughts have officially been raped." I then glared at the guys, except Scotty and Ludwig. "I have officially been mined raped, I hope you're proud!" I hmphed.

The others looked embarrassed about what they said and then Francis said, "Oh! Honhonhon! I've got the perfect cure!" He hopped on a computer and looked up a love song that was widely famous for being sung by a purple dinosaur with green spots.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, settling down on the arm rest of my brother's lazy boy. "So Ryah, when I wake up, I'm going to kick you out of my spot; kay?"

Ryah laughed, "You got it."

I smiled. "So here's how it goes, Scotty, obviously sleeps in his room. The guy's and Ryah, along with me will be staying in my room tonight. Ryah and Ludwig can sleep on my bed, it's a queen, and the rest of us sleep on the floor, understood?" I asked, looking around to everyone in the room.

Everyone nodded. Ryah then said, "Well Imma go get changed into some sleepwear." She then got up and got changed into a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a light grey sweatshirt.

I gathered up the boys and brought them to the room. The walls were a rich cream color; the carpet was lilac and matched the rest of the furniture. The room held a queen bed against two windows, farthest from the wall. A comfy plush couch and three bean bags. It held a desk made out of cherry wood and a purple, twirling desk chair. On the desk sat a silver lamp, a few old books, and a newish computer. There was also a rather large TV on the wall with the door and a few gaming platforms and a DVD and VCR. Next to that was a cherry wood book case holding many more books, pendants, incense, candles, movies and rocks. The walls were littered with black and white photos of Ireland . Smiling I took a deep breath of my room, walking to the night stand I opened the drawer, pulling out a rather old looking camera, and sat on the bed. "Welcome to my sanctuary, make your selves at home." I said with a smirk.

Ryah looked around the room and smiled, it was gorgeous! She breathed deeply, for some reason she thought she actually smelled lilac. "This is amazing." Lovino nodded, "Definetly pimpin'." He said as he sat down beside her. France chuckled and sat her on his lap. Ryah chuckled and pulled Gilbert down and her legs on his lap. Feli laughed as he leaned against the footboard of the bed, beside Lovino. Ludwig stood on the other side of Gilbert laughing at the silliness of the others. "You gonna join us?" Lovino said to Elizabeth .

I shook my head lightly as I let my fingers caress the camera. I set it down on the desk, letting my fingers dance alone the desks surface, taking in the feeling of a life before this.

Ryah smiled as she watched Elizabeth , wondering what the girl was thinking. Elizabeth had always been an in-depth person like her, that's one of the many reasons why they got along.

Frowning I took down a box, it was an old, black cigar box. I sat on the bed next to Lovino, setting the box on my lap. I let my fingers slowly push open the box; a wooden incense holder covered in hand painted red and black butterflies. Setting it down on the night stand I grabbed a small bag full of amber colored sticks. Putting one up to my nose I smiled, "Ancient mist, mmm." I put the stick in the holder, grabbing a white lighter from the box also; I lit the stick, immediately being it with a strong, but not to strong smell.

"Mmm...I think I'm gonna die." Ryah said drool peaking from her lips. "That smells magnificent, Ancient Mist you say?" Francis said curiously.

I nodded lightly. "Aye, it was my mother's favorite. It was the first smell to ever be in this room when it was finished." I said with a light smile.

Ryah smiled, "It's a beautiful smell, and it works with the sentimental meaning for you."

"Mhm" closing the box, I put it down, sliding it under the bed. looking over to the door I noticed Scotty standing there frowning. I knew what he wanted to talk about, but I wasn't prepared to decide. "I'll be back." I said lightly, leaving with scotty to the kitchen. "I know what you're going to say, so don't say it." I growled, slipping up onto the counter, where I sat with my head in my hands.

"Fine then, I won't. But you know you have to. There's no way getting around it, it's either one or the other." He said sternly.

I sighed and nodded. "I can't leave Ryah, and I'd break Ludwig's heart if I stayed... ugh, what am I going to do?" I leaned back, hitting my head on the cabinet behind me.-end

He paused and thought through the possibilities and hugged his sister calmly, "Why don't you finish up the year with Ryah, and then at the end of the year you can decide. But someone needs to stay here and take care of the house, so whether you stay with me, or go, you have to let me know so if you choose to go I can give custody to Uncle Arthur." Scotty suggested.

I nodded with a smile, kissing him sweetly on the cheek. "Thank you Scotty, for everything."

Scotty smiled with brotherly love, "Of course, I'd do anything for you sis."

"Well I should head back, they're probably wondering where I ran off to. Night." I leapt off the counter and walked out of the kitchen only to bump into someone's chest.

Ludwig looked like he was about to die, his face was obviously holding back tears, "You might be staying here?"

I bit my bottom lip, looking down as though I was a frightened child about to be punished. "l-ludwig... you have to understand..." my voice cracked slightly with each word.

Ludwig started to tremble with angered pain, "I do. If you vanna stay here, that's fine. Stay here. Your family is here. I dont blame you." He said unable to control the crack in his voice as he left, slamming the door. Feli scampered downstairs, "What's going on ve? Where's Ludwig? He came downstairs to tell you that we were about to play a game, when we heard the door slam." He said with his head cocked in confusion.

Tears started to fall from my pain contorted face, my shoulders shaking in sadness. "l-ludwig... learned that I might s-stay here..." I bit my lip with bruising pressure, my voice going out with every word I spoke. I messed up and I don't know how to fix it.

Feli hugged you close, "Just give him some time, he'll work things out, he always does ve."


	18. Impossible Decision

Chapter 18: Impossible Decision

I nodded lightly but I couldn't forget about the helpless feeling churning in my stomach. "let's go upstairs." I said softly, trudging slowly up the stairs.

He nodded and held you as you both climbed up. Ryah looked at the grim duo, "What's going on?" Gil, Feli, Lovino all exchanged glances as they were the only present ones who knew about Elizabeth and her impossible decision.

I shook my head lightly, "It's nothing, just a little spat that's all." I lied, not having the heart to tell her. I slowly pulled away from Feli and went to my bookcase, grabbing a black book with the words 'heal' engraved in silver along the books back. Sitting down in a bean bag chair I opened the book, not daring to look at anyone.

"Ooh what's that book?" Ryah asked curiously as she looked at the title.

I smiled lightly. "It's a Wiccan book, my mother studied Wicca most of her life and got me into it. This book I have here is one made by my mother," I said, turning the book around to show her the tattered, discolored paper covered in elegant black ink. "It was a birthday present to me when I was 9, it talks about healing and purifying the mind, soul, body, and home. You see, this house is protected, no one or thing can get in without being invited in. you probably think I'm crazy which is fine." smiling I tilted my head to the side.

"I knew it was Wiccan! Really? You're mother made this one? No, no, actually I've always wanted to learn more about it." Ryah said brightly.

I giggled; closing the book I held it out for her. "feel free to read as many as you want. Almost every book in this room is about Wicca." I said with a smile.

"Awesome! I'll definetly do that! Oh! That's right I have a game that my brother taught me before he...you know..." Ryah said with a faltering smile and pulled out a bag of fortune cookies from her backpack. "Take a fortune cooke and then when you read it aloud, put: IN BED at the end." Ryah said with a sly smile. She passed them around and the others gave her a strange look and then Francis started, "You never hesitate to tackle the most difficult promblems...in bed." Then Francis rolled with laughter as it made sense. Lovino tried it next, "You will be surrounded by luxury...in bed." He chortled. Gil cracked open his own cookie and read, "It is up to you to create your own adventures...in bed." He could contain his mirth as he rolled on the floor. Feli then read, "Anything is possible with a willing heart...in bed." Scotty who had been hearing this from the door grabbed a cookie and read, "Birthdays are like friends; the more you have the better...in bed." He chuckled. Then Ryah snickered as she read, "Be prepared for big and small things that fall in your path...in bed."

Rolling my eyes I picked one up; "opportunity will pop up when you least expect it... in bed." I giggled lightly, eyeing the door as if Ludwig would magically appear.

And magically he did! Ludwig walked in with a bouquet of wildflowers and said, "Vhatever you do, I vill alvays love you."

I stared and I stared at him before smiling. I looked over at Ryah, "Is this one of those 'marry me moments' you're always talking about?" I asked looking back to Ludwig.

Ryah nodded with a beaming grin, "Yes that is most definitely a 'marry me moment'." Ryah giggled as she watched the sweet exchange.

I stood up from my spot, grabbing the flowers with one hand and cupping his cheek with the other. "I love you too." I kissed him lightly.

He pulled her close and not caring if Scotty was watching, Ludwig claimed her mouth with such a fierce passionate love that could not even be fathomed as even possible. He embraced her with a hold like a dying man afraid to let go, or a lover who got back from the war.

I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my small arms around his neck, pulling me closer into the kiss. I stood on my tippy-toes, craving his touch more than ever. I was tempted to kick Ryah out of my spot already, not wanting to part sides with my handsome German lover.

Ryah smiled, "You know what? You can keep your bedmate. We can set up a time to bond as friends."

I smiled pulling away from the kiss. "Thanks." I said to Ryah, grabbing Ludwig's hand as I sat in the bean bag chair, putting him in a sitting position in front of me. "If you move, I'll poke you in your beautiful blue eyes." I said with a smirk as I started weaving together two wildflower crowns.

Ludwig smiled and beckoned Ryah over and put his hand on Ryah's shoulder, "You are a kind and vonderful person who cares about her friends' feelings. I vould most definitely like to hang out vith you sometime." Then since he couldn't move, he made it so that he could kiss Ryah's cheeks without moving his own.

I smiled at the exchange, putting one crown onto Ludwig's head fitting the other on mine.

Ryah giggled, "You guys are too cute! I nominate you as king and queen of the Striking Seven!"

I rolled my emerald orbs, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders. "Mmm, my king." I said, giving him a light peck on the back of his neck.

Ludwig gazed down at her with his own blue eyes, "My queen." He said and kissed her.

I smiled lightly and kissked him back before pulling away to rest my chin on his shoulder. I looked to see one last fortune cookie and smiled handing it to Ludwig. "Read the fortune out loud and then say 'in bed' after it."

Ludwig bit into the cookie, pulled out the slip of paper with curious yet sly grin and read, "You have a magnetic personality...in bed." Ludwig laughed deeply and heavily with tears leaking out from the corners of his eyes.

I giggled at this, wiggling in my been bag chair. "okie! now what should we do?"

Everyone looked at each other, contemplating what they should do. "We could watch a movie." Feli said. "Or read something aloud." Lovino replied. "Non, I think we should have Ryah play and Elizabeth should sing for us." Francis said. The others agreed full heartedly. Ryah blushed bright red with modesty and embarrassment, "O-Oh...I dunno…I'm not that good." Ryah said.

I shook my head lightly. "I don't think so, I'm not good at ques, and stuff like that..." I said, tugging at my hair in embarrassment.

"But you're a great singer ve~!" Feli exclaimed. "Come on one song?" Gil said with a pleading grin. "You'll be fine!" Insisted Lovino. "Go ahead you two." Scotty said. "Yeah, you're both good at what you do." Francis agreed. "Besides shouldn't you practice anyvays?" Ludwig grinned. Ryah looked at Elizabeth, "I'll do it if she does."

I bit my lips and nodded in defeat. "I will do it if I can deciede what we do next and I get to pick the song." I said sternly, standing from my spot behind Ludwig.

Ryah then asked her lightly, "What song are we going to do?"

Nibbling on my lips I thought. " the healing song from tangled. " I said with a nod.

Ryah grinned, "Oooh I love that song!" She said and then got out her flute and prepared herself.

I waited till it was my que and I started, sounding almost like mandy moore. "flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. heal what has been lost, change the fates design, bring back what once was mine. what~ once~ was~ mine~~" I sang with a wide grin.

Ryah finished the tune on her flute with a warm smile. The group of boys applauded them. "So mon cher, what did you have in mind?" Francis asked.

I smirked and grabbed three diffrent movie, all chic-flicks and romantic-comedy movies.

Francis chuckled, "This should be fun." "Yes!" Feli agreed. Ludwig shrugged, "If that's vhat she vants then that's vhat ve'll vatch." The other boys nodded though they weren't really as much into girl movies.

First we're watching 'baby mama' then 'knocked up' and last but not least will be 'forgetting Sarah Marshall'." I said with a grin, popping 'baby mama' in before taking claim of my bed.

Ryah watched eagerly as she had never watched these before.

I smiled as I snuggled into my pillow, having seen this movie a million times before.

Ryah could almost never fall asleep to a movie, so she stayed awake till the end of the three movie marathon.

After the three movies I yawned, taking off my wildflower crown and putting it on my night stand. "Ludwig~ come to bed. " I moaned, snuggling into the almost perfect warmth of my bed.

Ludwig climbed in behind her and grinned thanking his lucky stars that Ryah, is an understanding person. Ryah herself cuddled up on the floor and on either side of her was Gil and Francis. Scotty went to his room and the twins slept beside each other.

I smiled softly, cuddling into ludwigs arms. "Ich liebe dich, guten natch."I said with a soft yawn.

"Ich liebe dich fur immur und immur." He whispered huskily into her ear and kissed her cheek before falling asleep.

Smiling brightly, I soon fell asleep. the next morning I woke up to find myself alone in my bed. I sat up, pouting as I looked around the room to find ludwig no-where in sight.

Ryah was reading one of the Wiccan books when Elizabeth got up.

I yawned and stretched, looking at ryah. "hey where luddy?" I asked, a little on edge.

Ryah shrugged, "He was gone when I got up, which was...oh say about an hour ago. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful."

I nodded and stood from my spot, going to my closet to pull out a pair of black leggings and white and black patterned knee length dress. "well I'm going to take a shower." I said lightly, going to the bathroom, unaware of the sound of water.

Ludwig was washing his body with some nice smelling AXE body wash, when the door opened, he had his eyes closed at first, unaware what was about to happen. He swished his hair and turned and went wide eyed in stunned shock, feeling vulnerable when he saw Elizabeth.

I ran a hand through my hair, setting my clothes on the sink, wiping my hand across the fogged up mirror. My face flushed as I stared into the reflection of my boyfriend's face. Heat rose to my cheeks and I slowly turned around. "I um..." my voice cracked as I let my eyes wonder over my boyfriend's god given features. I then looked back up at his horror stricken eyes and realized where I was. "B-bye!" I said, running from the bathroom, slamming the bathroom door and falling against the bathroom door, face flushed and a wide smile on my lips.

After his shower Ludwig came out looking beet red even still from the embarrassing encounter. He looked down and saw her and blushed even darker if that was even possible, though it had to be. "Um…" He nodded then dashed away downstairs, once downstairs he thought about what happened a grin appeared on his face. The wheels in his head were running on hyper drive.

I bit my lip to keep myself from giggling as I went into the bathroom to take my own shower, using the same axe body wash he did. Ludwig waited two minutes and then snuck upstairs again and ever so quietly he opened the door and tiptoed in and caught a long once over on Elizabeth. Her slender figure was like angels carved her, and god had given her the breath of life. Her breasts and hips were generous and she had a fine ass and shapely legs. Her was luscious and yet burned with fire-like qualities, much like Ryah's, but more tame. Her smile was a gift bestowed upon her by god himself and those eyes; they were such a beautiful shade of emerald that they would be worth fortunes. Ludwig then grinned and stole out of the bathroom accidently slamming the door as he ran out.

I jumped as I heard the door slam, moving a few strands of wet hair out of my face. Smiling, I had hoped it was Ludwig who was the peeping tom and not anyone else, well maybe Lovi or Feli would be fine. Giggling lightly I rinsed my hair and got out, drying my hair and body, getting dressed before putting on lotion and slipping on my ring. I made my way down stairs and to the kitchen where everyone was, waiting for Scotty to finish breakfast up.

Ludwig pulled her into his arms and squeezed her ass, "All is fair in love and war fraulein." He grinned.

I squeaked and rolled my eyes. "pervert." I smirked, kissing him softly, nibbling his bottom lip.

He chuckled lightly and hissed with desire, "You started it."

"Uh! whatever, you're the one who left the bed without telling me." I crossed my arms, pouting.

He kissed her, and said, "Alvright, I have to admit, you von that vround." He smiled as he played with her hair. "Hey lovebirds, come sit down and eat." Scotty scolded playfully. Ryah snickered.

I kissed him back, smirking. "damn right I won, I am a woman after all." rolling my eyes I sat next to ryah, sipping at a cup of coffee.

Ryah giggled lightly as she sipped at her hot cocoa.

I ate some scrambled efggs, a piece of toast and two rather large strawberries before I stood from my spot to get more cofffee. "so we have 5 more day's here, what do you want to do today?" I asked, turning to lean on the counter, sipping my coffee.

Ryah was drinking her cocoa smiling that Elizabeth was eating, which made her really happy. The boys discussed what to do then Ryah paled, as she dropped her cup, it wobbled and spilled a few drops before becoming stable again. Ryah recounted on her fingers and then she looked like she was about to cry.

I put down my cup calmly, kneeling near her. "what's wrong ryah?" I asked worriedly. Running a hand through her hair.

Ryah held her head in her hands as tears dripped from her face. She looked up at Elizabeth, "Do you realize what day it is? We were so caught up in the events we skipped Christmas! Today's the 27th!"

Deviant: I stared at her for a moment before cracking a huge grin. "I know what we're doing today!" I ran out of the room, only to come back 5 minutes later in a sexy, long sleeve, mid-thigh length Santa's little helper dress. my hair done in elegant curls going down my back, my head topped with a Santa hat. I also had a pair of thigh-high black stockings and a pair of red lace flats. I handed Ryah a bag, smirking. "Change. Now." I ordered before turning on my heel to the boys. "Scotty, show the boys where our Christmas stuff is and bring it down."

Scotty threw his hands up in defeat and chuckled and did so as Ludwig's little too late wolf whistle came about. Ryah got changed into the outfit Elizabeth had given her.

I smiled in glee as I twirled ryah around before going over to the family room, popping in a Mariah Carrie CD with all the Christmas songs.

Ryah smiled happily as she felt the Christmas spirit return to her again. Ryah wore a long flowing red dress with short black boots that had white fluff trimming the bottom. The sleeves were long and had the same trimming, and it was a turtleneck dress. She also wore long black gloves. Her hair was strung with red, white and green bells on a ribbon that served somewhat like a circlet. Thus, giving Ryah a new appeal of a Santa's girl, only with her own twist.

I leaned against the arm of the couch, producing a pen and pad almost out of nowhere. I looked over my list and checked off things already done.

Ryah then looked at her still kind of confused, "So we're dressed up all nice, so what do we do now?" She questioned.

"Well, we wait for the boys to get there ass back in here. " I yelled pointedly. "and then the festivities will commence." I said with a smirk.

Soon enough the boys came down with a box each of Christmas stuff and the tree.


	19. Another Shocking Surprise

Chapter 19: Another Shocking Surprise

I smirked and stood my ground. "Tree goes there." I said, pointing to the left corner, parallel to the door. "Then we will start to decorate. After that, me and Ryah, maybe even feli shall start baking while the boys take the truck to get presents. Any objections? Good!" I said, giving them no room for objections anyway.

The groups split up but Feli said he'd rather help the guys get presents, but Francis said, "Honhonhon, what about Christmas dinner? You will need a feast! And while you bake, I can make a fine cuisine!" He promised.

"Fine, fine. But it better be good or so help me I will hit you with a ginger-bread cookie. "I promised teasingly.

Francis grinned, "Fine, then I can eat it." He said and went straight to work ready to impress anyone. It was then that Ryah's cell phone started playing the ringtone Confessions of a Broken Heart, signalizing Berwald was calling her. "Um, be right back guys." She went into another room. "Ryah are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Are you avoiding me? Why didn't you call on Christmas? Do you know how worried sick Tino and I have been!" He sounded hurt and angry. Ryah couldn't get a word in, and then she finally screamed, "BERWALD!" That stopped him. "I'm fine! I've just been busy! Stop worrying about me! You have no right to be! So just stop bothering me!" Ryah then paused for a moment then said a little remorsefully, "Listen...I'm sorry for snapping like that, especially during this season, I just don't like to be bombarded like that. I'm fine, I'm with my family, there's really no need to be worried about me." There was a pause and then he said, "You're family? You mean your friend-family?" He sounded really hurt now. "Yeah..." You said a little confused. "Oh...right...sorry...I shouldn't have called, you're spending time with your family, that was rude of me...have a great night. Merry Belated Christmas." Ryah finally caught on but before she could say anything he clicked off. Ryah sighed and tucked her cell away and felt extremely bad that she hadn't considered him a part of her family, even though he was by blood. She walked back into the kitchen to continue her work.

I stared at ryah with softened eyes. "cookie dough makes everything better. " I told held, holding out a wooden spoon with a dollop of chocolate chip cookie dough on it.

Ryah grinned and hugged her before taking the wooden spoon and suckled the spoon till the sweetness was gone, "Yummy." She them smiled as she worked with dough, "I remember when Mom would give us the bowl of cookie dough remnants to lick off, remember?" Ryah said.

I nodded with a smile before something caught my eyes and ears. "I'll be right back." I then ran into the living room, snatching away the mistletoe and bell. "give me that." I ordered, even after having it. "Okie guys, you all know the rules of mistletoe right? Good." I said with a smile, grabbing a tack and hanging the mistletoe and bell combo in the middle off the entrance to the kitchen.

Ryah giggled, "This should be fun. Everyone really is game now."

"Mhm." I nodded with a smirk after filling the oven with as many trays as we could I walked back into the living room where I proceeded to glomp Ludwig onto the couch. In turn making him tear open a bag of tinsel and get it all over us.

There was a flash and Gil chuckled, and cooed, "Aww, Kodak moment!" He laughed and set the camera aside and began hanging up decorations.

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to just lay on Ludwig, too lazy to move. "Hey Santa, need a little help?" I asked, putting my Santa hat on his head.

Ludwig grinned, "Vell you are my helper so that vould be helpful." he chuckled. In the other room Francis had Ryah taste test what he was cooking. "Mmm! That's delicious Francis!"

I smiled widely and leaned down to kiss him only to get hit in the head with a ball of tinsel.

Scotty grinned, and proceeded to speak in a perfect imitation of his sister, "Victory!" Then he his grin broadened and he ran.

"You piece of shit!" I growled, proceeding to leap over the back off the couch and chase down my brother.

Everyone laughed as the siblings had their own kind of fun. Then Ryah frowned lightl, Elizabeth had her brother, the Italian Twins were together, Gil had his brother, but she didn't have either of her siblings. Sensing her pain, Francis pulled Ryah into a hug, and petted her head, and kissed her cheek, and whispered, "Ryah, I may love you as more than just as a friend, but i can still be a brother figure. Besides, we are your family. All of us are like your brothers. Even Gil in a way." Ryah hugged his neck from behind her, and kissed his cheek, and smiled, "Thanks Francis."

I tackled Scotty to the ground and fist pumped. "VICTORY!" rang through the house then, "oh shit I'm starting to sound like Alfred!" followed.

Everyone bowled over laughing at that exclamation. "You sure are, but don't worry, I'm sure he'll be happy with that." Ryah laughed and winked.

I rolled my eyes and walked back into the kitchen, grabbing Ryah around the waist. "Maybe I can be your Alfred while he's not here." I teased, breathing on her neck.

Ryah blushed turning submissive, and looked away with a bashful face, "Oh don't say such things." She said as if in a soap opera show.

I smirked and let my lips brush over her neck. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. " I said in a seductive voice, not noticing we grabbed every male's attention.

The boys started decorating the kitchen so they can watch this new exchange as Elizabeth was for once playing the 'pants'. Ryah blushed deeply, and held the back of Elizabeth 's head, and shivered at Elizabeth 's light touch over her neck. Ryah looked at Elizabeth 's head with soft eyes and tentatively fingered the soft fabric of Elizabeth 's dress over her left breast. "Y-yes, I suppose that's true." The others had never seen Ryah in this kind of submissive state before; could she actually be like this? Hell when did Elizabeth become so very dominant?

Grinning against her neck I twirled her around, pressing her back into the counter, lifting my knee between her legs as I held her wrists with one hand. "You're so cute, when you act like this." I said in a sultry voice, letting my tongue run up the length of her neck and then flick against her earlobe.

Ryah blushed profusely like an Ultimate Uke, and mewled, "Ohh aha, Mistress Elizabeth!" her voice was soft and fragile. "Please, do whatever you wish to me." The guys gawked, was this some kind of role-play they were doing!

"Such beautiful innocence you have, I will love to steal it away." I claimed her lips with an almost bruising pressure. Nibbling on her bottom as I tangled one hand in her hair and pulled her left thigh up, giving me more access to her lower regions, pressing my knee higher against her crotch.

Ryah moaned with an uke's high pitch voice, "P-Please, punish me Mistress Elizabeth, I've been disobedient!" Ryah's eyes gathered with bubbly tears, mewling under the punishing kiss. "Take me; Make me a display of your power." Ryah hooked her left leg tightly against Elizabeth's back.

I bit her lips, rolling it between my K9's. Smirking I eyed the males, mischief pooling in my bottomless emerald eyes. I pulled away, letting go of Ryah to slip onto the kitchen table, crossing my legs in a manner that made my dress hike up my thighs. "On you're knees, bark." I ordered, wondering how far I would get before the boys stopped us or Ryah got bored.

Ryah submitted to her, and got on her knees as if she wanted to do anything that her master wanted, "Woof." Ryah said. The guys were stunned, bulges pushed antagonizing against the hard recesses of their jeans. They didn't know what would happen, and they were a little curious as to what these two girls would do.

"Good girl, now roll over." I commanded, twirling some of my lonbg red hair around my pointer finger.

Ryah did so, but in a very suggestive manner.

"Aww, such a good little bitch you are!" I said happily. "Now would you like a present for being so good?" I asked.

Ryah nodded, "Yes please!"

I smirked and grabbed her chin between my thumb and for finger, pulling her into a deep kiss. My tongue prying open her lips and exploring her sweet cavern.

Ryah tentatively caressed her friend's tongue, brushing it gently, proving her weakness against Elizabeth . The guys were rather intrigued by this though the German boys were getting a little jealous.

I smirked, pulling away from Ryah, letting my lips work their way down her neck, teasing, and loving her neck as I tried to find her sweet spot.

Ryah moaned at the deep touch giving into Elizabeth's seductive maneuvers with her sweet surrender, entangling her hands with Elizabeth's long hair. She turned her head, to give Elizabeth more access. Gil then chuckled and said, "This is like free porn." Ryah arched her back and grinded lightly against Elizabeth.

I grinned, biting her neck softly, suckling the sweet taste before pulling away, and hugging her close to me. "That's all you get boys, get back to work." I said with a smirk.

The guys groaned at the stop of their little show, and continued to decorate the house with Christmas décor.

I giggled, checking on the cookies, taking them out and letting them cool.

"Mmm…smells sooo good." Ryah said, drool bubbling at her lips.

"Well we did make it, so obviously it's going to be good. Make sure no one comes to steal cookies, I'll be right back." I said, eyeing a certain German wearing my Santa hat.

It was no secret that of everyone, the strong German had a weakness for sweetness. Ryah nodded and grabbed a wooden spoon and pulled out a can of whoop ass on anyone who tried to grab a cookie.

When I came back, I grabbed one of the cookies and walked over to Ludwig, "Say 'ahhh'." I ordered cutely, holding the cookie up to his mouth.

Ryah grinned and snickered as Ludwig opened his mouth for Elizabeth. "Ahh." He said.

I smiled and put the cookie in his mouth, letting my fingers linger against his lips. "Good, right?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his middle.

Ludwig munched on the cookie and savored the flavor. "Mmm, heaven…" He said with chocolate stains at the corners of his mouth.

I giggled and smiled, licking the corner of his mouth. "I bet it doesn't taste as good as me though." I whispered.

He smirked slyly, "No one can taste as good as you," he then pressed his lips against her ear, "Mein engel."

I smiled brightly, almost to the point of tears. Sniffling I said softly, "I love you so much, maybe I will stay in America." I said, my bottom lip and looking up at him happily.

Ryah and Francis caught this and whirled on her, "WHAT!" Ryah looked at Elizabeth," You were going to stay here? When did you plan on telling me? Eho all knew?" Everyone save for Ryah and Francis raised their hands.

I went wide eyed and speechless. "R-Ryah…let me explain." I said softly, not wanting a repeat of last night.

Ryah looked hurt, "How could you not telling me! Me! Of all people! I'm your sister! We're supposed to tell each other everything! You mean more to me than anyone in the world! How could you do this! Am I not as special as your precious boyfriend?" "Hey! Don't talk about my brother or sister like that!" Gil snapped. Francis growled at Gil, "Hey, Ryah has every right to be angry! I would be angry too if you said that you were leaving me to stay in another country." Gilbert growled, "Vhy the hell vould you get upset about that! You're a man!" "You're so dense! I've been in love with you since we were young!" Francis snarled. The room went silent and Francis started choking back sobs of heartbreak, " Why do you think it hurts me so bad when I think about you hurt Ryah? I love her and I want to make her happy, like we should've been. But since she's with Alfred she's hurting you, so I'm in constant pain watching both the girl and man I love in such intolerable pain.

I sighed, ""Listen Ryah, we both know we both have secrets to keep that shall never be told even the people we love the most. You weren't supposed to know until the end of the year." Taking a deep breath I looked down, "Someone has to stay here or we lose the house. Scotty gave me a choice that after the end of this year that I would have to choose to either stay or come back here." I walked toward her, opening my arms. "You need to understand Ryah, this is my home, I can't just leave it." I said softly, prepared for yelling.

Ryah stopped and contemplated this, the minutes crawled by with agonizing slowness and then she took Elizabeth into her arms and hugged her tight, "I understand, besides if you choose to stay here we have to promise to visit each other. You just do what you think is best, but I want you to know, we'll be sisters forever. That was our promise right? " Francis and Gil stared at each other for a while before Gil gave a light comforting smiled and hugged his best friend, "I love you too man, but I don't care for you in the that vay." Francis nodded, "I know. But whatever happens, make my girl Ryah happy." Gil nodded.

I smiled, "Thank you. Now, let's put this aside and have some fun!" I said with a smile, kissing both of Ryah's cheeks.

Ryah smiled and did the same, "I agree."

By the time everything was finished it was already ten. We ate and decorated, laughed and cried. I turned off all the lights, lighting candles all around the living room, and plugging in the tree lights. "Well let's giving presents." I said with a smile, settling into Ludwig's lap as we all sat in a circle on the floor, having moved the coffee table.

Francis handed everyone a gift he had grabbed before since only the other guys had left to go get the presents. Ryah received a headband with red gemstones placed along the band. "Oh…Francis…this is gorgeous!" Ryah breathed. Francis gave Elizabeth a silver chain for her ring just in case she didn't want to wear it on her finger.

I smiled softly and hugged Francis. "Thank you." I kissed his cheek before slipping it around my neck.

Lovino and Feli each gave Elizabeth a charm for her charm bracelet. An 'F' and 'L'. Ludwig gave her a charm with the German flag. Gilbert gave her one that said 'awesome sis'. Scotty gave her a karaoke game. Ryah then presented to Elizabeth a plush Kakuzu doll she ordered off the internet for her. Knowing it was one of her favorite characters from their favorite anime.

I smiled and hooked on the charms, handing Feli and Lovino two boxes that held two cute red hand crotched scarves with their initials on the ends.

They grinned loving their gifts and plastered her cheeks with kisses.

I gave Ludwig a small box, a ring almost identical to mine in it. I gave gilbert a bottle of aged Irish whiskey, Scotty, a new rugby ball and handed Ryah a small box that held two new berets one red and one purple. It also held two heart shaped necklaces one saying 'best' the other saying 'friend'.

Ryah took the 'best' one and handed the other to Elizabeth, with a bright grin and put in the red beret and handed the purple one to her friend, loving the sentimental meaning, "Thanks!" Ludwig adored his ring since he knew hers was like a signature for her. He kissed her in thanks. Gil grinned, "Oh hell jah!" Scotty grinned, "This is great! Thanks sis!" Francis wondered why he didn't obtain a gift, but didn't say anything. Ryah then gave the other boys their gifts. Ludwig gave Ryah a music book for flutes. Scotty gave her a CD of Celtic bagpipes. Lovi and Feli bought her a red coat and a grey, black, red, and white plaid miniskirt. Gilbert bought her a pair of shamrock earrings. Once everyone had gotten a gift, everyone looked at Ludwig except for the girls. Francis hid a smile knowing what was about to happen. Ludwig kneeled before Elizabeth and said, "Vhether you stay or go, I vant to be vith you alvays, so please accept this." He said and slid a silver band with the word 'Engel' engraved in it on her finger. "This ring is my promise to you that I vant to be vith you. I love you Elizabeth, that's all there is too it." Ludwig said, his eyes going from the promise ring to her eyes.

I smiled, pulling him in for a kiss, "I love you too, Ludwig. That's all there is to it." I said mockingly but lovingly at the same time. "Oh! I almost forgot!" I looked at Ryah in fake shock, Ryah being in on Francis's gift with me. "Ryah, come here." I said, standing up and motioning for her to come.

Ryah and Elizabeth both dressed up in bikinis and attached an apron each around them saying 'Kiss me I'm French' or 'Do you want cheese with that wine?'. They also had kitchen implements in the pockets of the aprons. Elizabeth wore the chef's hat.

I smirked, stepping into the living room with my hair done in a high pony-tail, wearing one of those large chef hats and the apron that said, 'Kiss me I'm French'. Underneath I wore a dark purple and black string bikini. "Oh Francis, Merry Christmas." I said giggling.

Francis had a nose bleed when not only Elizabeth, but Ryah too came out in what seemed to be nothing but aprons. "This…is the best…Christmas ever; kitchen equipment and two hot, half-dressed girls!" Francis exclaimed. "One thought you can look but not touch." Ludwig said with a grin.

I giggled and started to slowly undo the apron strings.

Ludwig's eyes went wide, "Don't you dare." Ryah pulled at her strings as well waiting for her red and black bikini to be revealed.

"But why, this is our gift to everyone else, also." I said pouting lightly, slipping off the apron and chef's hat, striking a sexy pose.

Ludwig finally agreed and everyone both saw they wore bikinis much to the relief of Ludwig, since he didn't want anyone but himself to ever see her like that.

I giggled and grabbed Ryah's hand. "To the hot tub!" I proclaimed, pulling her outside to our large back yard that not only had a hot tub, but a pool.

The boys stripped down to their shorts and followed the girls.

I got into the hot tub, pulling Ryah along with me. "Mmm, so good." I moaned the weather outside being a little chilly.

Ryah leaned against the hot wall, "Do we have jets in this?" She asked as the boys piled in. Ludwig pulled her on his la and before anyone got to her, and surprisingly the first to nab Ryah was Scotty, as he held her middle tight, he grinned with triumph as the others gave him dirty glares.

I giggled and nodded, turning around in my spot on Ludwig's lap. I pulled his head against my chest, as I reached behind him to turn on the jets.

Ludwig blushed a deep red as he was pressed against her succulent breasts that he couldn't help but kiss the side of one.

I blushed heavily, turning back around to sit on his lap.

Scotty looked like he was aobut ready to murder Ludwig for that. Ryah snickered and kissed Scotty's chin. "Breathe, Mr. Bagpipes, they're kids, you gotta let kids be kids." Scotty mimicked her but settled down.

I smiled lightly and snuggled into Ludwig's chest, playing with the ring he gave me, wearing it on my right ring finger. "We need music." I said standing up.

Ryah and the others cheered in agreement.

I rolled my eyes and hopped out of the tub, turning on some rock before jumping back in, having gotten cold.

Ryah started bobbing her head to the music and soon enough everyone was singing loudly to the music.

I kept quiet, snuggling into Ludwig as I listened.

Ludwig massager her neck while he enjoyed singing in his own deep voice.

I smiled and turned around in his lap. laying my head on his chest, getting a little tired from the warmth of not only the hot tub but also Ludwig's body.

Ludwig rubbed her back as her head rested against his chest. She felt so small compared to him, and it made him smile thinking that he could protect this delicate flower of his.

I smiled and kissed his shoulder, eyeing Ryah and Scotty from the corner of my eye, wondering what Scotty was up to.

Ryah was happy that Scotty was comfortable around her, but it was a little odd as he had never given her much notice before. Scotty started kissing her neck and she didn't want to smack him because she didn't want to get Elizabeth mad her or anything. When she kept twitching from Scotty, Gil finally tore her away from him, "Vhat the hell! Can't you see she doesn't like you doing that to her?" Scotty only laughed, "It was an experiment to see which of you or Francis would grab her first." Gil turned a little pink and looked away in embarrassment as he held Ryah close.

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "You're such a meanie Scotty." I smacked his shoulder before wrapping my arms around Ludwig's neck.

Scotty chuckled, "Yes I am, but I like to have my fun." Ludwig tightened his hold on Elizabeth as he shook his head bemused by Elizabeth's brother's antics. Ryah snuggled into Gil's arms, resting the back of her head on the crook of his head and shoulder.

Smiling, I kissed Ludwig, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Ludwig smirked against her lips, and licked her own lips.


	20. They Wouldn't…Would They?

Chapter 20: They Wouldn't…Would They?

I pulled away and yawned softly, forcing it, "Well I'm going to go to bed, have fun you guys." I said, hopping out of the tub and sauntering over to the door, motioning with my eyes for Ludwig to follow as I grabbed my lion towel, slipping into the door.

Ludwig understanding right off stretched and said, "Jah, I think I'd have to agree with Elizabeth, I'm exhausted. Have a good night everyone." Ryah rolled her eyes once her friend and her man walked inside. "Don't they realize it's a little obvious?" They others laughed. "Nah, but we can pretend to act like we don't see that they're getting a little obvious." Scotty shrugged, "As long as they don't have too much fun, i don't care. I mean I want her to graduate before she starts popping out little lads and lasses." Ryah burst into giggles, "You mean you don't want them to have sex?" Scotty nodded, "Precisely. If they do, they better have some safe guard stuff on them." There was silence before Feli asked, "You don't really think they're about to have sex do you?" everyone looked at him, tense silence stealing upon them. THey wouldn't really do it would they? They loved each other true...but would they? "Should we?" Lovino asked. "No...that would be ruining their love fest." Francis said. "If they are." Scotty persisted. "I don't think Ludvig vould do it now...vell...maybe...after all this is our make-up Christmas." Gilbert said. There was another silence and their curiosity got the better of them. Letting the music continued they got out one by one. Meanwhile Ludwig was upstairs with Elizabeth in her room.

I giggled, wrapping my arms around Ludwig's neck, kissing him deeply as I pushed open my door. only to kick it closed once we got in.-

Ludwig kissed her just as fiercely back, dominating her with his tongue, making her submit to his power, as he put her down on the bed. His big body on top of her.

I moaned against his lips, arching my back up against his body as I let my tongue dance with his. tangling my fingers in his hair I leaned my head back, wanting his lips on my neck, a hot sensation pooling in my abdomen.

Ludwig turned his head to her jawline kissing the bone as he traced it to her ear and tugged on it, licking the outside lining of her ear, and blowing a hot light breath into her ear before lathering her neck with his saliva giving light kisses and nibbles alongside it, searching for the spot that would drive her wild.

I moaned, my head swimming in ecstasy. "Mmm, L-Ludwig." I moaned, clenching and unclenching my fist in his short disheveled hair.

He grunted with satisfying approval and where his mouth presently was he bit into the soft tender flesh, sucking deeply and massaging her inner thighs.

I bit my bottom lip, groaning at the amazing feeling. desire pooling in my bikini bottom. I grabbed Ludwig's face, pulling it to mine, kissing him deeply, wanting him to be impossibly close to me.

"Elizabeth." He grunted with love, his dark lustful and loving desires building in his hardening loins, as he began to grind the bulge beneath his wet boxers against her bikini bottom.

I smirked, pushing him on his back, settling myself against his pelvis. Letting my lips run down his neck and chest.

Ludwig moaned at her touch, when she wanted to be, she could definitely be dominating, he'd take control in a minute, but he wanted to see what she was up too.

Slowly I let my kisses run from his chest to his stomach, blowing a soft breath on his naval before sitting up. My hands went up to the tie around my neck, fingering the fabric softly, a little uncertainty in my eyes.

Ludwig braced himself by his elbows, "If you're not ready...I can vait." He said with confidence as he patted her thigh with firm reassurance. He'd wait his life away for her.

I shook my head lightly. "I am... I'm just a little nervous that's all." I said, bitting my bottom lip. "And also, the guys and Ryah have been listening to us." I sighed, glaring daggers at the door.

Ryah and the others gulped and let out involuntary yelps and scattered leaving a bunch of scrambling noises hanging in the air. But they didn't leave before Scotty tossed in a box of little yellow packages. Thus, making Ludwig turn a little pink.

My faced turned beet red. "You fucking asshole!" I sighed, standing up from my spot to go grab the little box. "Ruining the moment since five seconds ago."

Ludwig sighed, and groaned as he sat on the edge of the bed, and pulling her waist so that his chin practically was parallel to the waistline of her bikini bottom, "Elizabeth...do you still vant to do this?" He said looking into her gorgeous eyes, wondering whether her brother really ruined her mood or not.

I smiled lightly, running my hand along his jaw. "Only if you want to." I said softly, running my fingers through his hair.

Ludwig chuckled, "Elizabeth, I'm a guy, you don't have to ask me twice." He said as he straddled you over his hips again, "Now, vhere vere ve?" His sly grin meeting his loving eyes that were filled with desire yet a hint of lust.

I smirked, reaching behind my neck, fingering the strings again. "You sure?" I teased, pulling it slowly.

He then leaned in and kissed her naval, darkly hissing, "Jah." He squeezed her ass for good measure.

I giggled lightly, just about to undo the string entirely when I heard a loud bang agianst the wall. "What the fuck now?" I growled.

Feli had his eyes closed, with his hand over his eyes as well as he tossed the cell phone in the bed's direction,

"Your Uncle Arthur's on the phone, he wants to know why you haven't called to say 'Merry Christmas' before now." Feli said and used his free hand to find his way out the door.

I rolled my eyes and picked up the phone. "great fudging timing uncle." I groaned. "Yes-yes, merry belated Christmas, I'll see you in a few days. love ya, night." I hung up the phone and laid my head on his chest. "The world is not on our side."

"Not tonight." Ludwig agreed with a light grunt. "Too much peepers, condoms and cell phone attacks. Should ve try another night?" He asked.

I nodded lightly. "Well I'm going to go take a shower; I'll see you in a bit."

Ludwig nodded and kissed her hand before she left. While downstairs Ryah was playing Just dance in her bikini, and was losing horribly to the others but was keeping up a hearty sweat and refused to back down, no matter how tired she was.


	21. Ice Cream for the Heart

Chapter 21: Ice Cream for the Heart

I soon finished my shower, coming out in only a green towel, towel drying my hair with a fluffy white towel.

Ludwig looked out the door and leaned against it, sizing her up with a loving playful grin, "You are too damn sexy for your own good, you know that?" He said.

I rolled my eyes. "So I've been told." I went to my dresser to get out a pair of underwear. "You mind leaving so I can get changed?" I asked smirking.

Ludwig rolled his eyes, "Like I haven't seen you naked." He grinned and slapped her towel clad ass lightly, with a grin before leaving.

I blushed and giggled lightly before getting changed into a pair of nude underwear and one of Ludwig's shirts that acted like a dress on me. I soon came down stairs, sitting on Ludwig as I watched Ryah dance, tempted to smack that ass.

Ryah's bikini bottom was sliding as she put in more effort than needed to execute the moves for the dances. A decent amount of her perfectly round tight ass showed off from the top of the rim of the bikini bottom. Little did she know that some of the others was watching her more as her bikini top was also sliding off.

"U-uh Ryah..." I said softly, covering Ludwig's eyes with my hand.

"N-Not now...Almost...done." Ryah said not realizing that the more she moved the more her damp garments were falling off. At the last move, more than half of her ass and front was showing, her crotch was just barely hidden, and the pink taut cold nubs were like a pair of suns peeking above the hills that were the fabric mounds that were the flaps that were supposed to be hiding them. "Now what?" Ryah panted as she looked at Elizabeth.

"R-Ryah... you're bikini..." I said softly, still covering Ludwig's eyes.

Ryah looked down at herself and squeaked with embarrassing appearance. Gil took off his shirt feeling the most guilty since he was the first to notice, and even though all had been forgiven more or less, he still felt responsible for her since he was just as deeply in love with her as she was in for him. He stripped off his shirt and put it on her. Ryah blushed at Gil's shapely torso and looked down at her feet, "T-Thanks Gil." "No problem." He said as he rubbed her arm while hugging her to his side.

I sighed lightly, un-covering Ludwig's eyes. "I think it's time for bed."

Everyone else nodded in agreement, Ryah groaned, "My legs are too tired to walk up the stairs." Gil smirked and scooped her up, "Here kazchen, I'll take you up." Ryah blushed deeply and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thanks Gil." He nodded, "Jah, your velcome." He said. Ryah leaned her head against his neck and was asleep before they even reached the stairs. "Sometimes she reminds me of Gil." Ludwig said lightly to Elizabeth. "Vhen ve vere younger our Dad vas almost alvays busy vith Roman, doing business, and I usually was the one taking care of Gilbert...he vas just the type vho vas alvays looking for a fight and he vas alvays like a child. He vas never responsible, and now here he is being me, while she is Gil." He said lightly so the silver haired young man didn't hear him.

"You gunna carry me too?" I asked with a smirk.

Ludwig grinned and swept her up like a princess, "Of course mein engel." He whispered into her hair.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, yawning.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead, lips and then neck before returning to her lips again as he laid her down on her bed. Him, curling up beside her. Ryah was tucked into Gilbert's arms and the other boys too were fast asleep on the floor, save for Scotty who was now in his own room.

I kissed him back, cuddling into him as I fell asleep.

The following morning, everyone slept in since it had been such an exhausting day before, and today was December 28th.

I groaned, sitting up from my spot next to ludwig. "what time is it?"

Ludwig blinked and groggily sat up and looked at his watch, "1:15." He groaned rubbing his face with his hands, "Damn ve slept in late."

I nodded, putting my arms around his waist and attempting to pull him back down. "to lazy, sleep is good."

Ludwig chuckled, and relented and pulled her in closer than before. "Alright, maybe another hour." He said lightly. Ryah stretched and got up, and snuck downstairs and then played the practiced boxing and then flute and then went to take a shower.

I smirked, snuggling to him. I woke up an hour later and snuck downstairs to cook breakfast, still in nothing but Ludwig's t-shirt. I cooked eggs and bacons, sausages and toast, waffles and pancakes.

The boys soon followed having the smelt the mouthwatering aroma of the food cooking on the floor below. They piled around the table, and Ryah then came down stairs in a very revealing off the shoulder long sleeve that showed off her a very pleasing amount of cleavage and the bottom came down to where it was just short of showing off her black panty clad crotch. She wore thigh length leather boots, and wore a black choker with spike studs and she also had on her red beret and her 'best' necklace hanging below her choker. She had her makeup done up in a way that was seductive and yet it screamed 'badass'. Feli giggled cutely, "Ryah's on her period." Everyone turned to him, "How would you know that?" Lovino asked. Feli said with a big smile.

"In November when she was on, she wore extra slutty bitch clothes to ward off guys. She's doing it again." Ryah blushed but didn't say anything as she was caught red handed. She sniffed with arrogance and piled her plate with meats and grabbed a glass of orange juice and threw a waffle at Feli when he whispered to his brother, "And all she really eats is meats when she's on."

"Feli! That's rude to say that." I pouted, petting Ryah's hair lovingly. "Good thing you can never tell when I'm on mine though." I smirked triumphantly.

"That's because you're always too damn sweet or feisty whenever the hell you wanna be." Ryah snickered as she leaned into Elizabeth's hand loving her hair being played with.

I shrugged modestly. "Oh please." I kissed the top of her head before sitting next to her, munching on a sausage.

Ryah devoured her meat, and ate until she thought she was going to puke, "Hmmm...That was good." She said patting her stomach contentedly. "We should get the decorations down, and then set up for New Years, since it's coming up in a few days." Francis said.

"yeah." I nodded. "I'll start cleaning the kitchen when ya'll are done and ya'll can start putting things away."

The others nodded and when everyone had finished they started putting things away. Everyone was going back and forth everywhere and Ryah was holding onto stockings with one hand and a box of indestructible ornaments with the other when she bumped into Gilbert, accidentally, and coincidentally under the mistletoe, she tried to squeeze past him but he grinned and pulled her back and kissed her again, and for split second the flare was there again, but she pushed away, "Gil, I'm dating. Stop." "That didn't matter before." He countered. "Yeah, before. But now it's gone." She snapped lightly. "So you vouldn't go out vith me even if you dumped him?" He questioned. "No." Ryah said, not wanting to say much else. "Even if you don't love him and you love me?" Gilbert pressed. Ryah closed her eyes and kissed Gilbert deeply and then pulled back and slapped him, "There, we dated, we broke up." Ryah snapped, a fire flaming in her eyes." But before she could turned to leave again he pulled her back one last time, "Ryah...I vill make it up to you, somehow, and eventually I vill vin you over. You know there's something betveen us that screams for us to be together." "When you do Gil, that'll be the day I say 'I do', to someone who will love me more than life itself, and he won't be the type to care about a girl who broke him...hell if it happens, it might even be a 'she'." Ryah snapped lightly and left.

I watched the whole ordeal and proceeded to stand next to gil, smacking him upside the head. "You really need to think about her feelings before you act." I said, looking up at him with concerned eyes.

Gil huffed and whined, "Damn it! Vhy is it harder to talk to her than it is vith you!"

"Because I'm like you're sister and I'm dating your brother." I smiled lightly, reaching up to grab the mistletoe, kissing his cheek. "You just need to try harder."

Gilbert sighed and kissed her cheek, "Thanks Ellie." He said and ran a hand through his hair and continued his work.

I smiled and went to put it up.

Ryah finished up her work and then asked, "When does school start back up again? The second? Third? I can never remember."

"The forth I believe." I said, trying to go into my mental clock.

"Oh, okay, thanks." Ryah said and sighed as she flopped on the couch. She looked at her watch, "I can't believe it's already almost four...we should do something before the sun goes away. Is there a park nearby?" Ryah asked, as the others began to find a seat in the living room again.

"Actually yeah." I said, remembering there was a park only a few blocks away. "They have ice-cream there too."

"Mmm! Sounds great!" Ryah said, "I wanna go!" "Jah, I haven't been to a park since I vas a kid." Gil said with interest. "Vhen vas that, five seconds ago?" Ludwig teased. Everyone laughed and Gil gave a snide smile, "Hardy, har, har, you're a riot." "Well what are we waiting for ve~! Let's go!" Feli exclaimed. "Oui it is a beautiful day out to go to the park." Francis agreed. "I'll go make some sandwiches for our lupper." Lovino said with a chuckle. "I'll stay here and catch up on some peace and quiet." Scotty said.

Sinful Deviant: nodding I stood up, stretching. "I need to go change real quick." I said with a smile, running up to the room, throwing on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white tank-top under Ludwig's grey shirt, tying it in the back to keep it form fitting. I also got a pair of grey flats and ran down stairs with my wallet in hand. "Alright let's go."

Everyone headed out and when they had reached there the first thing Gil did was tap Elizabeth with a childish gleam in his eyes, "Tag! You're it!" He said and laughed. Everyone chuckled and began to disperse.

I groaned with a smile, running after Gil for a minute before changing directions and going after Lovino, easily tackling him to the ground. "Tag!"

Lovino tagged Feli and then after a few minutes he tagged Francis who tagged Gil, and he jumped Ryah and they fumbled on the ground and he landed on her and kissed her and said, "Tag." Then took off at a full sprint. Ryah rolled her eyes with a light grin then used her lightning speed short distance sprint to tag Ludwig and ran off. Ludwig grinned and then chased after Elizabeth, and grabbed her up and kissed her cheek, "Tag." He said then quickly let her down and ran off. "We're so cool!" Ryah shouted, "Teenagers playing 'tag'!" She always was random when she was full of excitement.

I grinned and giggled, smacking Ryah's ass. "Tag!" soon everyone had gotten tired. I laid against the cool grass, staring at the sky. "I feel like ice-cream."

Ryah nodded, "Mmm! same here." They all headed to where the ice cream was. Francis grabbed French Vanilla, Lovino grabbed cherry chunk, Feli grabbed strawberry, and Gilbert got bubblegum and bought Ryah peppermint, knowing it was her favorite. Ludwig grabbed chocolate and fudge brownie. "Vhat do you vant?" Ludwig asked Elizabeth.

"Mmm, strawberry cheesecake!" I said excitedly.

Ludwig nodded and purchased her exactly what she wanted, and held up her ice cream out of reach, "Kiss first." He teased.

I pouted cutely and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "There, now gimme!" I ordered.

Ludwig handed it to you and grinned, "There you go mein engel." Ryah sat on a swing and swung lightly as she licked up the peppermint eyeing the bubblegum, because she also loved that flavor. Gil feeling a little dirty used his finger to swipe up a nice amount of his ice cream up and held it out to her. Ryah looked away arrogantly, with a bright crimson blush covering her cheeks. The nerve of him! But then again...she really wanted a taste. "Can't I just have it off the cone?

Gil shook his head grinning. "You're an ass." Ryah said. "I know, now make a choice before it starts dripping." "I hate you." Ryah said, but steadied his finger and sucked it off, tasting her peppermint and his own nice fleshy taste. She pulled back and looked away, "Thanks." "May I?" Gilbert said looking at your peppermint ice cream. "Sure." You said not feeling up to playing dirty with him. Gilbert leaned over and then pushed your hand to your face making a nice big splotch of peppermint ice cream on your chin. He grinned and sucked it up. "You're such a tease." Ryah said then forced a layer of his bubblegum on his cheek and she did a solid lick that cleaned it clean off. "Oh you're so you're playing now." Gil said. "Yeah I think I'm getting a hold of the game." Ryah grinned. Gil then grabbed her peppermint and smothered it over his lips. "You vant you're ice cream back, lick it off." Ryah huffed and then grinned as she licked up the ice cream that covered his lips and then stole his bubblegum and painted it on her neck. "I dare you." She said haughtily. "Don't mind if I do." He said and then handed her, her ice cream so she couldn't do anything, as he sucked her sweet ice cream up and then her flesh. Her first instinct was to put her hands in his hair and make him take more of her neck, but all she could do was arch her neck into his mouth. He moaned as he was given this opportunity and then she moaned as he bit into her skin lightly. She then pulled back and then handed him his ice cream back, both of theirs was half gone already, and then she dipped her finger into his and presented it to him, "Suck." She grinned with a dirty smile. He sucked it deeply taking the sweetness of it all and the ice cream. Feli sighed as he looked at Elizabeth, "I don't understand them." Ludwig laughed, "There are a lot of mysteries behind love, and this is only one."

I smirked and nodded, "Yup."

Ludwig smiled and then tapped her with his ice cream and licked the chocolate off her cheek with a grin, and a light warm laugh.

I rolled my eyes, and licked my ice cream, sticking out my ice cream covered tongue at him.

Ludwig attacked her mouth and suckled her tongue until he swallowed the sweetness off her tongue and smirked with eyes that screamed with triumph. Then he kissed the tip of her nose.

Giggling I soon finished my ice cream along with everyone else, "Come on you two love birds, its time to go!" I said pointedly at Gil and Ryah as the sky slowly darkened.

Ryah pouted, and then looked up at the dying sunset and the few stars that were coming out, "We'll be there soon ks?" Ryah called out, "I wanna stay here a bit longer." She said. Gilbert smiled when she said 'we', maybe getting her to fall in love with him all over again won't be as hard as he thought. When they others reluctantly left, he pushed her on the swing, listening to her joyful laughter. Then as they walked home, Gil said, "Can ve start over?" "What do you mean?" Ryah asked. "Can ve go back to vhere ve kind of begun? Vhere you and I vould attack each other's throats but ve vere falling in love vith each other anyvays?" He asked. "Gil, we can't-," Gilbert pulled her into a demanding kiss and squeezed her ass, "You asshole!" Ryah glared, and then after seeing Gil smile broaden, she realized they were back where they were. He had made his wish come true, "You dirty two-bit piece of shit." Ryah said and pulled at the collar, and pulled him down for her own punishing kiss. "I'm going out already, why do you have to do this?" "Because you and I both know there's going to be a spark between us again. Because ve vill soon love each other, and I don't vant to redo this vith the mistake I made. And most of all, because I know you love it vhen i play dirty vith you."

I paced about the room wondering what exactly Gil and Ryah were doing.


	22. The Power of Love

Chapter 22: The Power of Love

Suddenly a few big figures surrounded Gil and Ryah. "What a pretty girl you got there shrimp, mind if we have a taste?" Ryah paled at his vulgar words, Gil stood his ground, and yelled, "Ryah! RUN!" "No!" Ryah snapped. Then one guy delivered a blow to Gil's chest with a bat. "GIL!" Gil fell to the ground with a loud thump, a few ribs had to have been cracked. Ryah then took charge and started going kick ass again. Gilbert got up and as he got whacked around, trying to fight off the guy with the bat he kept screaming for Ryah to run, "Fuck no! I'm not going to leave you Gil!" She screamed as she fought off the other four big Irishmen. Ryah got flung to the ground and before she could kick the guy's ass, Gil was put into a Full Nelson and then as he squirmed and kicked, he was forced to watch as the others tried to get at Ryah, "NOOOOO!" Gil snarled and blacked out, with all his adrenaline he only caught flashes of what he did, but he saved Ryah before she was molested or raped. The only thing he remembered, as his head was losing blood was that he was passing out entirely, and a half-conscious screaming Ryah. The door opened and Ryah, driven with pure adrenaline, dragged Gil inside, and then dropped beside him in uncontrollable sobs. She repeated his name over and over again as she went in and out of consciousness. The both of them looked worse than hell.

An hour later I sat in the medium sized white room, staring at Ryah and Gilbert's unconscious bodies. My reddened eyes moved to the side to see a short female, maybe three inches taller than me, setting up a new iv for Ryah. I sighed and stood from my crouched spot on the only chair in the room. Pushing past all the males I made my way outside the room.

Ludwig followed her, "Elizabeth..." He didn't know what to say, what could he say? He knew that the only thing he could do was just be there for her.

"I'm fine Ludwig. Really." I sighed, putting my hands on his chest, resting my head on it also.

He hugged her close, that was his brother and sister and the same for her, up there on those beds. Francis was near having a heart attack himself. Lovino was hugging and soothing Francis, and Scotty was trying to console Francis. Ryah was the first to stir and open her eyes, "Gawd that hurt like a mother fucker." She groaned as her muscles screamed in pain.

Sighing, I peeked in through the doors window to find ryah awake. "let's go back in side." I said, tugging Ludwig by the hand into the room. "hey beautiful, how ya feelin?" I asked with a soft smile, sitting ob the edge of her bed, taking her hand in mine as I strocked it lovingly.

"Like death warmed over." Ryah groaned but smiled lightly, "But thanks for asking." Then Ryah looked over at Gilbert and then asked, "What about G-G-, how is he?" She asked unable to say his name.

I smiled sadly. "He's fine, he just needs to sleep." I said lightly.

Ryah nodded, "He saved my life...I tried to kick their asses like I did my boxing team but...this time, they were all older and bigger...Gilbert told me to leave, but he can't protect himself...he's so much more smaller than Ludwig. If he doesn't get better...I-I don't know wh-what I'd do..." Ryah said beginning to get choked up.

"Ryah, listen to me." I put my hands on either side of her face, keeping our eyes locked. "He will be fine. Trust me."

Ryah tried to swallow her sobs as she wrapped her arms around Elizabeth despite the white flames surging through her veins. "I-I love him..." She sobbed.

I know Ryah... I know." I whispered into her hair, kissing he head as I held her, rocking her back and forth.

Ryah fell asleep again in Elizabeth's arms, her memories flashing back to when her father held her like that. She remembered Berwald...her father...he held her, and cuddled her and rocked her on the porch swing at her mother's house.

I settled Ryah back down on her bed. Putting Fufu in her arms before leaning over to kiss her forehead.

Ryah cuddled with the white bunny, the soft memories bringing a smile to her as she slept. Gilbert was hardly breathing, he was as still as a rock and paler than snow. He wasn't looking to goof. Feli and Lovino left then returned with a bunch of food for everyone.

I stayed in the small chair in the corner, not feeling the need to eat.

Everyone else ate either little or a lot out of stress. Trying to be humorous, Lovino chuckled, "Well this has been a very eventful year so far." Francis scowled and threw an apple at his head.

"Boys. I think we've had enough violence today." I said softly, braiding a few strands of hair out of stress.

Francis frowned, "Sorry Elizabeth." Ludwig rubbed her arm, "Everything's going to be okay." He said comfortingly.

"Its fine." I nodded lightly and put a hand on ludwigs to show I'm okie.

29th

Ludwig nodded, and everyone fell asleep and when they awoke, Ryah was already drinking a kiwi strawberry smoothie since it hurt to really eat anything else.

I smiled at Ryah, moving to go see her.

Ryah shifted where she sat and smiled, most of her face was swolled up, and then there was dried blood and bruises all over. "Hey sweetheart." She said, though it was nearly indistinguishable.

"Hey baby, how you feelin'?" I asked, petting her hair in a soothing way.

"Better...ish. But...I know this is going to sound weird...but...I miss Berwald." Ryah said lightly, thinking she might cry again.

"Well... um... I'll be right back." i stood, slipping out the door after telling Francis to go confort her. I flipped open my phone, dialing Berwald's number.

Francis sat on the bed with Ryah and talked with her, calming her down. Berwald answered the phone, "Elizabeth? Hello, what a pleasant surprise, did you want something?"

"B-Berwald..." my voice cracked with unshed tears. "I-Its Ryah... how long do you think it will take to get packed and come to Ireland?"

Berwald paled and then said, "Give me about...Oh hell, I'll call in a favor from Roman, he owes me one. Give me three horus." He said then hung up and texted Tino to set up a suitcase for just him, this was one of those, 'I have to do this alone' type things. He raced home from the store, and then rushed to the airport where he called ROman and got his favor granted and took a private jet to Ireland where he then called Elizabeth again and got directions to the hospital and burst into the room. "Ryah..." he breathed when he saw her.

I stood from my spot next to ryah, kissing her head lightly. "she fell asleep not to long ago Berwald." I said through a saddened smile, wiping back tears as I went to give him a quick hug.

Berwald hugged Elizabeth close to him, knowing how hard this must be on Elizabeth too. He then looked to the just-as-dead-to-the-world looking Gilbert, "What happened to them?" He questioned.

"Some dumbass Irish wannabe gang boys came and beat the shit out of the two...Gilbert saved Ryah from getting raped, and she saved him from dying." I mumbled softly against Berwald's chest, shoulders trembling in silent sobs.

Berwald nodded and stroked her back, "My girl's a fighter, both physically and mentally. She'll be fine." He said this, though he was scared out of his mind for his little girl. Whether she was going to be fine or not, he was a parent, he was worried. "I should probably call Gilbert and Ludwig's father to make sure he knows as well." He said stepping out to make the call. When he was done he sat beside Ryah, wondering when she'd wake up. He closed his hands around one of her own small pale hands. She was dreaming of when her dad used to sing 'Little Bunny Fufu' to her. How she remembered his soft, warm, strong touch. Ryah opened her eyes and didn't hesitate to immediately throw her arms around Berwald despite her protesting muscles. "B-Berwald...you're here...you're really here." She hugged him tightly and sobbed into his shoulder, she had him in her arms. He was there for her, like some kind of magical wish. He had come all the way from America to see her! He really was a good father.

I smiled at the exchange and ushered everyone out of the room to let them have some time.

They all left leaving the father and daughter to have some bonding time, "You're here." She whispered. He nodded and gently wiped away a tear. "Of course I am, as soon as Elizabeth told me that something happened to you i rushed right over. Ryah...I'm so sorry." He said cupping her cheek. "Berwald...thank you..." Then she hugged him again, "Thank you...I love you Daddy." Now Berald sniffed and held her close. "Oh...Ryah...my little girl." He said and they hugged each other, relief on both side, not only did she forgive him, but she accepted him. He would cherish this moment forever. "I love you Daddy." "I love you too Ryah." He said softly. "Daddy...would you sing me-," But he had already begun to sing it, knowing deep down that, that was what really all you needed was to remember shared from your past. Ryah fell asleep again in his arms, something he'd dreamt of for a long time.

I laid my head against the cafeteria table, restless from the whole ordeal.

Ludwig massaged her shoulders and neck, "Maybe you should have some hot cocoa, you'd feel better." he said.

I nodded lightly, kissing his cheek. "Yeah, be a dear and get me one?" I asked with a tired smile.

Ludwig nodded and took off and then came back shortly and delivered it to her. "Do you think that they'll have a father daughter break through?" Lovino asked. "I hope so." Feli said, giving his opinion. That's when a stern faced male confronted them, he had long very light blonde hair and he looked at them, "Hello children." "Father!" Ludwig exclaimed in surprise. He knew Berwald had made a call, but he didn't think his father would take time out of his busy schedule to come and see his hospitalized son. He put he gave Ludwig a fatherly manly hug, and then turned to the others, "How is Gilbert?"

I sipped at my drink. "Well, he's not good, but he should be fine if he rests." I said, playing with my promise ring from Ludwig. "I can take you to him if you want." I said standing from my spot.

Germaine nodded, "Thank you. Ludvig, I vill speak vith you too." Ludwig nodded and Germaine followed Elizabeth up to the room to see Berwald, holding a sleeping Ryah and an unmoving Gilbert. "Has he avakened at any time since he became like this?" He questioned.

I shook my head lightly. "No. He... um..." My voice cracked slightly and I grabbed onto Ludwig's arm.

Ludwig patted her hand lightly in reassurance, "He hasn't. He took quite a beating protecting Ryah." Ludwig said nodding at the girl with short red hair. Germaine nodded, "He's taken vith her as you obviously are vith Elizabeth?"

I nodded ever so slightly, tears demanding to break through again. "L-Ludwig!" I cried, wrapping my arms tightly around him as I cried, things falling to fast onto my muddled mind.

Ludwig held Elizabeth close, "Elizabeth..." He said as kissed the top of her forehead, he knew she would crack at some point. "It's going to be okay Elizabeth. Ryah's fine, and I'm sure Gilbert vill avaken soon." he promised. He looked to his father, "Gil means almost as much to her as Ryah does. They have an uncanny brother and sister bond between them." He explained, as he stroked Elizabeth's hair. Germaine nodded and the barest but softest smile came upon his lips, and he leaned over and kissed her head, "Vhat a loving girl." Then he turned to the bed and sat beside Gilbert. Berwald had been watching and listening as he held his daughter. Germaine put a hand on his son's own nearly lifeless one, "Gilbert...my son...If you can hear me, please vake up soon. I've already lost your mother...I don't need to lose you too. You've alvays looked so much like her." Berwald was surprised by the amount of words that Germaine gave he was usually a man of few words, but this was a special occasion. Suddenly like magic Gil twitched and his eyes flittered, but remained closed, "Dad...Ryah..." But that was all he said. But it was enough to make the room brighten with happiness and relief.

My eyes widened and I blinked back tears. "Gilbert?" I asked, turning around in Ludwig's arms to see those red eyes. "You idiot!" I said with a smile, wiping back tears.

Gil blinked a little and looked at them tiredly, "Hey Ellie baby, can I get a hug?" He said.

I nodded and ran over to his hospital bed, hugging him tightly around his shoulders. "Gilly, don't scare us like that again. Listen to me next time when I say its time to go back home." I kissed his forehead. "'cause you know, as a woman, I'm always right."

"Jah, I've seen you prove your dominance before...never again vill I doubt an Irish voman." He said giving her a gentle tap on the butt. He hugged her again. The other males in the room laughed at this strange sibling like exchange. He looked over at Berwald, "Hey Mr. B, is she okay?" Gil asked in concern as he looked at Ryah. Berwald nodded, "She is perfectly fine." Gil looked at Elizabeth, "Has she...said anything about me?" he asked.

I smirked. "What do you think? Of course you idiot! She loves you; you of all people should know that." I said with a smile. "Look, I don't approve of you going after my Ryah while she's dating my cousin, but I'd rather have you do that then ever breaking her heart. Even if your in a hospital bed don't believe I won't kick your skinny albino ass, you idiot." smiling I kissed his forehead before going to stand by Ludwig.

"Your Ryah huh?" Berwald chuckled curiously with a grin, "Does she chase after you in the same way?" He teased. "On many accounts." Ludwig answered for Elizabeth, with a smile. Gil laughed, "Don't vorry, I'm never going to break her heart again." Gilbert said. Germaine laughed at this, "Such a bold strong voman, nice pick." He said towards Ludwig.

I smiled lightly, butting Ludwig slightly. "Oh I'm not that great." I giggled, shrugging modestly. "I'm not that strong really. Sure, I can stand my ground and I can stay sturdy for a good amount of time but even an Irish woman can fall. I've learned that many-a times. Also Ludwig, I think I need to go visit my parent later." I said lightly, wanting nothing more than to lie in the grass of my parent's sanctuary.

Ludwig nodded, "Sure, I vill take you tomorrow, it's already getting late in the day already." "So my proud Irish voman vould you like to explain your Ryah to me?" He said with a light smile.

I blushed heavily, pushing both my pointer fingers together. "T-That's not really...um... something that should be discussed in a hospital room." I said lightly, changing the subject," I would appreciate it if you two will stay in our house while we're here since we have a good couple of days left here."

Germaine and Berwald exchanged glances and then nodded. "It vould be our honor." Germaine said, "After all vhen Berwald explained the situation to me, I decided to take off an entire veek, as I have rarely gotten a chance to be vith my sons, and," Germaine gave Elizabeth a pointed teasing look, "A possible future daughter in law."

I blushed heavily, toying with my promise ring. "U-uh, well um..." I couldn't speak through the over baring grin on my face.

Ludwig laughed and hugged you close. "Why is everyone so loud?" Ryah mumbled as she awoke. She looked to her dad and across the room to the stranger and then she looked like the happiest girl in the world when she saw Gil. "GIl you're alive!" Then she looked angry as she snapped, "You're alive! I'm gonna kill you!" Then between each smack of the pillow she yelled, "Don't you ever! EVER! EVER! EVER! Tell me to run when you can barely protect your own scrawny ass! You dumbass!"

I giggled, hugging Ludwig with one arm around his waist. "Old time, huh?" smirking I grabbed ryah around her waist. "come now luv' calm down for me." I whispered in my ever so amazing irish accent.

Ludwig laughed, "Jah, just like old times." Ryah blushed and submitted to Elizabeth's dominance, "Yes ma'am." Berwald and Germaine watched in stunned surprise at the former spunky girl turned submissive for the long haired Irish woman. "THAT'S how she's HER Ryah." Gilbert grinned.


	23. Parents, Music, and Cats

Chapter 23: Parents, Music, and Cats

I smirked and kissed her softly and moved her back to her bed. "well I think I should get the nurse and see when you two brats can go home." I said with a dominant smirk even thought I was younger than the whole group.

"Yes Mom!" Ryah and Gil called after her and laughed together.

I growled and smacked them both upside the head before grabbing Ludwig's shirt and pulling him outside with me. Sending in the cute brunette night nurse.

Ryah and Gil just snickered at their punishment. The nurse let everyone know, that because of their fast recovery, they'd be able to go home tomorrow evening as they still had some recovering left to go. Ludwig smiled as he held Elizabeth close, "Since vhen did ve have kids?"

"No fucking clue." I smirked, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing his chin.-end

Ludwig chuckled lightly as he moved her chin up so he could kiss her full on, not caring that his, and her second father was in the second room. Soon the others came up and Francis said, "So...has Gilbert awakened yet?" He looked tuckered out from all the crying over Gilbert and Ryah.

I kissed him back, groaning when they came up. Pulling away I said," yeah, they woke up not that long ago."

Francis grinned and he and the twins walked in to see GIlbert. Scotty grinned, "Don't go finding any empty rooms now, you two." He teased. Francis hugged Gilbert, "So good to see you alive and talking mon ami!" Gil chuckled and gave Francis a kiss on each cheek, "Good to feel alive." He said.

I rolled my eyes and walked back into the room with ludwig. "well since everyones here I'm going to tell you all the deal." I said, taking a deep breath.

They all looked at you now, putting you at the head of everyone's attention.

"Berwald and Germaine have decided to stay here for a while so I offered for then to stay at the house, so yeah, be nice or I'll chop your balls off." I said with a smile

The others laughed, "Mon ami, Feli and Lovi and I have known Monseiur Germaine since we were young, and we already know Berwald so you can count on us." Francis said. "So that mass of muscle over there is your dad?" Ryah questioned Gilbert quietly. "Jah, he's terrifying isn't he?" He chuckled. Ryah nodded. "So, vhen do I get to meet your parents, my bold Irish voman? You siad you vould have to visit them, does your parents live in another hosue seperate from your brother and you?" Germaine inquired. Everyone went into an awkward silence.

I frowned ever so slightly. "yes, something like that. You can meet them tomorrow if you want to come with us." I said, giving everyone a pointed look to let them know not to say anything.

Germaine nodded, "That vould be very nice." "We should let these kids get their sleep." Berwald said cupping his daughter's cheek, and kissing it. "Goodnight my little Fufu." Ryah blushed as he used her old nickname, she then mumbled, "Night Goon." Berwald left and Germaine said good night to everyone before they followed Scotty and he took the adults to his and Elizabeth's house, then coming back to the hospital.

I sighed and plopped back down in the small chair, rubbing my eyes.

Ludwig sat in a chair beside her and said, "You can use my lap for a pillow Elizabeth." Ryah leaned over and kissed Gilbert's forehead, "Night." She said. Gilbert nodded, "Night." The others found a way to get comfortable again.

I smiled and instead pulled the chair up for him to put his legs up in and sat in his lap, cuddling into his chest.

Ludwig held her against him and then fell asleep with his chin resting on her shoulder. During the middle of the night, Ryah had a nightmare of losing Gilbert again and cried, but her bed was soon joined by Gilbert himself who soothed her and himself into a pleasant sleep, holding her close to him. Their bodies may be screaming in pain, but they were happy to at least have each other again.

30

I woke up the next morning, a smirk on my face as I stared at the two in the same bed. Bringing the Kodak to my face I smiled. "Wakey, wakey!"

Ryah moaned as she got up and glared at Elizabeth, "You're such a meanie." She said snuggling into Gil's chest. Gil grinned and held her closer and stuck his tongue out at Elizabeth.

"Pay back's a bitch. Next time you call me 'mom' it'll be worse." I said with a smirk.

"But you smacked us, doesn't that even it? Besides you always act like it." Ryah grinned. "She's got a point there." Gilbert said.

I rolled my eyes. "I can't help it; I was always close to my mother so I got it from her." I said, sitting down.

Ryah nodded and hugged her, "It's a good thing, I mean after all, if you and Ludwig ever find that empty room or some privacy, we'll be having little Ludwig and Elizabeth juniors running around." Ryah said with a wink.

"Uh!" I smacked her upside the head and pouted with a flushed face.

Ryah laughed even harder, "Watch it hun, you don't want to give me brain damage."

"Maybe I do." I said with a smirk. "Well I think it's time to go see the parents." I said lightly, grabbing Ludwig's hand. "We'll be back soon enough."

Ryah and Gil nodded, they would be staying until that evening so they decided to rest, The others followed Gil and Elizabeth. Scotty took the others home so they could rest in a more comfortable way, and then took the parents and the two lovers to their own parents' sanctuary.

I step out of the car, taking off my flats to let my uncovered feet touch the wonderful grass as I walked up the hill and to the two marble head stones. " mom, dad, meet my boyfriends father; Germaine."

Germaine stood there a little stunned. Berwald put his hand on Germaine's shoulder in reassurance. Germaine sat beside the marble headstones and fingered the wilting flowers that had been placed there a few days earlier. "Oh...how insensitive of me...I had no idea. Guten morgen Mr. and Mrs. McRoy, it is a pleasure to meet the parents of such a bold voman, i'm sure you, Mrs. McRoy, vas just as bold and strong as your daughter. Thank you for your time." He said standing up again and put a hand on your shoulder, "Elizabeth, as you are close to both my sons, I vant you to know, you can come to me for anything."

"Thank you Germaine, that means a lot to me." I hugged the taller stronger german tightly. Snuggling my face into his chest.

Germaine nodded and held the back of her head kindly to him, and wrapped his other arm around her back in a fatherly. Ludwig smiled lightly; he was overjoyed that his father approved of his girlfriend.

I smiled up at Germaine and looked back at the other two males. "we should get to the house and set up some decor for their arrival back from the hospital." I said with a wide smile

Ludwig grinned, "A welcome back to the living party?"

"Of course."

He and Elizabeth and the others went to the house where the others were eating breakfast, and began decorating for that evening. In the mean time, Gilbert and Ryah were both laughing, and talking about things, or they were bickering about another thing. But finally it turned seven o' clock and Scotty picked them up after they were released. He helped them out of the car and they entered the house.

"Welcome back my two beautiful idiots!" I giggled, throwing my hands in the air. a feast fit for a king set on the kitchen table.

The two 'idiots' hugged her and kissed her cheeks and then they sat down to eat, joined by everyone else. "Thanks Elizabeth you're the best!" Ryah exclaimed. "Jah, this food is amazing." Gilbert said as he stuffed his face.

"I can see that, so instead of wasting it on your face put it in your mouth." I said with a smirk, eating enough for two people seeing as I hadn't eating a lot.

Ryah was happy that Elizabeth was eating more now. Gil laughed at Elizabeth's comment, knowing that he wasn overeating, but was enjoying the food none the less.

After everyone finished eating I cleaned the kitchen and dining room. letting everyone else have fun in the living room as I cleaned.

"So, you are the girl vho has stolen my son's heart and yet gave your own in return?" Germaine said with a slight smirk to Ryah. This was the first time Germaine had addressed, "Erm...well...I'm dating someone else." Ryah said. "But you love him and he loves you, right?" Germaine asked. "Well yes, i mean...uh...it's complicated." To save Ryah, Gilbert said, "She started to go out vith someone else before she realized how crazy she is about me." Ryah blushed and shoved a pillow in his face, "Hush it boy." Gilbert then held her chin and pinned her other hand, making her turn a little submissive, "Vhat vas that kazchen?" Ryah turned away feeling bashful, "N-nothing." he had learned the right way to subdue her into her soft side.

"You two, go release sexual urges else where." I said, smacking Ryah's ass and Gilbert's head.

Ryah turned bright red and covered her own face from her beet red face and whined, "But he started it!" Ryah exclaimed. Germaine laughed, "So she too is a proud strong girl with softside to her." Berwald smiled, "I think most girls have that." Germaine nodded then gave a pointed smirk to Elizabeth, "Speaking of releasing sexual urges, I am rather curious as to this vhole thing about Ryah being yours." Berwald then nodded with a chuckle, "As am I, when did my daugher become you're skirt?"

"Since I learned how cute she was when she's innocent." I said with a smirk. "you see, with males I turn into this submissive little cat who needs to be petted all the time. but with females I turn into this dominant lion who has to be obeyed or someone will get punished." I shrugged. "I don't get it so don't ask me. I am who I am so it's fine I guess

The adults burst into laughs and Berwald eyed his daughter with a grin, "Well, now I know a little more than I used to." Ryah glared at Elizabeth, her entire face looked like a tomato, "I hate you." She said softly from embarrassment.

"Aww, I love you too my cute little iris." I said with a smirk before I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my middle from behind. Soon turning into a blushing mess.

Ryah smirked a 'haha' look at her, when Ludwig put Elizabeth in her place, on his lap. "Settle down mein engel." "Oh and speaking of submissiveness, there were those two times, were your were MY skirt." Ryah pointed out.

I blushed heavily, and nodded. Not trusting my voice, "Don't tease me." I pouted.

Ludwig grinned and bit at the tip of her ear and hissed into her ear with a sexy voice, "I can tease you if I vant to, you're my voman."

I blushed, wiggling in his lap. "ahhh, y-you meanie."

Ludwig kissed her neck and grinned, "I know, I'm just terrible." Germaine and Berwald couldn't help their undying laughter, they could understand why Ryah and Gilbert, and Elizabeth and Ludwig were such good matches for each other, and they were a great form entertainment.

I mewled softly, "w-well w-what do ya'll guy want to do tonight for fun?"

Scotty coughed out, "Christmas, karaoke game."

I nodded, and pulled myself from Ludwig's lap and ran up stairs and grabbed the un-opened karaoke machine.

Then Scotty stood up, when she came back down he said, "But here's the deal, we're all going to do duets." He grinned, "So, Lovi, Feli, you're together. Gil and Ryah, Berwald and Germaine, Ludwig, and you sis, and Francis is with me."

I growled but nodded. "okie, who's first?"

Scotty took the mike, and pulled Francis, and smirked and turned on a song, and it played 'Gay Boyfriend'. Scotty and Francis both sang to this, making both boys laugh and turn pink in the cheeks.

I rolled my eyes, having loved this song. "Next?"

Ryah was sent into giggles at this song, and then the twins went up and played a song the others weren't expecting. They played 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance. Ryah clapped at their choice. Then Germaine and Berwald exchanged a glance and knew exactly what song to do. They went up and sang to the song, 'High School Never Ends'. This was surprising to everyone, especially how cool Germaine and Berwald acted like teenagers when they did it.

I giggled and stood up, handing Ludwig one of the mics, putting on the song 'come what may'.

Ryah and the others applauded them all. Then she and Gil exchanged glances and she blushed and took the mics and turned on 'Need You Now'. A song that makes Ryah tear up every time.

I smiled, snuggling into Ludwig's arms on the love-seat.

Ludwig cuddled her back as he and Elizabeth watched the two lovers lock eyes and sing to each other, confessing their love in the most beautiful way possible. They were just as perfect for each other as the two of them.


	24. Party Games

Chapter 24: Party Games

"Now what?" I asked, not really tired.

Ryah thought it over, and then bit her lip a little, "Wait...there's ten people here, so this can work." She said and carefully went upstairs and grabbed a bag and then came down stairs with some pocky. "Damn fraulien, how much sweets do you carry with you! First the fortune cookies, now this?" Ryah blushed, "At my old school I had two friends, they were a part of the Japanese Culture Kendo Club and they were my sponsors, and so they always send me treats from their culture. We still stay in touch, so yeah." I said as I sat down opening a box of pocky. "So this is called the Pocky Game. What happens is this." I stuck the pretel part in Feli's mouth and then I said, "It's like chicken, the first to back out is the chicken, and it's usually the one eating the chocolate part off. The object of the game is to eat the entire pocky out of the others mouth, and this usually involves kissing." Ryah said vith a vicious smile and wicked gleam in her eye. Then Ryah proceeded to eat off the pocky and then kiss the blushing Feli to get the rest of it. "See? As simple as that."

I smirked slightly and looked over at the two grown males. "you expect us to play this with your and my boyfriend's dad's?" I asked, giggling.-end

"Well my dad's gay." Ryah said. "And happily married." Berwald scolded. "I may support gayness but I'm straight." Germaine said. Ryah shrugged nonchalantly. "That's fine that just means they're both too chicken to try. After all, they can break off before they kiss. Besides, during party games, anyone is game. No relationships are lost." Berwald huffed then sighed, "If I'm going to play I'm going to be clean about it." He called up Tino and put him on speaker phone. "Berwald sweetie? How are things going? Is Ryah and Gilbert alright?" Berwald grumbled, "They're both fine, maybe a little too much. Ryah wants me to join in the pocky game, but I told her i had to clear it with you." "WHAT! Oh! Now I wanna come over! I love that game!" Berwald gave him a dirty glare. "Oh Wally, it'll be fine, it's one of those 'anyone's game' games." "You remind me of Ryah. Oh! Oh! Bad! Bad thoughts! I did not marry you because you remind of her." Berwald said shaking his head at the thought of incest. "Love you night, and thanks for mind raping me." Berwald said and everyone laughed.

Giggling I nodded. "Okie, so the first round is who with whom?" I asked, smiling lightly.

Everyone was a little awkward about it, so Ryah rolled her eyes and said, "Alright I'll make it a surprise. Everyone close your eyes. They all did so and she walked around the circle and then finally stopped at Germaine and stuck the stick end, in his mouth. "Alright everyone open your eyes!"

Everyone gawked at this and Gilbert and Ludwig had to keep back a burst of laughter, at their flustered father. Ryah grinned and said mockingly, "Now who is brave enough to try? Anyone?" Ludwig gave one look at Elizabeth and his eyes said, 'Don't you even.' Knowing that Elizabeth would if she could. Ryah shrugged, "Alright, guess that means, I'm the only one who has balls enough to play this ice breaking round. Germaine turned beet red as Ryah sat on his lap, with either thigh on each side of his own legs, in a very suggestive position, and bit it off until she kissed it out of his mouth. Germaine looked about ready tp piss his pants in embarrassment. When Ryah sat back she looked a little too overly cocky, they were about ready to see the most dominant side of her they had ever seen.

I pouted at not being able to do it. "Hmph, what happened to 'everyone's game'?" I asked Ludwig.

Ludwig blushed, "Vell jah, but that's my dad." He said a little awkwardly, if you kiss him, that's like me kissing my dad the next time you kiss me." Gilbert stopped laughing at his dad and then paled as he listened to his brother's logical words. "Oh! Oh! Eww! That's nasty!" He said slapping the raunchy images out of his head. "Alright, alright next?" Ryah said, "And don't worry, we're not running out of pocky anytime soon."

"I wunna do it next!" I said excitedly.

Ryah nodded grinning, "Close your eyes everyone." She said and handed Elizabeth a pocky stick, "Now let me close my eyes and...go." She said closing her eyes.

I smirked and crawled over to Berwald, putting the pocky stick in his lips. "okie, open!"

Berwald blushed before he could open his eyes, where he only turned more crimson than before, and readied himself for her invasion.

I smiled at Berwald. "Must've been a while since you kissed someone of the opposite sex, right?." I asked, giggling lightly as I straddled him, putting the other end in my mouth.

Ryah giggled and the others chuckled as they watched this, "Yeah about 14 years since he kissed my mom." Ryah smirked. Berwald blushed and nodded.

I giggled and started nibbling on the piece of pocky.

Berwald took a deep breath and began to edge his way to your lips and then kissed the last crumb out of your mouth before turning into a tomato.

Kissing back I pulled away, "No chickens yet." I said with a grin.

Berwald then glared at everyone, especially Ryah and said, "If word gets out, Arthur will kill me, and then fire me."

I sat on Ludwig's lap and nodded. "Secrets safe with me."

Berwald shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Now I'm curious as to what other hellion things you two girls and these boys have been doing."

I smirked, "You really don't want to know."

Ryah giggled as she thought of some of the others things and then eyed Elizabeth as if to say, 'remember when you totally dominated me'.

I nodded in a way that said 'I'd do it again too.'

Ryah blushed and turned away. The boys understood this brave link and laughed. The adults were confused but laughed because the mirth was contagious. "Oh! We should say our favorite parts of this year!" Feli exclaimed.

"Why?"

Feli pouted, "Because it's almost new years, and Lovi and i always do it around christmas time."

I nodded and smirled. "winter formal was my favorite part of this year."I said with sparkling eyes as I looked at ludwig happily.

Ludwig grinned, "I'd have to say the same." "My favorite part was when we all played the 'Fortune Cookie Game'." Ludwig laughed. "Mine is when Elizabeth agreed to my job proposal." "Mine is when we went from the Fatal Five to the Striking Seven." Feli said. "Hmm...Messing with Ryah, GIl and Francis was funny." Scotty said. "Mine vould have to be vhen I first kissed Ryah." Ryah smiled, "Mine would be when Gil saved my life." Berwald grinned, "When Ryah called me 'Daddy' after over a decade." Germaine laughed, "Vhen a hot high school girl kissed me." Berwald looked about ready to punch him. Germaine snickered, "Kidding, it vould be vhen Gilbert voke up."

I pouted, "Aren't I a hot high school girl too?" I asked, pulling ryah to me, hugging her around the neck and pressing our chest together in a submissive matter.

Germaine patted her head, "No, you're not, you're a drop dead sexy, high school girl." He said and winked. Ryah gripped her ass with dominance, "I agree with him." Ryahc chuckled.

I yelped and cuddled into her neck. "Oh Ryah!"

Berwald and Germaine were both startled by this exchange. "We switch back and forth." Ryah grinned.

I pouted and hid my face in her shoulder. "Meanie."

Ryah grabbed her hair and smirked, "But you love it. "

I whimpered, eyes bubbling with tears as I looked up at her with half lidded, darkened eyes. "Y-Yes."

Berwald covered his eyes, "I can't watch my girls do this." He said and shook his head. Ryah snickered.

I giggled lightly and pulled away. "What now boys, excuse me, men."

Berwald then says, "Actually, Elizabeth...if I may, I would like to speak with you, in private."

I blinked and looked at him oddly. "Um, okie. I'll be right back." I stood and walked with him to the kitchen where I sat on the counter. "What's up Berwald?"

Berwald checked to make sure no one was listening, "Well while Scotty took Germaine and I over here, we got to talking about you. I heard that you will be making a choice to either stay here or return to America at the end of the school year, is that correct?"

I nibbled on my cheek uncomfortably. "y-yeah..."

Berwald nodded, "Don't feel pressured, but I want to give you an offer...I heard my late wife gave you half the custody of the house?"

I nodded. "yeah, what about it?" I asked, running a hand nervously through my hair.

"If you'd like to stay here, I'll talk to your uncle about it, and I'll make sure that you have regular visits...I want you to know, that if you want it, I would like to adopt you."

"Can I have some time to think about it berwald?"

"Of course, take all the time in the world, I want you to know that I want to be a father figure for you, and that I'm here for you if you need me."

"Thanks Berwald that means a lot." I smiled and hugged him softly before jumping off the counter, running out of the kitchen to glomps ludwig.

Ludwig chuckled, "It's been years since I've see you too." He teased hugging her back.

"Awws, did ya miss me luv?" I asked, kissing his nose.

"Every second." He promised.

"I'm glad." I smiled." so what's next?"

Ryah sat on her father's lap and contemplated the next move, "Hmm...well...I don't rightly know...we could erm...hmm...HEY! That's it! I know one party game we haven't done yet! 7 Minutes in heaven!" THe adults exchanged glances knowing this age old party game.

"Nice." I got up and walked over to a closet pulling out a hat. "okie everyone, put something in." I said with a smile.

Ryah discreetly put in her red beret while everyone closed their eyes. It went in this system as everyone deposited an item. Francis's was a little keychain he always kept with him of the Eiffel tower. Gil's was his cross necklace that was black and silver. Ludwig's was his ring from Elizabeth. Feli's was a penny. Lovi's was a paperclip. Germaine tossed in his pocket watch, and Berwald gave up fountain pen.

I put in my chain from france and smiled. "okie, who's first?"

Ryah then volunteered, "Uh...um...I guess I can." She said nervously and then tentatively put her hand in and grabbed an object and pulled it out. -end

I chewed on my lip, slightly jealous that she had gotten Ludwig. "Everyone's game." I said with a smile. "Have fun you two." I said as Scotty and Gilbert pushed the two into our walk in closet.

Ludwig and Ryah were stunned and sat in there for a second and. Ryah then blushed, "So..." "So..." He agreed. "Well I suppose I shouuld start." Ryah said and leaned forward and brushed her lips across his. Noting her hesitance he said, "Don't vorry. It's everyone's game, no one vill blame us for vhat happens." He said then claimed her lips and she deepened it. Ryah embraced him and they shyly kissed each other. He kind of felt like Gilbert but way too tense. Then again, she could tell she was tense too. This was her one chance to do something with him and complete this end of the contract. So Ryah took it. Ryah made out with him and after a minute stopped and cuddled into him. "Promise to be my brother?" "Of course, I really can't see you any other vay, anyvays." He said. Ryah nodded in agreement, "Nor can I."

"Times up lovebirds." I called, knocking on the closet door.-end

Ryah walked out with all clothes intact and hair perfectly fine, as was Ludwig. "Lovebirds? Eww, he's my bro," SHe said giving Ludwig a look of sibling adoratiion.

"nice. okie since ryah started I guess it should be my turn seeing as 'women first'." I said with a smirk, reaching into the hat that scotty; whom wasn't playing. was holding.-end

Scotty who didn't really care for the game had decided to abstain from playing, held the hat as she pulled out the pocket watch. Germaine blushed and Ludwig gave him a scowl, "Don't do anything I vould." Germaine gave him a hardened scowl, "Don't you tell me vhat to do young man, I can still ground you." He smirked at the end, to show he was teasing as he went into the closet vith her. Germaine sat down beside her and took her hand. "If you initiate it, I'll follow. I don't vant to be a pedo to badly." He chuckled. -end

I blushed, giggling lightly. "it couldn't hurt." I said softly, leaning over to kiss him softly and shyly on the lips before pulling away to sit next to him as a blushing mess.

He chuckled and put you on his lap, and then kissed you deeply but stopped before he went any further, scared because she in personality reminded him of his wife. He hugged her tightly thinking of his wife.

I blushed and kissed him back, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, my fingers entangling in his hair as I hugged him back.

Germaine then whispered, "I'm sorry...you remind me too much of my vife, that's vhy I kissed you like that...that must've been veird for you."

I smiled and shook my head, "No I understand. She must have been beautiful compared to me."

Germaine smiled gently, "She looked and acted like my Gilbert…only she had long hair. She vas an amazing voman…you are just as beautiful my little Irish voman., both inside and out. If you really intend to have my son in the years to come then I vill be proud to have you as my daughter."

"Thank you." I whispered softly, kissing the side of his lips.

Ryah knocked, "Ks lovebirds' time to come out." Gilbert and snapped, "Hey that's our dad and Elizabeth you're talking about!"

I giggled and stood up from my spot; cuddled up to Germaine, and walked to the dorr and threw it open, "Nothing happened I said rolling my eyes as I went to sit on Ludwig's left side.

Ludwig hugged her close. "Alright, who's next?" Ryah asked. Francis hesitantly put his arm in the hat and pulled out an item.

I smirked when he pulled out Lovino's paperclip, wondering how this will go down. "Have fun, you two." I said teasingly.

Lovinio blushed brightly, "N-No!" But a few minutes later Lovino was moaning deeply, mewling out, "P-Please…harder…deeper." Francis too, was moaning. Ryah looked at Elizabeth with a big grin. Scotty smiled, "Well, there goes my blonde play toy." He teased.

I giggled and patted the mortified looking Feli on the head, "Poor thing."

Feli looked at Elizabeth, "Is my brother gay?" Ryah then answered, "If he wasn't before, he is now."

"I can check if you want." I said with a teasing smirk.

Feli blushed and shook his head. Ryah giggled.

I pouted, "I'm still going to test my theory, Ryah, go get 'em." I said smacking her ass.

Ryah stiffened a little and blushed, "Yes ma'am." She opened the door and Lovino was in Francis's embrace, sucking deeply on Lovino's neck, but doing nothing more. Lovino looked helpless and subdued.

I smirked, pushing out my breasts, my hair falling in my face sexily, as my shirt sleeves went down my arms when I got on my hands and knees in a cat like position, "Oh Lovi, Francis~." I said seductively, hoping to gain their attention.

They both looked and blushed. Suddenly Lovino regained composure, and pushed Francis off, "Perv. I'm interested in girls." He said , now lying to himself as he glomped Elizabeth.

I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Well, he's bi, at least." Ryah said putting a hand on Feli's shoulder. "N-No I'm not!

Lovino insisted. Francis chuckled, "That's not what it sounded like when you were beginning to whisper for me to take you right then and there." Lovino blushed a bright tomato red, "I didn't say that!"

I giggled at the exchange, going to sit by Feli, who was between me and Ryah. "Don't worry hun."

Feli sighed, "That explains a lot."

"So, who's next?" I asked after fixing my hair and shirt.

Gilbert then put his hand in the hat, wondering who he would get.

I gaped when he pulled out Berwald's item.

Gil paled and Berwald gave him a dirty smirk. "NO! NO! Ryah save me!" He shouted, as he was dragged in by Berwald. Berwald closed the door and slammed Gil against the wall, "So you're in love with my daughter eh? You haven't done anything to her, have you?" "Ve haven't even got to second base, old man! I von't do anything till ve're dating, and that von't be until she breaks up vith Alfred." "What! You mean you're going to pull something when you do date!" "Chill Valdy, besides ve're teenagers, ve have hormones! You're not going to refrain your daughter or daughters this, are you?" Berwald glared, "Elizabeth has a choice, I want her to like me, so I'm not going to force her to do, or not do anthing. Ryah, however, is different. If you fool around with her…" "Or what?" Gil tested. Berwald smirked and planted a punishing kiss on him, "Else, I will do that, and this again." Berwald said, as he nudged his knee between Gil's legs, making Gil get hard. "You bastard." Gil hissed at Berwald. Berwald then whispered into Gil's ear, in a very seductive way, "If you hurt my baby girl, in any way, shape, or form, I swear, I will make sure your sexual hormones are the death of you." Berwald said. Gil turned even paler.

I looked towards Ryah with a smirk, "I hope your father doesn't scare Gil too much."

Ryah giggled, "Yeah, or else I'll never get laid. Jk, but did you hear when he screamed for my help? That was adorable."

"So adorable." I mocked lightly, leaning against a disgruntled Ludwig.

"I just hope Daddy doesn't disembowel him." Ryah giggled. Then she opened the closet door, "Times up Daddy, Gil." "My turn! Ve!" Feli said and reached into the hat and pulled out an item for him-self, it was a red beret. "Ve~, come on Ryah!" He and went into the closet with Ryah. Feli and Ryah made out, but that was about it. Then Scotty held out the hat to Elizabeth.

I put my hand in the hat pouting lightly.

It was a surprise when Elizabeth out two conjoined items. Somehow Ludwig's ring had gotten stuck Francis's key ring. Ryah and the others laughed. "Francis, you first." Ryah said pushing him and Elizabeth into the closet for first round. When the door closed behind them, Francis chuckled, "Ohonhonhon, looks like we'll finally get to make out, oui?" He said pulling her close to him and gently kissing her at first then going deeper with his tongue. While one hand fondled her breast, the other, caressed her hair.

I blushed heavily, letting my tongue caress his softly. I moaned at his killed hands, "You guys are wayyy oversexed." I moaned against his mouth.

"Like we said before, as the Fatal Five, we are very undersexed because girls like to shy away from us because we're too fatal to their hearts because we're intimidating. But from our rare occurrences, we took advantage of it, and became very experienced." He whispered silkily into her mouth as he massaged her ass, then cupped and kneaded her sex with the hard edge of his palm.

My eyes widened, "F-Francis!" I moaned, catching sight of me and Ludwig's promise ring.

Francis let her go, and whispered, "That's just in case Ludwig and you want a little boost in the process." Ludwig entered and Francis left, "Did he do anything bad too you?" He questioned with jealousy and concern.

My face flushed in embarrassment. I looked up at him with lustful eyes. "Ludwig…" I purred, attacking his mouth with mine in a deep lustful kiss.

Ludwig grinned, his loins hardening, "Vhatever Francis did, remind me to thank him later…and not kill him." He said as he gripped her ass and hoisted Elizabeth to whereshe was braced by his arms. He made sure that her slender shapely legs embraced the small of his back. Ludwig pinned her back against the wall and attacked her neck, his legs creating friction along her finely rounded thighs. "Mmm, you taste so sveet." He murmured huskily and then laid her down on the floor of the closet and grinded against her. He then rubbed her sex, rolling her mound in circles, in hopes to create an intense pleasure for her, only known as an orgasm.

I panted, my fingers finding their way into his blond hair, "A-ah! L-Ludwig, we only have: 7 minutes…" I moaned, throwing my head back in ecstacy, "And I really don't want our first time to be in a cramped closet."

Ludwig nodded, "Alright, but don't vorry, ve'll do it soon." He said and then pulled you into a gentle kiss.

I smiled and kissed him back before pulling out his ring and slipping it back on his ring finger, "I love you."

He smiled and caressed her face with his free hand, "I love you too, Elizabeth McRoy-Beilschmidt." He chuckled and kissed her cheek, and then took her chin anf gave her a tender but strong kiss.

I rolled my eyes and blushed, liking the way his last name was said after my first name. I kissed him back, just as tenderly, loving his embrace.

His hands traveled and rubbed her sides with a gentle yet rough touch. Ryah then knocked and opened the door, "Times up."

I pouted lightly pulling away from him, "Well it seems that everyone has gone so I have a new game." I said with a small unnoticeable smirk, as I sat down on the floor, bringing Ludwig down next to me.

"What game?" Ryah questioned.


	25. The Last Game

Chapter 25: The Last Game

"Well it's kinda like strip poker except one person says something' they haven't done. If someone in the room has done it, they take off an article of clothing." I said with a brilliant grin.

"Oh! I've kinda played that game before." Ryah thought for a moment then said, "I've never had a crush on a high school teacher." She said giving Elizabeth an evil smirk. 'Let the game begin', her eyes said.

I flushed, slipping off my ring, "I hate you…I've never made out with the captain of the boxing team." I smirked right back.

Ryah gasped and laughed and said teasingly, "Well I'd hope not. Damn…I've never…um…I've never flipped a person off. All the guys had to doff their shirts or a small piece of clothing.

I rolled my eyes, "Now since we've started, it goes clockwise. So Ludwig, you're up." I said with a smile.

Ludwig then said, "I have never cheated on a homevork assignment." Gil glared at him and he, Francis and Lovi, and even the two adults took off an article of clothing. "Dad!" Ryah exclaimed in shock as she took out an earring and set it next to her beret. "What can I say; science has never been my strong suit."

I smirked, nudging Feli, to tell him he's up.

Feli blushed and said with a light sly grin, "I've never been interested in someone romantically who was the same sex as me." Everyone save for Gil, Ludwig, Feli and of course Germaine, took off another piece of clothing or accessory.

I glared at Feli and threw my chain at his head, "Lovino's turn."

Ryah blushed and then took off her shoe. "So you played on the other field for a bit?" Berwald asked. "Well…I mean there were girls I saw as attractive, but there has only been one that I was actually interested in." "Anyone we know?" Lovino teased. Ryah blushed madly and fell silent.

"Oh leave her alone mate!" I said blushing as I glared daggers at Lovino. "Now go, it's your turn."

Ryah stayed in a brooding silence as Lovino sheepishly said, "I've never had a girlfriend…" The guys all took off something, some revealing chests. Francis gave Lovino a sidelong inquisitive glance.

I slipped off my top, not bothering to take off my promise ring or charm bracelet, showing off my frilly green lace bra.

Some of the younger guys couldn't help but look. Then it was Gil's turn. "I've never been to Disneyland." He said giving his dad an irritable glare with a victorious smirk. "Do ve have to go through this again? I said I vas sorry, you and your bruder got the chicken pox on the day ve planned to go. I can't help that." Of the boys, only Francis and the twins took off their pants. Ryah didn't undress anything either.

I pouted, having never gone either.

Scotty then said, knowing clothes would definitely be doffed at these words, "I've never had a boyfriend." Ryah then took off her shirt to reveal a black and red, nearly see-through bra. Gil went wide-eyed and said rather angrily, "Put your shirt back on, and then take your bra off." Ryah gave him a soft smile from his possessive jealousness. Berwald then took off his own shirt.

I slipped off my black mini skirt revealing a pair of matching green lace boy shorts.

The others were intrigued by her matching lingerie. Francis then took over, "I've never been in a sport." Ryah glared at him, all she had left were pants; since she was more or less forbidden, to remove her shirt. She regretfully pulled off her pants to reveal a sexy lacey pair of panties. Gil glowered at her, "Remind me to take you shopping next time ve go out on the town." Ryah blushed and nodded. Most of the other boys doffed whatever they could to remain to have their boxers.

I blushed heavily, having played volleyball for a long time before high school. I slipped off my charm bracelet.

"Vell I'm sure Berwald and I vould love to continue, but ve don't vant to see any half-dressed kids losing all their clothes in front of us,." Germaine said.

"You sure about that, Germaine? It seems by how tight your boxers are, says differently." I stated with a sly, seductive smirk.

Germaine blushed deeply and turned to see a glowering lot of males. Specifically and mainly: Ludwig, Gil, Scotty, Berwald, and Francis.

I rolled my eyes and scooted closer to Germaine, motioning for Ryah to do the dame as I hugged his arm into my chest, "Aw guys, it's only natural." I pouted.

Ryah caught the gist, and wrapped her arms around his middle, and rested her head against his arm, "Yeah, he's a good honest man."

"Yes, and we find it as a compliment you our body." I said, hugging his arm into my breasts.

Germaine blushed even deeper and then boys looked about ready to murder. Francis then shrugged and pulled Lovino to him, "Whatever, I have my new future lover right here." Lovino squirmed, "Like hell, you dirty perv!" He shouted while blushing.

I giggled, "I've never watched porn." I said continuing the game.

Ryah snickered. "Nor have I." "So how long have you two been secret lovers?" She teased. Lovino then snapped, "How long have you been in love with Elizabeth?" Ryah pulled away from Germaine, she glared at Lovino with a fierce pained look in her eyes, as she stormed up close to Lovino wither fist held high, ready to strike him, but lingered, her body quivering with anger, and held back pain. She then turned, clenching her fists tighter, and took off with her face down, tears flying off her face as she ran outside and went to the roof and sobbed. Francis let Lovino go, "She was only teasing you." Lovino took in glares and the somewhat surprised faces of everyone. Lovino shrugged, feeling deeply guilty, but not showing it, "I had a feeling for a while and thought she needed to express it." "So humiliating her is your way of playing back with her, ve!" Feli asked angrily as he crossed his arms. Lovino dipped his head and shrugged his shoulders in shame as he placed his hands in his pockets.

My body shook in anger as I glared at Lovino. I rose from my spot and walked over to the older Italian. SMACK! Angry tears poured down from my own face, "You idiot!"

Lovino looked down in massive guilt, "I'm sorry, I'll go talk to her." "No, fratello, I think this is a time for Elizabeth and Ryah to work things out. Besides, you've done enough." Feli said.

I nodded to Feli, and grabbed Ludwig's tank-top and Gil's shirt. I went outside and without a word and went up to the roof, holding a shirt up to her, "Hey beautiful."

"Hey sweetheart." Ryah said as she took the shirt gratefully and pulled it on and wiped her puffy red eyes, "I-I'm sorry…I didn't think he'd be smart enough to figure it out…you're right, we do have secrets. I was always scared to tell you, especially after you and Ludwig got together. And that's why I was astonished that I had gotten together with Alfred when I was still blind with anger."

"I know what you mean Ryah. I love you too, but if the world had meant for us to be together, then we would be." I grabbed her hand in one of mine, and cupped her face with the other, caressing it lovingly,. "If push comes to shove, I will be there for you, always, so remember that. I love you, and you shall always be my first priority." I kissed her passionately, "Tonight, bed cuddle?" I asked with a weak and helpful smile.

Ryah nodded and held her close, "I would love that." She sniffled into her bestie's shoulder, never wanting to let her go. "I hate Lovino.

Ryah breathed, and then said, "Right now, at least….I want you to know that I will always be there to protect you."

I giggled lightly, "Let's go back, I believe we still have some mint chocolate chip ice cream in the fridge."

Ryah nodded, "Mmm, chocolate chip mint, sounds like heaven."

"It is." I said with a smile as I helped her off the roof and into the house where the guys, except gil and Ludwig, sat fully dressed. I grabbed Ryah's things and handed them to her as I slipped on my miniskirt and jewelry, not giving Ludwig his shirt back, "I prefer you half dressed, or not dressed at all." I said with a victorious smirk.

Ryah smirked and donned her clothes, without looking at Lovino. Ludwig nodded with a sexy grin and straddled Elizabeth's waist, "Fine by me." Lovino walked over to Ryah, "I'm sorry, forgives?" He questioned. Ryah smiled softly, "Sure." Then she hugged him.


	26. The Charm of a Sugar Daddy

Chapter 26: The Charm of a Sugar Daddy

I rolled my eyes, and pecked Ludwig's lips softly, before turning my head to Ryah, "Also, you guys are sleeping on the floor tonight." I said, going over to wrap my arm around Ryah's waist.

Ryah hugged Elizabeth with happy possessiveness. The boys nodded in understanding.

"To the ice cream!" I said, striking a super hero pose and running like batman to the fridge, where I ungracefully slid on the tiled floor and fell face first, ass in the air, on the ground.

Ryah laughed her ass off, "You dork." She said helping her up, "You really do act like Alfred sometimes."

"That may be true, but there's a big difference between me and Alfred, right now." I said, suddenly growing the pants in this relationship, as I grabbed her ass.

Ryah blushed, and put her hands around Elizabeth's neck submissively, "You have balls and he doesn't?" Ryah asked lightly with a smile.

"No, I get to sleep with you, and he can't!" Trolling my cousin since 1995.

Ryah blushed darker, "Ohhh." Then she put her hand behind her and grabbed the ice cream and a spoon and fed Elizabeth a bit.

I sucked on the spoon, savoring the flavor of the sweet creamy treat, not noticing our audience.

Gil and the boys were drooling from the yuri action.

I eyed Feliciano and decided some love was needed. I gave Ryah a small smirk and grabbed Feli. "Nee, Feli, want something sweet?"

Feli grinned but blushed brightly and said, "Ve, sure!" He said and walked closer to the two, and innocently opened his mouth, expecting a spoonful of ice cream. The others pouted with envy.

I giggled and put the spoon against his lips, "Say ahh!"

"Ahh!" His pants bulged up a bit.

I put the spoon into his mouth, pressing my breasts against him, as I did so.

Feli gulped it down in shock and turned tomato red as Ryah smirked and stood behind him, massaging his shoulders, and lightly rocking my sex against his ass.

"Want some more?" I asked seductively as I pressed another spoonful against his mouth, rubbing his chest with my breasts, the tank-top giving him a nice view of my cleavage.

Feli nodded as he moaned in the back of his throat and opened his mouth and said, "Ahh." While lustfully and shamefully, looking at Elizabeth's chest with a hungry gleam. "Do you two put on this kinda show all the time?" Germaine asked. Berwald smacked Germaine's chest with the back of his hand, "You horny bastard, those are my daughters! Whether blood or not!" "Vell they're my future daughter-in-laws." Germaine grumbled with a grin.

I giggled and put the spoon in his mouth, motioning to Ryah that we should play with Germaine.

Ryah then nodded subtly and quirked an eyebrow with the indication, in a graceful way, she walked over to Germaine and rubbed her hand up his chest and then trailed it, being a bit of a whorish nymph, "Oh yes, we love giving our boys a good show AND a good time." Ryah purred, breathing in Germaine's ear. Berwald looked red with fury.

I giggled lightly, and followed in Ryah's steps. Standing on the other side of Germaine, running one hand over his silky hand, the other moving his hand to my hip in a side-hug manner, "Yes, we just love making our boys happy." I breathed against his ear.

Germaine turned beet red and he did his best to hide his rock hard erection, and grinned playing along with this, and kept one arm around Elizabeth and embraced Ryah in the same way with his other hand, both hands edging close to their asses to see what would happen next in this daring game.

I blushed and moaned softly in his ear, "Ohhhh, Germaine." I couldn't believe how much of a slut I sounded like as I pressed closer to him, my hand resting on the belt of his pants.

Ryah smirked and let her lips brush against his warm neck. Her pointer and middle fingers slid across the rim of his pants, barely touching his back through his shirt, at the same time Elizabeth was moaning, making him shiver.

"What would you like to do?" I asked sexily, nibbling on his earlobe.

Germaine's body was so tense, and he was so flushed he couldn't handle it, he quickly dipped his head either way to give both girls a deep loving kiss, "You girls are a little too good at this." Germaine then withdrew from the girls as he gave a smirk at Berwald, whom had steam fuming out his ears, and from his facial features, it was evident that he was PO'd.

I giggled and sauntered over to Berwald, "Aww, don't look so mad, it takes away from your sexiness." I said, running a hand up his thigh, over his crotch and up his chest to his face.

Berwald let out a deep breath and tried to keep his eyes from rolling. He kissed her cheek and held her wrists kindly, "You can try to excite, but neither girls nor woman, can arouse me that much anymore. But the sentiment is appreciated."

I pouted cutely, "And I actually thought you were sexy." I sniffled and ran back to Germaine.

Berwald laughed and pulled her away from the bulkier man and spun her into his arms, dipping her and kissed her deeply and grinned, "There is your sugar daddy craving sated?" He purred seductively. Ryah blushed at what her dad did, and kind of pouted. Germaine then kissed her deeply, "Don't vorry little fire, you von't get left out." Ryah then grinned happily.

I blushed heavily and melted in his arms, "A little." I pouted cutely again.

Berwald then kissed her down to her neck, fondling her hair, "And now?"

I moaned softly, shuddering under his touch, "N-Not yet…" I panted, easily being excited.

Berwald's lips kissed where her cleavage generously showed itself. His hand came down to cup her sex, kneaded up, "And now, my Irish princess?" Germaine then kissed Ryah deeper and let his hands slide down to her ass. Ryah moaned deeply. Lovi and Scotty held Ludwig back as did Francis and Feli for Gil.

My eyes shot open before slowly closing as I entangled my hands in his hair, clenching and unclenching in desire. "A-Almost." I moaned.

Berwald then dug deeper with his hand, pushing as far as he could with his hand through her bottom wear to get at her area, and gently kissed each of her breasts as far down on her flesh as he could before meeting the neckline of her shirt. "And now princess?" Germaine's hand too now cupped her area, but instead of kneading his hand into her, he only cupped her and pressed his thumb hard against where her sensitive spot was, making Ryah mewl.

I moaned in bliss, letting my own hand cup his groin. "Getting there."

Berwald then unbuttoned Elizabeth's bottoms and sunk his hand deeper into her, through her panties. His lips dipping lower until they were nearing her nubs, licking the space between her breasts. "Now?" He said with a silky whisper against her. Ryah was already being held against Germaine as he grinded against her. Ryah gapsed and moaned, "Germaine!" She mewled at her so-called dry orgasm. She blushed deeply and Germaine cradled her as she stood in his arms giving Gil a 'haha, suck it, son' look. Gil and Ludwig both looked about ready to start killing the adults.

With each movement Berwald made I came closer and closer to my fist feeling of bliss. I threw my head back moaning Berwald's name, as I drug my nails up his clothed back.

When Berwald and Germaine were both holding their respective girls, Berwald said, "Damn, you boys have no idea how to treat a woman. If you want to keep your girls, then you'd better start learning how to pleasure them. They have needs to be satisfied." "Vait but I thought you said-," Gil began. "I said you can't knock her up or bang her, I didn't say you couldn't pleasure Ryah." Gil blushed deeply, "J-Jah sir." Berwald and Germaine handed back the girls to their respective boys. "Great you guys make it sound like I'm already broken up with poor Alfred." Ryah said rolling her eyes but blushing lightly.

I panted lightly, stumbling into Ludwig's arms clumsily, holding onto his shirt in a horrible attempt of keeping my knees from buckling.

Ludwig swept her off her feet, glad to have his girl back in his arms once more, "Sugar daddy my ass, if Bervald touches you like that again I'm gonna-," Berwald laughed, "I wasn't turned on at all, just merely getting her off like a real man. Off course I'm gay, so it doesn't bother me to help her." "Lousy shit-bag." Ludwig grumbled and then kissed Elizabeth possessively. Ryah cuddled into Gil's arms and he squeezed her ass, "I can pleasure her just fine, if I vanted too. But I'm going to respect her decision and let her break up vith Al first. Besides, I"m sure that's something that Elizabeth vould rather have me do anyvays."

I nodded slightly, my head spinning drunkenly as I kissed Ludwig back, my arms making their way around his neck. "L-Ludwig..." I moaned, hiding my flushed face into his chest as I curled up in his arms.


	27. The Point of No Return

Chapter 27: The Point of No Return

Ludwig coughed lightly and said, "I'm heading to bed, and I'm taking her vith me." He went up to Elizabeth's room and locked the door and laid her down on her bed in that dark room, "No more interruptions." He then turned on the music loud enough to be able to drown out the desire that he intended to use upon his girlfriend. He kissed her deeply then grabbed one of the condoms from the box and set it on the bedside table. "Are you ready? Because I don't think I can hold back from loving you anymore."

I nodded. "Please love me with all you have, don't hold back." I moaned, propping up on one elbow as I kissed him back.

Ludwig nodded and laid her back down as he slowly stripped off her shirt. He gazed upon the green frilly bra, and though he had no previous experience, he undid it like an expert. Maybe it just comes to a guy like an instinct, if it's the girl you're meant to be with. Ludwig's breathing deepened as he let the bra drop to the floor with a soft thud. Elizabeth's eyes and Ludwig's too, did not stray from each other. Ludwig pulled off his own clothes again, down to his boxers. He then let his mouth kiss her lips, to her jawline, and down her neck. Elizabeth moaned deeply, as she thought 'This is it. I'm going to have sex, and it's going to be with Ludwig...gawd I love this man.' She let her eyes trail his finely carved chest, and his chiseled arms. His soft blue eyes held onto her deep emeralds. "I love you." He whispered, as his gossamer kisses went down. She also whispered back, "I love you too Ludwig." He held her waist in place as he kissed her stomach, and without pausing he licked her around her naval in firm wet circles then tongued her belly-button. His tongue then trailed the lining of the rim of her boy shorts, and her lower stomach. He gently pulled off her shorts with one hand, as he turned to take one breast in his left hand, squeezing and massaging her nub, while his tongue and teeth claimed the other breast and it's taut nipple. 'Gawd she tastes so sweet.' The scent, the taste; white chocolate, it coated her body. Ludwig finished pulling off her shorts, leaving her naked. He then entered her with his fore and middle fingers, and began to pump into her easily with a soft firmness. Her nails dug into his muscular limbs, her head to the side, as she clenched her teeth. The anticipation was killing her. Ludwig let his mouth and hand leave her breasts unattended. He then widened the space between her legs, his hands handled the sides of her thighs, and to make sure he got her wet enough for him, to enter her. He entered her with his tongue plunging in and out of her sex. "Gawd you're delicious!" He breathed incredulously. "Mmmnah! Ludwig!" Elizabeth mewled. He lapped up her desire as he spoke those words, taking in her precious noises. Elizabeth had her hands in his blonde locks, clenching it with need. Her teeth held firm as she shivered with delight. Her mind was lost in a blissful paradise, as he played with her sex. He plunged deeper into her with his tongue; she mewled with the strange intoxicating sensation. "L-Ludwig. I-ah...mmmngh...please...take me." Ludwig smirked and licked the outline of her ear. "Yes mein engel." 'Oh my fucking gawd. Those words...that accent...that fine ass body on top of me.' The mere thought of it drove her wild as the words rolled off his tongue in a husky purr. He then took her mouth deeply with a hungry passion, and whispered, "Don't vorry...I'll be gentle." Elizabeth nodded, she trusted this man with her life. The thought of Ivan crossed her mind for a brief second, before it was flushed away by the warmth and largeness of his endowment as it filled her tight walls, as if it was made purely for her. "Ahhhah!" She moaned deeply. A sharp pain burst within her, he slowly eased the pain out. When it had fully left her, his thrusts began. Gentle at first, but as they both got into it, his thrusts were becoming a wild, heated frenzy. Her back kept arching into him, her screams grew louder. Ludwig's own grunts becoming louder and huskier, making him even sexier than before. "L-Ludwig! I'm gonna-ah! LUDWIG!" Elizabeth screamed in full blown ecstasy, her eyes open, wide and glossy with an indecipherable amount of love and lust. "ELIZABETH!" He shouted loving his name on her lips. They both came and Ludwig had forgotten to put on the condom. He fell beside Elizabeth, and after a moment of catching their breaths, he pulled her in close and the snuggled. ~Meanwhile~ Ryah had heard the door click and it finally hit her, what was about to happen, "Elizabeth! Ludwig, no!" But the lovers were too far gone. Gil held her back, "No Ry, this is their time." "That's MY Elizabeth! He's gonna hurt her!" Ryah snapped in concern for her best friend, and the girl she had fallen for. "Ry, do you love her more than me?" Gil asked lightly. "No. I mean yes. I mean-oh gawd, I don't know! I fell in love with her when I found out she wasn't scared of me. I-I feel so...alone." Gil hugged her tight to his chest, "Kazchen. You'll never be alone, I promise. I vill take care of you, and you'll never vant for anything. Ry...I love you, and I can only try to help you through your heart break. Now I understand vhy you liked your little porn games vith her. I understand, but she loves Ludvig, so you have to let her go." Ryah nodded and hugged him, trying not to cry.

I snuggled into Ludwig's side, guilt flooding my mind as my thoughts went to Ryah. I sighed and rolled over, my back against his chest as I stared at the wall. It only took me a moment to notice the tiny white package on the night stand. I shot up and grabbed the package, staring at it with wide eyes.

Ludwig sighed with relief from being able to share his love with her, "Vhat's the-, oh...uh oh..."

I bit my lip, assuring that there will be a bruise on it later. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, not knowing what to say.

"E-Elizabeth." He said lightly, not sure what to say at a time like this, he rubbed her arms reassuringly. "If it's nothing your good, if it is, then my father and I can provide you vith anything you need. Just lay down, and try to forget about it. Ve'll go to the store tomorrow and buy some...tests…just in case."

I smiled lightly. 'Oh Ludwig...that's not what's wrong...' I thought, sighing lightly as I lay back down next to him pulling a pillow to my face hiding watery eyes. It didn't take to long for me to fall into a deep sleep, mind reeling with too many thoughts.

Now Ludwig wondered, 'If it's not the baby thing, then...what is wrong about the situation?' He finally was able to sleep as he held his girl close to him. The others fell asleep throughout the house. Gil cuddled with Ryah, but in the middle of the night, Ryah slipped away from his grasp and brought herself up to the bedroom door where Ludwig and Elizabeth we're sleeping. Knowing that she was supposed to be sleeping with Elizabeth...but now...she would have to have the next best thing, being somewhat close to her. She fell asleep beside the door with nothing more than the t-shirt over her show-offish lingerie.

I awoke sometime during the night, slipping on a pair of underwear and a t-shirt i grabbed a blanket and made my way out into the hall where I found Ryah. I smiled lightly and put her into a better position before slipping next to her and covering us with the blanket.

When Ryah awoke on that last day of December, she found herself in the warm arms of Elizabeth, and she held the longer haired redhead close to her, happy to hold her, and afraid to let her go.

My eyes fluttered open slowly as I yawned. "Good morning..." I groaned lightly, snuggling closer to her.

Ryah smiled happily, "Mornin'." Then after a hesitant moment she asked, "How did it go?"

I bit my lip and looked away from her, not knowing how to tell her it was amazing and scary and ruined all because we were caught up in the moment.

Ryah caressed her face, "Lizzie..." She whispered, "You can talk to me, you know I won't judge, and I will support you no matter what. Did he hurt you? Was it not good?"

"No it's not that, sure i am sore but he was amazing... but we got so into the moment that we forgot to use protection..." I looked up at her with tearful eyes hoping to whatever god is out there that she wouldn't hate me.

Ryah looked at her in helpless wonder, "HE DID WHAT! HE FORGOT!" She hissed furious with him, "Did he even ask!" She then debated over murdering the blonde, "How do you feel?" She questioned, wondering if Elizabeth would have morning sickness.

I gulped slightly. "I'm fine just sore and a headache... please don't be mad, it was an honest mistake-,"

Ryah smiled lightly, "Why would I be mad at you? He's the dumbass. Elizabeth, I'm just worried about you. Well, I should go box his ears and then the three of us should go down and grab some tests." "Jah, Ludvig can be forgetful, but I still need to get you some normal panties, so the four of us vill be going." Gil said leaning against the wall, shirtless.

I jumped out of my skin and thee feet into the hallway behind me. "Where the fuck did you come from?"

"Downstairs," He chuckled and sat down beside them, "I heard you guys as I came up, I vas pretty sure I vould find my lost body heat up here." Ryah blushed and looked at Elizabeth. "Anyvays, if you're not feeling sick to your stomach, then there's not much of a chance at you being pregnant, but hey, I don't know if every girl in the world gets morning sickness." Gil said with an innocent shrug.

I rolled my eyes. "Ya'll are idiots, morning sickness doesn't happen until two weeks after the sex if it happens at all." I said knowledgeably.

Ryah blushed, "Well there went my sex ED class. I think I hear it being flushed down the toilet." Ludwig opened the door, "Ready to go into town?" He laughed as he saw the three of them. Ryah jumped him, "YOU MORON! HOW COULD YOU FORGET!" Gil had to wrench her off of Ludwig, before she tore out his throat.

I sighed and shoved Ludwig and Gil into the hall way, pulling Ryah into the room. "Be down in ten."

The boys left and Ryah crossed her arms angrily, and sighed, "I'm sorry...I got out of hand."

I waved her off, shrugging out of my night shirt and into a tight off the shoulder green shirt and a ruffled black mini with a pair of black ankle boot. I threw my hair up into a pony-tail and fixed my jewelry, my hand settling on the sunflower charm.

Ryah looked through her clothes and pulled on a white dress with a red band just beneath her breasts and stuck in her red beret. "There." The outfit looked gorgeous one her, but instead of showing off her spunky side, it revealed the innocent, and sensitive side of her.

"Shall we wow the guys?" I asked, hooking our arms together.

"We shall." Ryah agreed as she put her other hand on Elizabeth's arm, taking her new role as the skirt in their cute somewhat relationship.

I smiled and walked down stairs with her where the boys were ready.

They had just eaten, and the others were still groggy from their late night games and they all took a deep inhale as they saw how beautiful and stunning the girls were today.

"Are you all going to stare or offer to open the doors for us, for the rest of your lives?" I asked with a smirk.

Everyone shot up to answer the door but Francis was the first one to reach and open it. Ryah and Elizabeth walked out, followed by the boys.

I smiled to Francis, as I helped Ryah into the passenger seat of Scotty's maroon BMW. "Get in losers, I'm driving." Scotty had a frightened look on his face but got into the car nonetheless.

Ryah looked at Elizabeth curiously, she had her own car of course, but she had no idea Elizabeth even knew how to drive. But she said nothing as the confused others got in as well.

A big smirk came to my face as I looked through my cd case, finding a blank purple disk. I pushed it in and turned it up as loud as I could as the song "crazy bitch" played. I pulled out slowly before speeding off down the road at least 20 miles over the normal speed limit in America.

Lovino, Feli, Gil and Francis seemed to enjoy this as they whooped and hollered. But Berwald looked a little green. Ryah was just about ready to hurl. Ludwig and Germaine didn't seem fazed by this.

For most people it took twenty minutes from my house to the mall but for me we got there in less than ten minutes and parked perfectly on the first try between a white minivan and two Harley motorcycles.

Ryah burst out of the car and ralphed on the cement ground while on all fours, "Blegh...that's putrid." Gil helped her up and handed her a water bottle, "You gotta learn to live a little, girl." He laughed as he ruffled her hair and hugged her adoringly to his side.

"Sorry 'bout that luv, I just love driving." I said innocently as I hooked my arm with Ludwig's. "Where to first, I vote Victoria Secret or Cross Cultures." I smiled.

"Cross Cultures? What kind of store is that?" Ryah asked but Gil instantly said, "Ve'll go there next. I promise. First thing's first, we need to get you some proper underwear to wear while playing ANY kind of strip poker." Berwald put his hand on Gil, "Maybe I underestimated you, and maybe you're a good kid." Gil smiled modestly, "Thanks." Then modestly flew out the door, "You know why? Because, I AM THE AWESOME GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT!" Germaine rolled his eyes and smirked, "Just like my late vife." He said lightly.

I smiled. "Victoria Secret then, also Cross Cultures is a very amazing store where I get my piercings, dresses, amulets, bracelets, incense, and oils." I said with a smirk, knowing she would like it.

Ryah grinned brightly knowing this would be one day filled with fun. "This is going to be awesome!"

I lead the way to Victoria Secret, ditching Ludwig at the door as I grabbed Ryah and pulled her to the lingerie circle.

Ludwig and Gil walked up but stayed at a distance, "Make sure to get something that's appropriate!" Gil called out lightly. Ludwig chuckled and put his arm on his brother's shoulder, "Maybe Ryah vill make an honest man out of you yet." Gil blushed and brushed his brother's hand away, "I just don't vant anyvone staring at my girl." "Technically she's not you're girl." Ludwig teased. "Yet." Gil persisted. Ryah gushed over the variety of lingerie.

I smirked when I found a strapless bra and boy short combo in the colors of the German flag. I ran to the changing room before coming out and striking a pose. "Hey Ludwig~, how do I look?" I asked seductively.

Ludwig's throat caught, but managed to say, "I'm speechless." Germaine chuckled, "He means to say, you're drop dead gorgeous, among other pretty words to describe yourself."

I giggled and pounced on Ludwig and Germaine, kiss each of their cheeks. "Thanks guys!"

The two more serious blondes smiled. Ryah in the meantime had found a black bra and pantie set with a red bow in the top-center of the panties and a red bow on the bridge of the bra between the breasts and came out, "What do you guys think?" Gil looked her up and down, "Sexy and still something I vouldn't mind others seeing you in, at strip poker. I approve." Ryah giggled, "What about you Daddy?" Berwald blushed, and looked away, "I care not to see, but you look fine." Ryah smiled brightly and then cat called at Elizabeth, smacking her ass, "Yeah, you sexy bitch." She said with a wink.

I yelped and giggled. "Oh you!" I said as I went to go change and buy ad underwear, stopping in my tracks when I saw the sexiest thong and blazer combo that was flowy and see through. I grabbed it after I dressed and paid for the two under garments. "Ready?"

Ryah bought a few more pairs that met Gil's approval, and he bought it for her. "Yep! To Cross Cultures!"


	28. Cross Cultures

Chapter 28: Cross Cultures

When we got to Cross Cultures the smell of jasmine oil and incense surrounded the air in a beautiful haze. "Elizabeth!" A girl with platinum blonde hair that went down to her shoulders ran up, picking me up and twirling me around. "H. R. E. It's so awesome to see you!" I said with a wide smile.

Ryah then clenched her fists in her pockets, wondering if this was the girl that Elizabeth had dated a while back. "Ve! What a pretty girl you are Miss H.R.E., Elizabeth, would you introduce us?" Feli asked with a happy smile.

"Yeah, Feli this is a good friend of mine H. R. E. Or Hannah Rae Emire, H. R. E. This is my cute awesome friend name Feliciano Vargas." I said with a smile, hugging Ludwig's arm. "Nice ta meet ya. You can call me Hanna if I can call you Feli." She said, out stretching her small hand that was covered in rings and pen markings from her being bored, the only space not touched or covered on her hand being her ring finger. End

Feli took her hand and shook it excitedly, "You bet." Introductions was made up to the last few people. "I'm Ludwig, Elizabeth's boyfriend." "I'm Gilbert his big brother, and this girl's future boyfriend." Ryah nodded with an untrusting look, "Ryah." She then turned to Elizabeth, "Is this the girl you used to date?"

Me and Hannah looked at each other grimly before breaking into laughter. "Hell to the no, Hannah's as straight as an incense stick. No Hannah's the awesome girl who kicked my ex-girlfriends ass when she broke my heart. Been friends ever since. "Hannah had a huge smile on her face. "Yea, I've tried girls, no appealing to me. I actually used to date her brother until we realized we only liked each other as friends." Her and Scotty fist pounded.

Ryah's smiled brightened like a light bulb, "If that's the case, any friend of Elizabeth's is a friend of mine."

I smiled and went off with Hannah to the counter that held all kinds of jewelry as she went behind the counter and back to her post as manager.

Ryah then searched the store and then found an old looking amulet, Egyptian; she knew it as the ankh, which was the symbol for a long life. Ryah smile with a mystified awed look on her face, and walked up behind Elizabeth to buy her new amulet.

"Nice pick luv!" Hanna said with a grin, loving all things Egyptian. "Yeah that's cool, I'm thinking about getting this." I said pointing to a rare and beautiful Peridot amulet that was pure silver and in the shape of a lion. The small tag next to it saying: $87.

Ryah whistled in awe, "Now that's a beauty." She said nodding in approval, and then to H.R.E. she said, "Yeah, I've always been into Celtic, Egyptian and Greek mythologies, and I'm obsessed with this kind of stuff." Ryah said as she made the purchase. Feli then leaned against the counter buying a little bit of everything, one, because everything was freaking awesome, two, he wanted to make sure she got a lot of money from this, so he could make a nice impression on her, "I would like to buy all of these wonderful merchandise, and I'm willing to hear ALL about why you like selling these things if you wanna talk about it sometime, ve." Feli said with a dreamy look in his eye. It was obvious that he had fallen hard for her, already.

I smirked and grabbed Ryah after we purchased our items, leaving the two alone. "Looks like Feli, has found himself a crush." I said to the boys with a wicked grin. Moments later, Feli came back and said that Hannah would be getting off at 2 and wanted to know if we could all go out to eat.

"I'm game!" Ryah said as her stomach rumbled loudly. Everyone laughed at that. Feli held H.R.E.'s hand in a friendly manner with a bright shining smile. RYah then stopped, and turned, "Daddy, I just realized something, I don't know what ethnic I am except for being half Swedish." Berwald bit his lip lightly, "Oh...you're mother never told you? Well...Hmm...Ah here." He said and picked up a book from one of Hanna's many shelves that read: Lost or Isolated Civilizations. "You're mom came from a very strange but beautiful country. But she was disinherited from her country, because she chose me over someone from her country." "Why?" Ryah asked. Berwald smiled and said, "Because Ellechim, is a small country near Ireland. Ireland is rumored to be the second set of settlers that set foot on that land. No one knows really, who were the first, because Ellechim used to be called Pana, or Little Pangea. It's the oldest, least changed country in the world that had been broken off of everyone else. They call Pana or Ellechim the oldest civilization in the world, because it's the closest to what Pangea was in the beginning. Of course all civilizations grow, but they, I heard, are still in the 1700's era, compared to us, if you know what I mean." Ryah held her head with her hand, "Wow, that's whack!"

That's freaking awesome, and I thought my heritage was cool." I said with wide eyes.

Ryah then said, "But you didn't explain why she was exiled exactly." Berwald sighed, and sat down at a table with a book and flipped open to a certain page, and showed them a picture of some boys and girls dancing. "When I was young, I came to Ellechim, this was while I was in college for my History major and I met her, Aria Brenton. She had just went through her rite of passage into adulthood, which happens at sixteen, and for the month I stayed there to do my studies she showed me around, and we fell in love. Then, on the night of the full moon, which is the also the night that courting rituals happen, she eloped with me, not wanting to have her father pick among her many suitors that she would receive. So she left with me, and she was disinherited, but she still loved her land and...Now the time has come to tell you the best and probably the worst part. "Ryah, you're mother...she was...she was the princess of Ellechim, and since she is no longer with us, the title leads onto you. You have done no harm to your country, and as you are the last royal heir, you have full right to your throne. But...You only have the right to it, until you're eighteenth birthday, because if you don't claim it at that time, your grandfather will have to pass it on to someone else."

"Holy shit, I've made out with royalty." I said in a very Alfred type way, getting hit upside the head by Scotty.

Ryah stood there in blatant shock and swayed for a moment and then fainted. Berwald sighed, "Well...I think she took that better than I thought she would. Do you have any water vendors?" He asked Hannah. The others exchanged 'are you shitting me' looks. But Gil was just as shocked as Elizabeth, "Vhoa, vhat! Ryah? Boxing Champion, fiesty, sometimes foul mouthed, drop dead gorgeous Ryah, is a princess from an ancient civilization!" berwald nodded, "THat about sums it up."

I pouted and sat on the ground as Hannah went to get water, putting Ryah's head in my lap. "Wish I was a princess, I'm just loaded."

Ludwig smiled and whispered in her ear, "Don't vorry, you'll always be my princess." He purred in her ear. Ryah slowly stirred, "This can't be happening; Mom was too...down to earth. She can't have been a princess." Ryah said lightly. "On the contrary, since Ellechim is such a small country, the royalty didn't act like they were better than anyone else. They were actually loved and friends with everyone. And you're still sixteen, so maybe during spring break, I can take all of you to Aria's homeland and you can witness Ryah go through her own rite of passage before she turns eighteen. She'll be older than some of the others who have done it, but oh well."

I smiled and kissed Ludwig softly as Hannah handed Berwald the water. "I would love to, if it's fine with Ryah."

Berwald handed Ryah the water, and Ryah drank it to steady her nerves, Ryah studied the glass for a moment then looked around her her at everyone then at her Dad, "Courting rituals, rites of passage, princesses, lost civilizations...this is all so surreal...but...I have to believe it's true. Mom never told me anything about her family. Yes. Hell yeah, this spring break, we're going to Ellechim!"

"That's the spirit! Now GTFO so we can go eat." I said with a smirk.

Ryah laughed and got up off Elizabeth and they all headed out to eat at the food court. Ryah half listened to the conversation, but she was preoccupied by this new revelation.

I sat on Ludwig's lap, feeding him a piece of pizza wile I watched as Feli and Hannah talked and joked. Hannah's usually hard demeanor had gone down and she was acting shy, stumbling over her words and blushing.

Feli found Hannah was even cuter when she was shy, and found her utterly adorable. Gilbert hugged Ryah, "It's okay Ry, it's just the jitters, everyone gets them when they're excited and/or nervous. Besides, it's not for another couple of months, don't worry about it, besides it won't be till after your boxing tournament, that and Alfred are going to be your biggest concerns for now." Ryah nodded, "Yeah...you're right." Berwald then looked at Elizabeth again, and then questioned to himself, 'McRoy...McRoy...where have I heard that from before?' WHen it hit him, he almost dismissed it, but he then whispered to Scotty about his theory, and told him not to tell a soul. Scotty was a little shocked by this and agreed. Ludwig kissed Elizabeth's cheek, leaving pizza sauce on her cheek in the shape of lips.

I giggled and wiped it off, licking my finger slowly before kissing him.

Ludwig grinned and then realized that Francis and Lovino were gone. He then said as much to Elizabeth with a smirk on his face.

I blushed slightly, and whispered in his ear, "I have a surprise for you tonight." I motioned to the Victoria Secrets bag next to our chair, brushing of Lovi and Francis being gone.

Ludwig chuckled and said, "I can't wait to see this surprise then." He said, as he gingerly kissed her neck. Ryah then got up, "I'm going to go find the bathrooms, be back soon." Gil nodded and let her go. Ryah came upon the girl's bathroom when she heard two familiar voices from the boys bathroom, in hushed but harsh husky voices one panted heavily, grunting, "Deeper you damn jerk!" The other purred, "My little lover, you're so adorable when you're meek like this." "Fr-Francis, don't say it like that! It's demeaning!" "Ah, mon cherie...you love it, oui?" Francis cooed. "AH! YES!" Lovino shouted. Ryah peeked from behind the door and saw them making love and she closed the door with a soft smile, 'At least they have each other'. She thought happily for them. She went to the bathroom and shortly returned with a wicked smile on her face as she returned to the meal, the knowledge she just learned about her friends, embedded into her mind.

I leaned my head back, biting my lip to keep from mewling. I watched Ryah come back with a wicked smile, eyebrow raised slightly. 'I'll ask her later...' I thought.

When everyone had finished, Ryah rubbed her belly, "That was delish! I haven't eaten like that since...our Christmas party. Oh! Speaking of which, tonight's New Years!" Ryah exclaimed.

"Seems it is!" I said, checking my phone. "This calls for new year's games!" Scotty face-palmed; mumbling 'not this shit again,' having got bored of all the perverted games.

"We should get fireworks and sparkling cider!" Ryah suggested with a gleam in her eye.

I looked at Germaine and Berwald. "You guys love me, right?" I asked cutely.

The adults gave her a strange look, but smiled, "Of course we love you. You're like a daughter to us." Berwald said, with Germaine nodding in agreement.

"Good, so you'll buy us liquor right?" I asked with a grin, holding out a rather nice looking gold credit card. "Ooh, and some fireworks would be awesome, not the shit kind either, we own a lot of land so we can do a lot."

Germaine and Berwald both face-palmed at the same time, when she said 'liqour' but they could not deny that adorable little face. "Of course, my little Irish voman." Germaine said. "I think you mean, our Irish princess." Berwald chuckled. "Both the girls are princesses, after all, how can one sister be a princess and not the other?" Berwald said with a wink to her.

I blushed and smiled, shooting up to hug the two males close around the neck! "Thankies!"

Ryah giggled, "You two spoil her rotten." She then tugged Elizabeth away and put her on her lap, "Besides she's MY princess." Ryah said hugging Elizabeth tightly, "Then again, any baby of a group needs to be spoiled just like my little Elizabeth." Ryah said with a big grin. Her grin grew wider as Feliciano and Lovino decided to join them. "It's been about an hour you guys, maybe longer, where have you been?" Lovino blushed deeply, "Nowhere, just looking around really." Lovino insisted. Francis pulled Lovino into his lap, "Don't be so coy, Lovino. We're going out, as of now." "Awww! Congrats guys!" Ryah said brightly.

"I'm glad you guys are going out but I swear if you both turn fully gay I will kill you." Hannah looked at me weirdly. "Why don't you want them to be fully gay?" "Easy, teasing our boys are fun, here and example." I shook my hair out and pulled my shirt down before grabbing Francis's arm, hugging it to my chest! "Ne, ne, Francis you love me still right?" I asked with an innocently sexy face.

Francis grinned and kissed her lips, "Of course I love you." Lovino then quickly grabbed her breast and then pulled back. Ludwig looked about ready to murder. Ryah just laughed, "I don't think you'll ever have to worry about those two losing interest in females fully."

"I smiled lightly and pulled away to sit back on Ludwig's lap rubbing his knee slowly. "Don't look so scary, it doesn't suit you my love."

Ludwig settled down, "I know, I just can't stand it vhen somevone other than me is touching you like that...okay aside from Ryah, because that's hot." Ludwig relented with a grin. "So let's get started on this New Year's shall we? Oh, Miss Hanna, will you be joining us?" Berwald asked.

"If it's alright with Eli." I nodded, standing up. "Where to go first?"

"Fireworks!" Ryah exclaimed. She had always loved fireworks, even when she was a small child, she had never been afraid of it's loud noises. "Guess ve grab the best shit they have." Gil said grinning at the thought of some bad ass fireworks. They all headed out and bought all they needed for their New Year's party and shortly returned to the house.

When we got home I pulled the girls upstairs so we could all change for the party. I threw on my new German flag colored undergarments a dark grey, tight, vest shirt with black military buttons, a black mini, and a pair of black flats. I also put on some eyeliner and straightened my hair. Hannah had borrowed a dark green tank top, black skinny jeans, and her awesome pair of scuffed up combat boots. She had also threw her hair up in a ponytail, and donned on some think eyeliner and a coat of clear lip gloss.

Ryah watched them recognizing that they were putting on outfits that suited military type looks. She searched through her stuff and found a wool red double breasted military dress uniform. The last duo of the sex black buttons ended at her waist and the waist was cinched in. The rest came down around her ankles, with a black belt wrapped snugly around her waist. A black hat to top it off with and a grey scarf wrapped around her neck and black military boots.

Sinful Deviant: I smiled. "Looks good Ryah." I smacked her ass. "Yeah, fabulous." Hanna agreed wrapping her arm around Ryah's shoulders as mine looped around her waist, resting on her hip.

Ryah giggled and held their waists, "Thanks guys, now let's blow the boys' minds!" She said as they headed downstairs.

I nodded and glomped Ludwig when we got to the living room that was now decorated and awesome looking.

"Wow guys! You did great!" Gil then turned and saw her and whistled, "Vow Kazchen, you look...amazing." He said with bewilderment in his eyes.

I smiled lightly and grabbed two wine glasses, one for me and one for ludwig, pouring some of the sparkling cider for us as Feli offered a very shy looking hanna a glass.

Gil then poured a glass for his girl, "Let the New Year's party begin!" -end

Throughout the night everyone drank and ate until it was 10 minutes from new year's. "Okie everyone, you must kiss someone at 12 or your whole year will be ruined." I said with a smirk as Hanna glared at me.

Germaine then smirked, "Hey Ludwig can I share your girl?" "Hell no Dad." Ludwig grumbled. Berwald then said, "Scotty, you're bi right?" Scotty nodded. Berwald pulled then said, "Alright, I've got my kiss. You're going to have a bad year Germaine." Berwald teased, as he was thoroughly drunk. -

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry 'bout that luv, i would if i could but i cant." I pouted lightly, kissing Germaine's cheek.

As it closed in on midnight, that one of Scotties drinking buds came in, it was a guy from Wales, whose name was Wallace. "Scotty..." The poor kid panted, "I-I made it...Good gawd...I wanted to...ah fuck this shit." Wallace kissed Scotty to express his feelings. And at the same time Germaine rolled his eyes and planted a kiss on Berwald. Francis and Lovino embraced each other in a powerful kiss. Feli tentatively kissed Hanna. Ludwig pulled Elizabeth tight to him and kissed her passionately. And Gil kissed Ryah with a deep passion as well.

I smiled and kissed Ludwig back, pulling away only moments later to put my forehead on his. "Happy new year." I said with a soft drunken with love smile.

Ryah pulled back and shouted to the world, "HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Then she struck a match and sent a red and purple firework exploding. Ryah giggled with glee and Gilbert pulled her in for another kiss, loving how adorable she is when she's excited.

I smiled and watched as it exploded, looking over to find an overly happy Hannah making out with Feli.

Ryah smiled brighter than ever this was the best New Years ever. Berwald pushed a smirking Germaine away, as he blushed and adjusted his glasses, "Perv." He grumbled lightly at Germaine. "Says the guys vho vas about to kiss a teenager." Germaine teased. Berwald blushed brighter, "Shut up."

I lit two sparklers and handed one two Ludwig before writing in the air; 'I love you'.

Ludwig then wrote with his, 'I love you, mein engel.' He chuckled and kissed her, unable to get enough of her lips.

I kissed him back again, wrapping one arm around his neck as i let he other dangle as the sparkler ended.

One of his hands wrapped around her waist, and the other held the sparkler. Ryah and the others had fun with fireworks, and smoke bombs. But soon, Ryah fell asleep in Gil's arms, as they watched fireworks. "Good night Ryah. My princess." He whispered.

I pulled away and smiled tiredly. "Let's go to bed. Gil, take Ryah to my room, me and Ludwig are gunna stay in my parents room so she can be comfy." I said, soon leaving and pulling Ludwig with me.

Ludwig followed Elizabeth, as Gil took his girl to Elizabeth's room and helped her into some pajamas taking care not to really look at her, except for quick peeks. Gil held her as he soon fell asleep. Ludwig locked the door of Elizabeth's parents' room when they entered.

I smiled softly when we got to this room; it was the biggest in the house. It had dark green walls and a white carpet. The bed was huge and covered in straight, untouched white and green bed sheets. The walls were lined with dustless areas in the shape of photos that now sat in a box in the shed. I went to the bed and sat on it, putting my Victoria Secret bag on my lap.

"So what's this secret, Victoria?" Ludwig chuckled.

I giggled. "You'll see soon enough. Get comfy, I'll be back." I said as I made my way to the bathroom, shutting and locking it.

You'll see soon enough. Get comfy i'll be back." I said as i made my way to the bathroom, shutting and locking it.

Ludwig unclothed himself down to his boxers, and placed himself in a very sexy position.

I came back in the flowly yet form fitting lingerie. The bottoms were lacey along with the too, still covering the important parts but also revealing quite a bit. I shyly peeled out from behind the door.

Ludwig let out a low wolf whistle, "Hello sexy."

I rolled my eyes and moved from behind the door to stand shyly in front of it. "Oh hush..." I whispered softly with a bright and shy blush covering my face.

Ludwig grinned and beckoned her forth, curling his forefinger in and out, "Well come closer then mein little engel."

I smiled and did so, moving to stand before him.

Ludwig sat on the edge of the bed and straddled her hips between his spread out legs, his lips kissed her naval, "Damn you're beautiful." He then let his gaze travel up to her gorgeous emerald eyes, and he reached up and cupper her face. "I love you Elizabeth."

"And I love you Ludwig." I said, caressing his face as I gazed into his icy blue eyes. I leaned down and kissed him softly before kneeling in front of him so i was lower than him.

Ludwig clutched her hair and dipped his face down and kissed her deeply, fondling her hair with a lover's touch.

I let my hands run down his face and over his neck and shoulders, my fingers brushing over with skin with an airy touch. I pulled away from him and smiled "I'm sore Ludwig..." i whimpered lightly, just wanting to cuddle that night.

Ludwig frowned in guilt, "I'm so sorry baby." He then pulled her into his arms and cuddled with her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

I shook my head with a tired grin, as I snuggled into his warmth, "It's fine. I knew it would hurt after so don't blame yourself. I'd rather you hurt me like this than any other way."

Ludwig nodded and kissed her neck, "I vill never hurt you like that, I svear it."

"Good, cause if you did, I have over ten people who can and will kick your ass on my command." I yawned, letting my ringers run over his well-built chest.

"Don't I know it, too bad the one vho cares about you most is also the most lethal of us." He chuckled good -humoredly.

I smirked. "Yeah..." I yawned again, my eyes becoming more and more, heavy with each second.

Ludwig smiled and leaned over her a little, and kissed her eyelids softly, and then began to sing a lullaby in German that his mother used to sing to him and Gil.

I soon fell asleep with a small smile on my face. In a guest room not the far away a giggling Hannah stumbled into it with Feli behind her.

Even Francis brought Lovino onto a couch, with everyone in different rooms; they too could have some love time.


	29. Decisions

Chapter 29: Decisions

I woke up early in the morning, throwing on a silky dark green robe and went down stairs to cook breakfast, careful not to wake anybody.

Ryah woke up to see that she was held within the strong arms of Gilbert. She turned so she can face him face-on and she chuckled, lightly, "Why do you have to be so gawd damn beautiful?" "Vhy do you have to be so gawd damn awesome?" He whispered surprising her, and kissed her deeply. She moaned into the kiss, and kissed him back lightly. While this was going on, Lovino awoke to the smell of food cooking, his sex hair was wild and he looked like he hadn't got much sleep, due to his lover's need of attention. But otherwise, Lovino seemed to be very happy, though that could be because he had just got laid...again, by his sexy blonde lover.

After I finished breakfast I noticed the two adults had woken up and sat at the table. I gave them a cup of coffee and sat on the counter, my rope falling open from my position on the counter, showing off the sexy lingerie.

Berwald coughed, spurting his coffee a little and averting his eyes. Germaine eyed her up and down, trying to restrain the hardening log between his legs, Germaine smirked and watched her while drinking his coffee, and the moment he set it down for a second, Berwald slapped Germaine, "Pedo." He grumbled, "Have you no shame? Is she a daughter or eye candy?" "Both." Germaine grinned.

I was too much into my own world to pay attention to the males. I ran a hand through my hair and hoped off the counter, the robe slipping open more. I walked to the cabinet and reached up, the rope raising higher and showing off the thong as i grabbed a coffee mug to get some coffee.

Germaine let out a low moan as his sweatpants was even too much restraint against his stone hard member. Berwald rolled his eyes and sipped at his coffee and SMACK! Ludwig had slapped his dad upside the head and growled, "That's MY voman. Don't look at her like that, go relieve yourself. But don't you dare do it to my Elizabeth." Ludwig threatened. Germaine chuckled, "Jah Herr Ludwig." He mocked and left. Ludwig sighed and kissed Elizabeth's cheek, "Guten morgen." He then sat down. Soon all the others made it downstairs, even Ryah who was being carried over Gil's shoulder, as she giggled and pretended to be upset.

"Mornin." I said lightly, taking a seat in his lap not feeling like eating as i sipped my coffee.

Ludwig held her with one arm, and ate with his other, scarfing down the savory food ravenously. Ryah ate happily as she and Gilbert bantered with each other. Feli chatted happily with Hannah. And Lovino kept pushing Francis away, so he could eat.

I watched everyone with a smile. "You guys better do what you all want here cause we leave tomorrow morning."

Ryah stopped messing with Gil looked down at her plate, when she returned, she would have to break up with Alfred, and not only that, but she would have to train extra hard as the tournament was going to be coming up in March. THat and several other events. Gil ruffled her hair, knowing that look on her face. "So what are we doing today? Just out own thing?" Feli asked.

"Kinda, but also I have something to show Ryah, you can come along to, but that's up to you." I said lightly, Scotty giving me a knowing look.

"Um...nah, you two can have you together time." Feli said with a smile. After everyone ate, they all went to go do their own thing, and Ryah got dressed and met up with Elizabeth, "What is it you wanted to show me?" She asked curiously.

I smiled, having just finished braiding my hair. I twirled around, my strapless pink flowy dress twirling with me. "Remember when we met and I told you about a girl named Madison?" I asked as I grabbed her hand, pulling her with me as i walked down the hallway.

Ryah nodded, "Y-Yeah, what about her?" She asked as she followed Elizabeth obediently, wearing a black leather jacket over a dark grey long sleeve turtleneck and denim dark blue jeans.

I pulled her down a few more hallways and stood in front of a bright blue door. "Well, I'd like to show you who Madison was." I said, pushing open the door. The room was a dark blue color, the ceiling littered with light blue stars. Two small baby beds sat in either corner of the room, each covered in stuffed animals and toys. In one side of the room there was a large oak bookshelf that held many children's books and next to it sat a very old rocking chair. There were only two pictures in the room; both were of two different children in the womb.

Ryah's hand flew to her lips, "Oh! Oh...my gawd...Elizabeth, I'm so sorry...I-I had no idea...she was your sister?"

"Not just my sister, my twin. My mother didn't have the health to carry the two of us. The doctor said she would lose us both but she only lost Madison." I said with a soft smile, running a finger over the dusty books.

Ryah couldn't help the sob in her chest, sorrow clouding her. "I am so sorry." She brought Elizabeth close to her, hugging her tight and firm. "I wish I would've known her." Ryah whispered, as he kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

I smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "Don't cry, I've come to terms with what happened and I know that it happened for a reason so I won't doubt the choice that had been made by whomever controls life and death."

Ryah nodded and wiped away her tears, "You're right I'm sorry, it's just, I can only imagine...you know, since my own siblings...well anyways, I hope the reason was a good one."

"I'm sure it was." I escorted her out of the room and closed and locked the door, slipping the key onto my necklace. "So what do you want to do?" I asked as we walked back down stairs.

"Hmmm...We should go sight-seeing, and maybe to a museum or something." Ryah said with a big smile.

"Get everyone else to go with us and it's a deal!" I said with a smirk.

Ryah went and talked with the others, and with much pleading, it was agreed upon and they all left to go do some sightseeing.

Hanna spent a few hours with us before she had to go back to work.

Soon after, they all returned home, well-worn from their walk, and began to pack up.

Sinful Deviant: While everyone packed I made dinner.

After they had all packed, they settled down for their last supper in Ireland.

I had made some Irish food that was popular around this time of the year. "So, how did everyone like it here?" I asked with a smile.

"It was the best Christmas break I've ever had." Ryah said, "It was filled with many events that shook up our lives, I know that for sure." The others nodded in agreement. Feli blushed, and didn't say anything; they all knew how much he loved it. Not to mention more hearts had erupted over this break.

"After dinner you should all get to bed, I have some things to do." I said lightly as I finished, putting my plate in the sink.

They all nodded and headed off to bed. Ludwig lingered as he put all of the dishes in the sink and began washing them, "Do you need any help with those 'things' you need to do?" He questioned.

No, but you can stay with me if you want." I said with a small smile, wrapping my arms around his waist, testing my head on his back.

Ludwig smiled and finished the dishes, turning in her arms and planted a loving kiss on her. "So, aren't you vorried? About you know..." He blushed a little.

I kissed him back, "A little...but it'll be fine...right?" I asked unsurely.

"Right...jah, you're a strong voman, and I vill be here for you. I just...I'm a little vorried about vhat you're uncle and cousins my think or say if they find out."

I looked down, not knowing what to do.

Ludwig sighed and hugged her close, "Vell, I guess the important thing is, if you are pregnant...vould you keep it?" He then pulled away, but gave her a small pack of pregnancy tests, just in case.

"I don't know ludwig...I don't know..."

I sighed, setting the tests down on the counter as I hugged him.

"Vell, just let me know, alvright?" He said and kissed her deeply again, "Now, let's get those other things done."

I nodded with a smile, making my way to the closet ikn the living room, pulling out a rather large box and setting it down on the coffee table, sitting against the front of the couch, patting the spot next to me.

Ludwig sat down and looked at the box curiously.

"You laugh, I bite." I said with a smirk, pulling out a large photo album.

Ludwig smiled softly, "A photo album." Then he had a wicked gleam in his eye, "Please tell me there are baby pictures in there." He chuckled.

"There is..."I gave him a weird look before opening the book, immediately a picture of a rather cute little naked red heads bottom.

Ludwig giggled almost in a very unmanly like way. "You look adorable." He blushed brighter, "I'm sorry, I get in touch vith my feminine side vhen it comes to cute and funny baby pictures." He said kissing her cheek.

"Nice to know." I said with a giggle, turning the next page to show him a picture of me at age 2, in nothing but a diaper with a very cute looking angry face.

Ludwig tried to hold in his laughter and he teasingly pinched her cheek, "Veren't you just the cutest. You're so precious when you're angry."

I growled and smacked him upside the head. "Idiot." I said putting the album down to tackle Ludwig.

Ludwig laughed, "Aww the cute little baby attacks!" He rolled and had her on the bottom, "Much better." He smirked darkly with lustful eyes and he kiss her deeply.

I blushed and kissed him back, entangling my fingers in his hair and wrapping my legs around his hips.

Ludwig straddled her hips and grinded against her lightly, not wanting to hurt her since she was still probably sore. He then attacked her neck, licking it deeply and then nibbling on its tender flesh, then suckled it deeply then he purred, "Vanna show me more pictures?"

I moaned, leaning my head back as he kissed my neck, giving him more access. "do you want to see more?"

"I vould love to." He said and kissed her neck a bit longer, before his mouth relinquished its hold on her neck.

I smirked and sat back up and spent a good hour looking at pictures until I yawned.

"Alvright mein engel, it's off to bed for us." He said and let her take care of her box, before scooping her up and taking her to the room they had slept in the night before. Ludwig cuddled with Elizabeth and sang to her again, until they both fell into a deep sleep. In Ludwig's sleep, he murmured, "I love kids...I vant babies vith you Elizabeth." HIs voice whispered softly and silkily into her hair.

I awoke to his words, my eyes wide in wonder. I rolled over, smiling lightly and giving him a soft kiss. "I wouldn't mind having your children." I said with a bright smile.

Even in his sleep, he smiled at the words, and her voice.

The next morning I woke up later than everyone else.

Ludwig was doing last minute check overs with everyone and had just came in to check on Elizabeth, and saw that she was finally ready. He leaned sexy-like against the door frame, "Guten morgen mein engel." He then walked over to the bed and leaned over the bed and kissed her.

"Morning" I grumbled, kissing him back.

"You should get ready to leave, the next plain leaves in two hours."

I nodded and got up, changing into a pair of get skinny jeans, a dark green turtle neck sweater, a black best and a pair of black uggs.

Luidwig smacked her ass, "Looking sexy, I'm almost tempted to tear those clothes off and have my vay vith you." He teased.

I blushed and smacked him upside the head with a light smile. "Come on lover boy, let's get everything ready."

Ludwig could only laugh, "Yes ma'am."

He said and then started helping the others bring their stuff done. Feli was already downstairs sitting on his luggage and telling Hannah he'd come back and visit her as soon as possible.


	30. The Return

Chapter 30: The Return

I kissed Hanna's cheek after she finished saying goodbye to Feli. After we said our goodbyes, we left to get on the plane. The ride was boring to say the least. When we got out of the plane, we found Arthur, Matthew, and a guilty looking Alfred. "Welcome back guys…hey Ryah, can we talk?"

Ryah felt a little cold in her heart, knowing what was about to happen. "Yeah...sure." She said then walked off a bit with Alfred.

"When you were gone...I sorta met someone else... and we hit it off." He said, rubbing the back of his head in shame.

Ryah sighed, "Its fine...I realized that I'm in love with Gilbert anyways...but all I did was kiss him, and for that, I am sorry for betraying you. So who is it?"

"It's...Emily. We met I'm football tryouts and really hit it off." He gave her a weak smile and a punch in the shoulder. "It's cool, I hope he makes you happy, if not, I'll beat his ass." He said with a grin, still wanting to be her hero if it was ever needed.

Ryah nodded and let out a mall tear, and grinned and hugged him with a meaningful embrace, "Alfred, I just want you to know that I love you as a person, and I'm sorry how I used to treat you. You'll always be a hero in my eyes, and I look forward to future boxing matches just for kicks. We'll always be friends, promise?"

"Promise. Now go, have fun with Gil." He gave her forehead a kiss, before ushering her back to everyone. I was being hugged to death by Arthur.

Ryah giggled and glomped Gil and gave him a big kiss, Gil caught her and gave her his usual sexy grin, "So, do you vanna-," But before he could finish she put her finger against his lips, "Ask me in a cooler way please, and can we do that when we get home at least?" He grinned, "Sure." Then we all hopped in the car. Ryah sat between Gil and Alfred.

Because the car was small, Lovino in Francis's lap, and I in Ludwig's, which pissed off a very protective Arthur.

They soon arrived at the school. Ryah stepped out and took a deep breath and then booked it for their dorm, yelling, "POTTY!"

I giggled and followed her in a slower pace. "Good to be home-" I ran into a familiar hard chest.

Ivan smiled, "Privet Elizabeth have a good time?" He then saw the promise and his bright smile lessened, "Ah, you and Ludwig really are together da?"

Guilt flooded my mind as I stared at his saddened face, years pricking at my eyes. "Y-Yeah..." My voice cracked.

He gently wiped away her tears, "Don't worry about it, I'm fine with it. Can we be friends still? Please?"

I nodded lightly. I had always liked him, but now I found myself feeling something deeper for him. "Yeah..." I fiddled with the sunflower charm.

Ivan pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek, "I-I'll always be here for you if you need me." He said stroking her cheek, "To be honest little one...I've been in love with you ever since you first sang your first song on the first day of choir, you're voice made me cry in the most beautiful way...Never change. That is my most fondest wish for you, and if Ludwig ever hurts you, I will not hesitate to give him the same amount of pain he inflicted on you." He said with a light smile.

I nodded, hiding my face in his chest as I hugged him back, dining silently. "Thank you Ivan..."

Ludwig glared at Ivan and clenched his fists; Ivan was a very intimidating senior, so he decided not to make a scene. Ryah then came with two asian kids following her, "GUYS! GUYS! Look who's here!" She stopped short of the group and panted and caught her breath before saying with a bright smile, "These two are the guys I was talking about! This is Yao Wang and Kiku Honda! My two best friends from my last school! They just transferred here!"

I waved byte to Ivan and we separated. I went up to Ryah and wrapped my arms around her neck. "Awww, they're so cute! I'm Elizabeth, Ryah's girlfriend." I said, giving her a soft peck on the lips, whispering for her to please play along.

Ryah grinned and kissed her passionately back, "Yeah isn't she a beauty?" Kiku took a picture and smiled lightly, "Would you mind if I could get some half-dressed pictures of you two getting it on? Or at least some action?" Before he explained, I did so, so that the others didn't go off the handle, "Don't worry, Kiku isn't a perv or anything, his life's work is writing and drawing Manga, hentai, yaoi, and yuri." The others nodded but still looked a little surprised. Yao chuckled, "Aw, you two so cute, I love happy relationships."

I blushed and wiggled in Ryah's grasp. "I do to! So are you two gay, straight or bi?" I asked with a grin, wanting to know if there were more guys I could tease.

Yao smiled, "Bi, and so is he. We did date, but it didn't work out well when we found out we third cousins." Kiku blushed, "Yao!" He then smiled and nodded, "Yes, we're both bi."

I grinned and let go of Ryah, grabbing both their arms and pulling them close to my chest. "That's great! Now, let's go to me and Ryah's room." I said with a big grin.

Ryah smiled and shouted, "Asian and girls foursome!" Arthur rolled his eyes and he left. Matthew laughed and he and the others laughed. Ludwig was getting a little hard over the girl action, but added the bi Asian boys! He would see how far they take it. SO he and the others followed to the conjoined dorm. Where Ryah was making out with Elizabeth on the bed, and feeling her up, while Kiku took pictures.

I played the more submissive role in our little show, keeping my hands mostly in her har and my chest pressed tightly against hers. I pulled away and undid my vest, letting it fall to the floor next to my uggs, a hand going up to cup her breast through her shirt.

Ryah gripped her ass tightly and devoured her mouth, "Mmm, you taste delicious." She moaned. The big group of guys was getting very hot with this little PDA. Kiku was snapping pics one after another, "This is excellent! You two are perfect for my future yuri manga! I think I'll base the story off you too!" Yao laughed, "You are such a perv." "Am not." Kiku countered.

"How about you two join us." I said sedctively as my lips went to ravish her neck, nibbling and licking to my heart's content.

Yao was just about to doff his shirt, and climb into the bed, with one last snapshot Kiku was about to do the same, but Ludwig yanked the two bare chested boys' arms and made them fly on their backs. They gasped from their flora rashes'. They others gasped from the astonishing turn of events, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY ELIZABETH!" Ludwig snarled viciously. The two Asian boys looked at each other, and then at the fuming blonde then at the red heads wondering what was going on. Ryah pushed Ludwig, "What the hell Ludwig! Those are my friends! We were only playing!" Ryah then helped her friends up and stood in front of them protectively with angry tears in her eyes, she then looked helplessly with confusion at Elizabeth.

"What the hell Ludwig? We do this all the time, why are you freaking out now?" I snapped, standing in front of Ryah and her friends, my hands resting on my hips in an angry manner.

"It's one thing for Ryah to do it! You're both girls, and she's half in love with you! But she can't get you pregnant! It's those two Bi boys getting into bed with you! I am NOT going to allow you to mess around with these boys, vhen I barely know them! I vouldn't even mind if it it was one of our boys, because I know they vouldn't do anything, because they'd know I'd kick their ass if they did anything more than kiss or be in the same bed as you if ve're not playing a party game! But since this is just regular day display, then no! You're MY voman! I vill not allow it!" He yelled.

"Who are you and what happened to the playful and strong willed man I fell in love with? You aren't the Ludwig I fell for, now you're someone completely different!" I growled, tears pouring down my flustered face. "Come back when you come back to your senses!" I chucked my promise ring at him and fled the room, running and running till my feet stopped me in front of a door in the senior boys dorm building. I rapped my knuckles on the old oak door, trying to calm myself to stop crying.

Ludwig stared down at the ring in shock. The others growled at him in anger and Gil only shook his head, "At least I'm not the only one vho screws up." He then left with the others. Ludwig collapsed onto the floor and picked up the ring, and muttered under his breath, "Vhat have I done?" He then hung his head, put his hands to his head and clutched at his hair and wept and growled at him-self. Meanwhile, at the senior dorms, Ivan opened his dorm room door that he shared with a sleeping man named Heracles, "Elizabeth!" He exclaimed, "What's wrong?" He asked as she fell in his waiting arms.

I sniffled, mumbling incoherent thing into his chest, the only words coming out clearly were; Ludwig and fight.

Ivan shook his head in calm anger, he closed his door and led her to the couch and petted her hair and rubbed her arm, and whispered comforting soothing words to her until she calmed down, "I'm sorry for this, if there's anything I can do, please don't hesitate to ask." He said.

I nodded and looked up at him innocently, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand. "W-well... there is something you could do..." I hinted, leaning into him.

Ivan blushed lightly and smiled, "And that is?" He asked and placed a gentle kiss on her lips for a brief moment, not wanting to cross any borders unless she allowed it.

Sinful Deviant: "Be the man I need..." I whispered, kissing him shyly.

Ivan smiled like this is the best thing he had ever heard, he pulled her in close, and onto his lap and kissed her with a deep strength, but made sure to control his strength when he kissed her. "I will be anything and everything for you, my little sunflower." He whispered.

I smiled, the guilt not being as heavy as I thought it would be. "Thank you." I kissed him again, tangling my fingers in his hair as I repositioned myself so that my thighs were on either side of his.

Ivan smiled and held her waist, "Not that I mind, but I just want you to know, you don't have to go so fast, I'm here as long as you want or need me." He said with positive relaxing violet eyes.

I looked in his eyes and noticed that he was serious, Ludwig had always wanted me when I did this or anything but Ivan wanted me but not like that, at least not yet. I teared up and wrapped my arms around his neck, thanking him a million times as I sobbed into his chest.

Ivan held her close, as her renewed sobs wracked her body, Russia smiled and kissed her cheek, now that he had her, he wouldn't let her come to any harm, but he knew to let her go at her own pace. He had to accept her for who she is, of course he had already accepted to doing that a long time ago. But there was only one concern on his mind, trying to keep her safe from one individual person, his little sister, Natalia.

After a few minutes I felt the sob leave my body only to be replaced by a soft yawn. I looked up at Ivan with soft tired eyes.

Ivan put her on his bed, "Go to sleep, I'll call Ryah, I'll tell her that you're in my room, and not to worry."

I nodded and cuddled into his sheets, realizing just how intoxicating vodka and sunflowers smelled when together.

Ivan smiled and kissed her cheek and sat against the side of his bed, and called Ryah. Ryah picked up, "Hello?" "Privet, this is Ivan." Ryah jumped a little, "Oh...hey...who gave you my number?" "I got it from Alfred, we are kind of friends, so I got your number from him just in case, so I can talk to Elizabeth, you know?" Ryah then said, "Oh, okay." "Anyways, just wanted to say that Elizabeth's with me, and she's asleep now, and not to worry." Ryah smiled lightly at this, "Thanks, that means a lot to me." Ivan smiled, "I knew it would, take care, and good night, da." "Night." Ryah said then they both hung up. Ivan made a pallet on the floor, and slept on it beside his bed as to not scare his new girlfriend away. He then fell asleep and the next morning, Heracles had been told by Ivan to get ready before hand and head to class so she could have privacy. Ivan even was gone to give her time in the dorm. He had brought her school clothes from her dorm, and left a bouquet of sunflowers on top.

(Jan. 3)

When I woke up I almost had a breakdown, but seeing the bouquet made me calm down. I smiled softly and got dressed in the dark blue mini skirt, a white blouse and a dark blue military looking vest top over it, throwing on a pair of white leg warmers and a pir of flats. Before I left to class I took off the charm that Ludwig had gotten me and threw it on Ivan's nightstand, staring at it bitterly before finally leaving. When I got to my first class I ignored Ludwig and sat in the back.

Ryah patted her back, "Thanks for standing up for me and my friends by the way. I would've told you sooner, but I didn't get a chance." Then she noticed that Elizabeth wasn't wearing the charm from Ludwig either. "Promise ring AND the charm? Does this mean you and Ludwig are...and you and Ivan are now...?" She shyly whispered with curiosity.

I smiled lightly and nodded shyly. "He treats me like a human and doesn't act like an animal when I'm near him... it's so amazing Ryah." I sighed blissfully.

Ryah smiled happily at her friend, "Then I'm glad that you're happy, that's all I care about." She said and then returned to her work.

After the first couple of classes, I was excited when it got to lunch, meaning I could see Ivan. I looked around for him, wondering where he sat.

Ivan had just gotten his own tray of food, and was heading to go sit at a table alone, but when he saw Elizabeth, he waved with one hand. Ryah smiled when she saw him waving at Elizabeth. "Ooh, who's the hunk?" Yao asked eyeing the Russian. Ryah bopped him on the head, "Watch it googly-eyes, that's Elizabeth's new boyfriend." Everyone's eyes shot to her and Elizabeth. Ludwig just got up from his side of the table and shoved his untouched food at Gilbert and left in a huff.

I glanced at Ludwig for a moment before sighing and walking over to sit next to Ivan. I poked at my lunch, not caring hat i had extra of my favorite fruit (strawberries) today.

Ryah then talked with the others, but was contemplating the day they went to the carnival, Ivan had been a little creepy that day, maybe it was because his sister had been around. Meanwhile Ivan looked at her sadly, "Is the food not sitting well with your stomach?" He asked.

I nodded lightly, suddenly feeling subconscious again. "Yeah... something like that!" I muttered, nibbling on a strawberry before putting it down, not even eating half of it.

Ivan then realized what was up, He threw away the rest of his food, "Come, there's something I want to show you." He said extending his hand to her.

I nodded with a light smile and dumped my tray, taking his hand.

Ivan led her up through the stairways and up onto the roof, and took her around a bend and showed her the beautiful garden that had been planted on the rooftop, "This is where I come to thin when I'm upset." He said and sat down amongst the flowers.

I sat next to him and looked around, I didn't want to think, it hurt too much t think because when I thought I thought of him and how horrible I felt about what he did. I sighed and closed my eyes, suddenly getting dizzy.

Ivan noticed with wide-eyes that she was swaying a little and shot up to hold her steady, "Are you alright da? Do you need to go back to the dorm little one?" He questioned with concern.

I nodded my head, feeling weak as I leaned against him in support. "Y-yeah... I'm sorry I must be such a hassle to you..." I sighed lightly.

He laughed good-heartedly, "Hassle? Nah, this is the duty of a boyfriend, it's something any boyfriend should want to do, to take care of their girlfriend." He put her arm around his neck and half carried her to his dorm, "I can let your uncle know that you aren't feeling well, and will be absent for your upcoming classes, would you like that?"

"Yeah, thanks hun." I smiled and pecked his lips. Just as he was about t leave i grabbed his hand. "I...dont want to be alone though..." I looked away, my face flushed in embarrassment. I felt so alone, so very alone. I just wanted him there with me, no I needed him there.

Ivan smiled gently and returned by her side, "All right." He then dialed the Principal's number out of his Planner. "Principal Kirkland, whom am I speaking to?" "Principal Kirkland? This is Ivan Braginski, you're niece's new boyfriend? I just wanted to let you know that she's sick, and I'll be taking care of her." Arthur grumbled over the line, "Fine, just make sure to take care of her...tell Elizabeth I'll send Ryah to give her, her homework."

I tugged on Ivan's sleeve, telling him to hurry up on the phone, wanting him to lay with me.

Ivan smiled cheerfully and nodded, "Alright da, I'll tell her. Thank you." He then hung up, and wrapped Elizabeth in a blanket and kissed her brow, before lying beside her.

I smiled brightly, snuggling into his side.

Ivan then took a controller, and put on some soft Russian music.

I felt a vibrating in my legwarmer and sighed, pulling out my phone to find I had a text from Ludwig. I had to keep myself from chucking the 400 dollar phone at the wall when I saw his name.

Ivan looked down sadly; he took the phone away gently and put it beside her charm from him. "When you're feeling better you should answer it...he hurt you, I don't know how, and I won't pressure you to tell me, but don't treat him like you don't care...that's how friends...and siblings are lost to you. I should know...I stopped talking to my big sister, and the next thing I know...she dies in a car crash. Hit by some drunken moron...I'll never forgive myself for never having apologized to her before she died."


	31. The Promise He Made

Chapter 31: The Promise He Made

I looked up at him and nodded sadly. Taking a deep breath I got off the bed and to his closet were I stole one of his bigger shirts and stripped down to my purple lace bra and skirt before slipping it on and getting back in bed with him but pushing off the covers, feeling too hot for it.

Ivan was blushing bright red, "D-Do you always do that? I mean stripping down in front of guys? You should've warned me, so I could've closed my eyes." He said looking like a blushing mess.

I looked up at him innocently. "I'm sorry, I thought that since we were dating it would be okie... I won't do it again if you want."

Ivan blushed, and looked away bashfully, "Elizabeth...I love you, i really do, my little sunflower. But...I'm not like Ludwig, don't get me wrong, being a guy, I do think about sex and naked girls, but I-I want to take it slow and easy, I'm in no rush. Just being with you is the best thing in the world da. I don't mind it too much, but I wish you would've warned me...but if it makes you comfortable; then go ahead, I want you to feel comfortable around me." He said as he walked over and took her into these arms and kissed the top of her forehead.

I blushed and nodded lightly, "I'm sorry hun... I just wanted to feel sexy to you, that's why I try so hard..." I mumbled lightly, embarrassed by everything I said.

Ivan just chuckled, "You look sexy in your choir outfit, you look sexy in anything. You don't need to strive to look sexy for me when you're perfect in anything you wear. I wouldn't care if you wore baggy pants, and hoodies, you'd still be the most beautiful girl in school. To love someone no matter how they look, act, dress, and to like their friends, and most of all, to show that the partner should have their own space and individuality. That's what being in love is all about, if you ask me." He said with his usual childish but soft and bright smile.

Smiling like an idiot I kissed him lightly, maybe this was where I was supposed to be. "Mmm, thanks. I love you..."

Ivan seemed to choke back tears when he said that, and he held her close, and kissed her with a gentle tenderness, "I love you too...Elizabeth."

I kissed him back with a smile. One of my hands going up to tangle in his hair, the other holding into his neck softly.

Ivan's hand stroked her back and rest on her hip, kissing her deeply, loving her gentle touch. He was afraid he'd break her, so he let her be on top, he gazed at her eyes, her lips and then he kissed her nose, "You have the cutest little nose." He chuckled lightly. -end

Sinful Deviant: I blushed and pouted cutely. "Hmph, it's not cute!" I whined, covering it with my hands.

Ivan smiled softly and cupped her cheek, "Yes it is da." He gingerly peeled her hands off and kissed it over and over. "Never for one second believe that there is something unattractive about you. Because I promise you, there's nothing about you that you should change."

I giggled and kissed him softly. "You should never change either." I said with a small smile. "Hey Ivan... do you think im being pushy when i do this...?" I kissed his neck softly.

Ivan let out a deep edgy gasp of surprise, "I-I...mmm ah...no...I suppose not." he then began to massage her shoulders, from where he lay beneath her. But then he just totally melted, "Oh...Elizabeth...he quickly scooped her beneath him, but was hesitant about laying him upon her. "You're so small...I'm afraid I'll break you." He whispered fearfully, knowing that he was big for a teen his age due to his ethnicity.

Smiling softly I caressed his cheek. "Trust me, you could never break me. I trust you..." i kissed him softly, showing him it was fine.

Ivan let out a slow even breath and lowered his body upon her, now kissing her neck lightly.

Blushing I tangled my fingers in his hair, leaning my head to the side to give him more access.

Ivan hesitantly sucked deeper and harder, but tried to be careful, as he did not want to hurt her. "You know Elizabeth...two weeks from now, is going to be our choir concert. I...I wanted to know if you'd be my duet partner. After all, we are the best in our class."

"I'd love to." I moaned lightly.

Ivan nodded and turned to her mouth and tentatively began to kiss her, just open-lipped.

I pulled away with a soft sigh. "If your uncomfortable then stop..." I brushed some of his hair from his face.

Ivan took a deep breath, and let himself take her in closer and kissed her deeper, letting a slight bit of his darker side arise, his tongue slipped into her mouth, and caressed her tongue, sucking it deeply. His hands edged over her waist, and took her ass, and rubbed them, "I'm sorry...if I am a little bad at this, you're my first girlfriend, so I'm a little new." He said with a shy smile.

I blushed heavily, submitting to him easily. "I-it's fine... you're amazing at everything you do." I said bashfully. Kissing him softly before looking into his beautiful violet eyes, "But remember, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

Ivan smiled and nodded, "I know, I just...I don't want you to feel that I'm not good enough, or that I'm depriving you of anything." He said and rolled her shirt up to see that bra, but before he went to touch her breasts he looked at her with a soft look, "If I do anything you don't like, you will tell me right?"

I nodded. "Of course so don't be afraid to touch me."

Ivan nodded and easily undid her bra, and smiled as he gently cupped her breast and lowered his mouth, and braced her back as he gently took her nub in his mouth and tugged at its taut tightness, swirling it with his damp tongue, and whispering lightly, "Don't worry...I'll always take care of you."

Tangling my hands in his hair I moaned. I nodded, trusting him with not only my body but my life.

Ivan got lost in his lover's caress with Elizabeth, fondling her breasts equally, and before too long there was a knock at the door. Ivan practically jumped off the bed from where he was, "Yes?" "It's me, Ryah, I have Elizabeth's homework."

I blushed heavily and redid my bra, throwing on his shirt and fixing my hair.

Ryah paused then blushed, "A-Are you guys um...decent?"

"Uh! Of course, what am I a pervert?" I giggled and got up, opening the door and leaning against it. "Thanks Ryah."

Ryah nodded handing her a bunch of books that were chock full of notes and post-its. "I made sure to have everything prepared for you so that you wouldn't have to study too hard. Oh...and Elizabeth? Did you ever get that text message? From Ludwig?"

I nodded lightly. "I haven't checked it yet though..."

Ryah breathed lightly, "Good, don't read it. Ludwig regrets what he wrote in that because he wrote it out of the heat of anger, and he doesn't mean a word of it. He would've come here himself, but he's being held captive by the others because he's near the point of suicide for what he wrote."

I nodded lightly and looked over at the phone. "I'll see you later Ryah." I closed the door and set the books down, grabbing the phone and reading the message.

Ryah nodded and left. Elizabeth, I told you I'd protect you from him, that I'd never let him get near you again. You were scared of him! Now you're going after him! What kind of BS is that! If I find out that he touched you in anyway shape or form, I'll kill him! I'll find him when he's asleep and cut his throat! I love you! We're supposed to be together! I made one mistake and you stab me in the back with going to that monster! How could you leave me for him! I hate him! I hate him for the fear he put into you, all those weeks ago! How could you betray me like this! I thought you loved me! But you're right about one thing, we are fucking over! Don't expect me to come crawling back and kissing your toes and begging for forgiveness. Thanks for nothing.

Tears bubbled at my eyes as I stared at the message. I let the phone slip from my hands, my body shaking horribly. This really wasn't the Ludwig I knew...

Ivan pulled her in close having red it as well, "I'm so sorry, but from what Ryah said he deeply regrets it. Oh Elizabeth..." He stroked her hair, and nuzzled her neck trying to comfort her.

"I don't know what to do Ivan...I just don't know anymore…" I sighed heavily, snuggling against him.

Ivan nodded, and then said, "You should talk to him. I'm not saying you should do it now, but eventually, try to work out your anger with him." -

I nodded with a soft smile. "Aren't you mad though?" I whispered into his chest.

"About what he said about me?" He shook his head, "No, he has a good heart, I can tell he loves you just as much as I do, he just displays it differently. Yes, he needs to give you some space, and most of all, he needs to believe that he can trust you with whatever you do. Trust, and faith, and loyalty are very essential in a relationship. We have all three of those, you and Ludwig, well from what I can tell, you only had loyalty. In his case, he's very extreme on it. I'm sure if he toned down his jealousy, you two would be right as rain again..." He smiled softly, "And I fear that if he does, you'll want to leave me for him, yet I do want him to get better because I know he's a powerful and loving friend of yours. These are my own conflicts though."

I shook my head lightly. "I meant about me being afraid of you before..." i felt like a monster for being afraid of him. If anything I was the monster along with everyone else he was just misunderstood.

He shook his head with a smile, "No, why should I be angry? Everyone fears me at first...they try not to get near me because I'm either scary or because they fear my sister. No, I'm not mad about that. People fear what they don't understand, but once they understand, there's usually no reason to be afraid, understand?" He asked with a gentle smile.

Nodding I smiled up at him softly. "I do love you, I hope you believe me." I said, resting my hand on his cheek as I slid into his lap.

Ivan massaged her shoulders and kissed her cheek, "I know, and I believe it, you're such a loving person, how could you not love anyone you meet?" He said rhetorically.

I giggled lightly. "I should probably go back to me and Ryah's dorm room so I can talk things through with everyone." I sighed, not really wanting to leave but knowing it was probably for the best.

Ivan nodded and then paused and looked back at her, "Would you like me to come with you, or would you prefer to do this alone?"

"It would be best if I did this alone. If something happens ill text you or come back over here." I kissed his cheek and slipped on my legwarmers and flats, throwing my vest and button down over my shoulder as I backed up my school stuff.

Ivan nodded and opened the door for her, stealing a quick peck on the lips and a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder.

I smiled and kissed him back softly before leaving. As I walked back to my dorm i smiled, remembering I was still in Ivan's shirt that went all the way down to my knees. When I got to the dorm room I sighed, closing my eyes and walking in.

Ludwig and Ryah were at each other's throats, and were each being held back by the other members. Several bruises covered each the blonde and the red head as they screamed over something indecipherable. But the only words that could be heard was their latest shouts, "YOU NEED TO CHILL THE FUCK OUT LUDWIG! YOU NEED TO STOP BEING SO FUCKIN' JEALOUS! THAT'S WHY SHE'S UPSET WITH YOU!" "SHE VOULDN'T HAVE TO BE UPSET VITH ME IF YOU AND HER HADN'T STARTED THIS VHOLE FALSE YURI CRAP!" "I AM JUST AS MUCH IN LOVE WITH HER AS YOU ARE LUDWIG! I GET JEALOUS OVER THE GUYS SHE CHOOSES TOO, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M GOING TO ACT ALL SERIOUS AND POSSESSIVE! WHEN I DO IT'S JUST FOR PLAY!" "IF YOU CAN'T FIGHT FOR VHAT YOU LOVE, THEN YOU DON'T LOVE HER AT ALL!" Ludwig shot back at her. "IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE HER, THAT I DON'T OBSESS OVER HAVING HER FOR MYSELF!" Ryah snapped. Then Feli saw Elizabeth and paled as he said, "Elizabeth..." This shut everyone up, and they all turned to her.

I hated this, I hated it so much. I dropped my stuff and pushed past everyone, grabbing a rather large looking tote bag and pulling it open on my bed as I went around my side of the room, gathering things i might need. Tears poured down my face but my expression was as blank as a piece of copy paper. Going to the bathroom I took my tooth brush and other necessities, putting them in a smaller clear makeup bag and tossing it in the bag. Grabbing my suitcase from our trip to Ireland I took out Clyde and the tests, throwing them in the bag before slinging it over my shoulder and grabbing my school things, heading to the door to leave.

Ryah pulled away, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry, don't leave, please, we need to talk this out with everyone." Tears were pooling down from her eyes, "I'm trying to fight for you, please don't go." She said in a raspy, gurgling voice, blood dribbling from her lips.

"We'll talk tomorrow, everyone go to your own rooms, calm the fuck down, and if you need me just text. I will not respond if you call or apologize over the phone. Goodnight." I sighed and kissed Ryah softly on the cheek. "I love you so don't beat yourself up to much." I whispered before turning and leaving. As I walked to Ivan's dorm I had somehow managed to stop myself from crying but my face was flustered and my eyes puffed.

Ryah nodded and then turned to Ludwig and just scowled and grabbed Gilbert's arm, "Come on, I need to get out of here for a while." Gil nodded, and turned to the others, and talked to Francis, "Make sure you and the others calm him down, I'm taking her to the nurse's office." Francis nodded and Gilbert took her to the nurse's office with the usual lie that she fell, and she got fixed up. Ivan was singing and dancing to try and distract himself from what may be going on with Elizabeth.

Walking into the dorm I smiled, wiping my face with the back of my hand. "Hey..." my voice cracked, "Care for another roommate tonight?" I asked with a weak smile.

Ivan gave a soft sad smile, "Sure, you're back early." That's when Heracles came in with his boyfriend and blushed, "Oh...hi." Heracles said, "You're Elizabeth, right? The principal's niece?" The long haired brunette said.

"Yeah, and your Heracles right?" I asked with a false smile, holding out my hand to him. "Don't worry, I'm not a snitch or anything so you can say or do whatever you want. Just don't get caught." I smirked teasingly.

Heracles grinned and took her hand, "Yeah, and thanks." He then pulled Sadiq into his bed, and they began to make out unashamedly in front of the others. Ivan rolled his eyes with a smile, "So, are you alright?"

"Not really." I giggled bitterly. "But I'll be okie." I said with a soft smile, pulling out Clyde and plopping down on Ivan's bed, kicking off my flats to pull my knees under me as I sat.

Ivan shook his head with sorrow, "What happened, may I ask, da?"

"It was just another useless fight... he got physical with Ryah though." I sighed and held out my hand to him, wanting him to sit with me.

Ivan sat down beside her and pulled her close, rubbing her arm, as her head leaned against his chest, "Did she get him back?"

"Yeah... but still it's wrong to hit a woman in any situation." I held his hand in mine, letting my fingertips follow the contours of it.

He nodded, "I agree, that's why I hoped she gave him a 'what for'. I don't like violence myself, but I do believe in girl's hitting back if they are hit first."

I smiled lightly with a nod. "What time is it?" I asked with a bored tone, laying back against his bed, holding my pin cushion named Clyde tight against my chest, fingering some of the safety pins that were in his ears.

Ivan checked his watch, "5:30."

I hmphed. "What do you want to do?" I asked, looking at him with an innocent expression.

Ivan looked at her curiously, "Oh, uh...I don't know, um...if you want we can watch the sunset." He suggested.

Smiling I nodded, "Okie, let me change real quick though."

Ivan nodded and let her do so.

I grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom changing into a short dark green long sleeved dress, a pair of light gray leggings and my gray uggs. I came out and smiled, running a hand through my hair. "Ready."

Ivan smiled and twirled her, "Gorgeous, simply gorgeous." He then took her hand and led her to the garden on the rooftop, and they watched the sun set, and reveled in its beauty.

I smiled and yawned as the sky finally turned dark.

Ivan then scooped her up like a little princess and took her to his room, where the two brunettes were talking and heading out the door, "You guys going to bed without dinner?" Sadiq asked.

"Well I'm not really hungry..."I blushed heavily a my stomach let out a loud rumble of disapproval.

All three boys laughed good-humoredly, "Hey you know what; we'll bring you guys something from the Al A Cart." Heracles said with a kind grin.

"Aw, thanks Heracules!"I leaned over and kissed his cheek in a friendly manner.

Heracles nodded and Sadiq grinned and left with his skirt. Ivan then put on a disc or Russian ballet music, and he bowed, "Would my sunflower like to dance?"

Nodding I took his hand. "I would love to."

Ivan then proceeded to dance with her until Heracles and Sadiq returned about a half hour later with a few slices of pizza for each, and something to drink and a little dessert.

Dancing had only heightened my hunger so when the two got back I style a price and started to nibble on it, not yet feeling at ease to eat like I normally do.

Ivan then asked, "Is there anything I can do to help you, I know this must be hard on you being away from your friends, and getting over Ludwig."

I chocked at the mention of Ludwig and quickly swallowed, tears bubbling in my eyes as I coughed some. "No, I'm fine." I managed.

Ivan hurriedly opened the chocolate milk for her, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry da! Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I treated up because I chocked, so don't worry you didn't and couldn't make me cry hun." I said after taking a large drink.

Ivan relaxed, "Oh, okay that's good then. I wouldn't have mentioned him if I thought it might startle you though."

"It's fine, I'm just a little pissed off about what happened earlier. I still can't believe he hit her..."I gaped. "Do you think he ever thought of hitting me?"

Ivan looked away and clenched his fists at the thought but then unclenched them, "No, I'm sure he wouldn't...my only reasoning is that subconsciously, he knows that Ryah can fend him off. But he wouldn't hurt someone who is unarmed nor had any fighting skills. Do you?"

I thought about this and shook my head lightly. "I guess but most of the time I'm not unarmed. I usually have mace; also I do have a leg." I said with an innocent grin.

Ivan chuckled, "Then I'm happy for that...maybe you should ask Ryah for a few self-defense moves, that will keep you safer as well."

After they finished eating they talked late into the night (ten-thirty) and then they got ready for bed, with Ivan wearing a big white t-shirt and baggy sweatpants. And then went to sleep.

I couldn't sleep that night, my body told me that I couldn't get comfy and when I got comfy I had a nightmare. Sighing, I got up and went to the bathroom sitting on the counter and holding my head in my hands, sighing.

Suddenly her phone vibrated.

I grabbed my phone, flipping it open with a bored expression.

The text had Ryah saying: Hey, can't sleep, what about you hun? Sorry if I woke you.

I smiled and texted back; same, Ivan's roommate, Heracles has his boyfriend over.

Ryah's next text read: Oh! Sadiq, right? I've been keeping an eye on them since the beginning of the school year, they are my favorite yaoi entertainment...Don't tell them I said that! But seriously they are totally hot together!

I giggled; I know right when a got to the form they were basically almost fucking. End

Ryah then texted: LUCKY! AWWW MAN I WISH I COULD SEE THAT! *cries* You'd better sneak some pictures of them for me!

Rolling my eyes I replied: of course, got to go I think I heard someone get up.

Ryah texted: Oh! Okay night! Loves! Bye!

Night.


	32. Miracles Do Happen

Chapter 32: Miracles Do Happen

*Two Weeks Later*

I sighed lightly, going to the bathroom in the west wing of the school. "Hey, Elizabeth, do you have a tampon I could use?" Emily, Alfred's new girlfriend asked. "Sure, here..." I said reaching into my fully stocked tampon bag. "Here...hey what day is it?" "I believe it's the 21 first, why?" "No reason." I replied and rushed out of the bathroom, puling put my phone and dialing Ryah.

Ryah had a pen cap in her mouth and put her cell on speaker, "Yuppers, what's up Elizabeth?"

"Ryah, I'm late." I said as calmly as I could.

Ryah chuckled, "For what class? And don't worry; I'm on my study period."

"No Ryah I'm late...as in three weeks late..." My voice was more urgent this time.

Ryah coughed and then said, unclicked the speaker button as the other guys at her table looked at the phone wide-eyed. "What bathroom are you in? Do you have your...tests?" Ryah whispered.

I'm in the west wing of the school on the way to Ivan's dorm to get them now." I said so ran outside and to the dorms.

"I'll meet you there." Ryah said and turned to Gilbert, "Take care of my stuff, I gotta go." Ryah then took off to Ivan's dorm to meet up with her bestie. She was panting by the time she reached the dorm, she knocked, "Elizabeth, you in there sweetie?"

I opened the door holding onto the box in one hand, a test I in the other.

Ryah squeezed in, "Did you already take the test?"

"Yeah, but it hasn't been five minutes yet." I sighed, sitting on the edge of Ivan's bed.

"Then I'll wait it out with you, after all, isn't that what best friends are for?"

I smiled and nodded lightly. "Thanks Ryah." I said, setting down the test and the box. Five minutes felt more like forever. I stared at the test tears bubbling to my eyes.

Ryah gripped her hand with reassurance, "Whatever happens, we'll support you all the way. You know that. And I do mean all of us."

I nodded in understanding, starting at the little pink plus sign. "How am I ever going to explain this to Ivan?"

"That, and how the hell are you going to tell Ludwig that he's going to be a 'daddy'. I don't know how Ivan will react though." "React to what da?" Ivan asked as he stepped into the room, setting down his hand bag.

I put the test behind my back. "Um..." I looked at Ryah, fear flooding my eyes.

Ryah mouthed, 'Do you want me to tell him?'

I bit my lip and shook my head. "Ryah, you should go..."

Ryah nodded, "I'll be taking a walk down the hallway, if you need me, let me know." Ryah then left. Ivan looked from her to Elizabeth with a quirked eyebrow, "What's going on my sunflower?"

"You might want to sit down Ivan." I said, giving a look that said ' don't question me please.'

Ivan gave a slow curt nod and sat, his hands resting on his knees, "Alright da."

"I'm pregnant...it's Ludwig's"

Ivan just stared at her then shot up went to his cabinet and took a swig of vodka and then put it back and sat down again, "Could you repeat that da?" He asked trying to hide a crack in his voice.

I bit my lip and looked down, years bubbling in my eyes. "I'm pregnant with Ludwig's child..."

Ivan let out a big exhale and began pacing the room and kept trying to say something, but the moment he tried he was at a loss of words. Finally he said, "So...you two did it during Winter Break...and now you're pregnant with his child?" He sighed, "Elizabeth, I'm here for you, if you want the baby, keep it. I support you, and I know this is insanely early to say, but since we're together, when you have the baby, I'll do my best to be a fatherly role model."

I smiled lightly as tears poured from my eyes. "I need to tell him, Ivan." I said lightly, hugging him around the waist resting my head against his back.

"Of course, would you like me to call Ryah in?" Ivan asked.

"No need for that, I'm prey sure she's right outside the door." I laughed bitterly.

Ryah looked astonished when she opened the door, "How did you know!"

"You did the same thing last time." I said with a smirk.

Ryah slapped her forehead, "I really need to work on being less predictable."

"Yeah you do. Is Ludwig at the dorm room?"

Ryah then paled a little, "N-No...actually I just got a text from him, he went into town."

"Did he say where; because I'm not telling him over a phone." I sighed.

"Listen...Elizabeth...he-he knows you're late...he doesn't know you're pregnant though...actually, the entirety of the Striking Seven and my Asian boys know that you're late...I-I didn't know what you were going to tell me so I had my cell put on speaker."

I twitched. "They know?" I stared at her in disbelief. I grasped at my hair. "I'll be back." I grabbed my bag and rushed out the dorm.

Ryah and Ivan rushed after her but they didn't have to go too far because the boys were heading up, with Gil in the lead, "Am I gonna be an uncle!" He said with a big goofy grin on his face. But he kept silent enough to not let everyone else hear.

I was in such a rush that I bumped into Gil, falling onto my ass.

Gil helped her up, "Oh sorry Ellie." He said.

I shook my head and brushed past him. "It's fine..." I mumbled, heading down the stairs.

Ludwig was heading back into the school with a bouquet of wildflowers with a single sunflower. He was wondering if she would get the sentimental value of the wildflowers.

I stopped when I saw him, dropping my bag. Tears poured from my eyes as I ran to Ludwig, tackling him to the ground, my arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Ludwig hugged her tight, tears dampening her shirt, "I am so sorry." He rasped, petting her hair kindly, "I vas vrong to be so overly jealous, I just...I vanted to be your vorld, and...And now...with you being late and..." He choked back a sob and held his hand over his eyes, and then kissed your forehead, "Vhen I hit Ryah, I thought...I thought you vould never speak to me again. I vish I could take everything I did back."

I shook my head, "I forgive you...just promise you'll never hit our child..."I whispered the last part.

"I promise I'll never hit...our c-child? Y-You mean you-you're-?" He asked.

I gave him a weak smile, sniffling and wiping my eyes, "Yeah..."

Ludwig smiled brightly, his eyes glimmering with tears and he kissed her out of instinct, "I love you Elizabeth. I am so happy for us. Oh...I think when you attacked me you squished the flowers." He pulled them out from between them and then when he displayed the now sad excuse of a bouquet, he laughed deeply and heartily, "I love you." He said and kissed her with as much love as he could provide.

I pulled away sadly, "Ludwig I'm..."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just so happy." He said and looked down, "But promise he he'll be good vith our child too?"

I hated this, I felt so torn apart, "Yeah..." A new round of tears formed, sobs raking throughout my body.

Ludwig held her close, "Shh, it's okay. Go to him, he makes you happy, and that's all you deserve is happiness. After all you know vhat that phrase is, 'If you love something, set it free, if it comes back, cherish it forever, if it doesn't then it just vasn't meant to be'."

"That doesn't fucking help the situation..." I growled, clenching his short in my hands.

Ludwig frowned, "Elizabeth...Go to him, if he makes you happy stay vith him. I'm not going to be selfish and jealous over you anymore, as long as I can alvays remain you're friend, then I vill be eternally happy. I love you Elizabeth, and Ryah vas right about vhat she said. It's the one vho gives up vhat they love most, that shows how much they really love you."

I sighed and got off him, a little too fast for my liking, "S-Shit..." My vision blurred slightly and I began to fall.

"No!" Ludwig exclaimed in concern and caught her before she fell, and he then rushed her to the nurse. Where everyone eventually caught up to see her.

I groaned and rolled over, sighing when I noticed the thin red lined iv in my arm. The short grey haired nurse frowned at me. "When was your last transfusion Miss McRoy?" I thought back. "I think it was in April last year." I said lightly, shielding my eyes from the bright lights. "You should know better than to wait that long for a transfusion, you're anemic and you need to have one monthly, maybe even weekly." The nurse scolded.

"Is she going to be okay?" Feli asked with big worried eyes.

"She will be fine as long as she does what her doctor told her to do." The nurse scolded again, smacking me upside the head with my folder. "Oh my god, go away, your so loud." The nurse just smile and rollled her eyes, going back to her office.

Ivan and Ludwig both gave each other awkward glances, "Listen...Ivan...I don't know if you read Elizabeth's text or not, but...I said some horrible things in there that I didn't mean. And I hope you don't hold them against me." Ivan shook his head, "No, no, it's fine. I think we all need some time to cool down form the recent events, how about you all join us for Elizabeth and I's duet in the choir concert tonight? That is, if it's alright with Elizabeth."

I smiled and nodded. "That would be nice."

That evening they got onto the stage, "ANd now, we'll be singing a duet!" Ivan exclaimed, as he looked at aelizabeth with a bright smile, "We'll be singing 'Love Will Find A Way'."

I smiled a soft and false smile as we sang. Sighing when everything was over. I walked off the stage, undoing the small dark blue sash that laid on my waist, making the tight top slowly like the test of the flour length dress. I also undid my bun, my hair gliding into my tired face, covered in makeup to hide said tired look.

Suddenly something hit Elizabeth in the back of the head, and dragged her away. In an empty classroom, Elizabeth was tied to a chair, with her mouth gagged and her eyes blindfolded. Natalia undid her blindfold, and chuckled, "Ah, sweet innocent Elizabeth, the bitch who fell in love with my brother." She grabbed Elizabeth's hair viciously and slapped her, "You have my brother under your stupid little spell, "But once I'm through with you, there won't be enough of you to be with him! Ivan's mine! He's all mine! Brother or not, he will marry me! And you will NOT interfere!"

I gaped, tears bubbling in my eyes. I bit hard into the gag wanting so bad to scream out in pain.

Natalia grinned and began to assault Elizabeth's face, and when she was about to land a fifth blow, the door burst down and Ivan caught Natalia's wrist and pulled her down onto the ground, "NATALIA! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME! YOU DESTROY EVERY CHANCE I HAVE AT LOVE! I've tried being reasonable! But just being your big brother isn't good enough is it! I didn't want to leave you because you would be a parent and guardian-less child, but I can't handle it anymore! I'm going to ensure that Elizabeth and I both have restraining orders against you!" Ivan said in his fit of rage, tears pouring down his cheeks, the others had already untied you and Ludwig was holding you close to him as Lovino ran to get cold water to wash your wounds. Ivan looked like he was worse than dirt, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't able to protect you."

I cried into Ludwig's chest, my knees buckled under me. I felt weak, I felt so weak. I couldn't speak; even when I tried nothing came out but forced gasps.

Lovino came in with the water, clothes, bandages, and Arthur, Berwald, and Elizabeth's cousins and brother, who were all wide-eyed with worry. Ludwig held her close, and looked at Arthur with untold worry. "Alfred, go get a van ready, we're going to the hospital." A few hours later, they were all in a private hospital room, worrying over their girl Elizabeth.

A dark haired doctor entered the room.

Ryah and the others jumped up, "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine…however…" His voice suddenly dropped.

"However?" Ryah pressed, clenching Gilbert's hand.

He sighed, "There's a 97% chance she's going to lose the baby."

Everyone looked at each other with ashen faces. Ryah then looked at Ludwig. Ludwig looked at his feet for a long time and tears trickled from his cheeks, "I understand. Vhen can I see her?"

"Now, but only one at time as to not upset her."

The others nodded. Ludwig turned to Ryah, "You're her best friend. You go first." Ryah smiled gratefully and entered. "Hey gorgeous, how are you feeling?"

"Like I was just beat to death by my boyfriend's crazy little sister, but I digress." I grumbled, rolling over to look at her, dried tears caked up with my makeup.

Ryah smiled lightly and wiped her face with a hankie. "Ivan is really upset about what happened. He's going to make everything better, and I and the boys are going to protect you."

I sighed, "That's not what I'm worried about. Did the doctor tell you why I might lose the baby or that I just might lose it?"

"That you might just lose it…why is that?"

I propped myself up on the pillows, "Well you see, I have an amazingly healthy reproductive system, but due to my small stature and my unhealthy body I'm not able to give the baby what it needs to survive. Same thing happened to my mother with me and Madison."

I sighed and grabbed Ryah's hand, giving her a soft reassuring smile. "Do you think you could get Ludwig for me?"

Ryah nodded, "Without a doubt." She kissed her friend's hand and left, she put her hand on Ludwig's shoulder, "She's askin' for you." Ludwig nodded and walked and sat down beside her. "How are you doing?"

"Probably better than you are." I said sadly, taking his tear drenched face in my hands.

"I got dust in my eye." He lied, knowing she could see through his fib.

I smiled sadly, a few tears escaping my own eyes, "Oh darling…" I pulled his face to mine, kissing his forehead softly.

He gingerly held the back of her head endearingly, "Mein engel…so you might lose our child?" He asked lightly.

I nodded, "My body isn't strong enough to take care of another human being at the moment." I said softly, "Ludwig, I love you, you have no idea how much I love you. But I also love Ivan, even if I want you badly right now, I can't break his heart." I wiped my eyes sniffling.

He nodded, "I understand, and I vill alvays be ready to take you back. I love you mein engel."

I kissed his cheek softly, muttering a light, 'I love you, my king', before sending him off to get me Ivan.

Ludwig nodded at Ivan holding his head in his hand, 'her king'.

I smiled lightly and grabbed Ivan's hand, "Hey hun, are you okie?"

Ivan smiled softly, "Could be better. I'm glad that you're alive. My sister has always been crazy, but I never thought she'd go this far. She's been expelled and I have a restraining order against her for both of us. For the others we'll just have to keep an eye out for them. I'm glad Ryah and Ludwig have a good set of brawn to protect themselves and others. But for a while I think I should start hanging out with you and your friends for protection. After all, any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

I smiled, "I would appreciate that." I kissed him softly.

Ivan nodded and kissed her back gently and carefully to avoid her wounds.

"I'm kinda tired." I said with a soft yawn, lying back down. Ivan nodded, "I'll tell the others they will have to wait until you wake up." The others went home but Ryah Ludwig and Ivan stayed at the hospital. Ryah texted her dad everything that happened.

Nightmares plagued my mind that night, they were so bad I couldn't wake.

Ludwig, being a decently light sleeper got up and went into her room, "Elizabeth?"

"Ludwig…" I cried reaching for him. Ludwig held her close, "I'm here mein engel." And then he began to sing the lullaby.

I gripped at his shirt, awakening from my nightmare. "Ludwig?" I whimpered.

"Jah?"

"Don't ever leave my side, okie?" I asked innocently, looking up at him with a loving expression.

"I vould never even let that thought cross my mind mind for a scond." He promised sincerely, "I love you too much to do that to you. I vill alvays be here for you, even if you don't vant me to be." He vowed.

"Good." I giggled softly and snuggled up to him.

Ludwig smiled and stroked her hair, "I'm glad you think so Elizabeth, because my loyalties lie, in your hands."

"Hey Ludwig…do you think you could go get Ivan for me, cause I really don't want to something I'll regret…"

Ludwig looked at her in genuined confusion and nodded, "Jah, sure. One sec." He then lightly shook Ivan awake, "Hey, she vants yo talk vith you." Ivan nodded and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and went and sat down and took her hand, "What is it Elizabeth?" He asked softly in concern.

"Sit down with me, I need you." I said, tugging him by his hand scooting over so he could have enough room.

He sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her, hugging her to his side.

I smiled, "Ivan, would you be mad at me if I got back together with Ludwig?" I asked my smile undoing lightly as I stared at the now awake Ludwig who sat outside the room.

Ivan smiled lightly, "Upset, yes, but I'll get over it. Mad?" He chuckled, "How could I ever be mad at my best friend, who has opened me up to possible other friends? I love you, and if I can't be there as a boyfriend then I will settle for a close friend, besides; you and I both know you and him belong together."

"Thank you Ivan, I love you, but Ludwig is my everything. I kissed him softly, "Best friends?" I asked with a sad smile.

"Yes." Then he winked, "I'll bring him in tigress." He teased and then patted Ludwig's back. Ludwig looked at him and then at the room stunned. "Take good care of her her, my friend, she needs you to be in her in her life, and I will not deprive her of that...oh and here." He grinned and handed Ludwig, Elizabeth's promise ring. Ludwig smiled, "You are a good person Ivan, and I hope ve can be good friends." Ivan nodded, "Of course, now go." He then went to sleep on the chair. Ludwig entered, "Elizabeth...I don't know what to say."

"Say you love me; because that's all I need to hear." I said with a soft giggle and a smile.

Ludwig laughed and said, "I love you, and thank you for giving me a second chance Elizabeth." He said then bent over and kissed her.


	33. A Night of Love

Chapter 33: A Night of Love

Soon January turned into February, I wound up losing the baby but I and Ludwig made up, making it less sad. It was nearing Valentine's Day when my uncle Arthur had come to me, asking if I could assemble the Valentine's Day dance. I sighed and sat at one out the many round concrete tables that sat outside, planning the dance and waiting for my friends to show up.

Ryah glomped Elizabeth, and the others shortly sat down all around the table. "Valentine's Day dance huh?" Ryah grinned, "That sounds amazing." Gil then grinned, that was it! This would be how he asked Ryah to go out with him officially! The others sat around the table with Elizabeth. Yao couldn't help but ogle Ivan. Ivan was a little surprised by this pretty boy's shy intentions towards him, and looked to Elizabeth for advice on what to do about the cute China man.

I watched this exchange with a small grin befalling my face as I tugged my phone from my bra, quickly texting Ivan. 'He likes you, ask him to the dance!' I tried hard not to squeal as I thought about how cute of a couple they would make. "Yeah, I don't think he realizes i'm a clutz when it comes to this sort of thing." I sighed, putting a piece of strawberry pocky in my mouth, a piece I stole from Kiku when he wasn't looking.-end

I looked toward Yao and then back to Ivan, biting my bottom lip and doing an air thrust, nodding like a boss. "Yeah, he expects me to be able to handle all the money and go over and buy the decorations."

Ryah snickered as Kiku worked with his camera, "Yo, Kikiu, eat before your luinch disappears, and don't think it won't. You know how I am." Ryah grinned. Kiku looked to Ryah and then smiled and nodded and put aside his camera to eat. At that moment Ivan's text tone sang, "In the dark of the night evil will find her, in the dark of the night just before dawn." Ryah laughed, "Oh I love that movie!" Ivan smiled at Ryah then read the text and tinted pink and cast Yao's coy smile, and then looked at his cell again before nodding to Elizabeth, "Um...Yao...go with me to Valentines Day dance?" Yao brightened really! Sure!" He blushed brightly. Ryah grinned and teased, "Ooh, that's adorable." "Mon ami, we'll help you with the decorations, won't we chere?" Lovino tinted pink, "Si, of course." Everyone would love to help. He said adding everyone in. THe others gave a mock groan of distress.

I nodded. "Thanks guys this is going to be great!~"Giggling I stole another piece of pocky from Kiku, pressing the creme end to Ludwig's mouth. "You'll glady help decorate AND take me to the dance, corrrect?" I asked coyly, having turned flirtier in the last month.

Kiku pulled out a box of Elizabeth's favorite pocky from his backpack and handed it over, "Please, a gift for your hard work." Ludwig grinned and squeezed Elizabeth's rump, I'll hold you up on my shoulders to hang banners, streamers, anything. I vouldn't let anyvone else take you." He said kissing the tip of her nose. "Let's see, Lovino and Francis, Ivan and Yao, Elizabeth and Ludwig, ooh boy, I have three boys to choose from." She said giving a teasing smile to Gilbert. But he looked away aloof like, "Vhat do you think I'm taking you?" He teased back. She shrugged and rolled her eyes with a smile. Feli and Kiku waved her off, "Good luck Ryah, but Feli and I will be each other's wingmen for the dance." "Oh dear me, looks like I'll be all alone." Ryah giggled.

I giggled sweetly and nodded to Kiku in thanks. "That means alot, thanks. Also I'm glad luddy~" Looking over at Ryah I smiled. "Well if none of these mean ole boy won't take you i'm sure Luddy wouldn't be to mad to have another date~" I said, giving Gilbert a teasing look and sticking out my tongue.

"Oh jah, I vouldn't vant my sister to be left out." Ludwig said with a wink. Gil huffed and finished up his lunch, and took off. Ryah watched him sadly, "Gil! We were only-...joking..." Ryah pouted sadly. Francis chuckled, "Don't worry mon ami, he'll be back. He loves you dearly, you know that." "I know." Ryah said.

Ryah rubbed her back, "Well whatever; let's just let him cool down." For the rest of the afternoon they didn't see him and nor did they the first half of the day. They were all eating lunch when a microphone screeched, making everyone wince and cover their ears, when it was fixed, Gilbert stood at the balcony like platform mid-way up the stairs that over looked the cafeteria only a few feet up, "Guten tag everyone, I vould like to share vith you a little song I've been practicing, but there's a little voman my heart goes out to today." Then in the most outrageous way, Gilbert began to dance and sing his heart out to Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. Ryah gasped as she held her hands over her mouth. He then vaulted over the railing carrying not only the wireless microphone but also a large bouquet of Easter Lilies. He finished the song and with his usual smirk he stood up and said, "I, the Awesome Gilbert, am taking my valentine, Ryah Brenton to the Valentines Day dance." Ryah blushed and silently squealing grinning so hard it hurt her cheeks, her eyes pink with happy tears. Everyone cheered and chuckled at the obscure ways that the Striking Seven make their love known.

"You're turning into Alfred one day at a time..." I sighed, face palming lightly before finishing my lunch. ~Time skip~

Ryah was blushing up a storm as she adjusted the red dress with the long slit on the side. It was ankle length, and though it had two straps over her back it turned to a V shape with thin straps criss-crossing he back, showing off a lot of her back skin. She wore long white gloves and her hair had a hot pink bow with a matching choker with a small silver heart hanging from were gifts from Matt's girlfriend Lili.

"You look so adorable Ryah~" Hannah cooed as I finished adjusting her sash. Hannah wore a knee length black strapless dress with a hot-pink sash just under her bust, a thin black lace chocker, a pair of black strappy heels, and a small hot-pink tiara laid atop her head, her hair pulled slightly out of her face. "I agree, that outfit is amazing on you, I couldn't pull anything like that off." I commented, tugging at my straps. My outfit was consisted of a red just under the knee length dress with a black sash over the bust, tying in the back to form a long bow that ended at my knees, a thin red chocker with a black gem hanging from it and a pair of red flats.

"You look so adorable Ryah~" Hannah cooed as I finished adjusting her sash. Hannah wore a knee length black strapless dress with a hot-pink sash just under her bust, a thin black lace chocker, a pair of black strappy heels, and a small hot-pink tiara laid atop her head, her hair pulled slightly out of her face. "I agree, that outfit is amazing on you, I couldn't pull anything like that off." I commented, tugging at my straps. My outfit was consisted of a red just under the knee length dress with a black sash over the bust, tying in the back to form a long bow that ended at my knees, a thin red chocker with a black gem hanging from it and a pair of red flats.

Ryah's blushed darkened and said, "Thanks girls, you guys look amazing, Feli's going to flip when he sees that you are here." "And Elizabeth, take care of that dress, Ludwig might rip it off of you." She bit her lip nervously as she waited for them jittering a little, looking ancy as hell.

Sinful Deviant: I rolled my eyes with a giggle. "I'll make sure to do that, now lets go girls, the guys are waiting for us there." With that I grabbed their hands, tugging them along to the gym. The gym looked amazing in all shades of white, pink, red, and a little bit of black. They truly did a great job. Entering the Gym Hannah immediately tackle-hugged the italian twin of her choosing that was facing away from her to talk with the rest of their group.

When Feli turned to see his jumper, he shouted with astonished glee, "Hannah!" He squeezed her tight and kissed her face all over, "You came! Here! To the dance!" Ryah smiled, but then looked at Elizabeth nervously, "Elizabeth...I'm going to go berzerk if I don't tell someone." SHe took Elizabeth aside and looked around, "I'm scared, nervous...I mean...Ugh damn, uh..." Her eyes flitted aobut before returning to Elizabeth, "I-Gilbert he...if all goes well, we'll be having...we're gonna...um..." Ryah's blush darkened.

Hannah nodded, and kissed her cute italian lover. "Thats not you're only surprise~! Me and Elizabeth talked to her uncle and he said he can get me tranfered into this school!" I smiled. "It'll be fine Ryah, just use protection." I nodded sagely, slipping her a small silver package with the words 'Happy Valentines Day~From Eliza' written on it.

Ryah looked at it warily, "You were expecting this, weren't you?" "NO WAY!" Feli practically shook with glee, "May I have this dance?"

I shook my head with a small innocent shrug. "Woman's intuition?" Before I could get beat for my stupidity I ran over to Ludwig just as Hannah had nodded eagerly and went with Feli to dance. "Big surprise, wasn't it? I wasn't even in on it untill a few days ago when she sent me this crazy text that she was in my house here."

"Yeah! I'm so happy you're here, you've made my valentine's day, and you look so cute!" Feliciano said as he danced romantically with Hannah. Lovino's friend Antonio called over the intercom, "Alright ladies and gets, let's get this party started! We'll be taking more slow songs tonight but we'll have a few others for you more rocker types. Alright, we want some mad requests of your favorite love songs amigos! So come on up!" Feli grinned and gave Antonio the first love song of the night. "Alright, we've got Disney's You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins!" Ludwig grinned as he turned to her and took her hand and with his free one laid it on her waist. "You look stunning Elizabeth." He breathed lightly. Ryah looked around and suddenly arms wrapped around her middle, and she slowly spun around and looked adoringly up at her elder German lover. "Gilbert..." "Guten nacht Ryah, you look...breath taking." Ryah beamed, and he swept her off her feet in a brilliant dance.

Hannah nodded bashfully in thanks. "You don't look to bad yourself." She said as she began to dance with him. Elizabeth grinned back, squeezing his hand and shoulder lovingly. "Thank you Ludwig. You look handsome." She breathed with a small giggle, leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Feliciano blushed, "Aw Hannah you're too much." He said giving her a little spin. Ludwig chuckled and grinned as he only pulled her closer, and let the kiss deepen. Ryah rested her head against Gilbert's chest, "I love you Gil." He smiled, "Hehe, of course you do, i'm the awesome Gilbert." "You're such a loser." SHe said with a sunny smile. "Nah, because I von you." He whispered and captured her lips with his mouth.

Hannah giggled, letting herself take it easy that night. I pulled away from the kiss and smiled, laying my head on his chest as we danced.

Ryah smiled and grinned at Gilbert, "Elizabeth, come to the bathroom with me. We both need a breather."

Blinking I nodded, kissing Ludwig's cheek. "I'll be right back; don't stare to much at other girls." I joked before following her to the bathroom.

Ryah washed her face and patted it down and redid her make up. She was talking with Elizabeth about how the night was going so far and then as they were about to leave the bathroom, they instantly were pulled back into waiting arms with cholorphom filled rags drugging them into faint. The next thing they know they're in an abandoned class room tied up with chains and had gags on. "Elle why are you doing this?" Ryah snarled. Ellle grinned, "Francis and I belong together. And Natalia wants her brother back from your bi little freak." "YAO IS NOT A FREAK!" Ryah screamed around the gag. SHe shrugged, "Whatever you say. Either way, since we can no longer have our boys, we won't allow anyone else to. Natalia." Natalia grinned and struck match after match throwing them about the room and the grinning duo left the room. "HELP!" Ryah screamed struggling to find a way out. The fire was building up.

I bit down into the gag, it was happening again and I couldn't find my voice just like last time. I closed my eyes in defeat before widening them at a sudden thought. With a small smirk I counted down from five and at one my phone ringed, the sound "Toxic" sounding throughout the room signaling a call from Hannah. After a few moments the sound died down signaling she ended the call. -Across the way- Hannah put the phone back into her pocket and stood up. "Hey you idiots." Hannah called to the group, gaining their attention. "If Elizabeth and Ryah have an enemy here then you should be worried, very worried." With that the fire alarm went off in the building that held the two.

They all rushed to find thier girls, splitting up and then when they all found the door they burst it open. "ELIZABETH! RYAH!" THey all exclaimed and knowing that it would take to long to pick thier locks they picked up the bound bodies of thier girl friends and evacuated like everyone else outside in the cold winter air. They finally undid the locks, all greatful that they were okay. There was a big hustle and bustle until Arthur said, "Girls, come with me." The duo followed them, "What just happened?" Ryah looked at Elizabeth and then at Arthur, "Two girls got jealous because of us and so Natalia and Elle tied us up in those chains and set the school on fire." Arthur shook his head in horrified amazement, "That's horrible! Thanks girls." He then called the cops.

When Arthur left I sighed, yet to gain my voice back from the incident. I dropped to the ground, pulling my knees to my chest as I stared at the ground as though it would spring up to finish me at any moment. Hannah sighed and pulled her should length hair into a small pony-tail at the base of her skull and went to talk to Feli, knowing it would be better to not bother her.

Ryah frowned in sadness, "I am so sorry Elizabeth, I asked you to come with me to the bathroom...this is all, my fault."

I shook my head and raised my hand, waving it off.

Ryah sat beside her and hugged her, what a perfect way to end this spectacular day. Ryah thought dryly in bitter humor as she watched the fire department douse the school. An hour later they were told that the two girls, Natalia and Elle were in jail for attempted murder. Ryah couldn't believe this day would be ended with such horror. Hopefully the month to come would bring more joy, but Ryah knew deep down, that, that wouldn't be so.

After about an hour I slowly regained my voice. "H-hey g-guys... I would like it if you would all stay at my home tonight." I said, feeling as this was mainly my fault though it probably wasn't.

They all looked at Elizabeth. "You know, I don't think we've ever been to Elizabeth's place in America." Lovino said. "Oui that's true." Francis said. Ryah laughed, "You're all losers, I have, hahaha." Ludwig then answered, "I'm sure ve'd all love to see your home Elizabeth."

I smiled lightly and nodded. "What about you Kiku, Yao, Ivan? Would you do me the honor of coming to my house tonight. I have more than enough rooms, even though I plan on staying in the living room with Ryah." I said, grabbing ahold of Ryah's hand.

Ryah squeezed it firmly, knowing Elizabeth was like her, a little traumatized from the event. "Yah, that would be fun!" Yao said with a flirtatious smile at Ivan who tinted pink, only guessing at the intentions of the smaller man. Kiku nodded, "It would indeed be an honor to sleep in your home tonight." Ivan smiled and answered simply, "Da." Everyone else agreed as well.

After a thirty minute ride they happend upon a two story house much like the one in ireland but a little smaller with no pool in the back. Almost the whole house was dark except for the kitchen was lit up. Smirking Hannah stepped forward. "I hope you don't mind Elizabeth but your brothers boyfriend begged me to bring him with me." I stared at her in disbelief before giggling, I ran into the house screaming; "Scotty has a boy over!"

Scotty laughed, "Okay, you don't need to scream it that loud sis." Walace smiled, "Hey Lizzie, hope you don't mind." The handsome dirty blonde grinned.

I shook my head with a grin, Hannah butting into the kitchen, grabbing a chocolate bar from off the counter, replacing her but with it. "Hey ho." She said directed at Walace

"Whatsit bitch?" Wallace grinned giving his teals eyes over to Hannah.

"You're a skank." She offered, nibbling on the chocolate bar as I raided my freezer for ice-cream. "Ryah! what flavor do you want? I have dutch chocolate, mint choco chip, double fudge brownie, cookie dough, and homemade vanilla." I called out, grabbing my special pint of carmel swirl icecream.

"Cookie dough!" Ryah called. Wallace bit off a rather decent sized chunk of the chocolate and wiggled his eyes at Scotty who laughed and bit off half the chocolate and then kissed his boyfriend.

I giggled and handed her a pint of it and a spoon before returning to the living room where the guys sat or stood, staring at the pale blue and dark blue horizontal striped walls and the many gaming systems. in the corner Kiku was reading through my collecting of manga's. "Like it?" Hannah asked the boys, nibbling her chocolate, trying hard to ignore the snogging in the room behind her.

"This...is heaven." Gilbert said, earning himself a sharp slap upside the head, "I'm your heaven." Ryah smirked, "Besides, by the time you've had one round of Halo with me, you'd wish you wouldn't have even tried."

I giggled. "Well as much as I would love to indulge you two gamers, I can't, lost the plug to the Xbox." I stated in a bored tone. Hannah sat down next to Feli, staring intently at that curl of his, not yet knowing what it does.

Ryah groaned really, "You lost it? That sucks, I wanted to school these losers." She then started searching desperately for the cord. Feli was saying something to Lovino, not noticing his girlfriend's gaze on his curl.

I giggled and watched her, eating my ice-cream as I searched for ludwig whom she was led to believe went in search of her room. Hannah reached her hand forward and without a second thought she grabbed the curl.

Feli tensed, his face going flushed with a cute sex face, his member shooing up. "I-I'm so sorry." He said blushing brightly.

Hannah stared at him with a large grin, tugging on it slightly before letting it go and whispering in his ear. "meet me later tonight 3~" She ggiggled, having her own room in this house. I found ludwig after a while in my room. the room itself wasn't very big but enough for someone my age to feel comfy in. "hey."

The sounds of Ivan and Yao already getting hot and heavy were coming from a room nearby. Ludwig grinned, "Hey. If you vant, ve can...I vill remember to put the protection on this time."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "another pair of lovers need this room tonight." I said, jutting my thumb in the direction of Ryah and Gilbert in the living room.

He nodded, "Alvright." Ludwig chuckled then went serious, "Is she ready? Mentally, I mean." He said wonderingly.

She said she was, I just hope she's right." I said with a light shrug.

Feli nodded with a big grin and nodded. Lovino and Francis had already found a empty room. Kiku had moved onto the yaoi manga for his own pleasure. soon enough Gil said, "Hey Ry, you getting tired?" Ryah nodded slightly turning shy and submissive already, this was a half of her she had always tried to keep bottled up. The hidden half of her. The submissive, shy and a little too sweet girl. She could not release that side of her so she tried to look brave. She took her boyfriend's hand and they walked into the bedroom, the door closing. Darkness engulfing them. Gilbert kissed her neck and whispered, "Don't vorry...I'm going to take very good care of you." Ryah nodded and let her be led to bed. Slowly and surely they were down to undergarments and once his hand had reached her panty rim. Suddenly she grabbed his hand, "G-Gil..." "Jah?" "I-I can't." "OH...vhy not?" He asked. "I-I'm not ready...i should've mentioned this before but...I made a promise to myself." "And that vas?" He asked. "To...to not have sex until I was married...I know it's a stupid promise to have made but...back when I was fourteen, I made the promise because I wanted to have a husband before I did this. I wanted to be ready to start a family with a band on my hand, and a job at the ready. I-I don't think I can." He nodded, "Ve don't have to try for a baby, ve vere just going to go for sex like ve planned, but if you're not vready, then it's cool. I can vait." He promised. "But...there was one exception." Ryah said. "Okay?" He asked. "If...If I ever fell in love with my soul mate...I would have sex with him a bit sooner." "How sooner? " He questioned. "The day he pro-," Ryah stoppped, she didn't want to tell him that she wanted him to propose to her. That would be ridiculous. But...she did want him..."promised me that he wouldn't leave me for any other girl for the rest of his life." Gil grinned, "You have my vord." They were just about to, but Ryah got a text from her dad: Happy Valentine's Day sweetheart, I know what you're thinking, and please don't do anything reckless. pLease wait. "Damn, that man has a sixth sense..." GIl chuckled, "Let me guess you're Dad said to be careful." "Worse, he said not to do anything reckless." "Vell there went my excitement." he said. "I know right?...We will do it soon." "How soon?" He asked. "How about senior prom?" SHe questioned. "But that's a year away!" He exclaimed. "Moron, YOUR prom." "Oh, then that's like only a month or so avay." "No duh Gil." Ryah giggled and they redressed and resorted to cuddling and making out.

I sighed and lay across Francis and Lovino's laps when they came back. "Did you two have fun?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows at the two, having changed into a pair of black short shorts and a white tank-top.

They grinned, and answered in unison, "Wouldn't you like to know."

I pouted, sitting up so I straddled Lovino. "Yes. Yes I would!"

Lovino and Francis laughed. "Of course we had fun. A lotta fun." Lovino said shyly resting his head against Francis's shoulder. Ivan and Yao came down looking very much pleased and very much laid. Soon enough all everyone came around with Gil and Ryah talking sweetly to each other, but it was quite evident that nothing had happened.


	34. March Madness

[[FYI: Emil-is Iceland and Lukas is Norway. Sinful Deviant will correct me if I'm wrong though.]]

Chapter 34: March Madness

Rolling my eyes I laughed, only to have it cut off with a rag to the face. Twitching I glared at Scotty. "You ass-hat what was that for~!" "Ivi called. Get on skype." He said, making me blink slightly before the name registered in my mind. Running to the TV I turned it on and eagerly hooked up my cam and mic to the computer, switching inputs so the flat screen became a huge monitor with a picture of me flipping off the camera with a glass of milk in a cat outfit made of black spandex, a black leather corset, a pair of leather knee high boots, red ears and a red tail tipped black.

Ludwig smirked, "Love the picture." "Who's Ivi?" Ryah said lightly sitting on Gil's lap as they sat on a loveseat.

I glared at Ludwig. "It was from Halloween, thank you." I then turned on Skype, immediately a video popped up. "Ivi's a girl I met in Norway the summer before freshman year." I explained, clicking the play button. The song 'Can't Stand It' by Never Shout Never coming loudly from the stereo, pictures of the land in Norway with a few pictures a girl with long hip length white hair and a boy with shoulder length blonde hair and another with beige hair coming into view every now and then. At the end of the video it said in all caps. "WITH LOVE FROM NORWAY !- Ivi, Emil, and Lukas. "Those idiots..." I mumbled with a light smile, happy they remembered my favorite song.

"Oh." Ryah said simply with indifference. Though she got a slight twinge of jealousy over her friend but tried to push the thought and feel away. She was with Gil now, she HAD to stop feeling so protective over her friend, and stop loving her if even just a bit. "Sounds like some very cool people." Lovino said.

I nodded. "Yeah. You know our English teacher?" I asked, looking back at the juniors in the group.

"Yeah, the cute young Danish guy?" Ryah said, earning her a pleasurable teasing smack against her thigh from Gilbert.

I giggled. "That's Matthias; he's Ivi's ex-cousin. I met him back when he was in his second year of college to be a teacher." Smiling I went over to the contacts of skype when Hannah came back in with Feli. "Oh, you're calling Ivi?" She asked blinking. I nodded, clicking the call button.

Lukas came up on the screen, "Lizzie! Hey, great you could finally answer. Whoa, there are a lot of people with you, glad to see you got overly social." He chuckled lightly. Ryah turned a nervous shade of pink. She was always shy around people she didn't know. Gil caught this and held her with reassurance.

I giggled, leaning back against the couch in-between Ludwig's legs. "Glad to see your still a shut in." "I am not-!" "Anyway where's Ivi-?" All of a sudden a loud squeal could be heard as said female came running through the crème colored room behind him, screaming profanities the ever so apparent. "KILL IT WITH FIRE!" coming through. "Ah, Spider?" Luka nodded, "Spider." he said, confirming her suspicions, when a beige haired male with a straight face came running after her with a rolled up newspaper, mumbling, "If you stopped moving I could get it off of you."

Some of the others snickered at the other man's comment. Ryah shrunk into her German boy's hold. Francis then said, "Mon ami, did your parents bring you up right? Introduce us to your friends and vice versa." Francis said with a playful smile. "Yeah lass." Scotty teased, ruffling his boyfriend's hair as Wallace sat between his dominant boyfriend's legs.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Lukas these are my retarded friends from America . Ryah, Francis, Lovino, Feliciano, Ivan, Yao , Kiku, Gilbert, and this is my boyfriend Ludwig. Of course you know Hannah,' "Yo bitch." "and Scotty. The male between his legs is his boyfriend Wallace, he's from Wales ." I said laughing. "Hey guys, I'm Lukas Bondevik but please just call me Lukas. The white haired idiot that just ran through the room screaming is Ivi Steilsson and the beige haired idiot following her was Emil Steilsson. Nice to meet you~." He said with a lightly grin only to have it shoved away along with his whole body from the chair in front of the computer. "E-Elizabeth! I miss you so much! How is Matthias? Is he still a pervert? Has he succeeded in getting into your pants yet?" Ivi asked in a hurry her ever so present Greenlandic accent becoming deeper with each question she asked, overwhelming me slightly. "I-i miss you too Ivi, Matthias is fine, still a pervert, and no he hasn't gotten into my pants and he never will." I mumbled.

"That's because of me." Ludwig said with a kind smile as he pointed to himself with a thumb. "It's nice to meet you Ivi." He said the others did the same but Ryah only gave a light wave.

"Oh wow, so many cute people~ I'm so jealous Eliza!" She pouted lightly before sighing. Turning in her chair she said something and the two males nodded and left the room. Turning back she smiled brightly. "You know the gym i've been working at?" I thought back for a moment and nodded. "Well they decided to expand so... I'll be in America starting sophomore year!" She said excitedly. "I'm so sorry for you." I said with a laugh, Ivi only sighed nodding. "Anywhore I gots to go, I have a meet tomorrow. With Love From Norway ! Bya-Bya!" With one last wave the white haired, blue eyed female signed off, ending the call.

"What did you mean by 'I'm so sorry for you'?" Feliciano asked with a light sad frown, "Is something wrong? She'll be coming here, aren't you happy for your friend?"

I nodded. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad she's coming but she's probably going to be staying with Matthias and he's most likely going to try and molest her or something while she's there. I remember when I first met her we were talking about babies and she wanted to know where they came from, too embarrassed to tell her I told her to ask Matthias and he said and I quote "Why don't I show you?" and being the clueless little thing she was nodded and told him to wait a moment and went and told Lukas and Emil that he was going to show her where baby's came from thus getting Matthias's ass kicked. Even after that he still wants her. He's just a simple pervert."

"Is that even legal? I mean for her to be staying with him? I mean if he's...a sex offender like that. Friend or not, and plus you know the whole student/teacher thing you know?" Ryah stated, not really making it just a statement nor just a question.

"He's not a sex offender, and she has Lukas and Emil to protect her. Also I know for a fact he's just joking." I stated pridefully. "When me and him first met I actually found him kind of cute so i'de always hang out with him alot more than the other boys and one day I asked why he acted like that and he said he did it for attention and all in all he meant no harm in it. He's never even touched me or Ivi except for a friendly hug, tousle of the hair, or kiss on the cheek. I believe he's just a big misunderstood drunken teddy bear. Trust me, if you got to know him you'd understand." I was protective over that little family no matter what they did. Even though they weren't related by blood they were still a family by a never ending bond and i'de protect that bond with my life.

Ryah nodded with a smile, "I understand. I didn't mean to offend." She said and yawned deeply, "Man it's been a long day." She said in her red fleece pajama set.

I nodded. "Yeah. Lets get to sleep everyone." With that she turned off the tv and computer.

*A month later, it was March 15th* Ryah breathed in and out deeply calming herself. She wore a black one piece as her wrestling uniform. Sweat beaded on her brow as she tried to relax. She was about to head out into the ring. It was her turn, and like she knew, she was going to be battling the boy whose brother she accidentally killed in self defense. She finally took one last breath and jogged out and vaulted over the third and top rope. The kid was already there. Ryah made sure her boxing gloves were on good and tight. She stood at her corner, as she stared the other kid down as he did the same to her. A voice made the introductions of the two contestants, "Let's ruuummmble!" The announcer said. They hopped a lil in a swaying way and then the other guy came charging at her, head tucked down in a bull-charge. Ryah dodged and shot her fist out in a swift jab into his right jaw. She then manuevered a bit and he stood again and threw another punch. She ducked and jabbed, he tuckered under and nailed her in the stomach. THis went on for a few hours, both trading hits. THey were both sweating, finally he screamed in bloodlust like rage. Alfred shouted profanities as the guy pulled some discreet but dirty tricks, beating Ryah down. Then he was pulled back by the refree for a moment and then she slowy tried to pull herself up, but dropped painfully, but the second time she managed to lift herself up again. She stood once more and with clean legal moves, she kicked the living shit out of him. But before the final blow that would mark her win she paused and looked down on him and said loud enough for the microphone to be trained on her, "I never meant to kill your brother, for that I'm sorry. I only defended myself. It was an entire team of boys against me. I have no ill feelings against my old team. I just want everyone to know that I have worked to be here. I stopped for the summer, because i promised someone i would. I stopped because everyone looked at me with fear because of what i accidentally did. So in favor of your brother, not because of what he did to me, but because he was a good boxer, I throw in the towel." She said boldly. The crowd went silent as the boy raised himself to his full height, and stuck out his hand, "Thank you. And i appreciate every word you said, and i'm sure my brother would be happy for that too. And let this be our truce, between our teams. Ands on behalf of my brother and our team, I'm sorry we were jealous and humiliated by you. And we hope you can forgive us, like I have forgiven you on their behalf." "I do." Ryah answered. "But, I know one thing my brother wouldn't accept, and that would be; you throwing in the towel for this. He'd want you to finish the fight." Ryah nodded and they battled a little more before Ryah won the honest game. THe crowd went wild, tears poured down others cheeks. The game was the best they had seen in quite some years. Ryah smiled proudly as saw that her own father, Berwald nodding with a light but profound smile. Ryah laughed and France jumped up and hugged her, "You always have been my hero, as I have always been your number one fan. I am so proud of you mon ami." He said and hugged her again. THen he and the others hoisted her on their shoulders as they all left to celebrate her brilliant win.

I smiled proudly at her but soon it turned to a light frown. That night at dinner I stood from my spot. "I would like to take this moment to toast to Ryah for doing something not many other can do and for winning fairly. Congrats." With that she put her glass of water to the air in the middle of the table.

They all toasted and Ryah gave a bright smile, "Thanks guys, you're all the best friends I've ever had."

I smiled lightly, looking to the side to see Scotty staring at me expectantly. "I m glad we're having a happy moment but I need to break it for an announcement." I stated in a slightly meek but confident voice as I folded my legs and put my hands on my knees, leaning back in the chair.

Everyone turned to her. "W-What is it?" Ryah asked, her senses tingling that something significant was about to happen.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair lightly, brushing it past my ear as Hannah just smiled lightly; patting my shoulder. "Well I've been putting it off lately but me and Scotty have been talking about some things," I said, giving a look around the table, before closing my eyes with a light smile. "I'm staying in America ."

They all erupted with cheers, "That's awesome! I'm so happy!" Ryah exclaimed hugging her best friend in a death clutch of joy. "So when Scotty graduates he's going back to take care of your original house?"

I nodded lightly. "But." I added, opening my eyes again. "The day after this years senior prom i'll be leaving for the summer to do some paperwork and pack my things to move into the house." I stated. "I'll be back a week before school starts next year."-end

Ryah frowned, "Oh...well, you're still coming to Ellechim with me arn't you? For spring break? Remember we're supposed to go so I can either accept or decline my role as Princess?" She said lightly. Not wanting to cry due to the thought of not being able to see her best friend at probably any time during the summer.

"Of course i'll come; Spring break is a week from the senior prom so don't worry." I grinned, patting her head lightly. I felt like such an adult at that moment that it almost hurt, something inside squeezing tightly before realizing only to clench again and stay.

Ryah smiled, "Thank goodness." She hugged her best friend. ~Time Lapse~ Ryah packed up the last of her clothes that she was bringing with her to Ellechim. All of her friends had spent the night at her father's house. She was the only one awake at the moment and she was happy that she had some time to play her flute and relacx for the moment. She'd be making a pretty big decision soon, and they'd be leaving in a couple of hours and arrive at her land of heiritage about early afternoonish.

I twitched slightly, wondering how I got in this current position as I tried to wiggle free from under an unconscious Feli and Hannah, two of the hardest sleepers there. Spotting a now stirring Ludwig I pouted. "S-save me~" I whispered pitifully, regretting sleeping near those two last night.

Ludwig smirked drowsily and said, "I have half a mind to leave you there for punishment...but...I'll save you anyways." He teased and pulled her out safely from the two sleeping rocks. "Now does your rescuer get a prize?"

I pouted with a heavy blush and grabbed the material of his tank-top, pulling him forward and down slightly, capturing his lips with mine in a soft kiss before pulling away, looking up at him with slightly darkened mischievous eyes. "Was that good, or do you need more?"

"Mmm, jah, I don't think I fully got your gratefulness~." He teased.

Giggling quietly I looked around before taking more of his shirt in my hand before turning and dragging him to the bathroom. "Hope no-one needs this 3~" I teased, pushing him in and closing and locking the door behind me.

After about a quarter of an hour Ryah walked into the wreck room they had slept in during thanksgiving. "ALRIGHT! BREAKFAST!" She called out proudly, having made a decent feast.

After another five minutes I stumbled out, fixing my hair and walking to the table where Hannah stared at me knowingly with a large smirk making me scoff slightly and grab a sausage. Obviously the wrong choice seeing as how when she wiggled her eyebrows, it almost made me choke.

Ryah raised her eyebrow catching this and rolled her eyes unknowing about what exactly happened. "So we leave in an hour. Got it?" "Yes ma'am." Berwald teased as he took Ryah's plate of food. Tino snickering at that. "Daddy!" Ryah huffed but smiled and remade another plare for herself. The others nodded their agreements.

"You know Elizabeth, its very rude to do it in another persons house let alone that other person bathroom." Hannah stated making me flush heavily, chocking on my water. "N-nothing happened!" I growled, chasing after the now running away Hannah who was only laughing and yelling back at me. "You're in Denial! come out of the closet you pervert!

Ryah laughed, "Oh, so that was the banging I heard when I was playing my flute." She teased having heard no such thing but playing along anyways.

I pouted horribly. "Meanies!" Hannah rolled her eyes and slid next to me putting her arm over my shoulders in a pimping way. "I knew you liked milk but I didn't know you liked THAT kind of milk." I hit her upside the head and went to sulk in the corner as she just sat in Feli's lap, rubbing her head.

Ryah went red at the same time and at the same time as her dad, which made thier resemblance stand out significantly. Ludwig kissed Elizabeth 's forehead and chuckled lightly, "Just eat, ve've got a big day ahead of us."

I mumbled. "Your not helping..." Sighing I nodded and went back to eat, glaring at Hannah the whole time. After breakfast I went and changed in the bathroom, making sure to clean up any evidence of being in there before comming out in a grey denim mini skirt, a pair of sheer black tights, her favorite pair of cowboy boots from Alfred, a black tank top and a jacket in the colors of the Irish flag over it.

Ryah smiled and went and changed herself after taking a shower and wore A grey dress with her grey and ruby bedazzled headband, a ruby diamond shaped necklace around her neck, a darker grey and red belt around her middle and black knee high boots. Smiling, and blushing she said, lightly, "Alright, is everyone ready?" Gilbert grinned, "You're gorgeous." Ryah giggled, "Thanks Gilbert."

I nodded. "Yeah, all set." Hannah said, seeing as I was too busy listening to my ipod while clinging to Ludwig's arm.

Soon they were all on the airplane to Ellechim, and during that time she was reading the book her father gave her, on her mother's country. Studying as much as she could.

Halfway through the plane ride I noticed with an evil grin Gilbert had fallen asleep. Looking toward Hannah she nodded, getting a package of sharpies out and handing a few to mea as we went to go draw on his face.

Ryah finished the book just as they were landing. And saw her boyfriend's face and painfully held back a deep laugh that would've awoken him. "You guys are terrible." She then woke him up with a light smile, "Come on sweetie, time to get up," He nodded drowsily and walked beside her, his head on her shoulder, and her arm around his waist to steady him as they made their way off. An auburn haired man bowed deeply upon seeing Ryah, "Madam Ryah Brenton." He then took her hand in both of his and pressed her knuckled to his brow, and then released her, "I greet you, welcome home milady." He said and opened a very large carriage that would let them all sit in it. The carriage had eight horses leading them to the capital city of Anka . "Wow, this is seriously old fashioned." Lovino said. "Yeah...but somehow...it feels right." Ryah said.

I nodded, staring intently at the Penis Hannah drew on Gilbert's forehead, in the middle it said 'Ryah's Bitch' I tried hard not to laugh, squeezing Ludwigs hand and pointing at it slightly. Gilberts face was covered in stars, flowers, rainbows, penisis and unicorn poop.

Ludwig nodded but didn't say anything as he was trying so hard not to laugh he was making deep coughs and grunts to keep from laughing. Ryah shook the drowsy boy, "Come on sleep head." Gil nodded and rubbed his eyes smearing to rainbows on his eyelids making it look like high fashion eye shadow. "Sorry, I get massive jet lag." Ryah nodded. Then the carriage stopped and the carriage guy opened the door and helped everyone out. "Welcome to Anka of Ellechim, our capital." he said, looking at Gil oddly. "My lady, I deeply suggest cleansing your friend's face. For the profanities might upset your grandfather and grandmother, our King and Queen as of this time." Ryah nodded, "Of course, thank you." When the guy nodded and took off with the carriage a young lady nodded, "Come, follow me." She then did the same strange greeting the boy did and led them to large abd gorgeous castle that rivaled the Scottish and Irish ones. "Wow, this is gorgeous." Ryah said. The lady nodded, "I'll show you to the wing you and your company will be sleeping, and there you can freshen up." Ryah nodded and they were led into the castle to the west wing and they entered a large common room. "This room is the commons, and up there," She said pointing to the stony spiral staircase, is where the rooms are, conjoined by doors. I'll leave you now." Ryah nodded and then the girl left.

I whistled, the noise echoing off the walls. "Nice, but does it come with Halo?" Hannah asked joining my side.

Ryah laughed, "I doubt it. This place is an ancient civilized nation, there's no electricity here. We have to live like they did in the...late medieval, early colonial days." She said. "Gil, go wash your face, your prettiness is going to offend my grandparents." berwald snickered. Gil saw the mirror and glared, "Who did this?"

"Run away!" Me and Hannah yelled running from the pissy German. "It was her idea!" Hannah pointed at me. "They were your sharpies!" I countered, slipping on nothing and falling face first on to the ground. "bullocks..."

Ludwig and Feli stood beside each other with grins blocking thier girlfriends. "Vash your face bruder." Ludwig ordered kindly. Gil sighed and then said over their shoulders, "I'll get you later." And then did as he had been told.

Ryah looked around, "This place is amazing!" After they had unpacked and let themselves calm down the girl from earlier came back up, "Their majesties would like to see you now." Ryah tensed up. But Berwald patted her shoulder, "Don't be afraid, they're your grandparents. THey won't bite." Ryah nodded but was still a little unsure. But she followed the girl with the others and they came to the dining hall, "I hope your dinner will be well, supper is at 7 just so you know." She said then left. Ryah nodded, took a deep breath and entered. The room was vast with huge hanging flags of Ellechim hanging down which had somewhat red and grey trianglish parts around a white circle with a heart and sword. Below was a long table, and at the far end was a man and woman, both late in age, and they both wore silver circlets, with embeded rubies but the woman's had a hanging ruby tear drop jewel. The stood and greeted Ryah, in the same strange way, and Ryah did the same looking at them with frightened nervousness. The man with dark ashy grey hair laughed a deep booming laugh, "My granddaughter, how I've dreamed of seeing you. You look exactly like your mother. The same as before she left us." he said as he pulled her into a hug and stroked her cheek. Her grandmother then pulled her into a hug herself, "We are so pleased you could join us. Come, sit with us, you and your friends and father." She said. her white hair in two long white braids, "Please, introduce us, and to everyone else, please indulge yourself in our hospitable meal. We encourage achingly full bellies at our table." Grandmother said gently with sparkling eyes, Ryah nodded, "You know my father of course, this is my boyfriend Gilbert, my best girl friend Elizabeth, and her brother, there's Wallace, his boyfriend, Ivan and Yao, Kiku, Ludwig whom is Elizabeth's boyfriend, Francis and Lovino, Hannah and Feliciano," Ryah said. "We're pleased to meet you all." Grandfather said, "Now...you're friends...Scotty and Elizabeth, what is your surname?"


	35. Didn't See That One Coming

Chapter 35: Didn't See That One Coming

Scotty blinked at the sudden comment, me being the faster one to speak. "McRoy. Your Majesty." I said with a slightly bow, thanking god I changed my outfit into a more suitable one a purple cami with a black over lay, a black knee length pencil skirt, a pair of nude tights, and black strappy heels.

The royal grandparents exchanged glances, and they both bowed thier heads deeply to them both, which shocked Ryah deeply. They both stood up and walked over to them and did the strange greeting, "We honor you both. You are welcome to come and go, or stay whenever you please. You are as much family to us as Ryah is."

I stared at them in shock, my knees buckling. There was only so much my mind could handle and at that moment it turned off and I flew backwards into the awaiting arms of Scotty. "Ah. She fainted." he stated bluntly.

The king and queen were shocked of this reaction. "Uh...uh... Elizabeth , wake up, please face this with me?" Ryah begged lightly as she shook her.

Scott just laughed. "That's not going to happen anytime soon hun. She and my mother share the same disease." he informed then. "When the female's in our house hold get over excited, depressed, are faced with sudden danger, or even if they get surprised they either; aren't affected, go speechless till it ends and then for longer depending on what happens, throw up, faint, and break down." He stated with a firm nod, handing my body to Ludwig with ease. "She's going to be out for at least an hour."

"Well then we'll explain our story to you. You, your sister and Ryah all need to hear this especially." The King said. Then the queen began the tale, "Long ago, when our land was called Pana, or Little Panagea, as we are the oldest nation on earth, not too mention the most primitive, we, Pana, was young and we were living peacefully and at this time, your people, the Irish people, came upon our land. Your ancestor Aidan McRoy was a proud strong leader, and he met with our Queen, her ladyship Ryahnaria Brenton, our people became one as they lived with us for many centuries. Now the two our ancestors Ryahnaria and Aidan had talked and she hired him as her bodyguard. Soon enough she needed to take a man as her life-mate and so he joined the Courting ritualistic dance, as he loved her. And since she loved him as well, it wasn't surprising that of all the suitors who gave their tokens of love to her, she chose him. Over the many centuries we lived well together, but because we grew big headed, we saw the Irish as our slaves and treated them as such. Another ancestor of yours, Brian McRoy a strong and powerful leader of the greatest militia we have ever known. We nearly lost to your people but your people were merciful and he led your people home. He was a good and honorable man. And after he left, we were so deeply ashamed we taught our people to never become boastful again. We've lived more humble lives. As is, you and your sister are the next heirs to our throne if something were to ever happen to Ryah. We honor those of the McRoys' because it was our foolishness that drove the greatest friends we ever had away." Everyone else by now was gawking when the queen finished her story.

Scotty nodded as though he knew this would happen. "Yes, I heard a bit of this from Berwald at Christmas." This made everyone gawk at him. "And you didn't say anything?" Hannah scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Ryah couldn't believe what she was hearing, "S-So...Scotty and Elizabeth...they're blood related to us?" The grandparents nodded. "Oh my gawd...I can't believe this!" "Well enough brooding on sadder times, we should eat. And then, we'll discuss business." Her grandfather said.

"Well yes, but what are we going to do about that?" Scotty asked pointing at my still unconscious form.

The queen smiled, "That, as you call it, can rest in a bed until you and Ryah have heard all that is needed to be heard. And thereafter you or Ryah can relate this information to her later."

Scotty nodded. "Well then, you own this Ludwig so you take care of it." Scotty said with a pat to the younger Germans back, Hannah glaring daggers at his seemingly uncaring form.

Ludwig took Elizabeth into his arms, with new eyes, his girlfriend was just as much a royal as his brother's girlfriend. Ryah looked at her dad, then Scotty, her friends, and then at her grandparents. "Y-yeah...eating sounds good." But despite her words she could barely swallow a few mouthfuls. After everyone had eaten as much as they could they followed the royals to the study, where they all sat in comfy seats. It had been nearly an hour since Elizabeth 's pass out, when the grandmother started talking again. "As Ryah is sixteen she is quite older than she should be, but until she goes through her rite of passage she cannot become our true princess. But we will still need a yay or nay of whether she'd like to take the responsibility." "I-I do." Ryah said firmly with courage.

They smiled and he said, "We had hoped you would. Tomorrow you, and if your kin," He said looking to Scotty and Elizabeth's sleeping form on Ludwig's lap, "would like to, though it's mandatory for you, can take the rite of passage into adult hood. Scotty is a little old for such things, but it is still offered to him as well, like his sister. It will for about three days, that's when the full moon comes. After you have been made an adult, we can give you, your coronation." Ryah nodded, "Thank you." They nodded and said, "I hope you enjoy your afternoon before supper." Her grandfather said. Then her grandmother said after everyone was walking out, "You're...'boyfriend' do you mean to say he's your life mate?" She asked. "Well no, he's not quite that. It's like what happens before marriage. Like um...a suitor." "Ah, well...it is optional but...you can take one of our young men as your king before you leave. Preferably, though, ever since your mother chose another, we've allowed that you can take another boy, but he must be the one to propose. You don't have to marry yet, but it is customary that after you become an adult you take a husband." "Oh...it's customary?" Ryah questioned. Her grandmother nodded, "Think upon it." Ryah nodded and they all returned to the earlier common room where she met up with the others and the sleeping Elizabeth on the couch.

I sat there in the dark expanse of my mind, staring out in indifference. Usually I would be scared but this darkness was relaxing, it was even dare I say 'Comforting.' Sighing I stood from my spot in the abyss I called my mind. "Mother and Father in heaven; How are you? I hope you're doing well. I found something interesting out today." I said to no one as I walked along the darkness, searching for some kind of light. "It seems your past has caught up to me mother, but I don't mind. Sure I'm confused but it'll be fine, right?" I asked, my hand brushing past a small switch. "Well like usual it seems it's my time to go, Sayonara." With that I flipped the switch, my eyes parting slightly as I yawned, rolling over to face the other people in the room.

Ryah smiled, "Hey sweetie, I hope you're in for more surprises, because me and Butterscot, have some things to share with you." Scotty glared at Ryah for the weird nickname before they took turns telling her about all that she had missed out on.

After the explanation I nodded, opening my voice to scream only to have it covered by Scotty's hand. "Scream and I will break your xbox." He threatened making me pout horribly and nod, letting him remove his hand. "Do I have to become an adult~?" I whined.

Ryah laughed, "No, you don't have to, it's optional for you, for me...I do have to. I don't know what Scotty wants to do but it's his choice. But I start tomorrow, my dear cousin." Ryah joked lightly.

I sighed and leaned my head back. "I've made out with my cousin~ I'm such a pervert." Scotty shook his head with a laugh. " I'm fine with staying the way I am,i'm already an adult according to my country anyways." With that scotty stood to go find wallace leaving the two of us alone. "Are you scared...?" It was soft and barely audible.

"Out of my fucking mind." Ryah said her eyes bubbling up into overwhelming tears that wracked her body, as she held onto Elizabeth in a death clutch unable to let go as if she'd slip away if she did. "I don't know how to run a kingdom, what am I going to do?"

I chuckled softly and hugged her back, running a hand through her short tresses. "I don't know what you mean Ryah because there is no I in team." I said taking her shoulders and holding her at arms length looking at her with serious, almost frightening jade orbs that almost seemed to glow. "What you do, I do. What I do, you do. It's as simple as that. With your permission I would like to help you in any way possible, Princess."

Ryah smiled and laughed, "You're not my cousin, you're my sister. We should do one of those blood-brother things. Then we'd be filling the gap again." Ryah laughed, "So you're not going to take the rite of passage, but at least you'll be there for me with everything else. Thank you Elizabeth , this means the world to me."

"No, don't get me wrong. I'll take it with you, but i'llalso be there whenever you call my name so feel free to call me at any time your majesty." I stated lightly, putting my hand on the back of her head, pulling it forward so I could place my lips onto your forehead." I'm at your service whenever you need."

Ryah giggled, "Stop that, I'm nothing that amazing, besides you're like a duchess that's currently my lady in waiting. If i die unexpectedly, it'll be your duty to cover for me. Cus I doubt Scotty would take the role as 'prince'. But, that makes me really happy and relieved that you'll take that rite of passage with me. You're the best friend I've ever had. I wouldn't trade you for the world. Thank you." [[XD You do!]] "Now, onto the second order of business,, you need some food in your belly before we roam Anka." Ryah said with a gleaming smile.

At that moment my stomach roared louder than the lion I represented making my once glowing jade eyes turn back into their submissive emerald ones. "T-that would be nice.

Ryah laughed, and arm in arm, they walked to the kitchens were they grabbed a much bigger bite to eat since Ryah had hardly eaten anything before, but since Elizabeth would be there with her, she was relieved and rather starving. They ate and with the others in tow, they took off on foot outside the castle and entered the rest of Anka, "What do you wanna check out first?" She asked her best friend.

I was about to open my mouth when Hannah beat me to the chase, putting her think coke bottle like sunglasses over her eyes. "We should go swimming!" She announced, knowing nothing of this place at all.

Ryah looked around and found a young man, "Excuse me, I'm Aria Brenton's daughter, would you happen to know where my friends and I could go swimming?" Berwald went deeply silent and cold when he saw the man, "Delmor, like time no see." Delmor chuckled darkly, "That it is old man, it seems forever ago that Aria took you instead of me." He then turned to Ryah, "Yes, there's a large watering hole a few miles north of here, there's a stable a couple of blocks down for horses. You look much like your mother, she was a good friend of mine, we were best friends in fact." "Oh...then I'm sorry to say that she's dead." He nodded sadly, "We know, we all know. We were notified after her sudden death, I'm sorry my little friend." Ryah nodded in thanks, "GOod day to you sir." "And to you." He replied. They then went to the stables and got a carriage that they had rode earlier and took it to the lake.

"That wasn't painfully awkward at all." Hannah stated getting a swift blow to the back of the head by me. "You're so rude." "Hmph, and you're not?" It was clear to scotty we were teasing each but all in all it sounded like a fight could happen if it hadn't have been from us two staring to giggle like maniacs and hug.

Ryah laughed, "You guys are so weird." She then stated the obvious, "Guys...we forgot one teeny tiny detail, we arent' wearing swimsuits." "What about we just buy one?" Feliciano said pointing to a shack that had a sign that said, 'Anka Lake Needs'. They walked over and saw that the 'swimsuits' were pretty primitive, the female ones were all like one pieces only with skirts. Ryah chose one that had a red top half and a silver bottom. "I like this one, and guys, this is my treat." SHe added sternly, making it clear that she would be buying and nobody better fight her about it.

Hannah scoffed. "That stuffs to restricting for Elizabeths boobs,"She then grabbed my breasts gaining a squeek from moi. "she and I will both just wear our under-wear. I hope you didn't wear anything white~." She teased, hands still occupying my chest."I-i H-hate Y-you..."I whimpered as Hannah only nodded, continueing to fondle my breasts.

Feli and Ludwig laughed and oggled thier girls with humungous grins. Ryah shrugged that's fine, and you boys?" "Are you kiddin' Princess? Ve are going to vear our boxers." Ryah laughed and nodded then purchased it and a bag to carry her other clothes in which had a image of her flag on one side and the shape of Ellechim on the other, which was in the shape of flaming fire. She came out of the dressing room giggling, "It feels kinda silly to be wearing this, but have you guys noticed how like all the girls around here wear nothing but dresses?"

Thinking back me and Hannah nodded. "Yeah, I mean what are your people nuns? I haven't even seen anyone's ankles." Hannah scoffed again, looking down at her light blue denim frayed mini, her white tank top, black leather jacket, and black leather ankle boots. "She has a point, its so weird. I can barely stand wearing anything longer than my knees so I also find it different." I said motioning to the outfit I was still wearing from when I met the queen and king.

Ryah laughed, "I think since they're still living in the more olden age, girls may have rights here, but we still wear dresses that cover our skin." She said then found that she was talking as if she had lived here her whole life.

I sighed and shrugged. "I'm fine with it as long as I don't have to wear something like that during the rights of passage." I then waved my hand. "We going or what?"

Ryah nodded and they headed to the water. Gilbert grabbed her up and through her in, with Ryah screaming with childish delight. Ludwig laughed and grabbed Elizabeth, Feli doing the same and they both headed further into the water.

I clung to Ludwig, the water colder than expected. "I hate you." I mummbled, cursing my luck of wearing something so thin. Hannah only giggled and dipped her head under water before comming up and catching feli's lips with her in a deep kiss.

Feli held her tight and kissed back. Ludwig chuckled, "I love you too." Ryah laughed as she surfaced, and hugged Gilbert as the others climbed in.

Scotty only had his legs in the water, resting his back against the warm grass, falling asleep. Hannah noticed this when she pulled away from her boyfriend and smirked. "I'll be right back." with that she kissed feli's cheek before diving under the water and going over to Scotty, grabbing the edge of his boxers and in one fast move they were off and she was running away like an idiot a very naked scotty following her.

Ryah burst into laughter as the red faced young man snarled profanities from his embarrassment, "Hey young man, no skinny dipping in the royal lake!" Ryah teased. The stuck his tongue out teasingly. Ryah smiled and then pulled away from Gil and said quietly, " Elizabeth ...come here." She then let her friend follow her till they were out of earshot of the others, "I was told that it's by tradition or custom, or whatever, that get married after the rite of passage and either right before I become princess or after, but it has to be before I leave here." She said then explained her grandmother's little talk.

I stared at her for a moment. "But I don't, right?" I asked her i a light way hopping to make it not too hard on her.

"No of course not, it's just since I'm going to be queen and all I guess they usually like it better when the princess/queen usually has a husband by her side." Ryah explained.

I nodded slightly. "What are you going to do then?" I asked, looking past her to see Hannah sitting on the highest branch of a tree using Scots boxers as a flag and a very embarrassed scotty sitting in the water to protect his genitalia from the worlds eyes.

Ryah smirked when she saw this then looked at the blue water, "I-I don't know...I'll decide before I leave though. I just thought i should let you know tohugh."

I nodded and brought her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head lightly. "I trust your decision, whatever it is."

"Thanks...I just don't want to have to leave Gilbert for one of my people...I love Gil too much for that. But thank you for your support."

I nodded in pride. "You always will. Now my skins getting all pruney, wunna go?" I asked, getting out and offering her my hand.

Ryah laughed and nodded taking her hand, "You know...we should probably get some new clothes. We don't want to end up offending our people. You know what I just thought of!" Ryah exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, slipping my shirt on over my wet bra before undoing said bra and putting it in a bag, doing the same to my panties with the coverage of my skirt. -end

"Our ancestors were friends before they warred, and now we're here, together, it's like the rekndling after a long family feud." Ryah chuckled at the thought, "We brought back the friendhsip of over 500 years ago."

I thought for a moment and nodded. "Oi, idiots get dressed, we're leaving!" I called, making Hannah whine and throw scotty his boxers, which he gladly put back on, before she jumped down and sarted getting dressed like lizabeth hand, putting her under-wear with elizabeths in her bag.

They took the carriage back to the palace grabbed a new set of clothes, or most everyone did and then they headed out to the market and they stoppped at a large tailor's shop. "Alright guys, let's get some reniassance costumes!" Ryah teased.

Me and Hannah nodded. "Cosplay time!" We both said, grabbing either of Ryah's arms and pulling her away from the group of boys.

They searched through the fantasy fairytale like clothing and RYah squealsed excitedly when she found a gorgeous flowing red dress with silver rims and laces. "I have to try this on!"

I looked through the dresses finding an actually pretty one. It was purple with black lace trim, it had a square neck, and long sleeves the flared out at the wrists. The dress itself was a little long for my liking but I took it and tried it on. Hannah picked out a long flowy dress with a foot tail, it was dark green with dark brown trimmings. It looked much like Elizabeths but a little more refined, barely any chest showed and the part of the chest was ruffled.

When the girls came out the guys weren't sure whether to laugh or stare in amazement at thier 'bewitching' girlfriends. Feli smiled brightly and spun Hannah, "You look so pretty bella! Like a princess! And I am your knight in shining armor." "Vell I don't mind being this damsel's prince charming." Ludwig chukled running his hand along Elizabeth's soft dress against her waist. "Psah to both, the awesome me, is more like the charming rogue." Gilbert said throwing over himself a black cloak, and bowing to Ryah, taking her hand and spinning her into him demandingly. "Gil!" Ryah giggled.

I giggled at the feel when the satin material pressed more against my skin. "Well prince charming stop that or i'll have a giggle fit again." Hannah blushed andclung to Feli. "Thank you. It was to pretty to pass up." She muttered in extreme uke-ness, suprising everyone but me.

"Whoa, and here I thought you were the pants in the relationship mon ami." Francis said. The others nodded in agreement laughing at this new revelation of Hannah's hidden side. "We'll we shoudl grab a couple more then go purchase them. I still buy this time." Ryah said.

Hannah blushed and pouted before nodding. after we bought the clothes Hannah and I decided to stay in our new dresses. I moved over toward Ludwig with a large blush on my face. "U-um L-ludwig...?"

Ludwig turned to her, "Jah? Vhat is it?" He questioned.

I put my arms up, slightly parted. "Carry me like a princess?" My face was full on crimson now; it was so red it could rival my hair in a red fight.

Ludwig laughed and in a single swift movement he swept her up in a single sweep and touched her nose with his, "Is that better, your majesty?"

I giggled lightly and nodded, wrapping my arms securely around his neck, bringing his head closer to mine. "Yeah." I said, my breath fanning over his lips. At that point two objects hit me in the head. "Get a room!" Yelled scotty and Hannah.

Everyone laughed. "Oh chill you guys." Ryah laughed, "The lovers are pratically half married in this world." Ryah winked at Elizabeth.

I bit down on my lip and hid my face in his shoulder. "I hate you all...so much..." A depressing Arua took over the air around me.

Ryah frowned, feeling bad and confused, "Elizzabeth...?" The others didn't understand what was going on, and nor did Ludwig.

"I'm tired, can I lay down before that supper?" I asked, looking back at Ryah in question. All in all I didn't know why I was depressed, but now that I was I just wanted to be alone.

Ryah nodded sympathetically as they arrived, "Of course, do you want me to accompany you to the common room? I don't want you to get lost."

I'm sure i'll be fine." I said softly, starting on my way the moment they got there.

Ludwig followe her anyways, despite her request for aloneness, he walked after her not saying a word until she reached the commons and had opened one of the doors to find a large bedroom, "Vhat's on your mind sveetheart?" He questioned.

I sighed and shook my head. "I'd tell you but its not my secret to tell." I said with a soft sigh, leaning against the doorframe as I kept my eyes on anything but him knowing he had this power over me that could easily make me spill.

He put his arm around her comfortingly, "Elizabeth...how can I help you if I don't know how to help you? I'm sure vhatever secret is hurting you, isn't going to affect our love...Vould it help if I said I von't breathe a vord to anyvone?"

"Even if it had something to do with your brother?" I asked, looking him in the eyes with serious glowing jade eyes.

His face turned serious, "M-My bruder? Vhat's this got to do vith him?" Ludwig questioned, but then realized he still hadn't officially promised to not say a word. "I promise to not say a vord, even to my own bruder." Ludwig promised.

I sighed lightly. "Ryah has to marry someone and it really doesn't matter who but she has to be promised to be married to someone before we leave. If she doesn't choose someone will be chosin for her and it'll be someone from here, and not the one person she really wants." I told him angrily. She shouldn't have to choose now, it wasn't fair! I bit down on my lip, breaking the skin slightly as my eyes darted away glaring at the air.

"V-Vhat? So...if Gilbert doesn't ask her to marry her by the time this is all through, that she vill be married to somevone else?" He exlaimed in surprise, trying to keep his voice low.

I nodded slightly, licking the blood from my bottom lip. "That's what it sounds like."

"Vow...but...my bruder's too oblivious to ask her, and they haven't even been in love for as long as we have, at east not openly. ANd now that I promised not to tell, I can't tell him to marry her. Of course, he should vant to, I shouldn't make him." Ludwig said having a depressed look on his face about that fact that his brother may have to be without Ryah.

I nodded lightly and sighed. "She's so strong, I wouldn't be able to do this. I'd revert back to my old self before they had a chance to explain things." I walked into the bedroom and went to sit on the edge of the bed kicking off my black heels, pulling my legs up and my knees to my chest, wrapping my small arms around them.

He looked down at his feet for a bit and then looked at her, "You know vhat? I'm not vorried. I think if she really loved him, she vould give off big hints that vould get him to understand her predicament, and leave it for him to decide. And knowing him, I know he'll do vhatever it takes to be vith her."

"I hope you're right." I said with a sigh and fell over, spread slightly against the bed, my jade orbs fixed on the wall before me. "I hope you're right..." I muttered more to myself this tiny, giving out a sigh that made no noise and closing myeyes.

Ludwig nodded kissed her head and said, "I hope I am too." He then crawled into the bed and held her close and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes I sat up, bringing my legs under me as I looked back at Ludwig, my hand running over his slicked back hair that I came to love so much. With a light smile I leaned down and kissing his ear before standing a stretching, going to look for my phone.

Ryah sat with the others in the garden, just talking. "Dad, what's the matter?" RYah asked. He gave her a meaningful look that said that he knew about the marriage deal, "I hope you're ready for all this. I brought you hear to learn about your mother would want this for you, the choice that is. To be or not to be." He looked into the sky, "As a history treacher, it's my job to know everything about this remarkable place. Tomorrow and for the next few days, if not all Spring break, you'll be facing many obstacles. Physical, metal, and emotional. You're about to become a woman in your mother's culture. I just hope you're ready for everything. I can't say what you should or shouldn't do. This is your place in the world, and only you can decide what path to take. But I hope whatever you choose it makes you happy. And whatever it is, I support you all the way, but dfon't forget, you have ties to this land not many others do. You have rights to create your own rules in this board game you're playing. OS don't forget to make those rules apply to you." Berwald said as if giving Ryah a hidden message. "Thanks Dad." Ryah said sincerely, wondering what exactly he was truly trying to get at.

I found my phone and returned to the room, starting my little photoshoot of the passed out ludwig, sending every photo to Ryah with little captions like; isn't he adorable? Awwws, look it he just called for me! Oh I think he might be waking up! The last picture was of him kissing me, my eyes widen at the sudden kisss, a large smirk on his face as he sent a tex to ryah a moment after the last picture. "Don't come up, we're busy. 3~"

Ryah smiled as she looked through the images Elizabeth sent her, and then texted back: You guys are adorable, I hope you know that...What did you guys do in there? O.o? Bowchickawowwow? See you in a bit. Ludwig stirred and rubbed his eyes, "Vell guten nocht mein engel."

I blushed and pouted lightly. "It's not yet Natch, idiot." I said, snapping another picture of his waking up face.

He blinked and laughed and swiped his arm trying to grab the flashing device, "Gimme that!" Ludwig said with a grin.

I smirked and pulled it back, his fingers only grazing it slightly. "I don't think so!" I giggled and snapped another picture before running.

Ludwig laughed enjoying this game and chased after her. Ryah and the others at that time were just heading in from the gardens, "You guys are whack jobs!" Ryah called up to the higher floor as she saw them dash around. There was an echo and it for some silly reason caused her to giggle at it.

Hearing Ryah's voice I looked in that direction only to trip on dress, falling again face forward onto the floor, phone slidding across the floor and away as I sat up rubbing my lower back with a small glare and a pout.

Ludwig helped her and made sure she was alright before grabbing her phone, "You alright?" He asked.

I nodded lightly. "Yes now where'd it go I have important things on there..." I muttered looking around for the glorious purple and black plaid covered phone that had a small german flag charm hanging from its top right corner.

He handed it over, "You looking for this?" He asked mischieveiusly.

"Ah, danke!" I said, reaching to grab the phone with stary eyes.

He just pulled her into his arms, "You are just too cute for your own good." He said and kissed her cheek.

I pouted and blushed, looking away. "A-and your just a meanie." I said, loosing all combacks that came to mind.

He just chuckled, and then noticed the time on her phone saying it was 6:30 now, ve have half an hour till supper, and so I guess it is nacht." Ludwig said.

I nodded and looked out the window and down below to see the others. "thirty minutes, is enough time right?" I asked with a large blush on my face, looking back at him in mock innocence.

"Oh it's plenty." He said lightly trying to keep a straight face, but a tweak of perverted grin escaped him and it couldn't be helped until he was laughing whole heartedly. Ever since they got back together again he couldn't stop smiling, he had all he ever wanted with her.

~Supa time lapse ya'll!~

I changed into a different dress this one was a dark blue and silver trimed one. I was tight till mid-thigh where it flared out into a small train, I also slipped on a pair of black sheer tights, a pair of black strappy heels and pulled my hair into an elegant bun, a few strands off to the side of my face.

THey all sat around the table and ate supper and afterwards, her grandfather spoke, "Ryah, Scotty, Elizabeth, those of you whom have chosen to partake in the rite of passage tomorrow should know that all rules will be explained in the morning. You may wear whatever you wish, and this is one of those times where we do allow the girls to wear trousers. For you will be going into the woords for the first step in the process." He said.

"Thank the heavens!" Hannahs voice rang out, her face hitting the table as she thanked god, getting slapped upside the head by me and scotty in the process. "Have a little respect, you're not even in it." Scotty mentioned making her pout. "Awww, I can't join

The King laughed, "Usually it is just for those who are a part of our land. But, as the first part is really about finding your soul I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you joined. But if you want to become a part of the Ellechim clan you could if you so wish."

Me and Hannah both blinked. "How the hell do you do that?" We asked rather loudly, getting hit again by scotty.

The queen chuckled, "I shall explain, after all, aside from being the queen I am the Shaman of the land. You see it's something like this, "At sixteen, boys and girls go through the same rite of passage into adulthood, which varies in length since it would last from the birthday till the next full moon. But since Ryah is a special case as she is already past sixteen, but not yet seventeen she can still make the cut, you could say. There are three parts to the process. Rebirth, Recovery, and Entrance. The first part is rebirth, and for birth, you must go into the forest and search for your Soul Guider, which can be any sort of thing; earth or dirt as one might say, rock, a tree, volcano, fish, bird, flower, insect, animal, it all depends on what calls out to you. They all have thier own meanings. And will guide you for who you are supposed to be in your life. Once it comes to you, you mark yourself, with the symbol and show it off, and then you are given a permanenet mark on your area of choice, and even the different parts of the body have little meaning s too. Though this mark is put on your body with non removeable tree oil that's all natural. No mark or special area is better than the other, they all have strengths and weaknesses. THat's the rebirth part. Then there's the recovery process, which is where you dance the Dance of Ellechim, previously known as The Dance of Pana. This dance lasts abotu a good hour, and you go to the beat of the drums and other musical instruments, and since the land of Ellechim takes the shape of fire, the participants, those becoming adults must wear thick crimson robes over black undergarments. This symbolises fire and ashes. Amd you must dance fast on your toes, as if you are dancing on embers with your barefeet. This shows your bravery and devotion to our country. Then with entrance, I will lead you into the lake and you must go as far as you can and yourself under the water and while under water take off the crimson robe symbolising that you are taking off your youthful flame and moving into adulthood. This is not to say you can't still behanve like a child, but that you are making an effort to grow up. You then carry the robe ashore, wring it out, and then store away for your first born as he or she will be the first and only one to have it. Your other children will have to get it from the tailor. Rebirth is the baby cycle of life, Recovery is child or adolecence and Entrance is your adulthood." She ended.

Hannah and I stared in wonder at the sky as though we were imagining it. "I'm in!" We both said at the same time, with a curt nod.

Ryah smiled brightly, "You guys! You're amazing! I love you both!" The majority of thr boys stayed out of it. "What about you guys?" Ryah asked with a smile to the males. They waved thier hands in dismissal, "Thansk but no thanks, I think i vouch for the others when I say it's not exactly something I'd do." Ivan said. Ryah shrugged, "Alright that's fine."

I scoffed. "Whatever it sounds amazing and just the images of dancing like that of its so beautfiul~" I sighed in content, taking Hannah's hands in mine as we looked out toward the males with wonder filled faces. "Ah, this is why I love traveling the world." Hannah said with a nodd. "Yeah, its wonderful to see, hear, and feel all the different cultures. Maybe even fall in love with some." I stated making Hannah turn to me. "You know my friend's cousin went to france one and totally hit it off with this french guy, they sailed seas for a month on his yacht. Isn't that romantic?" Hannah asked. "That's kinda gay..." Scotty mummbled getting hit by bothhannah and I before we went back to talking about it.

Ryah grinned, "This is going to be the best spring break ever!" "Well now that you're all finished with your meals, you should all head to bed, especially you my dears." The Shaman queen said pointedly to the girls, "You'lll need your rest, it will take an indefinite amount of time to find your sould Guide. for some it's easy, for some it's excruatiating to find it."

I nodded and stood up, bowing softly. "Thank you your majesty." With that Hannah also stood up and bowed before following the other out, when they were down the hall Hannah pushed apart Lovino and Francis, taking his arm in hers, her other arm looping with Lovinos while I stepped between Yao and Kiku, wrapping my arms around their waists. "Hey boys~ It's been along time since we last traded off bed-mates so how about we all trade for tonight?" I asked, wanting to get closer to the two Asian males and maybe even ryah againn for a night.

Ryah giggled, "Doesn't sound like a bad idea. Let's see, who do I want?" She said looking over the boys with a wicked gleam, "Ah, Ivan, Scotty, you're my bitches tonight." She said wrapping her arms around them. The german brothers rolled thier eyes and just laughed. But yet...she really wanted to be with the girls. Ryah and them had a big day tomorrow. Either which way they all headed to bed. Ryah slept erestlessly, and wokr up at about 4 in the morning and sat on the thick stony rail , her knees drawn to her chest. She wore a thick grey cloak that kept her warm, as she thought about what was to come in the hours that had yet to pass.


	36. Coming of Age

Chapter 36: Coming of Age

Hannah being the light sleeper she was when she was nervous got up and joined her in all her blackshort-shorts and tank-top glory before I also joined the group, slipping on my Irish flag jacket over my ankle length dark blue night dress. "Hey hun, everything alright?" Hannah asked, sitting next to her as I wrapped my arms around her middle, putting my chin on her shoulder, my nose burried in her neck. "Yeah, you okay?"

Ryah didn't respond for a moment, but answered indirectly, "It feels so surreal, like this is alos some figment of my imagination. LIke I'm a kid again playing make believe with my half siblings. WIth dragons, knights princesses of far away kingdom and such. BUt it's not...this is the real deal, not some play pretend or some medieval video game, or even a tale from a story book, this is reality and it's happening to me, to us. Honestly, I don't know if I'm okay anymore. This is altering my entire life! Everything that I thought could never happen. When i was a kid, I wanted more than anything to believe I was someone or something special. BUt nothing ever happened so I began to believe that like everyone else, I'd be normal. Not someone to stand out from the crowd like I'd always wanted...and now...my dreams have come true. I've found out so much within the past year, and so much has happened it's just a lot to process...you know? By the end of spring break, I'm going to be a princess and..." She didn't dare finish the sentence as she looked out into the sky and saw her Gilbert, winking at her.

Hannah sighed and patted her head. "Things never go the way we think they will. I never thought I could travel to a place not many knew about but here I am. A place I NEVER heard of, and i'm talking to a princess. That's huge." I nodded and pulled away to lean against the rail on the other un-occupied side of Ryah. "It seemed sureal, I never though i'd get better. I had never thought I could so easily be happy like this and truly smile so this is all something big for me also. Ryah, you've opened me up to alot of new things I never thought of before and because of that i'm glad to have met you. Even if this is all a crazy mess, and shit hits the fan we're here for you forever. If it's 'That', that is bothering you; you need to remember it's your life no one can change that and if someone makes you, tries to make you tell them; 'Screw this world I have my buddies, I am one of the Striking Seven, I will not let anyone mess with me, I will be forever loyal to the buds and if ever in trouble I will not turn my back on them.' Because that is who you...no thats who we are. Sure we've expanded a little," "By a little she means alot" "As I was saying," "Sorry." "Anything and Everything that happens here won't make us hate you because I love you, they love you. So put some faith in us and use us to lean on because even the strong need to be weak sometime." I said with a light heart grin, tears collecting in my eyes as I thought of my father and how this somehow reminded me of not only him but my mother as well.

Ryah burst into tears and hugged them both, "Thanks you guys, you know, and I think I'm ready for this now. You're the best, not to mention only girlfriends I've really ever had. I'm so glad to have you both in my life, and I'm happy to have been a part of your life, even in the influential ways." They stood looking at the sky for sometime enjoying the silent company, and then it was time to start heading out. So Ryah got ready, and awoke the others telling them it was time to leave.

I stood there, yawning in all my black t-shirt with rainbow paint splatters, my black denim jeans that were rolled up to my knees, a pair of knee length raibow striped socks and a pair of white high-tops glory. Hannah had just came out of the bathroom wearing a pink tank-top, a pair of light blue denim bell bottoms, white and black sneakers and her italian flag jacket that she was given to by moi when I bought my irish flag one. "Good morning my sleepys." She said with a light yawn, going to sit next to the still half asleep Feli.

Ryah wore a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and a long sleeve red shirt, a light grey hoodie and black socks and white tennis shoes with silver marks. They all stood outside a forest, the girls and several other teens of thier age. "Do not be frightened my children, you will be seperated, but your spirit guide will lead you back home. Trust in your spirit guide and trust in yourself. Now go forth." Ryah turned to her girl friends and then to her grandmother and then to the forest and waved to the boys, knowing that when she came out, she'd be a little different inside. So she began her journey. For a while she stayed with her friends then she began to drift away, something began to call to her, her heart beat fast and she began to run, jumping over logs in the direction that called to her. Many hours later she found it, a tall volcano, and she kneeled as she looked at it, understanding what life meant to and for her. She stook some tree sap and as if in a trance, she maked it on her abdomen, "I am a leader who must overcome my anger, if I explode, my people will fear me, but if I stay calm I shall rule well. My strength comes from my abdomen. Thank you my spirit, I shall follow you now." Many hours later when it was nightfall she returned. During this time...

Hannah and I walked for a while when Ryah had left but soon she heard something and decided she was going to check it out. Hannah strayed toward the sound, smiling when she saw the calm looking stream. Up stream it was a little rougher but for some reason it made her calm. she went the edge of the stream and slipped out of her tank-top, dipping her fingers in the water before putting it in the dirt, reaching behind her she placed three fingers to her spine, moving them in a slight zig-zag motion. "I am a head-strong leader who needs to calm down if I wish to lead my comrads in the right direction during war." She said almost breathlessly, before adding a small. "I will follow you my spirit so guide me well." She soon returned, Ryah following soon after. As the sky darkened I started to wonder if i'd find what I was looking for, but soon I found myself running through the darkness. I could still see some light but most of it had faded away leaving me to my worst fear. Stopping suddenly I stared at a large willow tree surrounded by red spider lilys. My eyes widened slightly as I stared at them. "N-no way!" I said in disbelief, this flower was only suppose to be found in asian countries so how did they manage to grow here? "This climate is nothing like that of Japan so how'd they manage to grow these?" Then it hit me, it hit me like a pound of bricks. This was it, it was my spirit. I smiled blissfully almost to the point of tears. I sat down infront of the flowers and took one in my hands, crumbling the pollen between my fingers before lifting up my shirt with one hand, making a small flower design between my breast where my heart lied. "I have a soul tempted by death, but now i'm a survivor and a healer who can save lives but only if I can heal mine completely first." I stated simply, wiping my eyes with the back of my sleeve before standing. "Thank you my spirit. I understand. Lead me to a good life, kay?" I asked the air with a giggle. I soon returned way later that night with puffy red eyes and a smile. "I hate the dark, I really really hate it." I said with a soft giggle.

Ryah hugged her when she returned. "That last child has returned!" The Grandmother announced. "Now let's get you marked, I've already done everyone else." As everyone made their way inside, the girls went into a secluded room and the shaman queen looked at the mark and smiled deeply, "This is a rare, but very powerful makr. It's not worse nor better than anyone else, but it is very powerful. I can see that you're path has both hardships and joys coming to you will jerk you around. BUt with friends like these girls, I'm sure you'll be fine. But you must trust them with your life, much like they must do so with you."

I nodded in understanding, hugging Ryah and Hannah's arms when she was finished. "I will and already do, and hopefully I always will." I said with a small smile.

Soon they were able to go to bed, too tired to eat, and they slept like babies. By the next morning a large feast was set out for them.

By morning both me and Hannah were so hungry we could eat a house so when we got to the feast we coldn't help but eat till we probably wouldn't be able to for many days to come.

Ryah ate herself till she felt like she was going to die, "That was amazing...I slept like a rock and then ate till I waws stuffed. What's next?" She asked her grandparents. "Well tonight we'll have a bonfire and you will dance to the Dance of Ellechim. But first you must learn how to dance it, and that comes after you digest your food."

Hannah nodded. "That might take a while though so what do we do before then?" She asked kindly, rubbing her now slightly extended stomach.

"Enjoy each other's company." She said, "You can speak with your friends until then. Talk about it feels to know your purpose in life." Then the king and queen left to go do things.

"Talk about what?" Hannah asked. I thought for a moment before smiling. "I kind of want to talk about how it seems the stricking seven has expanding. You know what that means don't you?" I asked Ryah with mischevious eyes and a smirk.

Ryah laughed, "You can't mean...well...let's see, there's You, me, Feli, Lovi, Luddy, Gil, Francis, Ivan, Yao, Kiku, amd Hannah. Cus Alfred doesn't count, and nor does Scotty and Walace really they're just tag alongs. So that's eleven of us. Holy crap that's a group."

I nodded. "That also means if they're part of the group, the contract is still valid." I sang making everyone look at me weird.

"Absolutely true my dear. The best part is no one knows what we're talking about!" Ryah giggled, and then said, "So...Eccentric Eleven or Electrifying Eleven?"

"Eccentric for sure." I said with a whole hearted laugh. "So it's settled during spring break we're all going to be playing a game. And that means EVERYBODY'S GAME." I said with a devious smirk

"Everybody's Game; that sounds like the perfect name for it too." Ryah chuckled evily. "What are you talking about?" Yao asked suspiciously. "Just a little contract we made together before we talked to the fetal five in the beginning of the year," Ryah said giving Elizabeth the knowing smile.

"Yes, and I quote; 'No matter gender, age or whom we are dating we will make out with each and every member of the group before deciding whom we will date. However, seeing as how we are dating we decided to make it a game so that everybody's wel... Game." I said a giggle as hannah stared at me like I was crazy then smirked. "This would be a good time to test out the taste of another female."-end

Ryah snickered, "You; Hannah, Yao, Ivan and Kiku are our newest crew members, and since i'm sure Ivan and Elizabeth have already made out she has three to go. Whereas I have four, and you have a butt load to work on."

Hannah giggled. "Wow~ it's like i've died and gone to sex god heaven." I nodded. "I know right." "Too bad Francis doesn't own a yacht." "Oh on the contray Hannah, i'm pretty sure Francis has a yacht and judging by the way Lovino sounds at nigt, i'm sure it's huge 3~" Hannah blushed and looked at Francis with a grin. "I might just need to test my theory, however, what do the guys think?" Hannah asked blinking as she looked over at the guys in question along with me. "Yeah what is your theory on this?" I asked with a small innocent smile.

Ryah grinned mischieveously at them, the boys exchanged glances. "Well I've made out with a couple already." Francis shrugged, "I'm all for it." "Then i am too." Lovino agreed. "It might be fun." Ivan said with a nod, "I never got to play games like this because of my sister." Yao and kiku both agreed, "We're bi, so it's good with us." Yao answered. Feli nodded, "Ve~ if Hannah's doing it, I will too. Ludwig and Gilbert agreed as well, "Ve have to get used to anythibng since ve've been vith you guys this long." Ludwig said. "Jah, and the awesome me isn't going to back dovn."

"I CALL FIRST DIPS ON YAO!" I exclaimed, glomping said male while Hannah rolled her eyes and went to sit in-between the Francis and Lovino. "Then I get Franci-pants first. You can join us also if you want Lo-vi-no~" She said, blowing a breath of cool air on his curl.

Lovino shivered and pulled his brother's girlfriend in and ran his tongue long her lips. Ryah giggled, "Let's see, Yao and Hannah are taken so...Kiku or Ivan? Kiku, I've known you longer of the two." She said and leaned in blushign and sat in his lap and kissed her Japanese friend she had known for quite sometime, letting the gentle kisses deepen. Kiku let the kiss deepen and added to it.

I sat cuddled with Yao while the other two played with their choices. "You guys rush into stuff, ever thought about cuddling and snuggling before surprising the shit out of your male and raping- I mean making out with them later that night in a locked closet, I mean bedroom." I said, slipping up on purpose with a large smirk as Hannah only grinned and took Lovino's head in her hands, taking his tongue in her mouth, sucking, and carassing it with her own before pulling away to stroke his curl. "I'm sorry 'little miss take it slow till the cover of darkness falls' but I have way too little time to wait, plus this is a simple kiss, it will get better through out the day. 3~" Hannah said teassingly making me pout.

Ryah giggled, "Kiku and I have known each other for ages like me and Yao. It's a little weird since I never tried kissing them before. But hey Everybodys' Game has 1 rule, there are no rules."

"Wait, hold up. What if we run out of partners before spring break ends, can we still have play with the others even though we all already made out?" I asked Ryah as Hannah went to give a kiss to Francis, still tugging on Lovino's curl.

Ryah smiled and reached over and pecked Elizabeth on the lips, "Of course, I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Yay~" I giggled and pulled her face back, kissing it softly before pulling away to look at Gilbert. "I've actually have yet to have a real make out session with you, you know that?" I asked him, petting Yao's hair as I slid into his lap.

Gil smirked, "You know I think ve have, but I'm villing to go again." "I was hit for taking advantage of kissing you." Lovino said smirking at Ryah. Ryah laughed, "I was sick."

Hannah and I both blinked. "Well mines on my back, wunna see?" She asked with a grin, ready to pull her shirt off at any moment as to where I wasn't as I became a meek blushing mess in Yao's lap.

"Sure!" Feli said eager to see.

Hannah stood and stripped off her shirt, her hot-pink and white lace trimmed bra comming into veiw she turned around and undid the clip with one hand, holding her chest with the other as to not show off anything unneccisary. "Isn't it cool? It's a river."

Feli grinned, "It is!" He said tracing the marks before turning to the other girls, "What about you guys?" Ryah lifted up her shirt until it touched the bottom of her breasts, "I'm a volcano. Has me written all over it, right?" She said with a grin. Feli then turned to Elizabeth as Ryah let her shirt down.

My face flushed horribly as I shook my head from side to side. "Only two males in this room have seen those parts of my breasts and I would like to keep it that way." I stated firmly.

The others shrugged. Feli nodded, "Ve~ it's okay Elizabeth,i understand." He said with a sweet innocent smile.

I blinked. "That's all? No; 'But Elizabeth i'm sure you have amazing breasts since they're so big~ 3 wouldn't you please just show us? You're always wearing such cute lingerie~ Show us~." I pouted and Hannah only laughed. "Like I said, closet Pervert!" She announced gaining a hard smack upside the head. "I'm not in denial."

Ryah giggled. Feli grinned, "Oh no Elizabeth, I wouldn't beg of it of you. I would just do what Francis does; I could just find it when you're asleep." He said still wiht an innocent smile. "Dang Francis, youre a big influence on him, aren't you?" Francis smiled turning a tinge pink, "Maybe."

I sighed and stood up, stripping out of my t-shirt to show off a brand new dark blue and black lace bra. "Wow, sex really does make you're breast get bigger, i'm actually jealous." I smacked her agaun with a sigh and un-clipped the bra, thankfull it had a clip in the front so I could still cover up the nessicary parts, pulling them apart slightly to show off the flowerdesign. "It's supose to represent a Red Spider Lily." I mummbled before hooking my bra again and sitting in Yao's lap again, not giving any attention to my t-shirt that now laid on the table before me.

Gil quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in his back pocket of his pants, "If you vant it back you're going to have to kiss me for it~" He teased.

Suddenly Berwald walked in and turned bright red, amd turned away, "Oh! Oh! Elizabeth, I'm so sorry!"

I rolled my eyes. "Your hands have been in my pants Berwald, why are you embarrased now?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow making Hannah stare at me in disbelief. "Tell you later." I said waving it off.

"SHH!" He hissed worriedly.

"God berwald you worry way to much. Everyone except these four, and that thing over there that doesn't even know arthur, knows. And they won't tell, right?" I asked the three males sweetly.


End file.
